


Inside the Darkness.

by Morgana_avalon



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Celeborn not knowing about that, Elladan getting his ass saved by a mysterious Elf, Elrohir wants to help Erestor work through the trauma, Elrond and Glorfindel making things difficult as always, Erestor harbors painful secrets, Galadriel keeping Haldir save for Celeborn, Legolas expecting the worst but still falling for our Uruk-Hai, Lurtz has amnesia and falls for Legoas., Lurtz just wants to protect all Elves (Haldir too.), Lurtz trying to keep all Elves safe, M/M, Thranduil falling for young Elladan and Elrond is not amused, Thranduil loves a little witch craft (in a good way)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 140,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_avalon/pseuds/Morgana_avalon
Summary: Legolas finds himself in dangerous company (Lurtz) when he seeks refuge in a cave after a battle.





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It happened quickly. One moment he was on his feet, sending an arrow into an Orc's heart, the next he was tumbling down on to the ground when he lost his footing. A red, intense pain sliced through his knee, and while burying a tip of his arrow's in an Orc's eye socket, he looked down to assess the injury. White, shattered bone shone from the blood covered flesh and, reeling, he managed to pull himself into the cover of a tree that would hopefully hide him from the Orc's searching eyes.

 

Aragorn led the rest of the Fellowship away from the Orcs, never realizing he had lost one member in the heat of the battle. Legolas drew in a deep breath and managed to ignore the stabbing pain as he crept toward the entrance of a cave to his right. Maybe he would be lucky and the Orcs would forget about him. Pleased, he noticed that the cave went deep underground; it was a perfect hiding place where he could recuperate. Hopefully Aragorn would track him down once the Man realized what had happened. If not, he might be able to defend the narrow cave's entrance against intruders by himself.

 

The blood left a distinct trial on the damp earth, but he didn't have the time nor the energy to hide his tracks. Creeping deeper down in to the bowels of Middle Earth, he finally collapsed in a heap. The pain in his leg overwhelmed him, causing him to lose consciousness. Legolas' eyes turned blank and his breathing grew shallow as he slipped into a deep, black, sleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A hungry growl emanated from deep within his throat. The scent of blood was strong and invaded his nostrils. Drawing in the slightly metallic scent, he ventured deeper in to the cave. He moved cautiously, and although his bulky body mass suggested otherwise, he could sneak close without giving himself away. Instinctively he followed the scent and he hid in the shadows of the cave when he located a fallen form in one of the corners.

 

Soundlessly he sneaked closer. The first thing he noticed was the beautiful, almost silver like hair that flowed down the stranger's back. He approached slowly, realizing the stranger was either asleep or unconscious. Encouraged he sat on his heels, trying to steal a look at the stranger's face. Cocking his head, he sniffed the air, inhaled the scent once more and carefully poked the stranger's shoulder.

 

He didn't get a reaction and he poked once more, harder this time. A soft moan echoed through the cave, but the figure remained motionless. Satisfied that the stranger was unconscious, he pushed against the other man's shoulders, hoping the face would be revealed.

 

He gently pushed the silvery hair aside and growled, finding pointed ears beneath his fingertips. An Elf! The stranger was a Firstborn! Momentarily confused, he looked over his shoulder at the entrance of the cave; maybe he should leave before the Elf woke and questioned him, but the metallic scent of blood stopped him. His eyes scanned the Elf's handsome features and suddenly he stared in to blank blue eyes. Ah, he remembered now... Elves slept with their eyes open.

 

Curiously, his fingers traveled down the Elf's face, throat, chest, leg, until they encountered bare bone. He hissed sharply, realizing the Elf was severely injured. He couldn't leave now, as he was unable to turn his back on someone in need. The Elf shivered, mumbled something intelligible and then moaned once more. The stranger's fair features contracted in pain, urging him in to action. Fire, they needed fire; the Elf needed to stay warm.

 

Next he needed to attend to the wound. Dark blood dripped from white bone. Repairing the damage would require force and skill. He had to maneuver the bone back in to the right position and then he would splint it. That meant he needed wood for fire and a few branches for the splint.

 

Gently, he maneuvered the Elf into a lying position, but the injured leg remained twisted. Wood, wood and branches, he needed those first!

 

He walked over to the entrance of the cave, ventured outside, and while ignoring the rain and blazing gale, he collected all the wood he needed. Making a fire would be difficult while the wood remained wet, but he had to try.

 

He returned to the Elf, sat down cross-legged and began to build the fire. It took him several minutes to get the fire going, but in the end the flame blazed strongly.

 

Looking at the branches that remained, he selected two to act as a splint. He moved closer to the Elf, wondering how the beautiful creature had gotten injured. He was about to examine the injured leg when a pair of sapphire blue eyes stared at him in shock.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was the presence of a gentle warmth that urged him to return to consciousness. Still fighting the dazzling pain, he managed to lift his eyes. He sucked in his breath, finding an Uruk-Hai close and staring back at him. The red and white paint on the dark skin had lost some of its intensity when it had been exposed to the rain, but the creature still looked intimidating. The long, dark hair framed forceful features and a pair of probing black eyes stared back at him.

 

Legolas suddenly realized he was holding his breath, and he released it with a sigh. Only now did he recognize the creature in front of him. The Fellowship had fought him and his men not so long ago. Lurtz, the leader of the fighting Uruk-Hai, sat on his heels next to him. His luck had run out. Lurtz would slowly kill him and the foul creature would most certainly enjoy seeing him suffer. Staring at his leg, he realized that fleeing wasn't an option. Lurtz was in control and all Legolas could do was hope that the Uruk-Hai would tire of him eventually. Maybe then the Uruk-Hai would kill him quickly.

 

Defiantly he met Lurtz's eyes, never begging for mercy and expecting the worst.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Part 2

Questions

 

 

Legolas tried to reach for one of his hunting knives, but froze when Lurtz's eyes followed his every move. He slowly lowered his arm again, not wanting to give the Uruk-Hai a reason to lash out at him. His leg chose that moment to remind him of the injury and he bit his lower lip in an effort to smother a yelp of pain.

 

Lurtz sniffed the air and Legolas realized that the Uruk-Hai had smelled the blood long before Lurtz had tracked him down. It was probably the lure of blood that had brought the creature here in the first place.

 

Legolas took in the Uruk-Hai's appearance. The leather armor and paint were still in place, but the mask was gone. Only now did Legolas realize that Lurtz had started a fire; the foul creature probably wanted to stay warm, but why share the fire's warmth with him? With the enemy? Seeing the branches in Lurtz's hand, Legolas frowned. What were the Uruk-Hai's plans? He tried to move farther away from Lurtz, but his back only encountered cold stone; he was trapped and at the creature's mercy.

 

"You're injured..."

 

Surprised at hearing Lurtz speak, Legolas looked up. Wasn't it obvious that he was injured? What game was Lurtz playing with him? He refrained from answering, unwilling to play along. Suddenly a series of shivers swept through him. The injury weakened him and the cold added to the discomfort. He was too far away from the fire to draw any warmth or comfort from it and the violent shivers continued.

 

"And you're cold..."

 

Wasn't that obvious either? Legolas felt like screaming at the Uruk-Hai, but managed to stay in control of his feelings. He needed to be calm and cunning. "Aye..."

 

Lurtz's expression changed when hearing him speak and Legolas suddenly wondered about the Uruk-Hai. What did Lurtz want? If the Uruk-Hai wanted him dead, wouldn't he be dead by now? Or was Lurtz merely enjoying his games? He decided to wait for the Uruk-Hai's next move.

 

A growl escaped from deep within Lurtz's throat. "You're bleeding..."

 

Although the fact that the Uruk-Hai was actually capable of speech surprised Legolas, he wondered why Lurtz was asking him questions about his well being. Lurtz's eyes lacked their usual bloodlust and Legolas remained motionless. Maybe if Lurtz didn't perceive him as a potential threat the Uruk-Hai would let him live.

 

"I can help... I already started a fire, but I need to move you closer to it."

 

Legolas stared at Lurtz in disbelief; the Uruk-Hai actually seemed concerned! Impossible! A slashing pain found its way up his thigh and now his entire right leg throbbed angrily.

 

"I can tend to your injury... Let me help?"

 

Lurtz was asking him permission to look after his injury? Had the sword that had cut his leg in two been poisoned and was that poison now invading his body, making him hallucinate? Why would Lurtz help him? His hands turned in to fists as he tried to keep in control of the pain, but the anguish he was in clearly showed on his face as he was unable to hide it. He shouldn't show his agony in Lurtz's presence, but the pain was too much. Closing his eyes briefly, he tried to remain afloat on the sea of pain, but was quickly drowning. A strangled moan fled his lips and his eyes flashed open again, wondering what Lurtz would do at seeing him this vulnerable.

 

"I do not understand," admitted Legolas eventually when Lurtz seemed to expect an answer. Lurtz served Saruman and was brutal in battle. Why now tend to an injured Elf who was also his enemy? Legolas pulled back when Lurtz leaned in closer. Looking in to the dark Uruk-Hai's eyes, an unreadable expression stared back at him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Why was the Elf staring at him with such dread in his eyes? He was merely trying to help! "What's to understand? You are injured and I am offering to help." The look in the Elf's eyes darkened. "Your injury needs immediate attention." He had seen such wounds in battle. /What battle? What battles did I fight?/ Flashes of memories swept through him, showing him blood and gore, Orcs and Man fighting, but he never saw himself in the vision. Was it just his imagination or was he really remembering part of his past?

 

Why had he lost his memory? The first thing he remembered was waking up near the shore, dressed in armor and wearing a mask, which he had immediately disposed of. Ripping the mask from his face had felt liberating and he had started to run toward the trees, where he had found shelter.

 

But then this morning, while studying his armor, he had noticed the dried blood clinging to the leather and he figured he was some sort of warrior who had been injured in battle. While defending the weak he must have sustained a head injury. The Orcs in his vision and dreams were his enemies and he would fight them to the death. And helping a injured fellow warrior was the honorable thing to do. Why didn't the Elf understand that?

 

The blue eyes turned black and then blank. The Elf's stare was empty now and bereft of any emotion. /He's asleep.../ He felt grateful for that because then he could place the splint without causing extra pain. But first he pulled the Elf closer to the fire. The entire time he kept a close eye on the Elf, hoping he wouldn't wake. He sat on his heels and examined the injury, grateful that the fire illuminated most of the cave. His face contorted seeing the extent of the damage. A sharp blade had almost severed the leg and it would take a long time for the injury to heal.

 

His large fingers gently probed the white bone and he drew in a deep breath before pushing it back in to its proper position. A pain filled scream echoed through the cave and the Elf's fingernails dug deeply into the skin of his arm as the Elf tried to stop him from applying more pressure to the injury.

 

He captured the Elf's dazed glance with his eyes and held the other man's stare. "This needs to be done."

 

The Elf's eyes clearly revealed his pain. "Hurts..."

 

"The worst part is over..." He grabbed a corner of Legolas' cloak, ripped off pieces of cloth and used them to set the splint firmly in place. The Elf's nails continued to claw his skin, even drawing blood, but he allowed it, realizing the pain was too much for the Elf. "I'm almost done..." He checked his work and nodded contently. The bone had returned to its proper position and hopefully the improvised bandage would stop the bleeding. Now he had to keep the Elf from going in to shock due to the blood loss. /How come I know all these things?/ Was he a healer as well as a warrior? Why wouldn't his memories return to him? Then he would know who he truly was!

 

The Elf seemed to collapse in himself and startled he moved in closer. He frowned when the Elf tried and then failed to move away from him. It almost seemed like the other man was afraid of him. Why? "I won't hurt you."

 

The Elf's nearly hysteric laughter unnerved him and he feared the injured man was growing feverish. He raised his right hand with the intention to rest it on the Elf's brow to check for any fever, but the Elf suddenly tried to move away from him in earnest, creeping over the ground and dragging his useless leg behind him. "Stop it. You're adding to your injuries."

 

"Nay, I won't surrender without a fight..."

 

Suddenly the Elf lashed out at him with a hunting knife. Instinctively, he grabbed the injured man's wrists and forced the Elf to drop the weapon. As he sought out blue eyes they grew unfocused. The Elf had once more lost consciousness. /Why fight me when I don't mean you any harm? Why do you think of me as the enemy?/

 

Now that the Elf's body had gone limp, he slowly lowered the injured man back on to the ground. He regretted that he didn't have a blanket to cover the Elf with and hoped that the fire would provide all necessary warmth. Looking over his shoulder, he found that the storm was still going strong. He would venture out later, when the storm had settled down, to hunt and refill his water flask.

 

Watching the Elf closely, he wished he knew the injured man's name. He cocked his head and studied the Elf. A solitary beam of moonlight made it through a crack in the cave's ceiling and made the fair hair shine like liquid silver. The beauty of it stole his breath. Entranced, he was unable to look away. Involuntarily he lifted his right hand and let it hover above the silver locks. Curiously, his fingertips touched the braids and then a sea of soft hair flowed through his fingers, caressing the palm of his hand.

 

/I have never seen anything more beautiful... Have I ever seen beauty before? He touches my heart and I will look after him until he's healed enough to continue his journey. Maybe I am a healer; my heart wants to see him healed./

 

Confused, he stared in to the flames and once more visions of battle assaulted him, almost knocking him over and taking his breath away. This time the Orcs were so close that he could actually touch them in his dream. The ugly faces revolted him. His gaze settled on the Elf's face, hoping that the handsome features would drive away the horrid visions... And they did. The memories left him.

 

The Elf shivered violently and he checked the other man's brow for fever. /He feels hot and the fever will stay with him for some time. It will get even worse if the injury becomes infected. I must remain alert and check the wound regularly./ He moved closer and pulled the Elf's head in to his lap. His fingers tangled in the long hair, at times gently stroking the fair locks. Instinctively the Elf moved closer, trying to soak up more body heat.

 

He acted quickly and lay down next to the Elf. He wrapped his strong arms around the injured man and studied the handsome face. /Why fear me?/ The questions returned. /Why fight me?/ He tucked the Elf's head beneath his chin and watched over his charge during the night.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Part 3

First steps.

 

Legolas' brow was covered in cold sweat. An hour ago the fever had gotten worse and he feared that the wound had grown infected. His attempt to check on the injury was stopped by Lurtz, who insisted he should rest instead. After a few more futile attempts Legolas gave in and allowed Lurtz to examine the injury.

 

Realizing he was utterly defenseless, he tried to keep an eye on the Uruk-Hai. Lurtz didn't appear very fond of conversation and remained quiet for most of the time, only speaking to inform him of the wound's condition or admonishing him to rest. He wondered about the Uruk-Hai; Lurtz' behavior mystified him and although he was curious to find out why the creature was acting this compassionately, he didn't dare ask that question, afraid of prompting a change in character and attitude. So he rested instead and let the Uruk-Hai take care of him.

 

Feeling sleepy again, he allowed himself to doze off. He felt strangely secure, being watched over by the Uruk-Hai.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Nay, I won't give up that easily..."

 

The Elf's rambling caught his attention and he quickly returned to the fire. He had ventured outside to fill his flask, but the Elf's screams pulled him back toward the cave. He would hunt later, hoping to catch a few rabbits which he could prepare over the fire.

 

Blue eyes stared at him in panic. The fever had gradually grown worse and momentarily he felt at a loss as what to do. "Don't move about that much." But the Elf didn't hear him, or maybe the injured man heard something completely different, for his panic increased.

 

"I will die fighting you." A startled scream left the Elf's lips. "Nay, I won't betray my friends. I won't let you kill them!"

 

The Elf took aim at him, but the fist never made contact with his chin. "Calm yourself..." He waited for the injured Elf to grow calm and then moved closer, pulling the shivering form against him. "I don't intend to kill you or your friends. Why do you think you need to fight me?" Dazed blue eyes reluctantly met his. Then something occurred to him. "Or do you know who I am and did you fear me in the past?" He didn't like that particular thought.

 

"You don't fool me," whispered the Elf in an exhausted tone. "I know your dark heart."

 

"My dark heart?" The Elf's determined tone made him tremble. "Who am I?"

 

"I refuse to play your games..." panted the injured Elf softly.

 

"I'm not playing games!" The Elf tried to move away from him, but he didn't allow it. He kept a tight hold on the other man while addressing the Elf once more. "Tell me your name then if you do not want to tell me mine."

 

"You already know my name..."

 

He frowned. /This must mean we met before./ "Remind me once more."

 

"Legolas..."

 

"Legolas..." he softly repeated the name, instantly liking it. "Legolas, now tell me my name."

 

"Nay... I already said too much. No matter how much punishment you deal out, I won't speak again." The sweat on Legolas' brow dripped down his face.

 

"You should rest..." The Elf was exhausting himself. "I give you my word that you're safe."

 

Legolas laughed bitterly. "I won't ever trust an Uruk-Hai..." Then his eyes rolled back in their sockets and he lost consciousness.

 

For a brief moment he feared the Elf had succumbed to the fever, but then he realized that Legolas was merely sound asleep. "Uruk-Hai..." The word sounded familiar, but he didn't know why. So he was an Uruk-Hai? He looked down, studied the armor and paint and found that it repulsed him. Although he didn't want to leave the Elf again, he placed Legolas on the ground, covered him with the Elf's cloak and then ventured outside once more, where the rain was pouring down.

 

He stepped beneath the icy water and smelled the approaching snow. It wouldn't be long before a unspoiled white blanket covered this part of Middle Earth. He didn't wonder why he knew the weather was changing, he simply accepted it. Maybe it was part of being an Uruk-Hai.

 

The cold water washed away the last remnants of war paint on his face. Impulsively he stripped, flung the armor on to a rock and extended his arms, trying to embrace the rainy clouds. Now that the ice cold water dripped down his body he felt somewhat cleaned, almost purified, like the rain had washed away some stain he had carried most of his life. Uncertain what to think of this revelation, he reluctantly put his armor back on and returned to the cave.

 

He found Legolas curled up next to the fire. The cloak did little to keep the Elf warm and angry red spots showed on the bandage. The wound had opened again; a bad sign. Sighing, he dropped to his knees and removed the bandage. Angry, inflamed skin showed at the edges of the injury. /I must stop this infection from spreading further, but how do I do that?/

 

He opened his water flask and washed the wound. A shocked hiss echoed through the cave as Legolas returned to consciousness. "It's growing infected."

 

Legolas bit his lower lip and it kept him from screaming out in pain. When he had found Lurtz hovering above him, his first thought had been that the Uruk-Hai had changed his mind and was going to use his injury against him in order to learn where the Fellowship was headed. He had dreaded that moment for he couldn't reveal Aragorn's whereabouts. Aragorn and the rest of the party had moved on and he had no idea where they were currently headed.

 

"I need you to tell me what to do."

 

Legolas blinked once. Lurtz was asking him for advice? The absurdity of the moment finally pushed him over the edge. Laughing hysterically, he stared in to dark eyes. "Why do you not finish it instead? Why keep me alive? I won't betray my friends, never! What do you want from me?"

 

"I want you to heal..." he said calmly. "And I want you to tell me why you think I'm after your friends. I don't even know whom you're talking about."

 

Legolas' laughter seized abruptly. "You don't know whom I'm talking about? What game is this?"

 

He drew in a deep breath. "I do not know who I am. The only thing I remember is waking up near the shore."

 

Legolas' eyes widened. "You're playing with me... This can't be true."

 

"You told me I was Uruk-Hai, but I do not know what that means. In my dreams I see Orcs and Men fighting, but I never see myself. I do not know who I am."

 

Legolas stared at him in disbelief. "You don't know who you are? I guess it would explain why you're looking after me..."

 

Something inside him stirred. "You don't think I would take care of your injuries should I know my identity?"

 

Legolas shook his head. "You really don't know who you are?"

 

"Do you now also think me a liar?"

 

Legolas relaxed slightly. "Your name's Lurtz and aye, you're Uruk-Hai."

 

The name sounded hollow and not like his at all. "My name is Lurtz?"

 

"Aye..." Legolas suddenly felt lightheaded. Maybe it was safe for the moment to let go and rest. Lurtz seemed to have lost his memory and maybe the Uruk-Hai could be trusted... for now.

 

Lurtz gave Legolas a long and thoughtful glance. "Why do you fear me?"

 

Legolas averted his eyes. It wouldn't be wise to discuss Lurtz's deeds right now. "I'm tired."

 

Lurtz realized what Legolas was up to, but allowed it. "You never answered my question."

 

Legolas sighed deeply. "What question?"

 

"What do I do when the infection grows worse? I do not possess the necessary skills or means to deal with complications."

 

Fatigue sneaked up on Legolas, but he still managed an answer. "Rivendell, the house of Elrond..."

 

"Rivendell?" Somehow the word sounded familiar. "Elrond?" The name sparkled knowledge hidden deep within his mind. An image of a dark haired Elf appeared in his mind's eye and although he knew he had never been there, he knew how to get there! Where did all this knowledge come from? "Journeying there will take days."

 

Legolas raised an eyebrow; he hadn't expected Lurtz to know about Rivendell. What if this was an elaborate scheme and the Uruk-Hai was merely pretending to be amnesic? What could Lurtz gain from this? And would Elrond even allow the Uruk-Hai to enter Imladris? "Elrond is a healer..." Elrond might be able to fight the infection.

 

Lurtz considered his options. /I must do something. By staying here in his cold cave I am not helping him heal and I do not possess the means to heal him. I don't have a choice./ "We will leave at the crack of dawn."

 

Legolas' face contorted. "But I can hardly walk." The trip to Imladris would sap his last strength and the pain would be unbearable, trying to walk. Maybe he could use some branches as crutches?

 

Lurtz threw some more wood on to the fire. "Then I will help you." So far Legolas had given him several clues to his identity. He now knew his name, race and that the Elf had feared to be tortured. He didn't really like the image Legolas was painting. He had been so sure he was an honorable warrior!

 

Legolas shivered again, feeling cold and tired. The added wood made the fire blaze more fiercely and he tried to get closer to it, but his leg hurt too badly, stopping him.

 

"You should drink some water..." Lurtz handed the Elf his flask.

 

Legolas stared at the flask, hesitated, but then accepted it. He slowly placed it at his lips, and wavered again.

 

/What is he thinking? That the water is poisoned? He really doesn't trust me.../ Lurtz nodded once. "It's fresh spring water."

 

Legolas made his decision and drank his fill, then handed back the flask. "Thank you."

 

"I will provide food later." Lurtz watched the Elf who was shivering again. "Let me help." As he rose to his feet, he saw Legolas flinch back, trying to put more distance between them. He froze, contemplating his next move. "I merely want to help you get closer to the fire."

 

Legolas privately berated himself. As long as Lurtz didn't remember who he was there wasn't any danger. He nodded slowly, indicating he accepted the help.

 

Lurtz slipped his arms beneath Legolas' shoulder and back and half carried, half pulled him as closely as possible toward the fire. He caught the soft content moan that left the Elf's lips and allowed himself to smile. "Comfortable?"

 

"Aye..." Legolas reached for his belt and uncovered a small piece of Lembas. "Here, it will give you new strength."

 

Lurtz eyed the food curiously. "It's Elven food."

 

"Aye, here, take it. You will need it if you want to escort me back to Rivendell." Legolas had quickly decided on a plan. As long as Lurtz was willing to help he would take advantage of it. He dropped the food in Lurtz's large hands.

 

"You should eat your share..." Lurtz divided the Lembas equally and handed it back to Legolas. "I will provide for the next meal," he promised. He took a bite out of the Lembas and frowned. It tasted oddly sweet, but he liked the taste.

 

Legolas ate slowly and felt himself slip in to sleep again. The Lembas took away his hunger, but the cold remained and the fever was making him shiver.

 

"You should sleep now..." Legolas' eyes turned blank and Lurtz wondered about the Elf. "I don't know why you won't tell me who I am, but I will find out." Seeing Legolas shake from the cold, he sat down next to the Elf and pulled Legolas in to his arms. He carefully watched the injured leg when he buried Legolas in a warm embrace. "You must stay alive... You must tell me who I am. I will take you to Imladris and Elrond will heal you... And you will reward me by telling me everything you know about me..."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Part 4

Added injuries

 

Legolas gave Lurtz a look filled with disbelief. "You can't carry me all the way to Imladris."

 

"I can try..." Lurtz refused to release the Elf and even tightened his hold on Legolas. "You can't walk and this is the fastest way."

 

Legolas had long realized one thing about Lurtz; the Uruk-Hai was stubborn and wouldn't change his mind so he clasped one hand behind Lurtz's neck and held on tightly as the Uruk-Hai carried him along. Part of him still couldn't believe Lurtz was taking care of him, but then again... His feverish mind suddenly produced a startling thought... "Do you know how the Uruk-Hai were created?" He knew Lurtz thirsted for knowledge and he would feed the other man morsels until they reached Imladris.

 

"No," whispered Lurtz and he looked Legolas in the eyes. "Will you tell me?"

 

"Aye." Legolas rested his head against Lurtz chest. He disliked the feel of leather against his cheek, but he focused on telling Lurtz about the origin of the foul creatures. "They were Elves once, but the dark forces caught and altered them." He didn't mention the evil that had taken hold of their once pure hearts, which had turned dark. Lurtz gave him a shocked glance and Legolas decided to continue, ignoring the danger of triggering Lurtz's memories. "An Istar called Saruman..."

 

The name triggered something inside Lurtz's mind and he growled dangerously. "Saruman..."

 

Legolas froze, hearing the dangerous hiss to Lurtz's voice. He had said too much! Why hadn't he been more careful? "Lurtz..."

 

"We serve Saruman..." Lurtz's eyes flashed ominously and he stared at the Elf in his arms, unexpectedly pulling back and dropping his charge hard to the ground.

 

Legolas reached instinctively and extended his arms to catch his fall. His right hand made first contact with the ground and Legolas' eyes widened, hearing the bone snap. Then the rest of his body impacted and a hot white fire sliced through his leg. Lurtz hovered above him, growling and eyeing him suspiciously. The Uruk-Hai's hands had changed in to claws and Legolas recognized the feral look in Lurtz's eyes. Suddenly Lurtz grabbed his already injured right wrist and yanked it hard. Unable to keep the pain inside, he released a keening wail. 

 

Lurtz blinked, released a shuddering breath and quickly stepped away from the Elf. The expression in his eyes changed and then they widened in disbelief. "Forgive me. I don't know what came over me. Did I hurt you?"

 

Legolas tried to read the expression in Lurtz's eyes and only found regret and guilt. Gone was the primal glare in those dark eyes, which had oddly softened. He cradled his broken wrist against his chest, annoyed at the added injury.

 

"Let me look at it," offered Lurtz in an uncertain tone. He extended one arm, opened his hand and offered his palm as a peace offering.

 

Legolas sighed and accepted. The evil that had taken possession of Lurtz was gone now. "It is nothing. Do not trouble yourself."

 

Lurtz shook his head. "I inflicted the injury... I should tend to it. I don't know what came over me... Orcs surrounded me and there was blood..." Lurtz frowned. "These Orcs wore war paint much like mine."

 

"They weren't Orcs," offered Legolas. "But Uruk-Hai."

 

"Why would I fight my own people?" Lurtz sat on his heels and gently pried Legolas' arm away from his chest. After manipulating it, he realized it was broken and he ripped off another piece of fabric from Legolas' cloak to bandage the damaged wrist.

 

Legolas bit his lip. He shouldn't really say this... "They are evil. The Uruk-Hai serve Saru..." He hesitated, recalling Lurtz's reaction earlier at hearing that name.

 

"Saruman," finished Lurtz for him, but this time the rage didn't come over him and he felt calm and in control. Why had he reacted like that to hearing the Istar's name? Lurtz shook his head. "But I am not evil."

 

Legolas remained quiet. /If only you knew the truth.../

 

"I can take them on should we encounter Orcs or Uruk-Hai," said Lurtz determinedly. "But now we should continue our journey. Rivendell is still days away..." And the Elf's fever worried him. Legolas' eyes shone with fever and cold sweat still covered the Elf's brow.

 

Legolas shivered. In spite of the fever raging inside his body he felt cold to the bone. The snow and dropping temperature were only making things worse. Suddenly he was lifted again and Lurtz pulled him close. "You can't keep this up all day..."

 

"We will make camp for the night," decided Lurtz. "And then I will hunt. You need to eat."

 

Legolas grimaced. He wasn't sure he could eat at all. "I'm not hungry."

 

"You will eat," decreed Lurtz, carrying the Elf deeper in to the forest.

 

Legolas watched the Uruk-Hai closely and was surprised to see the tormented expression in Lurtz's eyes. "What's troubling you?"

 

"I attacked you," whispered Lurtz. His tone was full of self loathing. "I must have assumed you were an Orc."

 

/Nay, your true nature showed for an instant and you recognized me as the enemy. You wanted to take me prisoner or end my life. When I yelped, the memories left, but they can return unexpectedly. You are a danger to me now. We need to make haste.../

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"You're brooding," remarked Lurtz. He had made camp at a clearing, wanting to see their enemies approach in case of a fight. "I apologize for my earlier behavior. I never intended to add to your injuries."

 

Legolas shivered. The combined fever and cold were making it hard for him to think clearly. The cloak did little to keep him warm and the wood was too damp due to the snow to start a fire. "Cold..."

 

Lurtz nodded. "Maybe I can help..." He got to his feet and looked at Legolas. "I want you to sleep now. I need to hunt."

 

Legolas didn't want to fall asleep, but the trip had exhausted him and the cold was luring him in to unconsciousness.

 

Lurtz waited until Legolas' eyes were blank and then disappeared between the trees. Using hunting instincts and skills he didn't know he possessed he caught several rabbits and even a small deer. He returned to the fire and checked on Legolas. The Elf was groaning softly, and his brow was furrowed. "He is not getting better."

 

Why the Elf's well being was this important to him he didn't know, but he vowed that Legolas would recover, no matter what the cost. He gutted the animals, and removed the blood and gore from the fur. Using a piece of string and a sharp bone he began to sow the furs together, creating a small, but warm blanket. After cleaning it with snow, he placed it on top of Legolas' body. The Elf stirred at first, but then sighed contently, growing warm beneath the blanket.

 

Lurtz once more tried to start a fire and this time he succeeded. Pleased at his accomplishments, he selected the best pieces of meat and placed them over the fire. Tonight they wouldn't go hungry.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Legolas' nostrils twitched, smelling the meat. His eyes lost their vacant expression and he focused his glance on Lurtz, who was already eating. Suddenly he realized that something heavy was pushing him down and his hands explored the furs that covered him. Realizing that this was Lurtz's way of keeping him warm, he whispered a soft thank you.

 

"Eat." Lurtz handed him some meat.

 

Legolas took a bite, and was surprised at how well it tasted. Knowing how feral the Uruk-Hai were he had expected it to be raw and dripping with blood. This was a nice surprise. "Thank you," he whispered once more.

 

"Don't forget to drink."

 

Legolas shakily accepted the flask with his left hand and drank some of the water. "We will stay here for the night?"

 

Lurtz nodded. "I don't want to travel in the dark when you can't defend yourself. In the darkness we present an easy target."

 

Legolas felt the insane urge to laugh. "Are you worried about Orcs attacking us?"

 

"Or Uruk-Hai. I am not taking any chances."

 

Legolas marveled at the absurdity of the situation. /You are part of the Uruk-Hai. I don't know what will happen if you run in to them. Will your memory return? Or will you fight them? Given the chance, they will surely remind you of who you really are and then you'll delight in taking me prisoner or killing me./

 

"You're brooding again. Why is it that I see fear and doubt in your eyes whenever you look upon me? Is it because I accidentally attacked you earlier? I already told you that don't know what came over me. It won't happen again."

 

"I know you're serious," replied Legolas thoughtfully, wrapping the fur blanket closer around his shivering frame. "But you can't control this... darker side of you. When the memories take over you lose control. It will happen again."

 

Lurtz firmly shook his head. "I won't hurt you again!"

 

Legolas managed a weak smile. /I know you're serious, but you don't know what you're dealing with. Your true nature will show and guide you back to darkness./

 

"Legolas?" Lurtz moved in closer. "Tomorrow we will find a way across the river." They would cut their journey short with at least two days by crossing the river.

 

"Then we must find a boat..." Legolas' head lolled to its right. His leg was numb now and he felt thankful that the pain was momentarily gone. Even with the fur blanket he felt cold, icy cold. /Aragorn, I regret deserting you, but I can't lead Lurtz to the hobbits. I still can't rule out that this is a ploy to gain my trust. I hope the hobbits are well and that you will be able to destroy the Ring./

 

"You're still cold..." Lurtz rose to his feet.

 

"Aye, but I can manage..." His teeth chattered, revealing the lie. Legolas sucked in his breath when Lurtz lay down behind him, pulling him close and covering him with the blanket. /What is he doing?/

 

"I will keep you warm. It's the least I can do after attacking you."

 

/He really feels guilty about attacking me! I never believed an Uruk-Hai could feel guilt... or compassion, but... Lurtz seems genuine. Maybe it's the amnesia.../ Legolas felt uncomfortable when Lurtz maneuvered them closer, but the other man's body heat warmed his chilly bones. He was unable to pull away and create some distance between them. A strong arm circled his waist, holding him close. Was it just his imagination or was Lurtz really stroking his hair? It had to be the fever!

 

"Sleep now. We have a long and tiring day ahead of us. The fire is dying, but I will keep you warm..."

 

Legolas was lured in to sleep when Lurtz continued to gently stroke his hair and the other man's body heat finally pushed him over the edge. He was warm and looked after... safe for the moment. He could rest.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lurtz deeply inhaled Legolas' scent. In spite of the feverish sweat that mixed with the Elf's scent, he found it strangely soothing. His arms tightened, as an absurd urge overtook him; he would never again release Legolas. He would always stay close to the Elf, even if that meant following Legolas' lead and taking the Elf to Rivendell.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Part 5

The River

 

The first thing Legolas became aware of was being warm and feeling safe. Strong arms were wrapped around him and he sighed contently. The pain in his leg and wrist were momentarily subdued and he concentrated on the warmth surrounding him. Then he startled. There was only one person who could be holding him; Lurtz!

 

Alarmed, he wanted to move away from the Uruk-Hai, but Lurtz's hold was strong and he found that he barely had space to maneuver. Resigned to his fate, he remained in the embrace. /I wonder what he is thinking. Doesn't he wonder if he is evil as well now that I described the Uruk-Hai as evil? His concern baffles me and now I find myself in his arms and I even feel safe./

 

"You should rest a little longer. We won't leave until sunrise."

 

Lurtz's voice startled him. He hadn't realized that the Uruk-Hai was awake as well. After privately debating the matter, he looked over his shoulder and in to Lurtz's dark eyes. "You did not need to keep me warm."

 

"But I wanted to."

 

Lurtz actually smiled, totally baffling Legolas. Suddenly Lurtz's pointed ears made him wonder if there was an Elf hidden beneath the Uruk-Hai. However, the sharp teeth that showed when Lurtz smiled reminded him that he was dealing with Saruman's creation. "It stopped snowing," he remarked, trying to distract himself from his unsettling thoughts.

 

"But the wind is gaining in strength and it will work against us when we cross the river."

 

Lurtz made no attempt to release him and Legolas began to feel uncomfortable. It almost seemed like Lurtz enjoyed holding him close. There was an unreadable expression in those dark eyes. "How do you plan to cross the river?" He couldn't swim, not with his injured leg.

 

"I will build a raft," said Lurtz calmly.

 

Lurtz continued to gaze in to his eyes and Legolas eventually averted his, uncomfortable at being the center of attention. Why was Lurtz staring at him like that?

 

"You seem better today," noticed Lurtz.

 

Suddenly a large hand settled on his brow. The fever was gone, but the leg still throbbed painfully. "Elves recover swiftly."

 

"Even Elven bones need time to heal," remarked Lurtz, finally unwrapping himself from Legolas' body. "Stay under the blanket a little longer; you'll be warm there. I want to scout ahead and get started on the raft. I will come back for you when everything's ready."

 

"I can help," said Legolas stubbornly. He doubted he could walk unaided, but he didn't want to let his helplessness show.

 

"No, you will stay here. By trying to help you will only aggravate your condition."

 

Legolas sighed and pulled the fur blanket closer to his body. Lurtz wouldn't change his mind.

 

Lurtz turned around and walked toward the river.

 

/I am not even thinking of trying to escape. I should try to make it on my own to Rivendell, but Lurtz... I never thought I would say it, but I am starting to trust him. The only thing that worries me are his memories. When they return they will corrupt Lurtz and he will change back in to the brutal servant of Saruman./

 

Biting down the pain that emanated from his leg and wrist, he willed himself back to sleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lurtz finished putting the raft together and looked proudly at his handiwork. It was big enough to carry Legolas over the river.

 

The river... The river worried him. It was growing restless, and the currents were getting stronger. Crossing the river was dangerous, but he couldn't postpone it. Legolas needed a healer.

 

Searching the sky, he shivered. A storm was brewing and would hit before nightfall. They had to hurry.

 

As a precaution he hit the raft between some bushes and he returned to the camp side where he found Legolas sound asleep. A smile crept across his features; the Elf was beginning to trust him.

 

He sat down on his heels and gently shook the Elf. "It is time to wake up, Legolas." His heart missed a beat as sapphire eyes met his. /He is beautiful./

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Legolas blinked dazedly; realizing that Lurtz wasn't the enemy he had been dreaming of took him a moment. The missing leather mask and war paint reminded him of Lurtz's amnesia and once more he wondered about the expression in Lurtz's eyes. The Uruk-Hai almost seemed pleased. "I am afraid I won't be much help..." Being exposed to the cold while being immobile had made his leg go numb.

 

Lurtz reacted at once and Legolas sucked in his breath when Lurtz gathered him in his arms, always making sure the blanket covered him. Lurtz carried him to the river and Legolas tried to make sense of what was happening. The look in Lurtz's eyes made him apprehensive.

 

Unexpectedly Lurtz lowered him to the ground and Legolas watched as Lurtz uncovered the raft. Then he looked at the roaring river. "We can't cross today."

 

Lurtz shook his head. "I am not waiting for the river to calm down. We can't waste any time, not now your leg's infected."

 

Legolas considered objecting, but knew it would be futile. "The raft is not big enough for the two of us."

 

"It's big enough for you."

 

Legolas' eyes widened, realizing Lurtz's intentions. "You can't swim in that icy cold water!"

 

Lurtz shrugged his shoulders. "I will manage."

 

Legolas suddenly found himself lifted and being placed on the raft. "The water is wild and like ice. You can't do this." But Lurtz didn't listen and Legolas began to grow annoyed. Lurtz pushed the raft on to the restless river and the water already reached the Uruk-Hai's waist. "This is madness!"

 

Lurtz remained quiet and Legolas held on to the raft as the current pulled them in the wrong direction. Lurtz corrected their course and Legolas watched the Uruk-Hai with growing concern. The water had climbed to Lurtz's chin and the other man regularly swallowed mouthfuls of water.

 

"Hold on."

 

Lurtz's warning came just in time. Legolas held on to the raft when a wave of brutal water nearly threw them against a rock. Lurtz's strength saved them, pulling them away from the rocky shore. /This is madness! The river is wild and won't let us cross!/

 

"We're almost there..."

 

Lurtz's voice was barely audible through the roaring river. Legolas ignored the stabbing pain in his wrist and dug his fingernails in to the wood for support. His leg ached badly, but he was determined to see this through. Suddenly, another wave of water rolled over them and Legolas yelled a warning, but it was too late. The water closed over Lurtz's head, pulling him beneath the water.

 

Legolas frantically stared at the water, trying to locate Lurtz's form. His worry increased when Lurtz didn't make it back to the surface and suddenly his sharp eyes made out a form to his right. Arms stretched, head down, Lurtz seemed unconscious. Legolas acted at once, rolled off the raft and reached for Lurtz. The Uruk-Hai was heavy, but after a short struggle he managed to pull Lurtz back to the surface. "Breathe!"

 

Lurtz's eyes flashed open and he coughed up the swallowed water. Legolas quickly checked the expression in Lurtz's eyes; the Uruk-Hai was growing alert once more. "The shore... I can't swim..." Rescuing Lurtz had taken his last strength.

 

Lurtz's right arm enfolded his waist and the Uruk-Hai headed for the shore, dragging Legolas with him.

 

Doing his best to remain conscious, Legolas bit down the pain slashing through his leg. Spiting out some cold water, he watched the distance to the shore decrease. Lurtz was going to make it!

 

Lurtz grabbed him tightly, and carried him ashore. Then the Uruk-Hai fell to his knees and lowered Legolas on to the grass. They were safe now; the roaring water was behind them.

 

Legolas briefly closed his eyes, hardly believing they had made it.

 

"You're bleeding..."

 

Lurtz's voice pulled him back. He tasted the coppery tang of blood on his lips. "It is nothing..." He had bit his bottom lip when the pain had gotten too much. Now his leg was numb again, for which he was thankful.

 

"You saved my life..."

 

Lurtz's eyes were filled with gratitude and the expression caused a lump to form in Legolas' throat. "It is the least I can do..." Legolas sighed deeply. The cold, wet clothes were uncomfortable and he was losing the sensation in his right leg and wrist.

 

"You need to get warm..." Lurtz quickly assessed the situation and lifted Legolas once more.

 

"I can walk!" protested Legolas. He was getting tired of being carried around like a child!

 

"Be quiet!" Lurtz scanned their surroundings, hoping to find a cave... "I need to build a shelter."

 

Legolas simply allowed Lurtz to carry him deeper in to the forest where he was lowered on to the ground again. Lurtz busied himself with building a shelter made from branches. In the end, Lurtz carried him beneath the improvised shelter and he froze when the Uruk-Hai began to remove his tunic. "What are you doing?"

 

"We need to stay warm. I refuse to freeze to death now that we conquered the river."

 

Lurtz stripped him quickly and Legolas shivered, seeing blood drip from beneath the bandaged knee. The wound was bleeding once more. He grew alert when Lurtz began to remove his clothes as well. /Just what does he think he's doing?/

 

Lurtz didn't speak, but maneuvered them in to a lying position, which them laying face to face. He then grabbed the remaining branches and leaves and placed them on top of their shivering bodies.

 

The skin on skin sensation caused Legolas to sigh contently. Lurtz, wrapped all around him, held him tight. /I can't believe I am enjoying being this close to him. What's wrong with me? He is the enemy!/

 

"We'll leave at dawn. Our clothes should be dry by then and hopefully we will reach Rivendell the day after tomorrow."

 

Legolas nodded against Lurtz's shoulder. "I wish I was back in Mirkwood, in my bed..." He had always enjoyed sleeping in the open, beneath the starlit sky, but now he craved a warm and comfortable bed.

 

"Mirkwood?"

 

"My home..." Legolas felt himself slip away; soon he would be asleep.

 

"Legolas?"

 

"Aye?" Legolas was trying to listen, but sleep tugged at his exhausted soul.

 

"Thank you for saving my life, but don't do such a foolish thing ever again."

 

"Foolish?" whispered a sleepy Legolas.

 

"You could have drowned... or be smashed against those rocks. Elves can die, you know..."

 

Legolas smiled against Lurtz's shoulder. His mind was already asleep when he whispered his reply. "I am not ready to die yet..."

 

Lurtz returned the smile and stroked the long, wet hair. "Neither am I... and thanks to you I'm still alive." A new sensation slipped in to his soul. It was more than just concern, but he couldn't label the feeling. "You care about me..." Knowing that Legolas cared enough to save him from drowning warmed his soul. "I will stay with you, Legolas. I will watch over you." Lurtz pulled Legolas as close as possible and held on, needing to prove to himself that the Elf was still alive. The river hadn't bested them and their journey continued.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Part 6

Attack

 

Lurtz was unable to fall asleep that night. Until dawn he pondered everything that had happened to him since meeting Legolas. The Elf had told him that the Uruk-Hai were evil and deep down in his soul he knew that Legolas was right. That evil had taken over when the Elf had spoken Saruman's name. He had instantly recognized the name and it had unleashed an unbridled fury in him. Once his anger had awakened, he had realized that he had hurt his companion and he feared it could happen again. But leaving Legolas wasn't an option. The Elf still needed him.

 

/I want to stay with him, but I can't. I'm a danger to him. I must leave after we arrive at Rivendell. I can't continue to place him in danger like that./ The mere thought of leaving Legolas made his heart ache, but he knew it was the sensible thing to do. The rages still lurked in his mind and he might hurt Legolas even worse the next time his anger surfaced. He had to put some distance between them.

 

The Elf stirred in his arms and the blue eyes lost their vacant look. Lurtz immediately grew alert. "Is something wrong?"

 

"Aye... They're coming..." Legolas' eyes narrowed. "I can feel them."

 

Lurtz frowned. "Who are?"

 

"The Orcs... and Uruk-Hai. They must have followed our tracks." Legolas drew in a deep breath. "Hopefully I can still wield a sword."

 

"You're staying clear of the fighting," decided Lurtz. "You're too easy a target." The glare Legolas shot him made his blood flow faster. "I want you to hide and to let me deal with them."

 

Legolas shook his head. "I'm wounded, not incapable of defending myself."

 

Lurtz loved seeing the wild spirit shine from Legolas' eyes. "End of discussion."

 

Legolas groaned softly. "You can't take them on alone!"

 

"I can." Lurtz felt comfortable he could take out their enemies. "May I use your weapons?" He had lost his together with his memory.

 

Legolas nodded slowly. "They will serve you well."

 

Lurtz removed the branches and leaves that covered them and started to put his armor back on. Secretly he sneaked a look at Legolas. The Elf was naked and looked gorgeous in the moonlight. /I don't remember ever feeling like this.../

 

Lurtz finished dressing, reverently took hold of Legolas' sword and hunting knives and scanned his surroundings. "I sense them as well..." But his blood sung in welcome, like he was going to be reunited with his long lost brothers. He shook off the feeling, determined not to give in to his dark side and mentally prepared himself for the fight.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Legolas hated the fact that he was a mere witness to the fight; he would have preferred to participate in it, but Lurtz was probably right. Their attackers would concentrate on him and Lurtz's attention would be divided between defending him and attacking the Orcs. He obeyed when Lurtz ordered him to hide behind the shelter and from his hide out, he watched Lurtz.

 

The Orcs and Uruk-Hai that approached Lurtz suddenly came to a halt. Surprise shone from their eyes and Legolas feared that their presence would sparkle Lurtz's memory again. Then Lurtz would turn against him and in his current state he couldn't fight them off successfully.

 

The surprise in the Uruk-Hais' eyes changed to disbelief when Lurtz charged. Using the element of surprise to his advantage, Lurtz took out several Orcs and Uruk-Hai before they knew what was happening. Then they charged as well, aiming their swords, arrows and daggers at Lurtz.

 

Legolas couldn't help but admire Lurtz's fighting skills. None of their attackers stood a chance and once they realized that, they retreated.

 

Now that they were gone, Legolas pulled himself to his feet and leaned heavily against a tree for support. Lurtz's back was turned toward him and he couldn't see the expression on the other man's face. Slowly, biting down the pain, he advanced on Lurtz. Suddenly, Lurtz spun around, flung himself at him and Legolas released a keening wail when his feet were pulled away from underneath him. A red, hot pain sliced through his leg.

 

Lurtz's eyes were dark and wild and without recognition. Legolas remained completely motionless, hoping the berserker rage would leave Lurtz. "It's I, Legolas..." Lurtz was pushing him down and the Uruk-Hai had grabbed his wrists, pinning them above his head. He felt utterly defenseless. "Stop it."

 

Suddenly the expression in Lurtz's eyes changed, and his eyes turned warm. He instantly released Legolas' wrists and jumped to his feet.

 

Legolas sighed relieved. "Could you help me back on to my feet?" Lurtz's eyes avoided his and he read the guilt on the Uruk-Hai's face. He extended his left hand, hoping Lurtz would get the hint. After a long moment, Lurtz took hold of his hand and helped him to his feet.

 

"I did it again..." Lurtz's voice was heavy with guilt. "I'm a danger to you."

 

"You got carried away in battle." Legolas rested his left hand on Lurtz's shoulder for support. "You stopped when you realized you were hurting me. No harm was done... except to these foul creatures." Several dead Orcs and Uruk-Hai lay at Lurtz's feet. Legolas finally made eye contact with his companion. "You made the right choice. Given the chance they would have killed me."

 

Lurtz shrugged. "I saw trust in their eyes before I charged. Like they rejoiced to see me."

 

Legolas carefully chose his words. "Your heart is no longer ruled by hate and anger. The evil has left. You are no longer a part of them."

 

Lurtz shook his head. "I was one of them once, wasn't I? They knew me... They weren't going to attack, but ask me to join them."

 

Legolas nodded once. "Aye, it's true. You belonged to a pack of Uruk-Hai and you took part in their battles, but you changed."

 

"Will I change back in to what I was when the memories return?"

 

The lost expression in Lurtz's eyes caused a lump to form in Legolas' throat. "I hope not. I find that I value you as a friend, a companion."

 

Lurtz managed a weak smile at hearing that. "And so do I."

 

Legolas returned the smile. "We should leave now. They will come back with reinforcements."

 

"Shouldn't you put some clothes on first? You're still naked."

 

Legolas almost blushed, almost, as he felt Lurtz's eyes caress his body. He was old and experienced enough to realize what was happening. Lurtz was falling in love with him and he was starting to return those feelings. /We can never work out. I should not encourage him./ "Would you fetch my clothes? I'm afraid I will need your assistance."

 

Lurtz obeyed, collected the green tunic and helped Legolas slip in to his clothes. "Lean on me," he offered as the Elf almost took a fall while balancing on one leg.

 

Legolas slung an arm around Lurtz's neck and the Uruk-Hai's arm encircled his waist in return, almost carrying him. "If we make haste we can arrive at Rivendell before the moon rises again."

 

Lurtz remained silent. What was going through the other man's head? Legolas wished he knew. Fighting those Orcs and Uruk-Hai had definitely changed Lurtz's life. Part of him hadn't been sure Lurtz would follow through once realizing he was fighting his own kind, but apparently the urge to protect him had been stronger, for which he felt grateful. Stealing a look at Lurtz, he was surprised to find a content smile grace his features and he wondered what Lurtz would look like once properly cleaned up, hair combed and braided and dressed in a tunic. /I am making him in to Elf... What am I thinking? He is not an Elf and will never be one.../

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lurtz grew concerned when Legolas began to heavily lean on him. They had been walking for hours and the Elf was tiring. He however, still felt energetic and didn't plan on stopping any time soon. He was determined to reach Rivendell as quickly as possible.

 

"What are you doing?"

 

Lurtz lifted Legolas and cradled him against his chest. "You're slowing us down." Legolas' big eyes amused him. "It is true, you're slowing us down!" Lurtz studied Legolas' eyes when the Elf didn't protest again. "Why didn't you tell me you're tired?"

 

Legolas gave Lurtz an apologetic look. "I'm not tired, not really, it's my leg..."

 

"I know you're in pain... That's why we can't stop." Lurtz quickened his pace.

 

"But even you have to rest! There's no point in exhausting yourself!"

 

Lurtz grinned. "Elf," he said teasingly, "I don't tire easily. I can go one for a few more hours."

 

Legolas didn't know how to react to the teasing tone and stared hard at Lurtz. The Uruk-Hai continued to march and the silence between them urged Legolas to speak again. "Are you troubled?"

 

"Troubled?"

 

"Our attackers..."

 

Lurtz carefully considered his answer. "What troubles me is the fact that I am capable of evil, of hurting you. I possess too much strength to lose control like that."

 

"You need to have faith."

 

Lurtz laughed bitterly. "When I fought those Uruk-Hai I saw myself reflected in their eyes. I'm like them."

 

"Nay, not any more," protested Legolas.

 

"You put too much faith in me, Elf..." Lurtz's tone softened. "I do not deserve your trust."

 

"You do." Legolas smiled weakly, wondering how many more hours Lurtz planned on carrying him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lurtz reluctantly agreed that they needed to search for shelter. It had started to pour and a strong wind slowed him down. He located a cave and carried Legolas inside. He lowered the Elf to the ground and found that the blue eyes were vacant once more. Acting instinctively he leaned in closer, brushing Legolas' brow with his lips. What madness was this?

 

His action startled him and he quickly pulled back. He shouldn't have kissed Legolas while the Elf was asleep.

 

Lurtz released a tormented sigh and rose to his feet again. Maybe he could find something to eat and refill his flask. He made sure Legolas was resting comfortably and then ventured out in to the rain again.

 

The sky had darkened and even the moon hid behind dark clouds. His sharpened vision guided him through the darkness and he grew alert when the air brought an alien scent with it. A horse... and its owner...

 

Lurtz hid behind a tree, listening closely as the horse approached. Surprised, he noticed that the black horse's saddle was empty. Where was its rider?

 

Unexpectedly someone crashed in to him from behind and Lurtz lost his balance, beginning to fall. Even during the fall he spun around and grabbed his attacker in a choke hold. At first he thought Legolas had been so foolish to sneak up on him, but the long blond hair didn't belong to his companion; the scent was wrong. His fingers located pointed ears beneath his fingertips. /Another Elf!/ He tried to twist around again, but he acted too late. The Elf hit the ground hard, his shoulder and back of the head taking the heaviest blow.

 

The blond Elf yelped in pain as he hit the ground and his face was finally revealed. Lurtz had never seen this Elf before, but the blue eyes once more reminded him of Legolas. "Who are you? Why did you sneak up on me?" The Elf's eyes suddenly cracked, and grew empty. Lurtz immediately bowed down, and as his hand cradled the Elf's head, something warm and sticky clung to his fingers. / A head injury... I can't leave him here... I will carry this one back to the cave. Maybe Legolas knows what to do.../

 

He ripped a piece of fabric from the blond's cloak and used it to bandage the Elf's head. Lurtz lifted his victim and shook his head. /Why is this happening to me? Why are Elves crossing my path now?/

 

Resigned, he started his way back to the cave, hoping Legolas knew how to care for this Elf.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Legolas, wake up..."

 

Lurtz's voice interrupted his sleep and his eyes opened slowly. Legolas was about to ask Lurtz why the other man had woken him, when he caught sight of the motionless form in the Uruk-Hai's arms. "What happened?" He brushed the locks out of the other Elf's face and sucked in his breath. "What's he doing here?"

 

"You know him?"

 

"Aye..." Legolas' fingers quickly examined the head injury. "What did you do?"

 

"It wasn't my fault," said Lurtz defensively. "He attacked me from behind, using his horse to distract me."

 

"His horse? Where is it?"

 

"Outside... it followed us back to the cave." Lurtz looked and sounded crestfallen. "How badly injured is he?"

 

"He'll survive," said Legolas softly. "But he will suffer headaches..." The wound was still bleeding and the loss of blood worried Legolas. "At least now we know we're close to Rivendell."

 

Lurtz raised an eyebrow. "And we know that because...?"

 

Legolas smoothed back a stray lock from the other Elf's face. "Because Glorfindel never strays far from Rivendell... Lurtz, we need to leave at sunrise." Suddenly he shot a grin at Lurtz. "Hopefully the head injury won't cause any amnesia."

 

Lurtz groaned. Now he had two injured Elves to take care of...

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Part 7

Inside the Darkness

 

Glorfindel groaned; his head felt heavy and a roaring drum sounded close to his ears. His memories were hazy, but he remembered sneaking up on an Uruk-Hai, sending his horse ahead of him to distract the foe. But the move had backfired. The Uruk-Hai had detected him and had thrown him to the ground with all his might. He felt embarrassed for losing consciousness like that, but the blow to his head had been shattering.

 

Waking up, he heard two strange voices to his right. One was firm and melodic, the other raw.

 

"You are safe here, Glorfindel. Lurtz regrets his actions, but he did not know it was you," said Legolas.

 

The empty look of sleep faded from Glorfindel's eyes, but the darkness around him remained. Where was he and why couldn't he see in the dark? His Elven sight should allow him to pierce the darkness and to make out his attacker's form. He cocked his head, rubbed his eyes, but nothing helped. The darkness remained. /I can't let my enemy know that I am at a disadvantage. I must act like nothing is wrong./

 

"Glorfindel? Do you not remember me? I am Legolas of Mirkwood. We met at Elrond's Council."

 

Aye, the name sounded familiar and he even recognized the voice. But why did the darkness remain? What was wrong with his vision? Had the fall caused this condition? "Aye, I remember you..." He heard Legolas' relieved sigh; realizing the other Elf wasn't a threat he focused on his attacker. Legolas had mentioned a name, Lurtz. He was just about to ask Legolas some questions when another voice joined the conversation.

 

"I truly regret throwing you to the ground. I did not know you were an Elf... and a friend. Legolas only just told me who you are," said Lurtz softly.

 

Glorfindel finally managed to put the pieces of the puzzle together. /What an inconvenient time to lose my vision.../ But his other senses would grow more alert and compensate for the loss of sight. /And maybe Elrond can help./

 

"Elf...?" Lurtz cocked his head, trying to determine what was wrong. Glorfindel's face was hidden behind long blond hair and he was unable to read the Elf's expression, but he was fairly sure that something was amiss. He exchanged a glance with Legolas, who now removed the improvised bandage to check on Glorfindel's head wound.

 

"It is still bleeding," said Legolas concerned. "Lurtz, I need more fabric to bandage his head."

 

Lurtz grabbed what remained of Legolas' cloak, ripped off some fabric and handed it to Legolas. He frowned when Legolas tried to hide the pain that emanated from his injured wrist. "Maybe I should tend to him."

 

"I can manage." Legolas bandaged Glorfindel's head once more and pushed back some locks. However, he froze in his movement when Glorfindel pulled away from his touch. The other Elf's midnight blue eyes stared hard at the ground and an unsettling thought crept in to Legolas' mind. "Glorfindel?"

 

Glorfindel reacted instinctively, looked up and tried to stare at Legolas' face, hoping he wasn't looking in the wrong direction. He had to keep his blindness a secret until they reached Rivendell. "Why are you traveling with an Uruk-Hai for a companion?" Why hadn't the foul creature killed them yet and why had Lurtz apologized for his actions?

 

Legolas nodded slowly while passing his left hand in front of Glorfindel's face. The other Elf didn't react, confirming his suspicious. Looking at Lurtz, Legolas knew the Uruk-Hai had reached the same conclusion. Glorfindel was blind. "Lurtz lost his memory and while he was wandering about he found me. I was wounded in battle and I cannot walk. He is escorting me to Rivendell where I hope Master Elrond can heal my injury."

 

Glorfindel knew Legolas had seen through his pretence. Legolas' injury was clearly visible, but due to his lost vision he hadn't seen it. "Elrond is a gifted healer. I am certain he can tend to your injury."

 

"And what about your injury?" Patience wasn't one of Lurtz's virtues. "You can't see."

 

Glorfindel stared in the direction Lurtz's voice came from. "My injury is not your concern."

 

Suddenly Legolas' soft laughter echoed through the cave. "You do not know Lurtz very well and you cannot see his face. If you could, you would find guilt written all over his face."

 

"An Uruk-Hai who feels guilty?" Glorfindel had trouble believing that.

 

"It is true. I should have been more careful, but I was eager to hunt. You took me by surprise." Lurtz actually managed a smile. "You did sneak up on me successfully... and that is a first."

 

Glorfindel actually felt at a loss, another first in thousands of years. He had never expected to encounter a protective Uruk-Hai with a sense of humor. He truly didn't know how to react. Things would be different if he'd still had his vision. Now he felt handicapped. "Maybe we can call for some sort of truce between us?"

 

Lurtz nodded pleased. "A truce then..."

 

Legolas felt relieved now that they had come to an agreement. "Lurtz, we cannot wait until the morning. We need to leave now."

 

"I regained some of my strength," replied Lurtz. "I can carry you the rest of the way."

 

Glorfindel finally realized the nature of Legolas' injury and Legolas nodded. "Aye, it is my right leg. I cannot walk. Lurtz has been carrying me for days."

 

"Where is Asfaloth? My horse can carry us both," suggested Glorfindel. He wasn't looking forward to riding back to Rivendell blind. Elrond counted on him to supervise Rivendell's defenses and while being blind he would have a hard time carrying out his duties.

 

Lurtz approved of the idea and gently gathered Legolas in his arms. "Put your hand on my shoulder," said Lurtz, addressing Glorfindel.

 

"I can find my own way," said Glorfindel stubbornly. He had lived through worse.

 

Lurtz raised an eyebrow, but remained quiet as he carried Legolas outside where Asfaloth was waiting for them. Glorfindel followed, walking slowly to make sure he wouldn't bump in to something.

 

"Asfaloth," said the Elven lord. "I need your strength..." The horse whined softly and bowed his head in acknowledgement. Glorfindel awkwardly climbed on to the horse's back and then extended his hand to help Legolas, but Lurtz had other ideas. Suddenly the other Elf was placed behind him and Lurtz actually steadied Legolas until the Elf's left arm encircled Glorfindel's waist.

 

"Make haste," said Lurtz. "I will catch up with you later."

 

"Nay..." Legolas looked in to Lurtz's eyes. "We will travel together."

 

"Give me one good reason why you would let me slow you down." Lurtz took a step away from Asfaloth.

 

"What if we are attacked by Orcs? Glorfindel is blind and..." Legolas ignored Glorfindel's disapproving groan, and continued, "And I cannot defend the two of us. We need you!"

 

Lurtz realized he was being manipulated, but allowed it, mainly because he wanted to stay with Legolas to make sure the Elves reached Rivendell safely. "Then I will accompany you."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Glorfindel, are you still awake?" Legolas whispered in to Glorfindel's ear. "I do think it would be unwise to sleep with such a head injury."

 

"I am awake..." Glorfindel massaged his brow. "I just wish the roar in my ears would stop and that the darkness finally retreated. Being blind is most unsettling." A guilty growl from Lurtz reminded him that the Uruk-Hai was still close. "Legolas, there is something I do not understand."

 

"Aye?"

 

"Why did you allow Lurtz to stay with you?" Glorfindel distrusted the Uruk-Hai. The foul creatures would never betray their real nature. "He will turn against you."

 

"'He' can hear you," said Lurtz annoyed. "Don't you think this occurred to me as well? I don't wish to harm him and yet I already did..."

 

"Legolas? How did he harm you?" Glorfindel looked over his shoulder, cursing privately when the darkness didn't lift. He had never realized how much he depended on his eye sight. How could he serve Elrond like this?

 

Legolas and Lurtz exchanged a look before the Elf answered. "His memory was triggered when I spoke Saruman's name. It was never his intention to hurt me."

 

"You have chosen a dangerous path," remarked Glorfindel. He wasn't sure why Legolas trusted the Uruk-Hai. When he had met Legolas at the Council he had admired the other Elf's dedication and fighting skills. He couldn't believe that Lurtz would manage to fool an Elf like Legolas. Something had happened between these two men and it had formed some sort of bond between them. "I am not sure Lord Elrond will allow him into Rivendell."

 

"I do not plan to stay. I merely intend to see you safely within the walls of Rivendell and then I will leave." Lurtz didn't want to admit it, but hearing that he wouldn't be allowed inside Rivendell made his heart heavy. He didn't know why but he had hoped the Elves would accept him. What a fool he was! From what he had gathered Uruk-Hai and Elves fought each other ruthlessly. Of course the Lord of Imladris wouldn't allow him entry!

 

"Then I will change his mind," said Legolas determinedly. "I won't allow injustice to be done to... one of my friends."

 

Lurtz averted his eyes. /A friend; he thinks of me as a friend.../ "I am honored."

 

Glorfindel sighed. "Maybe he will make an exception." But he doubted Elrond would allow a possible threat into Imladris.

 

"How much longer before we reach Rivendell?" Lurtz didn't like the paleness to Legolas' face and blood showed once more on the legging. "You're bleeding again."

 

Glorfindel grabbed Legolas' left wrist. "Tell me, how badly injured are you?" /Why must I be blind now when my guidance is needed?/

 

"A blade nearly severed his knee from his leg," explained Lurtz. "What really worries me is the infection."

 

Glorfindel encouraged Asfaloth to speed up. Lurtz reacted by breaking in to a run as well.

 

"Why did you not tell me your injury is this serious? We can't waste any more time." Glorfindel leaned in closer and whispered in to Asfaloth's ear, telling the horse to return to Rivendell as quickly as possible.

 

Lurtz managed to keep up with Asfaloth, but his thoughts strayed to falling behind on purpose. Maybe the two Elves wouldn't notice his absence until Rivendell. He didn't want to go through the humiliation that awaited him at Imladris; he would be denied entry and he couldn't bear seeing the disappointment in Legolas' eyes. They needed to separate before reaching Imladris.

 

"Glorfindel, stop. Lurtz is falling behind!"

 

Lurtz cursed privately; it looked like Legolas wouldn't make things easy on him. Why was the Elf so stubborn? Why not allow him to leave?

 

Glorfindel couldn't help but look over his shoulder, but the darkness wouldn't turn to light. "I would rather not rest. Imladris is only one hour away."

 

"Ride on," said Lurtz, easily catching up with them. He had fallen behind on purpose, but Legolas had thwarted his plans.

 

Asfaloth reared and this time Lurtz remained close, feeling Legolas inquisitive stare at him. /He knows I plan to leave him. Why doesn't he want me to leave?/

 

During the next hour Lurtz tried to slow down his raging thoughts and the fact that they were running in circles wasn't helping either. He needed to be calm and controlled when they reached Rivendell... when he left Legolas.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond looked out over Rivendell, and even after all this time he still felt enchanted. He had created a home here, the real first home he had known. He had spent his life as a warrior and only during the last millennia he had settled down, enjoying seeing his children grow up. When Celebrian had left him, his world had fallen apart, but he had refused to give in to his melancholy. In the end, the dark moods had lifted and he had started to enjoy life again.

 

Much of his happiness had to do with having Glorfindel close. Glorfindel had become his rock, the one person he could always depend on. Even Celebrian had been unable to give him such unconditional support. He sighed deeply, greatly missing his friend. /But he should return any moment now. He should be done with inspecting the borders today./

 

His heart felt strangely heavy, craving Glorfindel's presence. The ancient Elf usually made very pleasant company. /Company... You want more than just a companion. You need a mate... But Glorfindel never showed any signs that he is interested. Do not pursue this./

 

"Milord! Your presence is required at the gate! Lord Glorfindel has returned, but he is not alone!"

 

Elrond nodded at the guard and hurried to the gate. Two guards were aiming their arrows at Glorfindel... Why? Suddenly Elrond stopped in his tracks. He immediately recognized the Elf sitting behind Glorfindel; Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. But why were the guards not allowing them entry? Because they were not alone... What was that foul creature doing close to them? Gandalf had told him about the Uruk-Hai and he recognized the creature from the Istar's description. "Step away from them or my archers will end your life," Elrond ordered, glaring at the Uruk-Hai.

 

"Nay, master Elrond. Lurtz is not the enemy! He saved my life!" Legolas said defensively.

 

Elrond noticed the bloody bandage around Legolas' knee and realized the Wood Elf was injured. "You are bleeding. Let me tend to your injury."

 

"I will only enter if you allow Lurtz to enter as well!" Legolas placed his right hand on Lurtz's shoulder, keeping the Uruk-Hai in place.

 

Legolas' eyes revealed his pain and Elrond wondered what other injuries Legolas was hiding. "I cannot allow evil to enter Imladris." He was its guardian and he had to ensure his people's safety.

 

"He is not evil..." Legolas said stubbornly.

 

"Legolas, we knew this would happen." Lurtz studied Elrond closely.

 

Elrond didn't like feeling the Uruk-Hai's stare on him. "Legolas, you must understand... My people's safety comes first."

 

"A very wise decision. I will be leaving now." Lurtz started to turn around, but halted hearing Legolas' pain filled groan. /His injured wrist!/

 

"Milord?" Glorfindel had had enough. "Prince Legolas is injured and needs your attention. I doubt very much he will let you tend to him should the Uruk-Hai be send away. Maybe you should let them enter? My men will guard him closely."

 

Elrond frowned. Something didn't seem right, something was off. Glorfindel wasn't looking at him, but behind him. "Meldir?" Elrond kept a close eye on the Uruk-Hai when he ventured on to the bridge. "Glorfindel?" The ancient Elf actually seemed startled to hear his voice coming from this close. "Your eyes..." Elrond placed a hand on Glorfindel's knee, needing the contact. "I will tend to you as well." His gaze shifted to the Uruk-Hai. His instincts told him to be careful, but he couldn't see any evil in the creature's eyes.

 

"I will allow you to enter Imladris, but two guards will accompany you wherever you go," decreed Elrond. The surprise that showed on the Uruk-Hai's face told him that the creature never expected to be admitted to Imladris. He signaled the two guards to lower their bows and to help the wounded. "Take Prince Legolas to my study..."

 

Elrond watched as the Uruk-Hai gently lifted Legolas from the horse, carrying the Elf himself. /I seldom saw such raw protectiveness in someone's eyes. What happened between them that Legolas is willing to trust one of Saruman's creatures?/

 

Lurtz followed the guards, who showed him to Elrond's study.

 

"I told you I would change his mind," whispered Legolas exhausted. He was severely tempted to drift off in to sleep, but he had to stay awake. "Welcome to Imladris, my friend."

 

Lurtz's expression was unreadable, and Legolas wondered about the Uruk-Hai. /What exactly are your feelings for me? And how do I feel about you?/ Those questions would demand answers in time.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Glorfindel, what happened to you?" Elrond's heart contracted painfully seeing Glorfindel trying to find his way. "Let me guide you."

 

"Nay, I can find the way."

 

Elrond's face betrayed his emotional pain, but Glorfindel couldn't see it. "There is no weakness in accepting the help of someone who cares about you."

 

Glorfindel shook his head and immediately regretted doing so. His headache increased tenfold and he collapsed against the wall.

 

Elrond hurried to his friend's side and supported him. "Let me look after you, meldir. You need to lie down and rest. I will examine your head injury after I tended to the Prince's leg." Elrond guided Glorfindel to his chambers, and forced his friend to lie down. "I will be with you in a moment." Looking over his shoulder, he saw Elladan come down the corridor. "Elladan, my son, I need your assistance."

 

Elladan, curious and worried, stepped in to the room. "What happened to Glorfindel?"

 

"He will tell you," said Elrond. "Ask him questions, Elladan, and make sure he doesn't go to sleep. He has suffered an injury to his head and is blind."

 

"Blind?" echoed Elladan. "Do not fear, Ada, I will take good care of him."

 

Satisfied that Glorfindel was in good hands, he hurried to his study to tend to Legolas' leg injury. And then there was the Uruk-Hai. By the Valar, what had possessed him to allow the creature inside Imladris' walls ? He would never forgive himself if he had let evil in to his home.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Part 8

Questions.

 

Lurtz ignored the two guards that remained standing at the entrance to Elrond's study, realizing damn well that he was lucky to be allowed to enter Imladris. The fact that both Legolas and Glorfindel had spoken on his behave also surprised him. Well, he had almost expected it from Legolas, stubborn as the Elf was, speaking up to the Lord of Imladris, but why had Glorfindel helped? The Elf was now blind because of him!

 

"Lurtz? I do not feel well." Making that admittance was hard on Legolas, who liked to think he could handle anything on his own. But his head was spinning and he had lost all sensation in his right leg, while his injured wrist still throbbed with pain.

 

"Lie down then," said Lurtz softly, lowering Legolas on to the couch in the corner of Elrond's study. "It won't be long now. Elrond will look after you."

 

Smirking, Legolas looked in to Lurtz's eyes. "I am so glad you are still here. Maybe you could use the opportunity to clean up. You do look like mess."

 

Lurtz then did something he had never done before; he blushed. Luckily it didn't show beneath his dark complexion. "I look like a mess because you dragged me in to hazardous situations."

 

"And how do you figure that one?" The nausea was getting worse and Legolas concentrated on their conversation instead.

 

"The storm, the river, the Orcs attacking us... All because of you," said Lurtz teasingly, wondering if he had ever teased someone before. Only Legolas seemed to awake that need in him. /Needs... I need to touch him, stroke his hair, feel his chest rise... He is alive.../

 

Suddenly Elrond entered the room, followed by another dark-haired Elf. "This is my son Elrohir. He will assist me. I think the two of you met before."

 

Legolas nodded once. "Aye, we did... At your council." And Legolas had had problems telling the twins apart. In the end he had concentrated on their eyes, finding Elrohir's slightly softer.

 

Lurtz noticed the way the twin's eyes studied him and he did not look away. Instead, he got to his feet and faced Elrohir directly, daring him to say something about his presence.

 

Elrohir quickly joined his father, listening and obeying Elrond's orders.

 

"Remove that filthy bandage..." ordered Elrond while preparing clean bandages. His gaze traveled from Legolas to Lurtz and the concern in the Uruk-Hai's dark eyes seemed strangely out of place. When Gandalf had told him about the new race Saruman had created he had thought them bereft of any warm emotions, but now he might have to admit he was wrong. "You might want to hold him in place," said Elrond, addressing Lurtz. "Setting the bone will be painful."

 

Legolas tensed. Painful? He could deal with the pain, but his headache was growing worse. "I can manage..." He should have felt trapped when Lurtz's big hands settled on his shoulders, but he didn't. To his surprise he found that he enjoyed the other man's closeness. The bond between them was growing stronger.

 

Elrohir cut away the dirty bandages and gasped, seeing the extent of the injury. Questioningly he looked at his father. Could Elrond save Legolas' leg?

 

Elrond's eyes darkened to near black, seeing the injury. "You should have come earlier."

 

"We hurried here," assured Lurtz the healer. /Luckily I found Legolas in time. He would never have made it here alive on his own./

 

Elrond leaned in closer and caught Legolas' elusive glance with his. "Repairing the damage will be immensely painful. I want to give you something against the pain first. You will fall asleep and be spared the terrible pain." Elrond was surprised to find that Legolas' gaze shifted to Lurtz.

 

"Take the offer." Lurtz nodded firmly. "I will remain close."

 

Elrond raised an eyebrow, sensing a deepening trust between Elf and Uruk-Hai.

 

"I accept your offer, Master Elrond," said Legolas eventually. He hoped they didn't think him a coward to accept the sleeping potion.

 

Elrond signaled Elrohir to prepare the potion and then the younger twin handed the goblet to his father. But Elrond handed it to Lurtz instead.

 

Lurtz's eyes revealed gratitude when he accepted the goblet. "Sit up." He helped Legolas in to an upright position and then placed the goblet at the Elf's lips. "Sip slowly..."

 

Legolas obeyed. The warm liquid flowed down his throat and he sighed at the pleasant sensation. He already began to feel sleepy and his draped eyes searched and found Lurtz'.

 

Lurtz smiled and nodded. "I understand..."

 

Legolas returned the smile. His eyes lost their alert expression as he drifted off in to a healing sleep.

 

Lurtz looked at Elrond, almost expecting to be removed from the room now Legolas was asleep. But Elrond signaled him to lower Legolas on to the couch again and Lurtz remained in contact with Legolas by fingering a lock of soft hair.

 

Elrond turned his attention to the ugly leg injury, telling Elrohir to hand him a set of clean bandages. He looked at Lurtz and frowned. "You care about him."

 

Lurtz nodded once. "I found him in a cave after he fought Orcs and I haven't left his side since then."

 

Elrond noticed the tenderness to Lurtz's touch when the Uruk-Hai pushed some stray locks behind Legolas' ears. This was not the time to really address this issue. First he needed to concentrate on the injury. "I think I can save his leg."

 

"That is good news indeed." Lurtz stayed true to his word and remained at Legolas' side the whole time while Elrond worked on setting the bone.

 

After long moments the bone was aligned again and Elrohir handed his father more bandages. Elrond first applied a salve to the infected parts and then bandaged the wound. "He will be bed ridden for at least one week. Elrohir, I no longer need you... You may be excused."

 

Elrohir exchanged a look with his father and left, eager to seek out his twin.

 

Now that Legolas' worst injury had been taken care of, Elrond examined the younger Elf more closely.

 

"His right wrist is injured... And that's my fault," admitted Lurtz.

 

"What happened?" asked Elrond while he manipulated Legolas' injured wrist.

 

"My memories took over and I was under orders to subdue him...When I realized I was hurting him the memories left." Shamefaced, Lurtz averted his eyes. "I am a danger to him and yet he refuses to let me go."

 

Elrond finished binding Legolas' wrist. "Where would you go then? Back to Isengard?"

 

Lurtz shrugged his shoulders. "Where else could I go? I am Saruman's."

 

Intrigued, Elrond searched Lurtz's eyes. "How much do you remember?"

 

"Everything... But Legolas doesn't know. I do not want him to worry about me when he is in pain himself." Now the time had come to ask some questions of his own. "Why did you welcome me in Imladris? Aren't you afraid I will turn against you and betray Legolas and Imladris?"

 

Elrond walked over to the window and looked at his beautiful Rivendell. "I cannot look in to your heart, but when I looked in to your eyes I did not see any evil."

 

Lurtz didn't want to leave Legolas' side, but he rose and joined Elrond at the window. At that moment he realized how dirty and evil he looked, compared to the radiant Lord of Imladris. Maybe he should follow Legolas' suggestion to get cleaned up. "I vow not to betray you willingly, but there is always the danger of my dark side taking over. You should be aware of this."

 

Elrond nodded. "I understand your private struggle, but you did well, taking Legolas here and in the process you earned his trust."

 

Lurtz beamed with pride at hearing Elrond's words.

 

Elrond chuckled softly. "My guards will take you to your rooms and once Legolas can be carried there he will join you. He is safe here. My sons and I will watch over him. Why do you not take a bath and I will provide for new clothes? That is if you do not mind wearing robes and tunics."

 

Lurtz's eyes settled on Legolas' sleeping form. "Thank you for your hospitality."

 

Elrond signaled his guards to approach. "Take our guest to his rooms and make sure he is comfortable. I will visit with you later."

 

Realizing he was being dismissed, Lurtz began to turn around, but leaving Legolas behind was hard.

 

"Prince Legolas is in the best hands. I assure you he will be fine," assured Elrond Lurtz.

 

In the end, Lurtz sighed and followed the guards in to the corridor. Looking over his shoulder, he cast one last look at Legolas. The Elf was sound asleep and finally healing.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond hurried to Glorfindel's chambers. Now that he had tended to Legolas' injuries, he was most eager to check on his seneschal and best friend. He didn't bother to knock and entered quickly, relieved to find Elladan and Elrohir in Glorfindel's room. He smiled, hearing Glorfindel curse softly.

 

"I do not need you to watch over me! I can take care of myself!" Glorfindel promptly bumped into a table. "By the Valar, what's this table doing here?"

 

Elladan and Elrohir gave their father a concerned look. They had tried to keep Glorfindel in bed, but the blond Elf had insisted he wasn't severely injured. "We tried..." started Elladan, "but he does not listen," finished Elrohir.

 

"Who are you talking to?" Glorfindel spun around, nearly lost his balance and was forced to lean against the wall for support.

 

"Leave us. I will take care of him," said Elrond, advancing on Glorfindel. He registered the grin on his sons' faces before they left and then turned to his friend. "Stop being stubborn, meldir, and allow me to look after you."

 

Glorfindel wanted to shake his head, but didn't dare risk the motion. His head throbbed painfully and even his neck ached. Lying down was the sensible thing to do and he knew it, but he refused to admit his weakness. "I should be patrolling the borders and not being confined to this room!"

 

Elrond recognized the fear and vulnerability beneath the words. "Glorfindel, I know being blind is hard on you, but you must allow me to examine your injury. Maybe this condition is not permanent."

 

Growing hopeful at hearing those words, Glorfindel lifted his eyes, wondering if he was looking at Elrond or not. "I can no longer carry out my duties without help. I failed you."

 

"You could never fail me, meldir." Elrond placed a hand on his seneschal's shoulder and guided Glorfindel back to the bed. "I want you to lie down on your stomach so I can examine the injury. Trust me, Glorfindel, I will be gentle."

 

Elrond's last remark made Glorfindel chuckle softly. "Gentle... I can endure the pain, my lord."

 

"But why endure pain when it is not necessary?" Elrond helped Glorfindel to lie down on his stomach. The healer then gently brushed the long hair aside and removed the bloodied bandage. Tenderly he examined the injury. "You hit your head hard, maybe against a rock?" Elrond frowned when Glorfindel didn't answer. "Do not fall asleep, meldir."

 

"I am still awake," whispered Glorfindel, but Elrond's gentle touch had lured him in to a state of relaxation he had never known before. During the last thousand years he had wondered about his feelings for his Lord, realizing they went deeper than loyalty and friendship. He craved a different touch, a lover's touch, but Elrond had never shown such an interest in him and he had never pursued the Lord of Imladris.

 

"I will renew the bandage and I want you to rest during the next few days. You will experience some headaches and vertigo, but you should fully recover. Now tell me how you got injured." Elrond uncovered the bandages he had brought with him and after cleaning the wound he applied the clean bandages.

 

"I detected the Uruk-Hai's presence and his closeness to the borders worried me. I wanted to question him, but he managed to surprise me in turn. He flung me to the ground and I hit my head..."

 

"I wonder about him. Legolas seems to trust him though." Elrond finished bandaging Glorfindel's head and helped his friend when Glorfindel rolled on to his side, facing him. /What is it like, being blind?/

 

"My lord, you should keep a close eye on the Uruk-Hai. I would guard him myself, but..."

 

Elrond tasted the sadness in his friend's words and he instinctively curled his fingers around Glorfindel's. "Do not worry about Imladris' safety. You organized its defenses well and it can do without you... but only for a few days," added Elrond, seeing Glorfindel's crestfallen look.

 

Glorfindel was desperate to change their subject. He felt far too emotional to be discussing this with the one he secretly loved. "What about Prince Legolas? Could you save his leg?"

 

"Aye, he will also make a full recovery." Elrond allowed his emotions to show on his face now that Glorfindel couldn't see them. /I worry about you, meldir. What will being blind do to you?/

 

Glorfindel stifled a yawn, under the impression that Elrond didn't deem it safe for him to sleep. Being blind made him feel helpless and he didn't particularly like the feeling. He would rather travel to the Halls of Mandos and back again, but he had to endure this blindness. "Do you think it is only temporary or permanent?"

 

"I am counting on your healing powers to restore the damage. It will be a few days before we will find out..." Elrond smiled warmly.

 

Glorfindel grinned as well, but then sobered quickly. "Thank you for giving me hope, milord." Sleepiness crept up on him. "Can I sleep now or must I stay awake?"

 

"You do not seem concussed," said Elrond tenderly, while stroking the fair hair. "You can go to sleep and let the healing start. Do not worry about the Uruk-Hai, I will keep my eye on him." Seeing the expression in Glorfindel's eyes become vacant, he leaned in closer and pressed a chaste kiss on his seneschal's brow. "And I will keep a close eye on you, meldir..." How he longed to bury his face in the soft blond hair and to inhale the other's scent. But it was a luxury he couldn't indulge in and he forced himself to be content by looking at his friend. His heart craved admitting his feelings to Glorfindel, but he was fairly certain that the other Elf didn't return those feelings. For the last five hundred years he had suffered in silence and he would continue to do so for the rest of his life.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Part 9

The mirror.

 

Lurtz stared at his reflection in the mirror, marveling at his changed appearance after taking a bath. He couldn't honestly remember ever taking such an elaborate bath. The bathroom had taken him aback at first, but then he had entered, brushing aside leaves and flowers. He had never seen anything like it. There was a small forest growing in the bathroom. Were there birds as well? He swore he heard them sing and fly about the place. He had descended in to the warm pool and had immersed his body completely. When he had surfaced again he had frowned, seeing the dirt and last remnants of war paint float on top of the water.

 

After taking his bath he had found large, warm towels next to the pool and he had wrapped them around this form. He had dropped them when he came to a halt in front of the mirror.

 

He now studied himself. Beneath the dirt and war paint hid dark skin, maybe a little closer to bronze, which didn't completely displease him. His body was rippling muscle, bred for strength as well as stamina. Next he studied his face, and for the first time he became really aware of his pointed ears. Now that the long wet hair clung to his back, he let his fingertips glide over the pointed ears. Legolas had told him that Orcs and Goblins had been Elves once, but they had been corrupted by the dark forces. Did he still carry some Elf traits himself?

 

Baring his teeth, he flinched. His teeth were sharp, created with the purpose of being able to rip Man flesh from their bones. He quickly closed his mouth again, feeling out of place here. Elrond should have send him away!

 

"I hope I am not interrupting..."

 

Lurtz looked over his shoulder, recognizing Elrond's voice. Their eyes met and Lurtz saw an unidentifiable expression in the half-Elf's eyes. Suddenly he realized it might be inappropriate to be naked and he covered himself with a towel.

 

"I brought you clothes," said Elrond, approaching his guest. "And I hoped you might join us for dinner this evening."

 

"Why are you doing this?" Elrond could have taken the easy way out by ignoring him. He accepted the burgundy robes that Elrond handed him, hoping Elrond had gotten his size right.

 

"Legolas seems to care about you and you are my guest. I would be a bad host if I ignored you." Elrond walked over to the window and pointedly looked outside.

 

Lurtz got the hint, dropped the towel and began to dress. The soft fabric felt alien to his skin, but he managed to properly don the robes. Once more staring at his reflection he startled at the change.

 

"I see they fit," said Elrond pleased.

 

Lurtz nodded. "Thank you..." His long dark hair was a mess and he wasn't sure what to do with it. He used his fingers to comb through the long strands.

 

"Allow me..." Elrond stepped behind Lurtz and signaled him to sit down.

 

Lurtz briefly felt confused. What was Elrond offering?

 

"Let me comb and braid your hair."

 

Lurtz followed Elrond's order and sat down. This was most unexpected. He was no longer sure who or what he was. When he looked in to the mirror he saw hidden Elven features beneath the Uruk-Hai's.

 

Elrond took hold of a comb, beautifully crafted from wood, and began to untangle the dark mass. "I must admit to being surprised. You are nothing like I thought you would be."

 

Lurtz laughed bitterly. "I doubt I represent the majority of my race. I did terrible things whilst belonging to their pack. It still amazes me that I am capable of a different behavior."

 

"Maybe Legolas has something to do with that?" suggested Elrond, as he finished combing the tangles from the dark hair. Skillfully, he began to braid it.

 

"He has everything to do with it," admitted Lurtz. "How is he doing? I want to see him later."

 

"He is still asleep and you may visit whenever you want. You are very protective of our young Prince."

 

Lurtz snorted. "He is a Prince then? I didn't know that." Legolas hadn't told him.

 

"Aye, the youngest son of King Thranduil of Mirkwood. His father will be greatly thankful that you saved his son's life." Elrond opened a drawer and withdrew a hair clip from it.

 

Lurtz continued to study himself in the mirror. "I barely recognize myself."

 

Elrond nodded. He had finished braiding Lurtz's hair in a similar fashion to his own and now studied his handiwork. The Uruk-Hai looked handsome in a strange sort of way. "What are your intensions with Legolas?"

 

Lurtz gulped. "My intensions?"

 

"Aye, do you plan to stay or to leave him here?" Elrond searched Lurtz's eyes. "I see in your eyes that you are in love with him."

 

"I will leave," said Lurtz, staring at the floor, no longer able to bear his reflection. This was a lie. He wasn't an Elf!

 

"And I repeat my earlier question; where will you go?"

 

"Back to my pack," said Lurtz, shrugging his shoulder. "This isn't real..."

 

"It is real," said Elrond firmly. "Do not leave yet. I am sure Legolas will want to thank you properly."

 

Lurtz shrugged again. "I will visit with him when he's awake."

 

Elrond nodded and left.

 

Lurtz lifted his eyes now that he was alone and looked in to the mirror once more. The man that stared back at him was a lie. The Elven robes and braids didn't change his black heart.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel struggled to his feet, wishing this damned headache would finally go away. Instead the throbbing intensified and he stifled a pain filled yelp. It was the same whenever he tried to leave his bed. Whenever he got vertical the headache overwhelmed him. He fought the urge to throw up, and leaned heavily against the wall. Luckily Elrond wasn't present to see his misery. At least, he hoped Elrond wasn't in the room. He didn't know for sure. No, if Elrond had been close, the Lord of Imladris would have made himself known by now... or wouldn't he?

 

"Elrond?" He steadied his breathing and listened to any kind of sounds in the room. No, he was fairly sure he was alone. The nausea hit again and he shivered violently. He hadn't felt this bad when he had been in the Halls of Mandos! This was torture. Realizing the bile was raising in his stomach and to his throat, he headed for the bathroom, hoping he had the direction right. The convulsions in his stomach suddenly brought him to his knees and he retched miserably. 

 

"Meldir, what are you doing out of bed?" Elrond rushed into his friend's room, blaming himself for Glorfindel's condition. He shouldn't have left! One of his servants could have tended to the Uruk-Hai, but he wasn't sure how his people would react to learning one of Saruman's creatures was inside the walls of Imladris!

 

Glorfindel flinched, hearing Elrond's voice. He didn't want Elrond to see him in this state! He wanted to say something, but more bile rose, making it impossible to speak. Suddenly one strong arm wrapped itself around his frame and his long hair was pulled back.

 

"Just let it happen," advised Elrond. His heart went out to his friend. When he had examined the head injury he had expected Glorfindel to become nauseous and dizzy. "I told you to stay in bed for a reason." When Glorfindel was done, he helped his friend back to his feet.

 

"Where are you taking me?" His bed was to his right, he knew that much, but Elrond was leading him in the opposite direction.

 

"You cannot stay here. Your rooms need to be cleaned and I cannot keep my eye on you here. I am taking you to my private chambers." Elrond heard Glorfindel take a deep breath and smothered the protest before his friend had a chance to voice it. "And that is final!"

 

Glorfindel swallowed his objections now that Elrond had made it an order. He couldn't defy his Lord!

 

Elrond pushed the door to his chambers open and guided Glorfindel into the bathroom.

 

Suddenly Glorfindel froze. "What are you doing?"

 

"Removing your clothes." Elrond marveled at the expression on his friend's face when he removed the stained tunic. "Trust yourself to me."

 

Glorfindel's head slumped forward as his strength left him. "I will always trust you." He quavered when Elrond's fingertips ghosted over his bare chest. He considered protesting when Elrond removed his leggings, but he didn't have the strength.

 

Elrond lowered Glorfindel in to the shallow part of the pool and made sure his friend was comfortable. "I need to contact the servants so they can clean your rooms. Stay here and do not worry about falling asleep. I am here to look after you."

 

"Thank you, meldir," whispered Glorfindel. He waited for Elrond to leave and then rinsed his mouth, eager to rid himself of the disgusting taste of vomiting earlier. The water did wonders and he started to relax. He wasn't sure how he felt about Elrond seeing him this weak and vulnerable, but his Lord's gentle touch made things bearable.

 

"Glorfindel? Are you still awake?" Elrond had returned and now studied his seneschal who seemed to feel better.

 

"Aye, I am still awake."

 

"I brought some towels. It is time to leave the pool and rest." Elrond unfolded the towels and wrapped Glorfindel in them after his friend struggled to his feet. Elrond indulged himself as his eyes explored every part of his friend's naked body. How he longed to wrap Glorfindel in his arms, with no clothes between them and his groin stirred, telling him how much he desired the other Elf. /Nay, I cannot give in to this desire... / He willed his arousal to fade as he guided his friend toward the bed.

 

Glorfindel suddenly felt a soft mattress beneath his fingertips and the silk sheets told him where he was. "This is your bed. I am sure my room has been cleaned; I can return there."

 

"Nay, you will stay here. I want you close in case you feel nauseous again." Elrond removed the towels, sighed privately at feeling the smooth skin beneath his fingertips and then pulled up the covers to keep Glorfindel warm. "I want you to rest and you are not leaving this bed. Do I make myself clear?"

 

Glorfindel whispered a soft yes, too apprehensive to move his head in order to nod. He was trying very hard to ignore the fact that he was in Elrond's bed, a place where he had craved to be in the past. /I am here because he is worried about my health not because he loves me. I have to stop doing this to myself./

 

"Rest now, sleep."

 

Elrond's voice almost lured him back in to sleep, almost. What really pushed him over the edge was Elrond caressing his face. The butterfly touches were soft and spoke of great concern. How he craved those caresses!

 

"Sleep, meldir, sleep..."

 

Unable to fight sleep any longer, Glorfindel gave in and allowed himself to drift off.

 

Recognizing the vacant stare in his seneschal's eyes, Elrond leaned in closer and brushed Glorfindel's brow with his lips. "I can never tell you how much I love you... nîn bellas."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Legolas woke slowly, and he had trouble leaving the dreamscape where his healing had started. Eventually he managed to focus on his surroundings and he blinked once, trying to determine where he was. This wasn't the cave where they had taken refuge. /But nay, Glorfindel took us to Imladris. I am at Master Elrond's house and Lurtz is here as well./

 

"You're awake..." Lurtz smiled pleased. It was obvious that Legolas hadn't noticed him yet.

 

Legolas cocked his head and his heart missed a beat seeing Lurtz. The Uruk-Hai was dressed in Elven robes and his hair was braided. /I dreamt of him looking like this, but he seems uncomfortable... I wonder what is wrong./

 

Lurtz leaned in closer. "I'm here to say goodbye."

 

"Goodbye?" Startled, Legolas tried to sit upright, but his features contracted as pain traveled up his leg. "You cannot leave!"

 

"I must. I can't put Imladris or you in any danger. We both know the memories are strong and that they overwhelm me. I don't want to hurt anyone accidentally."

 

"Lurtz, stay. Together we will find a way to deal with your memories and I am sure Master Elrond can help as well." Legolas extended his left hand and possessively placed it on Lurtz's knee. "Do not go."

 

Lurtz was tempted to give in, but his concern for Legolas' safety won. "You must understand. I'm a danger while I am here. I can't take the risk of anyone getting injured because of me!"

 

Legolas unexpectedly removed his hand and stared at the ceiling. "I am unable to stop you then... I thought you cared."

 

Legolas' tone broke his heart. "It's because I care that I must leave..." He rose to his feet and looked in to Legolas' eyes. "I will stay two more days and then I will leave."

 

Legolas averted his eyes, and remained quiet. /I am going to lose him.../

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond left the dining room, disappointed that Lurtz hadn't joined him for dinner. It had been his intention to talk some more to the Uruk-Hai, but Lurtz had stayed in the guest rooms. Fearing something was wrong he made his way to his study where Elladan was watching over Legolas. Approaching his study, he heard their voices. He made his presence known by clearing his throat.

 

"Ada." Elladan smiled. "Legolas is doing better."

 

Elrond returned his son's smile and then directed his gaze at Legolas. The other Elf still looked pale, but the feverish expression was gone. Elrond frowned, sensing something troubled Legolas. "Elladan, leave us. I wish to talk to Legolas in private."

 

Elladan rose from his chair, grinned at Legolas and then left the room.

 

Elrond took the seat his son had vacated and studied Legolas. "There are questions that demand answers."

 

Legolas lowered his eyes. "You are referring to Lurtz."

 

"And to the feelings you have for him." Legolas blushed and Elrond couldn't help but smile. "You care deeply for him."

 

"It might be even more," admitted Legolas nervously. "I think I am falling in love with him."

 

"And he returns your feelings."

 

Legolas looked at Elrond questioningly. "Do you think he does?"

 

Elrond nodded. "Aye, I think he loves you, but his is a dangerous love, my young Prince."

 

"His memories are dangerous," whispered Legolas. "Everything should be fine as long as he does not remember his past."

 

"He admitted to me that he recalled everything," said Elrond reluctantly. "He remembers his dark deeds."

 

Legolas raised an eyebrow. "And he did not go berserk? He did not try to hurt you?"

 

"He was calm and in control of his emotions when he told me." Elrond leaned in to the comfort of the chair. "Am I to assume that you did not tell him about your attraction?"

 

Legolas' eyes darkened. "Nay, I did not dare mention it. And when he visited he told me he would leave in two days."

 

Elrond considered this new information. "You do realize he has no place to go but back to his pack?"

 

Legolas briefly closed his eyes. "Arguing with him is useless. He is stubborn."

 

"Like a certain Elf I know..." chuckled Elrond. "A lot can happen in two days' time, do not give up yet." He lifted his right hand and rested it on Legolas' shoulder, squeezing reassuringly. "I doubt he really wants to leave. I will talk to him."

 

Legolas' eyes filled with gratitude. "Do you think I should tell him how I feel about him?"

 

"I cannot answer that question," said Elrond thoughtfully. "Ask yourself if you trust him. Would you entrust your life to him?"

 

Legolas frowned. "Most of the time yes, but..."

 

Elrond nodded. "You need to talk to him about his past, his feelings. Only then can you make a balanced decision." Legolas was growing tired again and Elrond soothingly stroked the long hair. "Rest now. You can worry later."

 

Legolas sighed sleepily. "Do not let him leave before I have the chance to talk some sense in to him."

 

"I promise," whispered Elrond. The light in Legolas' eyes faded; the Elf was asleep. Elrond got to his feet and headed for his private chambers to see to his other patient.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Frustrated, Glorfindel considered thwarting Elrond's orders not to leave the bed. He had to change into clean clothes and join the dawn patrol. At least he assumed it was morning. He pushed back the covers, angry that he couldn't perform his duties. For thousands of years he had faithfully served and this was the first time that he felt like a failure. He had to find ways to compensate for the loss of sight!

 

And there was no better time to start then now! Determinedly he swung his feet on to the floor. He cursed as he sat up too swiftly. /Slowly, do everything slowly. You do not want to throw up in Elrond's private chambers!/

 

He lifted one hand to his chin and supported his head, which felt incredibly heavy. /Bite down the pain and the nausea./ Glorfindel pushed himself to his feet, but gasped in pain as his head lolled to its right. Maybe he should have followed Elrond's advise to rest. Suddenly his knees buckled beneath him and he started to fall. /I must make sure I do not hit my head again.../

 

Reaching out his right hand, he tried to break his fall, but he never hit the floor. A pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist, keeping him on his feet. The first thing he noticed was the scent. /Elrond!/

 

"Glorfindel, I ordered you to rest! Do not make me tie you down!" Elrond's heart had missed a beat seeing Glorfindel crumble in front of him. He had rushed to catch the stubborn Elf and he now lowered Glorfindel back on to the bed. "Do you want your eyesight restored?"

 

"Aye," whispered Glorfindel, panting softly.

 

"Then rest! You must give your body time to heal!" Elrond placed a hand on his seneschal's chest and held him in place. "Please, meldir, listen to me."

 

Glorfindel sighed. "I hate being confined to bed when Uruk-Hai might be close. They attacked Legolas at one point and they might have followed us to Imladris. I should be out there, patrolling the borders. I am useless!"

 

Elrond understood only too well. He was a warrior at heart as well and realized how hard being blind was on his friend. "Rest a few days and I feel certain that your eyesight will return. Continue to disobey my orders and you will never heal. Must I lock my door the next time I leave to ensure you will stay and rest?"

 

"I regret causing you this much trouble," said Glorfindel apologetically. "But I can only think of my duty to you... and Imladris."

 

Elrond carefully studied Glorfindel. His seneschal looked depressed. "Legolas will make a full recovery. His leg will heal and he will be able to walk, run and ride his horse again."

 

Glorfindel smiled pleased, thankful that Elrond had changed their subject. "And what about the Uruk-Hai?"

 

"He bathed," chuckled Elrond, but then he grew serious again. "And he could almost pass for an Elf once he had dressed properly."

 

Glorfindel pushed deeper in to the comfort of the mattress, suddenly feeling old and tired. "And you are comfortable with him staying here?"

 

Elrond nodded. "Aye, I think he can be trusted... and our young Prince has fallen for the beast. Maybe he can tame it?"

 

Glorfindel grinned at the image Elrond painted. "The young Prince is stubborn."

 

"Aye..." Elrond sat down on the side of the bed and let his right hand hover above Glorfindel's brow, afraid to touch. "Do you promise to rest?"

 

"Aye, I promise..."

 

"Very well and now move over..." The startled expression on Glorfindel's face surprised Elrond. "I need to rest as well. Tomorrow morning I will check on our guests and inspect Imladris' defenses. I was a warrior once... I can carry out your duties while you are recovering."

 

Elrond riding in to battle was a sight Glorfindel would love to witness. Suddenly the mattress moved and a warm form settled down beside. "I should return to my rooms instead of continuing to invade your privacy."

 

"You have your orders, Glorfindel. You will rest here... The bed is big enough for the two of us." Elrond rolled on to his side until he faced his friend. He was tempted to wrap an arm around Glorfindel and hold him close, but his seneschal wouldn't accept or appreciate that so he forced himself to be content with staring at Glorfindel's handsome features. "Sleep will aid your recovery. Do not worry about Imladris or me... We are safe here."

 

Glorfindel wanted to believe that, but a sense of foreboding chilled him to the bone. /Elrond is in danger.../ He didn't know where the knowledge came from, but he knew he had to stay close to his Lord if he wanted to protect him from evil. /How can I protect him when I live in darkness? I can't even see the enemy!/

 

"Rest and sleep," said Elrond in a hypnotizing tone. "Sleep now, meldir, sleep."

 

Unable to fight the suggestion Glorfindel relaxed and dozed off.

 

Elrond, who was still watching his seneschal, sighed relieved when Glorfindel drifted asleep. "During all these years you kept me and my family safe... You helped raise Arwen and the twins. You comforted me when Celebrian left and I can do the same thing for you. I have been a healer far too long. This particular time doesn't call for a healer, but for a warrior. This time I will protect you, nîn ind."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Part 10

Recovery

 

 

The next morning a knock on the door woke Lurtz, who instantly rose to his feet. "Who's there?"

 

"It is I, Legolas... Master Elrond felt it was safe to move me. For some reason he wants us to share quarters..." Legolas felt embarrassed at seeing Elladan's smug smirk. Why had Elrond insisted Elladan carried him? A staff would have lend him sufficient support; no need for Elladan to carry him!

 

"Legolas?" Lurtz frowned, recalling the pain the Elf had been in the evening before when he had visited. Legolas should be lying down at once! He opened the door and stared at the dark haired Elf he saw earlier in Elrond's presence. What was his name? Elrohir? And why was he carrying Legolas? The only one allowed to carry Legolas was he himself! "I will look after him." Lurtz opened his arms, forcing the dark haired Elf with his eyes to hand over the blond. "Thank you for taking care of him... Elrohir," he added the name hesitantly, hoping memory had served him right.

 

"Actually," said Elladan as he placed Legolas in Lurtz's arms, "My name is Elladan. I think you met my twin brother Elrohir as well. People have difficulty telling us apart."

 

Lurtz stored the information for later. "I won't make that mistake a second time, Elladan."

 

Elladan grinned, turned around and said, "Father expects you to join him for dinner later today. Do not disappoint him." Elladan chuckled, knowing from personal experience Elrond would send Glorfindel or Erestor to collect their guests in case they failed to show up.

 

Lurtz growled softly, then locked eyes with Legolas. "Are you still in pain?"

 

"It is bearable," said Legolas nervously, knowing he had to address the growing attraction between them. Was it just his imagination or was Lurtz blushing? He couldn't tell for sure. "You can lower me on to a bed." Lurtz seemed confused and Legolas wondered why.

 

/I would love to hold you for the rest of my live./ Lurtz nodded once and carried Legolas to the bed, suddenly realizing there was only one bed in the room. Were they supposed to share it? He would ask for a second bed later. His eyes searched the bandage for blood, but he didn't find any. Hopefully the wound had finally closed. Then his eyes settled on the bound wrist. "You should rest now."

 

"I am not fragile!" Legolas was growing tired of being treated like this!

 

Lurtz smiled, lowered Legolas on to the bed and pulled up the covers. "I worry about you."

 

Legolas grew quiet at hearing the honestly in Lurtz's voice. "Are you still planning to leave?"

 

"I will leave tomorrow evening," said Lurtz firmly. He couldn't let Legolas convince him to stay. "I had nightmares last night and... I found myself growling and snarling at my reflection in the mirror. Elrond made a mistake in making us share quarters and I will ask him to put me in another guest room."

 

Legolas gave Lurtz a thoughtful look and then patted the space next to him on the bed. "Sit down."

 

Lurtz obeyed and sat down. "Legolas, you know there's no other way for me. I don't belong here. I am not an Elf."

 

Legolas moistened his lips, gathering his courage. "Lurtz, Elrond told me your memory returned. Is it complete?"

 

Lurtz nodded slowly. "I remember everything."

 

"And yet you did not lose control." Legolas smiled warmly. "You are not as dangerous as you think."

 

"I'm Uruk-Hai... Saruman's creature. My mere presence defiles Imladris." Lurtz lowered his eyes and stared at the floor. "I don't expect you to understand, but that's the way I feel."

 

"Would you consider staying a little longer? There are some matters we need to discuss and I would prefer to do it when I feel slightly better." Legolas lifted his right hand and rested it on Lurtz's knee, knowing the other man wouldn't shake it off because of the injury.

 

"What matters?" Lurtz eyed Legolas carefully. There was a new expression in those blue eyes.

 

"Our feelings," hinted Legolas, squeezing Lurtz's knee.

 

"Our feelings?" Lurtz almost jumped to his feet, but he didn't want to jostle Legolas' injured wrist so he stayed seated instead.

 

Legolas wished he'd had more time to prepare this confession. "I never thought I would ever say this, but I developed certain feelings for you and they are deepening. The thought of you leaving makes me ache inside."

 

Lurtz swallowed hard. "You shouldn't be saying this."

 

"It is the truth and I suspect you feel the same way about me, or did I misinterpret your feelings?" Legolas now grew silent, giving Lurtz a moment to sort out his thoughts. "Do not leave yet. Give us a chance to find out where we stand in this matter."

 

"You can't love me," said Lurtz stubbornly. "You're an Elf and I..."

 

"You are unique. Do not limit yourself by labeling yourself Uruk-Hai. The bloodlust and anger no longer control you. You have been given a chance, do not throw it away. I will stand with you while you find your place." Legolas squeezed Lurtz's knee once more. "Give us this one chance."

 

Lurtz shook his head. "I'm not sure I can." He made eye contact with Legolas and sighed. "I'm living a lie here. I am not an Elf and I will never be one."

 

Legolas pushed himself into an upright position, and harshly grabbed a strand of Lurtz's hair with his left hand. "Listen to me, Lurtz. I refuse to give up on you. Should you sneak out of Imladris I will follow you and hunt you down."

 

"You're still injured..." whispered Lurtz softly, taken aback by the wild fury in Legolas' eyes. The hold the Elf had on his hair was painful, but he didn't dare move.

 

"This leg injury won't keep me back," vowed Legolas passionately. "I will hunt you down and find you. You will face the truth about us. I will make you!"

 

Lurtz stared dazedly in to Legolas' burning eyes. "You're serious."

 

"Aye, I am serious and should you run from this, you will find out just how serious I am!"

 

Lurtz suddenly smiled. "I never saw this... fire... in you before."

 

Legolas bared his teeth. "Know this, Lurtz. I am prepared to fight whatever memories or hold the past has on you and I will stand by your side... If I must convince you of my unconditional support, I will!"

 

Lurtz raised a hand and gently stroked back the blond locks that danced on Legolas' shoulders. "You're a feisty Elf."

 

Legolas finally allowed himself to grin. "Ah, now that I have got your attention, one more thing... You did clean up nicely... I like the braids..."

 

Lurtz suddenly grew shy. "Elrond braided them. My hair was a mess after I took that bath..." Awkwardly, he averted his eyes. "Why are you doing this? We should never have admitted our feelings."

 

Legolas' eyes narrowed. "So you admit to having feelings for me?" The expression in Lurtz's eyes took his breath away. He had seldom seen such dedication and affection. /You were Uruk-Hai once, but you are someone different now and I happen to be falling in love with you.../

 

"You know I do," said Lurtz, and a sudden pride appeared in his eyes. "But I never expected you to feel the same way about me!"

 

"Lurtz?" Legolas cupped the other man's chin in the palm of his hand. "Kiss me?" His eyes widened when Lurtz shook his head. "Why not?"

 

The pride vanished from Lurtz's eyes. "My teeth... They are hideous. I might hurt you in the process."

 

Legolas suddenly realized just how insecure Lurtz felt. /I must take this slowly or I will lose him.../ Legolas ignored the pain in his leg when he leaned in closer.

 

Lurtz held his breath, feeling Legolas' lips brush his. Their eyes met, but he refused to part his lips or teeth.

 

Legolas smiled pleased, seeing the dazed expression in Lurtz's eyes. "I would love to carry on this conversation, but I am afraid I still tire easily..." His eyes briefly closed and a yawn made him look at Lurtz apologetically.

 

"Then go to sleep," said Lurtz tenderly.

 

"And you promise to stay?"

 

Lurtz nodded once. "I will stay... for now."

 

"Wake me when it is time to join Elrond for dinner..."

 

Lurtz smiled. "I will wake you, now go to sleep."

 

Legolas drifted off in to sleep with a smile on his face.

 

Lurtz marveled at the blond; Legolas had completely surprised him by showing such fire. He didn't doubt Legolas would come after him and make him pay for sneaking of. /I don't want your leg to grow worse again so I will stay... for now./

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel's eyes were directed at the ceiling, but he only stared in to darkness. How much longer would it take for his body to repair the damage? Elrond was a fussing nuisance, making sure he stayed in bed. The Lord of Imladris was asleep beside him, at least Elrond's breathing indicated the half-Elf was asleep. /I dreamt of being in his bed, but I envisioned different circumstances./ The fact that he couldn't perform his duties was slowly driving him insane.

 

Suddenly Elrond moved and the half-Elf's arm slowly enfolded his waist. Glorfindel sucked in his breath at the unexpected contact. /What is he thinking? Is he dreaming of Celebrian? That she is back in his arms?/ He was at a loss to why Elrond would reach and... pull him close! Elrond suddenly tightened his hold, pulling him to his chest. Glorfindel, afraid to wake Elrond, complied and involuntarily held his breath. Elrond was so close that he felt the other man's body heat and a strand of Elrond's hair brushed his cheek. Realizing he was holding his breath he slowly released it, drawing in Elrond's scent. /I love you, Elrond.../

 

It almost seemed like Elrond had heard his thoughts, because the Lord of Imladris suddenly rolled him on to his left side until they faced each other... /I cannot even see his face!/ Glorfindel lacked the strength to resist temptation and gave in by resting his head against Elrond's shoulder. At once Elrond's second arm snaked around his waist until the embrace was complete. Unable to move at all, Glorfindel resigned himself to the situation.

 

/I craved being this close to him, being held like this, but... Elrond does not know it is me. How will he react when he wakes up and finds he held me in his sleep? I cannot even see the look on his face when he realizes he pulled me close.../ Feeling miserable he wished Elrond was holding him because the half-Elf loved him, not because Elrond was having a dream about Celebrian.

 

Things got worse when Elrond shifted against him. /By the Valar, he is aroused! I can feel his hardness against my leg! Why is this happening now?/ He was getting desperate to find a way out of this bed, but Elrond's hold was tight and unrelenting. /I have to wait for him to wake up.../

 

Warm rays of the sun flowed into Elrond's room and traveled up his body, telling him morning had come. It wouldn't be long now before Elrond woke up...

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond purred contently, feeling a warm body cradled against his. Instinctively he began to caress the soft skin beneath his fingertips. A sudden hiss of breath roused him from sleep. As he became aware of his surroundings he wasn't sure if he should be amused or petrified. Glorfindel was in his arms, his whole body tense. Looking at the blond's eyes, Elrond realized that the other Elf was very much awake. Unease shone from blue eyes and Elrond had a pretty good idea why Glorfindel was this tense. He had completely invaded his friend's personal space during the night.

 

Yet, something stopped him when he wanted to release Glorfindel from the embrace. It was the realization of how right this felt. Ever since Celebrian had left he hadn't felt this content. Glorfindel cleared his throat nervously and Elrond knew it was time to address this. "It looks like I found a way to keep you in bed, meldir."

 

Glorfindel trembled in his arms and Elrond grew concerned. "Is it the nausea again? Are you still experiencing vertigo?"

 

Unable to answer verbally, Glorfindel groaned softly.

 

Elrond only grew more concerned. "I will examine your head injury and when necessary I will apply clean bandages. Now be still and let me examine you." Reluctantly he released Glorfindel from his arms. He left the bed and sat down on the other side of the bed, his fingers ghosting over the bandage. "No blood," he muttered contently before removing the bandage. "The wound has closed and your blindness should go away during the next few days. You might start seeing dark and light shapes and color will be added later."

 

Glorfindel sighed. "Thank you for your care..."

 

Elrond smiled. His fingers gently stroked the blond hair, wishing he could slip right back in to bed and hug Glorfindel tight once more. But he couldn't and he should stop thinking about it. "Breakfast should be ready. Will you join me?"

 

"Will you let me leave your bed then?" Glorfindel tried to tease, but wasn't sure he succeeded. He sounded far too nervous.

 

"I might," replied Elrond teasingly. "Would you like to take a bath first?"

 

Glorfindel quickly whispered a no. He vividly remembered Elrond undressing him and lowering him into the pool earlier. He had been too confused and nauseous to grow aroused, but he couldn't take risk that it would happen now that he was beginning to feel better.

 

"Will you wait for me here? I will take a quick bath and I will bring you a new set of clothes. You look rumpled, meldir. What would they say, seeing you leave my chambers looking like that?" Elrond distinctly noticed the unease in his seneschal's eyes and regretted the teasing. "I regret my words, meldir. Making you uncomfortable was never my intention."

 

Glorfindel felt at a loss. "I still do not feel recovered, my lord. It is nothing to worry about. I will wait for you here."

 

Elrond deemed it best to give Glorfindel a moment of privacy and rose from the bed. Losing his robes, he stepped in to the bathroom.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel struggled to his feet, cursing as the sheet wrapped itself tighter around him. He clumsily discarded the sheet and he rose from the bed. The nausea and vertigo didn't return and he breathed a relieved sigh. His vision hadn't returned yet, but at least this way he could carry out some of his duties. The image of Elrond riding out in to battle was alluring, but he didn't want his Lord to endanger himself.

 

Leaning against the wall, he massaged his left brow. He blinked, wondering if he was imagining things, but no, the darkness was receding. There was black, grey and white, just like Elrond had predicted. Now he felt truly hopeful that his eyesight would return eventually.

 

Movement to his right made him turn about and he frowned seeing a light form approach. /By the Valar! It is Elrond, naked!/ His black and white vision had returned enough to give him an impression of the dark-haired Elf's beauty. He sighed in appreciation and quickly turned away, not wanting to embarrass Elrond.

 

"Glorfindel? Is something amiss?" Elrond, paying no attention to his current state, hurried to his friend's side.

 

"I..." Glorfindel feared this wasn't the right time to mention he had regained part of his vision. "I am hungry..." It sounded stupid, but he had to say something!

 

"I will join you in a moment, but I need to get dressed first." Elrond wondered about the faint blush on Glorfindel's face, but decided that being looked after made his friend uncomfortable. With practiced ease he slipped into his ceremonial robes, which he would exchange for armor later when he intended to inspect the borders. His agile fingers quickly braided his hair and he fastened the braids with a hair clip.

 

Glorfindel still stood motionless and Elrond frowned concerned. "I insist you tell me what is wrong."

 

Glorfindel realized he couldn't fool Elrond any longer. "I can see dark and light forms..."

 

Elrond smiled pleased. "The healing has started already. Be patient, your vision will be completely restored." He frowned when Glorfindel tensed once more as he rested a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I merely want to escort you... Does my touch bring you that much discomfort?" That realization saddened him.

 

"Nay, my lord." Glorfindel felt trapped. "It brings me warmth and comfort, but..." He could never say the words. /Elrond, I love you and your touches show me what I cannot have... It is torment./

 

"Come with me, meldir. If you eat I might consider allowing you along when I control the borders."

 

Glorfindel flinched. "You should not put yourself in danger like that." But sending Elladan or Elrohir to perform this duty wasn't right either. He didn't want any of the family to expose themselves to danger. /I am thankful Arwen is in Lothlorien... At least she is safe with Galadriel and Celeborn./ One less family member to worry about.

 

"With you at my side there will be no danger," said Elrond soothingly as he led Glorfindel in to the corridor. "After breakfast you will change clothes and we will meet at the stables... Agreed?" Suddenly he wondered if Glorfindel required help to change his clothes and in finding the stables. He was about to offer his assistance when Glorfindel carefully nodded his head.

 

"Agreed. I will be there..." Together with a large escort. He wasn't putting the Lord of Imladris in danger because he had problems with his vision! A dreadful sense of foreboding still nagged at him, warning him that Elrond was in terrible danger.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Legolas was getting tired of seeing Lurtz pace the room. "Can you not sit down for a sort while? Watching you makes me feel dizzy!" He had woken a few minutes ago and had been watching Lurtz ever since. "What is making you this restless?"

 

The look Lurtz gave him was haunted and the Uruk-Hai bared his teeth slightly. "I can sense them."

 

Legolas realized he had to proceed with caution, not wanting Lurtz to revert back to the Uruk-Hai he had fought. "Who do you sense?"

 

"The pack... They're close... They're calling me." Lurtz growled softly and banged his fist in to the wall.

 

"You must resist!" Legolas pushed himself to his feet and found that he was capable of walking unaided. Elrond had set his leg expertly. "Lurtz, listen to me. You no longer belong with them!"

 

Lurtz firmly shook his head. "They're close... Close enough to Imladris to call me... I should go."

 

"Nay!" Legolas placed both hands on Lurtz's shoulders. "Fight this!" Lurtz's growl grew louder and Legolas resorted to tactics he hoped would work. Acting instinctively he pressed his lips against Lurtz's.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Part 11

Danger.

 

 

Lurtz stared at Legolas in apparent shock and quickly stepped away from the Elf. "You shouldn't have done that." He turned away from Legolas and placed his hand over his mouth.

 

Puzzled by Lurtz's behavior, Legolas tried to move around him to catch the other man's stare. Absentmindedly he noticed that Lurtz's starting rage and unrest had disappeared, as the Uruk-Hai pondered the kiss. "What is wrong, Lurtz?"

 

Lurtz briefly closed his eyes, wishing he hadn't postponed his departure for he didn't want to talk to Legolas about this. "Nothing."

 

"You are lying..." said Legolas disapprovingly. "Something upsets you. Please tell me what it is." Legolas raised his left hand and cupped Lurtz's chin, searching the dark orbs.

 

"My teeth," whispered Lurtz ashamed.

 

Legolas raised an eyebrow. "Your teeth?" Lurtz's answer was unexpected. What could possibly be wrong with his teeth?

 

"They're rotten, and jagged." Hesitantly Lurtz showed Legolas.

 

Legolas wondered why he hadn't noticed before. Lurtz displayed a set of ugly Orc teeth, yellowish fangs. Compassionately he gently rubbed Lurtz's cheek with his fingertips. "I accept you as you are."

 

But Lurtz quickly closed his mouth and averted his eyes. "You shouldn't."

 

"If it bothers you this much we can go to the Healing House. Maybe one of Elrond's healers can restore or replace them." Legolas sympathized with Lurtz. "I truly did not notice before."

 

"I wonder why. It's evident."

 

"Maybe it is because I tend to look at your eyes..." Legolas smiled warmly. "How about touch? Does that make you uncomfortable as well?"

 

"Touch?" Lurtz quivered as Legolas' thumb trailed down his throat. Legolas taking the initiative was something he hadn't expected and he was tempted to back away from the Elf. An arm that unexpectedly enfolded his waist stopped his retreat. Realizing it was Legolas' injured right hand that rested at the small of his back, he remained motionless. "Why are you so determined to do this?" He didn't understand the Elf. Legolas was handsome, cunning and a skilled warrior. He, on the other hand, was one of Saruman's creations, ugly and untrustworthy. "I don't understand you."

 

Legolas nodded in understanding. "Lurtz, I am almost three thousand years old and..." He paused, hearing Lurtz's surprised gasp. "You did not know?"

 

"You look like a youngster," choked out Lurtz, truly surprised.

 

"In all those millennia I only fell in love once, and as is tradition, we married, but she died a thousand years ago. I never showed my loneliness, but I always craved a new mate. I know how easily love can slip through your fingers and I do not wish to give up on you without a fight, for I would regret it for the rest of my life and an Elf's life lasts several thousand years... I don't want to live that long, asking myself 'what if'. What if I had pursued you more determinedly? What if I had not let you get away?"

 

Lurtz felt nervous. "We Uruk-Hai are born in the prime of our life, our strength present even at birth. I never was a child or youngster. I came in to existence in this form." Lurtz suddenly realized how much he enjoyed Legolas' touch; the soft caress warmed his heart and he wished it would never stop. "I don't have anything to offer."

 

"You are wrong. You have a lot to offer to a mate." Legolas studied Lurtz. "Are you attracted to me?"

 

Lurtz nodded. "You know I am."

 

"Do you want to touch me? Kiss me? Hold me? Get to know me intimately?" He was winning this argument, reading surrender in Lurtz's eyes. "Do you want to experience love for the first time in your life?"

 

"You know I do," whispered Lurtz lost, but then he shook his head saddened. "But we can never be."

 

"Why? Why must you be so stubborn?" Legolas was losing his patience.

 

"You're an Elf, Legolas. A beautiful Elf. You can do so much better than me. Look at me! How can you possibly desire me?" Lurtz turned and looked at his reflection in the mirror. "Just look at me!"

 

Legolas slowly moved behind Lurtz and looked at the reflection as well. "I see someone strong in mind and body, who has overcome his feral nature. You recognize beauty and although you might not want to admit it, you want to cherish it. Since we met you have been considerate and protective, maybe even possessive of me. At first I did not know what to think of your behavior, but now I feel the same about you. You will be one of the greatest warriors that ever lived and we will fight the dark forces together."

 

"Fight Saruman?" whispered Lurtz, entranced by Legolas' soft, firm tone.

 

"Aye, we will fight him and Sauron. We need warriors to help us against the evil ones and you would do extremely well." Legolas rested his head on Lurtz's shoulder, looking at their reflection. "The warrior in you calls out to me. Your strength and stamina appeal to me and I am convinced you would be a remarkable mate... and lover."

 

Lurtz swallowed convulsively. "I do not know how to be a mate... or a lover. I only know how to kill and maim."

 

"Then I will teach you... if you let me." Legolas favored his injured leg as he moved in front of Lurtz. He placed his hands on the other man's waist and stared in to the dark eyes, that still looked haunted to him. "Will you throw away your one chance at love? Will you deny us this chance?"

 

Lurtz was speechless. Only moments ago he had been determined to reject Legolas, but now he found he was yearning for the Elf's touch. An image of Saruman and the dark caves beneath Orthanc flashed in his mind, reminding him of his true nature. Saddened, he shook his head. "Legolas, I never felt like this before and I don't know if it is love or lust, or something else. I truly enjoy your company and yes, your touch, but we shouldn't pursue this. Only pain and sadness will come of it."

 

Legolas sighed. "I will change your mind eventually and you will give in," he vowed passionately.

 

Lurtz knew then that it was time to leave Imladris. /I will drag you into Shadow if I stay. I must join my pack and return to my old ways. You won't find me that easily and I pray you won't try to confront me when I am with my kind. They will tear you apart and enjoy it. I must leave now and put enough distance between us. Although I would prefer to stay and become your lover I cannot do that. Leaving Imladris is for the best.../

 

Legolas sensed some of Lurtz's intensions and tensed. /I am not letting you out of my sight.../

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel paced impatiently. Asfaloth ever so gently poked his nose in the blond's back, hoping to make the Elf stop before he bumped in to something. The Elven horse realized something was wrong with his master and wondered why Glorfindel wasn't resting.

 

Glorfindel's right hand came to rest on Asfaloth's neck, gently rubbing it. "Stop it, Asfaloth. I know you feel restless, but we will accompany our Lord today when he inspects the borders and I need you to be my eyes. Although I regained some of my sight, I would hamper our forces in battle. I am counting on you, my old friend."

 

Asfaloth still felt Glorfindel was acting foolishly, but the stallion would never desert his master.

 

"Thank you, my trusted friend. I knew you would help me keep Lord Elrond safe."

 

"Talking to your horse, meldir?" Elrond, slightly amused, smiled at his seneschal. Had Glorfindel needed help in finding the stables? His friend's eyes were slightly misty. /I still think you should stay here and rest./ Glorfindel accompanying him worried Elrond. He didn't want Glorfindel to take unnecessary risks, but at the same time he realized that Glorfindel would never let him ride alone, even if a whole battalion of warriors accompanied him. Glorfindel was always concerned about his safety. /You are my best friend and wisest council. I would be lost without you./

 

"Please stay close to our escort. Do not leave on your own," said Glorfindel. "I am still responsible for your safety..."

 

Elrond interrupted his friend by placing his hand on Glorfindel's shoulder, wondering why his seneschal tensed at his touch. /What is wrong with you, meldir?/ Elrond spoke in a soft tone, hoping to calm Glorfindel down. "I am a warrior, Glorfindel. You may know me as a healer, but I fought Sauron once. I can take on Orcs and Goblins; do not worry about me. I never lost my fighting skills, although they may be a bit rusty. I can take care of myself..."

 

Glorfindel reprimanded himself. "Forgive me, my lord. I did not mean to insult you. I tend to forget that you are more than a healer. When I look at you..." Glorfindel flinched, seeing Elrond's features only dimly in the grey swirls, "When I look at you I see a kind and noble soul, dedicated to the healing of the sick and injured. I never saw you ride in to battle." /And I feel protective of you... This sense of foreboding makes me nervous./ If he had his say in this Elrond would never leave Imladris.

 

Elrond smiled. "Thank you, meldir." It meant a lot to him that Glorfindel thought of him as a kind and noble soul. "I will watch your back and you will watch mine." Now it was Elrond's time to cringe. "I did not mean to offend you... You will regain your eyesight..."

 

"No offense taken," said Glorfindel, forcing a smile on to his face. "Are you certain you want to accompany me? Now that I regained part of my eyesight I can see to Imladris' defenses myself." His men were well trained and could probably perform this duty without his presence, but he wanted to convince himself that no Orc or Goblin could penetrate Imladris' defenses.

 

Elrond gently squeezed Glorfindel's shoulder. "We will see to Imladris' safety together." He was surprised to find that he looked forward to riding with the patrols once more. Maybe he had locked himself up too long. After Celebrian had left, most of his energetic spirit had left with her. Now the fire in him was awakening again because of Glorfindel. He almost hoped they would encounter some Orcs so he could wield his sword once more. /But nay, Glorfindel would be at a disadvantage during such a fight. I should hope that we encounter no enemy forces./

 

Their escort arrived and waited for them to mount their horses. Glorfindel slipped on to Asfaloth's back, hoping Elrond would stay close as the Lord had promised. A sense of discomfort swept through him and he looked at Elrond, seeing the black eyes stare back at him through a grey mist. /I need my eyesight restored now! But I cannot force it to return, not while I am still healing. I must stay close to Elrond... He is in danger.../

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lurtz stared at Legolas' face, which was beautifully relaxed in sleep. "I don't want to leave you, Legolas, but... You live in a dream, believing we can be together. In reality we're worlds apart... races apart." Lurtz rested a large hand on Legolas' brow and gently caressed the soft skin. He wished he could kiss Legolas like the Elf wanted him to, but he couldn't. Running his tongue along his teeth, he flinched, feeling how sharp and jagged they were. /Rotting teeth for a rotten soul.../ 

 

Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the feel of Legolas' soft hair flowing through his fingers. /We were Elves once,/ he recalled Legolas' words, /before the dark forces corrupted us. Is there still something of an Elf inside me? Is that the reason why I am drawn to him?/

 

Lurtz opened his eyes again, relieved that Legolas was still sound asleep. He didn't want the Elf to wake and stop him from leaving. His mind was made up. /I must leave so you can stay inside the light. I don't want you to follow me into darkness... into Shadow.../

 

Lurtz leaned in closer and pressed his lips against Legolas' brow, careful not to hurt the Elf with his sharp teeth. "You are so right," he whispered, reassured now that Legolas couldn't hear him. "I am attracted to you and what I feel might be love... I will never know though..." Lurtz smiled saddened. "Pray we never meet again, Legolas, for my kind would not allow you to live. Do not come after me... I don't want you to get hurt or killed because of me."

 

Lurtz ingrained Legolas' features and stored the Elf's scent in his memory and slowly rose from the bed. The time had come to leave.

 

Lurtz sneaked out of the guest room and in to the corridor. His instincts guided him well and several minutes later he located the gate through which they had entered. The guards seemed to still remember him and they nodded gravely, watching his every move. He didn't blame them. He had exchanged the soft robes for his leather armor again and he had undone the braids, his hair once more flowing freely over his bare back.

 

As he walked through the gate he shivered. Was he making the biggest mistake of his life by walking out on Legolas? It would take time for the pack to accept him as one of their own as he had fought them when they had cornered Legolas. Was this folly?

 

/It's too late to reconsider. I made my choices and I must face the consequences. Staying at Imladris with Legolas was never a real option. I don't belong here... Or do I? Do I belong with Legolas?/ His heart contracted in pain. If only he had been born a true Elf, and had never been corrupted by the likes of Saruman. Maybe then Legolas and he would have had a future together.

 

He quickly disappeared between the trees, staying out of sight. /Hopefully Elrond and Glorfindel will keep Legolas from following me... He is in no condition to ride on horseback./ Lurtz suddenly froze. /Why am I so certain that he will track me down? He did promise to hunt me down and confront me. I should have told Elrond to keep an eye on him./

 

Lurtz looked over his shoulder at Imladris, almost expecting to find Legolas hot on his trail, but the Elf was sound asleep. /Let me go, Legolas. We were never meant to be.../

 

Lurtz broke in to a run, sensing his kind near. The blood in his veins began to sing and he growled low in his throat as he put more distance between him and Legolas. /Maybe one day you will forgive me.../

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Legolas woke with a silent scream on his lips. His eyes searched the room, and he realized what had happened when he found it empty. "By the Valar! Lurtz!"

 

"Legolas!" Elrohir opened the door and stormed inside, alerted by the harsh tone of the other Elf. His father had instructed him to keep an eye on Legolas and he had been on his way to check on the Prince when he had heard Legolas curse. "Is something ailing you?" He rushed over to the bed and placed both hands on Legolas' chest when the other Elf tried to struggle to his feet.

 

"Let go of me! I need to find him before he does something unforgivable!"

 

Elrohir applied more pressure and forced Legolas to lay back. "You are in no condition to leave your bed. Ada ordered you to rest for at least a week and I plan to carry out his orders."

 

"You do not understand! That stubborn..." Legolas panted hard as a sharp pain sliced through his leg. "He left!"

 

Elrohir finally realized what had happened. "The Uruk-Hai left?" But why was it upsetting Legolas like that? "Ada told me that he saved your life, but..." The defeat in Legolas' eyes took him aback. "Legolas?"

 

"You do not understand..." His energy left him and Legolas sighed deeply. "He is no longer one of the fighting Uruk-Hai. He changed. He cannot go back to what he was. His soul won't let him."

 

"You care deeply about him, why?" Elrohir was stunned to hear the concern in Legolas' voice. What piece of the puzzle was he still missing?

 

"I fell in love with him," admitted Legolas, expecting to see disapproval in Elrohir's dark eyes. "I never intended it to happen..."

 

Elrohir calmly registered the new information. "And does he know?"

 

"He returns my feelings," said Legolas softly. "And now he is gone."

 

"But why leave if he loves you?" Elrohir brushed a blond, stray lock back behind a pointed ear.

 

"He fears he might hurt me... He is so stubborn!" Legolas sighed exasperated. "I tried to talk some sense in to him, but he never really listened. I now realize that his mind was already made up." Legolas stared at the ceiling. "I must go after him and convince him to return."

 

Elrohir shook his head. "You cannot. I will not let you leave this room even if it means fighting and restraining you." He ignored Legolas' foul expression. "I promised Ada to look after you. He would be furious if he found you gone upon his return." Elrohir shuddered. "Trust me, you want Elrond on your side, not against you. Maybe he can locate your Uruk-Hai, but I refuse to let you leave. Your injury would open again as you haven't healed enough yet."

 

"Elrohir, I beg of you, let me go." Legolas looked at Elrohir pleadingly. "Lurtz is making a grave mistake and when he realizes what he has done it might be too late."

 

"I cannot let you go..." Elrohir regretted distressing their guest, but he couldn't comply. "But I can send a messenger and ask Ada, Glorfindel and Erestor to look out for your Uruk-Hai. Maybe they can convince him to return to Imladris."

 

Legolas gasped and grabbed Elrohir's hands. "Please do so for I fear Lurtz will be out of reach when the moon rises. He moves swiftly and his pack is calling him to join them. Please dispatch this messenger now."

 

"Lie down, Legolas." Elrohir pried Legolas' hands from his and forced the other Elf to lie down again. Hearing footfalls, he looked over his shoulder. He wasn't surprised to see Elladan in the door opening. His twin was always close. "Elladan, I need you to deliver a message to Ada."

 

Elladan nodded. "I overheard some of your conversation," he explained, seemingly not feeling guilty for eavesdropping. "I will leave at once if that keeps our guest in bed."

 

Elrohir leaned in closer and captured Legolas' elusive gaze with his. "Do you promise to rest if I send Elladan to inform Ada? Do you promise you won't sneak off?" Seeing the tormented look in Legolas' eyes, his own gaze softened. "I am certain Ada will try to find your Uruk-Hai, trust in him."

 

Legolas slowly nodded his head. "I promise..." He would do and say anything as long as Elladan left -now-.

 

Elladan saw the urgency in Legolas' eyes and exchanged a look with his twin. "I will leave now. Keep a close eye on him... He may have promised to rest, but he might act impulsively and leave after all. He is in no condition to search those woods."

 

"Do not worry, Elladan, I won't let him out my sight." Elrohir gave Legolas a stern look.

 

Legolas sighed distressed, but found comfort in the fact that Elladan had already left. /Lurtz, you should not have left... They will never accept you back.../ Images of Lurtz, with a sliced throat and bleeding to death, tormented him. /Why did you leave? Why? Why?/

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lurtz sniffed the air, knowing his pack was close. Their leader, Ugluk, wouldn't welcome him with open arms, but he hoped to regain his leader's trust.

 

/Can you still kill without remorse? Carry out orders that condemn innocents to death?/

 

Lurtz came to an abrupt stop and searched his surroundings. "Legolas?" The voice had been Legolas', but the Elf couldn't possibly have caught up with him! Legolas couldn't even walk properly! Leaves rustled and the wind played with his hair, but there was no Elf in sight. "How can I hear your voice when you aren't near?"

 

Suddenly a strong body slammed in to him, attacking him from behind. Lurtz growled and tried to grab his assailant, but the scent that surrounded him was familiar. Emitting another, louder, growl he spun around, taking his attacker with him. They ended up with Lurtz on top, pinning the other Uruk-Hai beneath him. Yellow and suspicious eyes stared back at him as he recognized one of his own kind. "Take me to Ugluk," he demanded, pulling the other Uruk-Hai to his feet.

 

A growl, followed by a nod, reassured him that his guide would take him to Ugluk. Staring at the other man, he noted the hated mask and war paint that covered most of his body.

 

"Aye, captain," growled the Uruk-Hai.

 

Lurtz followed, trying to radiate calm and control, but unease and apprehensiveness were starting to consume him. Glaring at his guide, he began to realize he lacked the necessary bloodlust and anger that burned in the other Uruk-Hai's eyes. /Ai, Legolas... You were right again. I shouldn't have come here... I have nothing in common with this beast... Forgive me, beloved.../

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Part 12

Capture

 

Lurtz maintained an icy glare when he was led in front of Ugluk. The leader of the Uruk-Hai wore his leather body armor and the white hand of Saruman was painted on his face, clearly stating his alliance. Lurtz already regretted coming here, but he couldn't go back to Rivendell now. Ugluk's glare spoke of distrust and Lurtz emitted a loud, angry growl. "Finally I managed to return. I was kept prisoner against my will."

 

Ugluk growled in return. "Prisoner? How did you escape?"

 

Lurtz met Ugluk's stare head on. "I killed several of their guards, snapped their necks and cleaved their heads." Until now he hadn't thought about explaining his return. Now he had to improvise, hoping Ugluk wouldn't smell the lies on him.

 

Ugluk circled him and Lurtz tensed, never breaking eye contact. Ugluk would put his loyalty to the test, not just once, but several times. If he failed, Ugluk would order him killed.

 

"You smell... clean, not of blood... Your hair, it's clean as well. Did you betray our ways?" asked Ugluk.

 

Lurtz's gaze briefly shifted to the rest of the pack. In their eyes he read suspicion as well. Had Legolas been right? Wouldn't they accept him back? "I never willingly betrayed our ways... I briefly lost my memory and I forgot who I am..."

 

Ugluk growled dangerously. "Tell me, who do you serve?"

 

Lurtz privately flinched. "Saruman." He knew what answer Ugluk wanted to hear and gave it to his leader, but his heart provided him with a different answer. /I no longer serve evil, not Saruman... It belongs to Legolas./

 

"I don't trust you," said Ugluk directly. "My men told me you turned against them and defended that accursed Elf."

 

Lurtz outwardly remained calm, but privately he burned with self hate. /I should have listened to Legolas... He was right. My heart is no longer one of the fighting Uruk-Hai. I changed./ Ugluk's sharp growl reminded him that he was supposed to explain his behavior. "As I said before, I lost my memory and I was under his spell. Once I realized what had happened I returned here."

 

"You will need to earn our trust again," said Ugluk, taking a step away from Lurtz. "You will stay close and obey my every order. One wrong move, one sign of betrayal, and you're dead..."

 

"I understand." Ugluk had let him off easy, which surprised him.

 

"Your knowledge of the accursed Elves might come in handy later..." Ugluk hinted, but then grew quiet again.

 

Two Uruk-Hai suddenly marched toward Ugluk and one of them whispered softly in to Ugluk's ear.

 

"Finally, our time has come..." Ugluk bared his teeth and looked at his men. "Prepare for attack. Lurtz, you will stay here until we return. Guard our camp..." Their camp consisted of a fire, a dead horse that served as a source of meat, and two tents.

 

"I will not fail you," vowed Lurtz, relieved that he wasn't included in the hunting party. /Legolas was right. I can no longer kill without regret or end an innocent's life. I would have betrayed myself had Ugluk ordered me to hunt with them./

 

Ugluk raised his arms, and called out to his men. "No mercy!"

 

"No mercy!" repeated the pack as they broke out in a run following Ugluk who led the way.

 

Lurtz watched them leave and felt worried. Where were they headed? Who were their intended victims? Thankfully Legolas was safe in his bed, watched over by Elrond.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel cursed his impaired sight when Elrond's hand suddenly steadied him, preventing him from taking a fall. Asfaloth had come to a sudden stop and he had hadn't seen the low branch, too white in his grayish landscape.

 

"Careful, meldir." Elrond actually felt more worried than he wanted his seneschal to know. /I should have insisted you stayed at Imladris. In case of an attack you present an easy target./

 

Glorfindel murmured his gratitude and curled his fingers in Asfaloth's manes. "I regret being a burden on his mission."

 

"Never a burden," reminded Elrond Glorfindel. He guided his horse closer to Glorfindel's and couldn't bring himself to remove his hand from the small of Glorfindel's back. His men might wonder about his concern for Glorfindel, but Elrond decided it wasn't worth tormenting himself over. Maybe it was time to probe Glorfindel's emotions and a possible interest in him. /I will reveal my feelings to him when we return to Imladris. Now that his eyes cannot see clearly, maybe his mind will and realize my interest is true./

 

Glorfindel wondered why Elrond's hand still lingered at the small of his back. Asfaloth was treading carefully now, making sure he wouldn't be hit by any branches. Elrond's touch burned through the fabric of his tunic and he lowered his eyes, trying to figure out why Elrond was acting like this. Was it merely because of his injury?

 

"Would you join me in my study when we return at Imladris? There is something I wish to discuss with you." Elrond carefully observed Glorfindel's reaction to his request and for some reason his seneschal paled.

 

"Is it because I am no longer fit to lead your forces?" Glorfindel cringed. His life purpose was to serve Elrond.

 

"Nay," said Elrond reassuringly. "It is a personal matter." He frowned when that admission seemed to make Glorfindel even more nervous. Thinking back he realized his friend's unease had started when he had led Glorfindel out of his room and to his private chambers. Glorfindel had tensed each time when being touched. And then there was that one morning where he had woken with Glorfindel in his arms. /Did I read him wrong? What if he does have an interest in me and thinks I cannot be possibly interested in him? By the Valar, what if my feelings are returned, but I was too blind to see?/

 

Studying Glorfindel's reaction, Elrond gently rubbed his seneschal's back through the soft fabric of his tunic. Glorfindel groaned softly, blushed and tried to move away from him. Elrond smiled. /I was right. He is this tense because he takes pleasure in my touch. I must tell him I feel the same way./

 

"Glorfindel?" Elrond moved his horse even closer to Glorfindel.

 

"Aye, my Lord?"

 

Elrond ignored the presence of his men and briefly leaned in closer, allowing his lips to brush Glorfindel's. The other Elf gasped startled, but didn't pull back. /Aye, I was right. He has feelings for me as well./ Elrond felt ecstatic, realizing his feelings were returned.

 

Glorfindel panted softly. "My Lord?"

 

Elrond pulled back, but his hand stayed at his seneschal's back. "This is what we need to talk about."

 

Glorfindel allowed his long flaxen hair to fall in front of his face to hide his features. "I do not know what you are referring to."

 

Elrond smiled warmly and leaned in closer once more. This time he teasingly licked the tip of Glorfindel's pointed ear before whispering soft words to his seneschal. Glorfindel's blush turned crimson and Elrond wondered about the other Elf. Glorfindel had seen battle, had lived for thousands of years and these caresses made him blush? Elrond was tempted to nibble on Glorfindel's ear, but his men alerted him that a rider was approaching. "I will go back to behaving myself," he whispered in to Glorfindel's ear. He had been cooped up in Imladris much too long and only now that he was riding with his men again did he feel vigorous and daring. If his suspicions were correct and Glorfindel felt the same way, then he would pursue the blond until they had revealed their feelings.

 

"My Lord, it is Elladan," announced one of Elrond's archers.

 

"Elladan?" Elrond frowned and waited for his son to arrive. Cocking his head, he quickly glanced at Glorfindel, finding a soft blush still lingered on his friend's face.

 

"Ada!" Elladan locked eyes with his father. "Elrohir sent me to inform you that the Uruk-Hai has left. Legolas wanted to go after him, but we managed to convince him to stay in bed. The Prince is hoping that you will look out for the Uruk-Hai." Elladan's eyes suddenly sparkled. "Can you imagine they are in love? An Elf and an Uruk-Hai?" He had never thought that possible.

 

Elladan suddenly noticed the faint blush on Glorfindel's face and was tempted to ask if something was amiss, but his father's gaze warned him not to get involved. "I will also inform Erestor... Maybe we can retrieve the Uruk-Hai?"

 

"My Lord? If I may?" Glorfindel's voice sounded oddly weak and it earned him a surprised look from father and son. "Lurtz has been inside Imladris and has seen some of our defenses. Letting him run loose presents a risk to Imladris."

 

Elrond nodded his head. "You have spoken wisely, Glorfindel. We should find him..."

 

"I will look for him as well after I informed Erestor..." Elladan gave his father and Glorfindel a probing look, wondering what was going on between them. "I will be off then..." Secretly he hoped his father would tell him the reason for Glorfindel's blush and unease, but the expression in Elrond's eyes told him nothing.

 

"Be careful, Elladan..." Elrond's gaze shifted from his son to a handful of his men and he ordered five warriors to escort Elladan.

 

"But that only leaves you ten men!" Elladan protested, fearing for his father's safety.

 

Elrond shook his head. Had everyone forgotten he was a warrior as well as a healer? "Do not defy me, Elladan..."

 

Elladan sighed and allowed the five warriors to accompany him.

 

"You do not approve of me giving him an escort," said Elrond after Elladan had left.

 

Glorfindel shrugged. "My primary concern is your safety and that of your family, my Lord."

 

Elrond's gaze was warm and soft when he searched his seneschal's eyes. "How many warriors would you have accompany him?"

 

Glorfindel nervously licked his lips. "I would not have allowed him to leave at all; not with the Uruk-Hai running loose."

 

Elrond shook his head. "Tell me, who are you more protective of, me or my children?"

 

Glorfindel sighed. "You and your children are precious to me. I would die for each of you."

 

Elrond grew serious. "Do not die on me, Glorfindel. You already scared me when you returned home blind."

 

Glorfindel smiled nervously. "Does that mean..." He was unable to finish his sentence, afraid he had reached the wrong conclusion.

 

"It means you are also very precious to me, meldir, very precious." Elrond wished they were alone, but the remaining members of his escort were growing restless and wanted to move on. Glorfindel's expression showed how surprised the blond was and Elrond grinned wickedly, contemplating teasing Glorfindel some more.

 

"Ta naa neuma! En!" One of the archers alarmed the rest, seeing a pack of Orcs and Uruk-Hai leave the cover of the trees and attack.

 

Glorfindel immediately tried to organize the ten men he had left, but feared their only hope might lie in retreat. They had to cover Elrond's back, making sure the Lord of Imladris escaped. "Elrond, make your way back to Imladris and alert our troops. We will fight them off long enough for you to escape!"

 

"Nay, I will fight!" Elrond, furious that the foul creatures dared to come this close to his Imladris, drew his sword. Loud growls ripped the air apart as the Orcs and Uruk-Hai approached. The archers did their best to take out as many enemies as possible, but the Orcs pulled them from their horses while the Uruk-Hai advanced on Elrond and Glorfindel.

 

Elrond met Glorfindel's stare, recalling that his seneschal's vision was still far from perfect. "Stay behind me. We will not part."

 

"My Lord, please," whispered Glorfindel, drawing his sword to fight the first Uruk-Hai that had reached them. "Please let me die knowing you are safe."

 

"You will not die! I will not allow it!" Elrond buried the tip of his sword in an Uruk-Hai's chest and twisted it, ending the creature's life. /By the Valar, what if Lurtz is with them? Can I end his life now that he may have joined his kind again?/

 

Glorfindel leaned in closer, whispered something in to the ear of Elrond's horse and then slapped its rear hard. The horse whined, reared and broke out in to a run.

 

Elrond furiously looked over his shoulder at Glorfindel. /I am going to make you pay for that!/ He tried to stop the horse, but it seemed determined to carry out Glorfindel's whispered orders. "Damn you, Glorfindel! I can fight!" The horse carried him away from his escort, but as he looked at Glorfindel, he saw relief in the blond's eyes. /Ai, Glorfindel, I was blind. Only now I recognize the emotion in your eyes. Why did you hide it from me? I feel the same way about you!/

 

Elrond stopped trying to make his horse turn about, knowing Glorfindel had found a way to make the Elven horse carry out his orders. "Keep heart, Glorfindel, for I will return with reinforcements..." But what if they killed Glorfindel? /And what about your men? You should be equally worried about them!/ But to his eternal shame he had to admit that he only worried about Glorfindel. Did that make him a bad leader?

 

With his sword still in his hand, he looked over his shoulder once more, wishing his horse would let him return to the battle ground. Four of the five archers lay slain on the ground. Glorfindel and the one remaining archer were fighting off an overwhelming force of twenty Uruk-Hai. /I must believe he will survive.../ He wasn't sure he could lose another loved one. Surviving after Celebrian had left had been hard on him, but Glorfindel had pulled him through. "Please stay alive..."

 

The wind was suddenly knocked out of him when an Uruk-Hai launched himself from the branches of an old oak tree and slammed in to him. The Uruk-Hai dragged him down on to the ground and a large fist connected with his chin, temple, stomach and... Elrond desperately clawed at the creature's face, trying to gain the upper hand, but several other Uruk-Hai appeared, keeping him down and pummeling him.

 

Elrond's eyes widened when darkness descended on to him. /Glorfindel, I failed you,/ was his last thought, while losing consciousness.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"I am leaving. Do not try to stop me!" Legolas managed to get to his feet and started for the doorway while Elrohir tried to block his path. "I mean it, Elrohir. I know I am being impolite, being your guest, but I cannot rely on Elladan reaching Elrond. What if something urgent comes up and he cannot tell Elrond what happened? Nay, I must search for Lurtz myself." Legolas winced as his leg protested, but once he rode a horse the leg injury no longer mattered.

 

"Legolas, you cannot leave like this!" Elrohir shook his head in disbelief. Every attempt to stop Legolas failed. "Legolas, stay here. Let Elladan and Ada take care of this."

 

"Nay," said Legolas firmly. He draped his cloak over his shoulders, took hold of his weapons, and slowly made his way down the corridor, hoping he remembered correctly where the stables were. Surely Elrond wouldn't begrudge him a horse in his current state.

 

Elrohir gave up. "In that case I am coming with you."

 

Legolas glared at the younger twin, but realized he wouldn't be able to change Elrohir's mind. "Do not get in my way, Elrohir."

 

Elrohir smiled, shaking his head once more. "You are very eager to retrieve your Uruk-Hai."

 

"I told him not to run away from this, but he did not listen. Now he has to learn the hard way!" Legolas limped into the stables, waiting impatiently for Elrohir to join them. "You pick the horses..."

 

Elrohir quickly led his black stallion outside. "You can ride with me." He didn't like Legolas riding alone. What if Legolas wasn't able to stay on the horse's back?

 

"Nay, I do not wish to slow us down."

 

Elrohir sighed and led a white mare outside. "She is always careful about the one who rides her... Wait here..."

 

"Hurry!" Elrohir briefly left and Legolas grew even more impatient. He cringed, seeing Elrohir return with a saddle. "I do not need one."

 

"Stop making objections," said Elrohir firmly. He placed the saddle on the mare's back, and she reluctantly allowed it. He then helped Legolas in to the saddle, uncovered a piece of rope and tied Legolas to the saddle.

 

Legolas indignantly glared at Elrohir. "I have been riding for thousands of years. I won't fall off!"

 

"I am not taking any risks," said Elrohir calmly. "Your leg is still healing and a fall would complicate the healing process."

 

Legolas' glare hardened. "I can take care of myself, son of Elrond!"

 

Elrohir smiled teasingly. "I do not doubt you can take care of yourself, Greenleaf, but Ada put me in charge and I am not giving in on this matter. If you want to search for your Uruk-Hai we will ride like this or we will not ride at all. What do you say?"

 

Legolas nodded his reluctant consent. He might have misjudged Elrohir. The twin was stubborn...

 

Elrohir slipped on to his stallion's back. "Let us ride then..."

 

Legolas inspected his weapons; he wouldn't leave without them. Looking at Elrohir, he noticed that the dark haired Elf also carried his sword. /Lurtz, I will find you... and I will stop you from running away for once and for all!/

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel staggered on his feet. Their escort had been slain and he was the only one left standing. Hopefully he had bought Elrond enough time to escape. One particularly foul looking Uruk-Hai was fighting him and Glorfindel felt himself weakening as his headache and vertigo returned. /I will die buying you more time, my Lord./

 

Suddenly a second Uruk-Hai came up behind him, raised his sword and let it descend on the unsuspecting blond.

 

Glorfindel's eyes grow big, his features contorted in pain and a strangled wail left his lips as the sword connected with the back of his head. Falling to his knees, he looked up dazedly at the Uruk-Hai, whose form gained color. /Is it not ironic? Now that I am to die my eye sight returns to me.../ Glorfindel's eyes closed and he collapsed in to a heap at the Uruk-Hai's feet. Sounds and colors disappeared, plunging him in to a deep darkness.

 

{{"Ta naa neuma! En!" It's a trap! Look!}}

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Part 13

Pain.

 

 

"Elrohir!" Legolas grew instantly worried, seeing Elrohir collapse while releasing a wail that nearly froze the blood in his veins. He cursed the fact that he was tied to the saddle, but managed to steer his mare close enough to Elrohir's stallion to put one arm around the twin's waist. "What ails you?" Elrohir leaned heavily against him and acting instinctively he pulled the dark haired Elf in front of him on to the mare. Now that Elrohir was close enough, he wrapped his arms around the other man. Elrohir's stallion whined pitifully, having lost his rider, but Legolas paid the animal no attention, too focused was he on Elrohir. "Tell me why you are suffering, Elrohir."

 

Elrohir's eyes briefly turned vacant, but then he released another yelp. Legolas tightened his hold on Elrohir, wondering what he should do. If only Elrohir hadn't tied him to the saddle, then he could have lowered the other man on to the grass to rest. "How can I help?"

 

Elrohir finally regained some of his senses. "It is Ada... He is in pain." Elrohir shook his head in disbelief. "I never knew this connection existed... Does it mean Elladan feels it as well?"

 

"What is wrong with Elrond?" Legolas signaled Elrohir's stallion to follow and he urged on his own mare.

 

"I feel a great pain in my heart..." Elrohir rested his head against Legolas' shoulder, grateful that the Prince was close. "We must find him... help him. I cannot bear this pain..."

 

Legolas felt inwardly torn. His heart urged him to find Lurtz and confront him, but he couldn't turn his back on Elrohir, who was in obvious pain. Sighing, he reached the only decision he could possibly make. "We will find Elrond."

 

Elrohir felt relieved. Vaguely he realized that Legolas was sacrificing his own love to save Elrond and a flash of guilt moved through him. "We could separate..." But he didn't like that idea either. Legolas was still vulnerable while he was healing.

 

"Nay," said Legolas. "We will stay together. Do you know which direction to head in?"

 

"My heart draws me west," said Elrohir burdened. /Elladan, do you feel Ada's pain as well? Why are we feeling his pain in the first place? Please join me if you can... Please hear me.../ At times he thought that his twin could read his mind when necessary and maybe their bond would come through once more; he hoped so.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elladan cried out in pain, hugged his waist and his eyes widened in disbelief. What trickery was this? Pain coursed through him, and although it wasn't of a physical nature, it felt real enough. Why was he sensing someone else's pain and where was Elrohir when he needed his brother to explain this to him?

 

His escort came to a halt and inquired worriedly if he was feeling unwell. Elladan raised his hand and brushed off their concern. He managed to push himself in to an upright position again, and he straightened his shoulders, not wanting to appear weak.

 

/Ada, why does this pain make me think of you? My heart is heavy with your voice, telling me to hurry. What do you want me to do?/ Elrond's face clearly appeared in his mind and he realized he was being summoned to aid his father by a force unknown to him. "What do I do?" he whispered nervously.

 

/Elladan, do you feel Ada's pain as well? Why are we feeling his pain in the first place? Please join me if you can... Please hear me.../

 

"Elrohir..." He had never been more relieved to hear his twin's voice, even if it could only be heard in his mind. His twin felt Elrond's pain as well and now called out to him. "I will find you, Elrohir... We will face this together."

 

Once more his escort inquired if he was feeling well. Irritated Elladan nodded once. "We are heading west..." He ignored their surprised glances and urged his mare on, heading west to join his brother at full gallop. The five warriors followed quickly, while exchanging worried looks.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Wake up, Elf!"

 

Elrond startled awake, his vacant eyes growing painfully aware of his surroundings. He was lying on damp earth, hands and feet bound tightly, face first in the mud. Behind him, growls grew closer and advancing footfalls announced his captor's arrival. Should he risk a look over his shoulder?

 

"Don't try any tricks, Elf, or you'll regret it..."

 

The harsh voice promised only pain and Elrond decided to play along for now; he had to know his kidnapper's identity first. A cold wind swept across his naked back. When had his clothes been removed? He was merely wearing his leggings... The hair clip and braids were gone as well and his raven locks hung loose down his back.

 

He hissed when his captor grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling him into a kneeling position. Elrond no longer had a choice as the hold on his hair tightened, forcing him to look at his enemy. /Uruk-Hai... just as I suspected. Do they know who I am? Was I taken prisoner for a reason? By the Valar, is Glorfindel still alive?/

 

Ugluk hovered above Elrond. He cocked his head, cruelly pulled at Elrond's hair and spit in to the Elf's face.

 

Feeling the foul creature's spit slide down his face disgusted Elrond, but he refused to show any emotion, simply meeting Ugluk's glare.

 

"I know who you are, 'Lord', Ugluk said mockingly. "You will tell me everything I want to know about Rivendell and its defenses. Saruman wants it destroyed and you will help me."

 

"Never," spat Elrond angrily. If only his hands weren't tied! Then he could put up a fight. Ugluk's hand suddenly tightened around his neck, slowly squeezing off his air supply. His eyes bulged and his lips turned blue. /He won't let me die; he wants the information./ Elrond closed his eyes, trying to gather his strength and courage. He had to be strong now; his people depended on him, his family depended on him!

 

He dropped forward when Ugluk unexpectedly released him. He spat out the dirt that had found a way in to his mouth and tried to come up with some sort of plan. He had to find a way to convince Ugluk to untie him.

 

Ugluk turned to one of his men. "Tie his hands to a pole of the tent..."

 

The Uruk-Hai obeyed, and pulled Elrond in to the back of the tent. He roughly grabbed Elrond's hands and tied them to the pole above his head. Ugluk's approving stare told Elrond that his tormentor didn't plan to leave yet. The interrogation had only started. A storm of blows, aimed at his stomach and head, swept over him. He endured the torment, spitting out the blood that had gathered in his throat. Suddenly the beating stopped and he sighed slowly, not wanting to put any unnecessary pressure on his abused ribs.

 

"That's just a small taste of what's to come," announced Ugluk with a pleased grin on his face. "You will tell us about Rivendell's defenses... You will betray your people..."

 

"Never," whispered Elrond once more, but softer this time due to the pain in his chest.

 

"Still disrespectful?" Ugluk grinned, and raised a fist, which he aimed at Elrond's right eye.

 

Elrond reeled from the blow, but his hands were still tied to the tent pole and he couldn't dodge the second blow that now approached. This time Ugluk aimed at his left temple and he stifled a cry of pain, not wanting the foul creature to know just how badly he was hurting. He was only a half-Elf. His father had been human and his healing abilities didn't compare to those of a full Elf. He would suffer from these injuries for a long time.

 

Ugluk raised a hand, ordering the beating stopped.

 

Elrond cringed privately, knowing only too well that Ugluk would resort to even more painful tactics to get the information he was after. Elrond closed his eyes, trying to lock out the Uruk-Hai's presence, and he was relieved to hear them leave the tent. He was given a moment to recuperate, but they would be back later to deliver more torment and pain.

 

He bowed his head, recalling Elladan and Elrohir's faces from memory and then his daughter's eyes looked at him adoringly. /Arwen, my beautiful star... My sons... I doubt I will ever see you again. Glorfindel... I wish I had told you how much I love you... I regret keeping my feelings a secret. We might have known some bliss, had I spoken freely./ Elrond opened his eyes again and tasted the metallic tang of blood on his lips. The taste was also present at the back of his throat. The Uruk-Hai had done some serious damage and now he was bleeding internally.

 

Droplets of blood dripped from his lips onto his bare chest. His scalp hurt from being dragged across the tent and he sighed deeply, wishing he had listened to Glorfindel's warning to stay safely inside Imladris' walls. /Nay, they captured me and now I must endure. I will not give up. I must believe that Glorfindel survived and that he will find me. I must hold on. I cannot betray my people... I will see Arwen again, listen to her voice, which is so much like Celebrian's. I will look upon my sons' faces again... hold them in my arms once more. I must believe.../

 

A river of pain meandered through his stomach and he groaned in pure agony. Ugluk had aimed his blows well. /I must endure, must believe... must hope.../ Elrond clung to his memories, trying to focus on Glorfindel's face. /I must endure, must believe... must hope.../

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lurtz wondered about Ugluk's secrecy and pleased look when his leader left one of the tents. When the pack had returned from their hunting trip, he had seen they carried something, a bundle of sorts. But Ugluk hadn't informed him and Lurtz wasn't tempted to find out as long as he was on 'probation.' He couldn't risk them to turn against him.

 

Ugluk growled at him, demanding his food. Lurtz handed his leader his share of the dead meat and then stared at his own portion. At Rivendell he had eaten Lembas and although it had taken him time to get used to its taste, he much preferred it to the rotting meat in his hands. Feeling Ugluk's eyes on him, he forced himself to rip some meat of the bone, but he almost threw up at the horrid taste. He managed to calm down his stomach, but Ugluk seemed to have noticed.

 

His eyes drifted off involuntarily to the tent where someone was kept prisoner. /What if it is Legolas? But no, that can't be. Legolas is safe at Imladris and knows better than to venture outside while wounded... But what if they went in and managed to abduct him. What do I do?/ A plan formed in his mind. He was going to find out who was being imprisoned in that tent. He had to bide his time, but then he would make his move.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elladan urged his mare on, seeing Elrohir and Legolas to his right. What was the Prince of Mirkwood doing here? Ada had ordered Legolas to stay in bed, not rid off... tied to his saddle? Elladan smiled; he would always recognize Elrohir's touch. "Elrohir, you called me here. Pray tell me what happened to Ada!" He quickly led his mare next to Elrohir's stallion and looked at his twin questioningly. "The pain is still there."

 

"It was stronger at first," murmured Elrohir, "but it has lessened during the last hour." He locked eyes with his twin, seeing his pain reflected in Elladan's brown orbs. "I never felt anything like it before. I did not even know this connection existed."

 

Elladan nodded. "I spoke Ada at sunset. Glorfindel and he were still inspecting the borders. He even gave me these five warriors for an escort. What happened in the mean time?" His escort remained at a distance, giving them some privacy, but Elladan gestured one of them to approach. "Return to Imladris and tell Erestor that something has happened to Lord Elrond. Gather reinforcements and follow our tracks after you return here. We must assume that the Orcs and Uruk-Hai got to them "

 

The other Elf nodded and sped away, eager to deliver his message.

 

"What do we do now?" Elladan turned to Elrohir for advice. He briefly glanced at Legolas, finding a determined expression in the Prince's eyes. No blood showed on the leggings, and that hopefully meant that the wound was finally healing and hadn't reopened.

 

Elrohir took control of the situation. "We need to find Ada. Where did you see him last?"

 

Elladan pointed to a hill in the distance. "I delivered your message and Ada said he would look for the Uruk-Hai. They were fine when I last spoke to them..."

 

"Then we will follow their tracks. We should hurry though." Elrohir's eyes met his twin's. "My heart feels torn."

 

"Then what are we waiting for?" Legolas urged his mare in to action and the twins followed at once. The four archers took the rear as they headed for the hill Elladan had pointed out to them. Legolas tried hard not to let his thoughts center around Lurtz. There was nothing he could do right now, but he vowed to continue the chase once they had found Elrond. Lurtz wasn't getting rid of him this easily!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Don't play coy with me, Elf. I know you're awake. Start answering my questions. How many guards at the main gate?" Ugluk was losing his patience with his prisoner. Elrond's face was black and blue and bled from numerous scratches, but the lips remained sealed. "How many guards?"

 

Elrond weakly shook his head. "Nay..." Blood flowed from his lips, and his eye sight was blurred due to the fact that Ugluk had given him a black eye. Droplets of blood dripped from his brow, clouded his vision and then flowed down his chin. He would die before endangering his people! Another blow was delivered to his kidneys, making him hiss in pain.

 

"Untie his hands," ordered Ugluk and his second in command obeyed.

 

Elrond collapsed in to a heap, having lost all sensation in his arms during the last few hours. His dark hair, now stained with blood, clung to his face and he knew better than to look up at his nemesis.

 

"How many guards and what are their positions? How do we get in to Imladris without being noticed?" Ugluk grabbed another handful of hair and forced Elrond to look at him. Seeing the agony in the half-Elf's eyes filled him with perverse pleasure.

 

Elrond stifled a pain filled moan when Ugluk's fingertips clawed the back of his neck, almost crushing several muscles in the process. Briefly, he felt paralyzed and his head lolled to its right.

 

"I can inflict so much pain..." threatened Ugluk. "You'd better tell me what I want to know."

 

"Never..." Elrond knew he would pay for giving Ugluk this answer, and prepared for more pain. Ugluk's boot buried itself in his chest and he gasped in agony, hearing at least one of his ribs crack.

 

Ugluk studied his prisoner. The half-Elf needed some time to recuperate; a dead Elrond was of no use to him. He signaled the other Uruk-Hai to follow him. Elrond was going nowhere in his current state and he dismissed tying him down again. The next time he interrogated Elrond he had to find a way to make the half-Elf more cooperative.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elladan noticed the slain bodies first. Several Orcs, three Uruk-Hai, and Elrond's escort lay dead at their feet. Elladan jumped off his horse, quickly followed by Elrohir. "Ada, be alive..." He shivered and tears build in his eyes. When he looked at Elrohir he saw tears in his twin's eyes as well. Both dreaded to think of what would happen if Elrond was among the dead.

 

Legolas stayed on his horse, cursing being tied to the saddle, and urged his mare to follow the twins. The archers left their horses as well to bury their fallen brethren.

 

Elladan suddenly released a tormented cry and Elrohir's heart faltered briefly before beating its normal rhythm once more. "Ada?" No, his father couldn't be dead!

 

"Nay, it is Glorfindel." Elladan knelt at the fallen Elf's side and rolled Glorfindel on to his back. Dried blood clung to the back of the seneschal's head and the normally alert eyes were vacant and half closed. "Elrohir, Ada taught you how to heal the injured. Tell me, how seriously hurt is he?" Elladan watched Glorfindel's face closely, searching for some sign that the blond was waking up. He quickly glanced around him. There was no dark haired Elf among the dead. /Ada is alive!/

 

Elrohir gently examined Glorfindel. "Why does he always get hit in the head?" He probed the closing wound and ripped some fabric from his cloak to bind the wound. "He should be fine. I suspect they thought him dead and left him here. He was extremely lucky."

 

"There is no sign of Elrond," said Legolas worried. "We should find his tracks and follow them. If he was taken prisoner he might be in grave danger."

 

"Should we move Glorfindel?" asked Elladan softly, recalling the faint blush on the seneschal's face earlier. He could have sworn there had been some sort of tension between his father and Glorfindel.

 

"As long as we move him slowly he should be fine," Elrohir said, as he finished bandaging the wound. "I will see to Glorfindel. Elladan, scout ahead and try to find Ada's trail."

 

Elladan nodded and left at once. Legolas watched Elrohir struggle with Glorfindel's limp form as he eased the seneschal on to his stallion. "I would like to help."

 

"Just stay in your saddle and out of trouble," whispered Elrohir. He slid on to the horse's back and pulled Glorfindel tight against his body. The blond's head came to rest on his shoulder and Elrohir released a concerned sigh. "Let us hope the head injury won't greatly affect him. Ada told me Glorfindel was regaining his eye sight in bits and pieces."

 

"He is alive," said Legolas. "It is more than we could hope for." He lowered his eyes and flinched, seeing the dead Uruk-Hai. At first he had been concerned that one of them was Lurtz, but the faces were unknown to him. /What if Lurtz joined them and took part in this slaughter? Could he hurt Glorfindel and Elrond? What will I do should he be involved in this? Can I end his life in the heat of battle? Or will I falter?/

 

"Legolas, Lurtz is not among the dead... Maybe he reconsidered and did not rejoin his pack. You must hold on to hope... like I do." Elrohir pressed Glorfindel closer to him, making sure the seneschal was as comfortable as possible. 

 

The dark of night crept upon them and Elladan returned with a startled expression in his eyes. "I found his trail. The foul creatures took him! Ada is their prisoner!"

 

Elrohir considered the new information. "We set up camp for the night. We are at a disadvantage during the night and we will follow them at dawn. Hopefully the reinforcements will have arrived by then." Elrohir looked at Glorfindel, who was still unconscious in his arms. "Glorfindel and Legolas both need rest and we need to think up a plan for when we find the Uruk-Hai."

 

Elladan wanted to object, eager to move on, but realized Elrohir was right. The night belonged to the Uruk-Hai, the day to the Elves. "Look after Glorfindel. I will tend to Legolas... Did you have to tie him to the saddle?"

 

Elrohir smiled saddened. "I could not risk any complications." He watched as Elladan walked over to Legolas, removed the rope and helped the Prince to slid down from his horse. Legolas limped toward the fire their escort had build and sat quietly near the fire. /He worries about Lurtz... I understand him so well./

 

Elladan realized his brother hadn't moved and offered to take Glorfindel from him. Elladan caught the seneschal when Elrohir lowered Glorfindel to the ground and carried him to the fire as well. "Elrohir will look after you," he whispered, brushing red locks behind Glorfindel's ear. The blood gave the blond locks an eerie red reflection and the fire only added to the illusion that Glorfindel's hair was drenched in blood.

 

"Here." Elrohir handed Elladan his blanket.

 

Elladan covered Glorfindel with the blanket. "Do you want me to collect some healing herbs?"

 

Elrohir nodded thoughtfully as his glance shifted to Legolas, who looked angry and depressed. Elrohir sighed as his brother left to gather the herbs and he sat down at Glorfindel's side, hoping the older Elf would wake up shortly. "Do not torment yourself, Legolas. You cannot take responsibility for Lurtz's actions. If he decided to go back to his old ways it is his decision, not yours. You are not to blame..."

 

Legolas looked up and stared in to Elrohir's compassionate eyes. "I warned him this would happen if he left. He did not listen, why?"

 

"Lurtz makes his own destiny, like you make yours. You must respect his wishes." Elrohir sucked in his breath, seeing Glorfindel's eyelids flutter. "He is waking up... I hope."

 

The wail that left Glorfindel's lips upon awakening made Legolas close his eyes and Elrohir quickly soothed the troubled seneschal. "Glorfindel, calm yourself. The attack is over and your attackers have left."

 

Glorfindel swallowed convulsively, then rolled on to his right side and threw up bile and sputum that threatened to choke him.

 

Elrohir soothingly rubbed his back, pulled back the golden locks and waited for Glorfindel's stomach to settle down. Chills ran down his spine, hearing Glorfindel's desperate moan.

 

"El... rond?" Glorfindel managed to make eye contact with Elrohir. "Did... he es...cape?" Only one good thing had come from this attack; his vision had returned.

 

"We found his tracks," said Elladan, joining them. "Can you tell me what happened?"

 

Glorfindel was surprised to see Legolas as well, but the stubborn expression in the Prince's eyes told him not to comment on his presence. "They were upon us before we knew we were under attack. There were Orcs and Uruk-Hai. I told Elrond to make for Imladris..." Glorfindel briefly grinned. Seeing their curious expression, he explained, "He would have preferred to fight, but I had to think about his safety first."

 

"They got to him after all," whispered Elrohir. "They took Ada."

 

"Then we must find him!" exclaimed Glorfindel. The seneschal threw off the blanket and tried to rise to his feet. Emitting a strangled moan, his eyes widened and he dropped back on to the blanket, trembling fiercely.

 

"You must give yourself time to heal," said Elrohir. "Rest tonight and hopefully you will have recovered enough to join us tomorrow when we search for Ada."

 

Glorfindel trembled. "It is my fault we walked in to that trap. I was distracted..." It had been Elrond, who had unexpectedly kissed him, throwing him off balance.

 

Elladan nodded once. "I remember you were distressed when I talked to Ada. What was it about?"

 

Glorfindel averted his eyes. He could not tell them he loved their father! When Celebrian had left, he had seen the pain of abandonment in their eyes. Learning that Elrond might be interested in a new lover would not fare well with the twins.

 

Legolas, who had been silent up until then, suddenly spoke. "It is love, is it not, Glorfindel? You love him..."

 

The twins sucked in their breath and stared at Glorfindel in obvious surprise. "You love Ada?" they said simultaneously.

 

Glorfindel bit his bottom lip and glared at Legolas, but he wasn't really angry with the young Prince, knowing he had probably given himself away looking at Elrond in that certain way. "Aye, but do not dwell on this matter. I respect your father and... Celebrian. I will never..." Elladan fiercely shook his head, surprising him. Glorfindel wondered what he had done wrong! He had wanted to state that he wouldn't act on his feelings even though Elrond might. The boys still loved their mother dearly and wouldn't want him to take her place at their father's side.

 

"Glorfindel," exclaimed Elladan, "For how long has this been going on?"

 

"I only admired him from a distance," mumbled Glorfindel nervously.

 

"How long?" questioned Elrohir, exchanging an amused look with his twin. This was joyous news indeed! During long nights in which they had talked about their father's loneliness they had hoped love would return to Elrond's heart. That Glorfindel would bring back that love surprised them, but looking back, the twins realized that Elrond and his seneschal had been best friends for a very long time.

 

Glorfindel averted his eyes. "A few centuries."

 

"And you never told Ada?" Elladan frowned. "You know Glorfindel, for someone as old and 'wise' as you are, you should know better!"

 

Glorfindel hesitantly met Elladan's eyes. "I do not understand."

 

"You thought we would fight this," said Elrohir. "That we would not allow this."

 

Glorfindel nodded slowly, cursing his headache. "I would never have spoken of my love for him."

 

"We will sort this out when we find Ada," said Elladan firmly. "For I have a feeling Ada might be pleased to learn of your feelings for him." A warm grin appeared on his face. "We always suspected there was something going on between the two of you..."

 

Glorfindel couldn't believe what he was hearing. The twins approved of his love for their father?

 

"Rest now, Glorfindel," said Elrohir, easing Glorfindel down on to his back. After covering him with the blanket once more, he accepted the healing tea that Legolas had prepared while listening to their conversation. He smiled thankfully at Elladan, who had gathered the herbs and at Legolas for brewing the tea. "Drink this." He helped Glorfindel empty the mug and then watched the older Elf fall asleep. "May your sleep give you new strength for you will need it."

 

Elladan sat down in between Glorfindel and Elrohir. "I was right all along. I knew something was going on between them!"

 

Elrohir smiled pleased. "Aye, it seems you were right, Elladan. I always wondered about their closeness, which now makes sense. I do think Ada returns his feelings." The twins locked eyes. "We must find Ada..."

 

"And tell him about Glorfindel's feelings for him," finished Elladan.

 

Legolas looked at the full moon and wondered if they would be in time to save Elrond from the Uruk-Hai. /Lurtz, where are you? If you indeed joined your pack again, watch over Elrond and keep him safe./

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lurtz caught some movement near the tent where Ugluk had taken his prisoner. Ugluk still hadn't told him the prisoner's identity and he was curious to find out. Sneaking closer, he noticed the prisoner's slow movements, who was doing his best to sneak out of the camp unnoticed. /They hurt him.../ Dried blood clung to long dark hair. Something about the prisoner struck him as familiar. Lurtz frowned. The prisoner bore some resemblance to... Elrond, but why would the Lord of Imladris leave Imladris?

 

A pain filled moan left the prisoner's lips and Lurtz's pace quickened, eager to find out if he was right about the other's identity. /What do I do when it is Elrond? He allowed me in to Imladris and treated me kindly. I owe him.../

 

The prisoner slowly walked toward the trees, but Ugluk suddenly appeared, blocking his path and knocking him off his feet.

 

Lurtz hurried closer and knelt beside the prisoner.

 

"Take him back to the tent. I will make sure he won't escape again!" Ugluk signaled one of his men to hand him a heavy axe.

 

Lurtz rolled the prisoner onto his back and brushed the black locks aside. Startled, he recognized the noble features. His eyes narrowed, seeing the bruises and scratches on Elrond's face. A growl involuntarily left his throat. What had Ugluk done to the half-Elf?

 

"Lurtz, take him inside!" Ugluk repeated his order impatiently.

 

Lurtz stopped himself in time from slipping his arms beneath Elrond's back and knees. By treating Elrond kindly he would give himself away. Suddenly Elrond's eyes regained their alertness and he saw recognition in the brown eyes. /Don't give me away! I might be your only hope of escape!/

 

It seemed like Elrond understood, for the half-Elf remained quiet. Lurtz was torn, he didn't want to inflict more pain on Elrond, but Ugluk was watching him closely. In the end he threw Elrond over his shoulder, and carried him back to the tent, where he dropped him on to the ground.

 

Elrond almost cried out in pain, but didn't want Ugluk to gloat at his torment, so he bit his lip and remained quiet. Seeing Lurtz among them had taken him aback. At first he had been tempted to give Lurtz away, but then he had reconsidered, seeing the look in the Uruk-Hai's eyes. Lurtz didn't agree to any of this and might be persuaded to help him.

 

"Put him on his feet," ordered Ugluk, carrying the axe with him.

 

Elrond tried to control his unease at seeing the axe. What were Ugluk's plans? His hands were tied above his head to one of the tent poles and he glared at Ugluk as the Uruk-Hai raised his axe. Suddenly Ugluk turned the axe around and aimed the handle hard at... Ai, his left ankle! His eyes almost bulged from their sockets as pain coursed through his ankle. Tears of agony shone from his eyes as Ugluk repeated the procedure, crushing his left ankle as well. Finally Elrond understood.

 

"Try to run away with broken ankles, Elf," Ugluk spat venomously.

 

Before passing out from the pain, Elrond managed to catch Lurtz's gaze. Lurtz looked startled. /Will you help me escape? Will you?/ Unable to hang on to consciousness any longer, he gave in to the pain and raced toward the soothing darkness, where he no longer felt any pain.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lurtz tried to hide the horror he felt at Elrond's treatment. He carefully shielded his gaze from Ugluk, who left the tent, laughing loudly. Now that they were alone Lurtz hesitantly placed a hand on Elrond's chest, rubbing dried blood between his fingertips. /You treated me kindly when I least expected it. I will repay your for your kindness... I will help you escape.../

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrohir and Elladan slept restlessly, emitting a yelp simultaneously. Instantly awake, they sat upright and stared at each other. "Ada... He is pain..." They spoke as one.

 

Glorfindel swallowed hard. "I failed him..."

 

Legolas stared in to the darkness, hoping the sun would rise shortly. /Lurtz, if you hurt Elrond, you will pay.../

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Part 14

Admissions.

 

 

When Elrond regained consciousness he released a choked moan. He was still on his feet, although he more hung than stood. His hands were tied to the pole above his head and the pressure put on his feet was almost unbearable. Ugluk had surprised him by crushing his ankles like that. /I grew soft at Imladris. I forgot the ways of the enemy, his cruelty. I was lured into a false sense of safety at Imladris./

 

His breathing was labored, due to the broken rib he had suffered at Ugluk's hands. Looking down at his body, he was thankful he was still wearing his leggings; they kept some of the cold at bay. /What if Ugluk resorts to even more sadistic tactics? Would he rape me in order to break me?/ He wasn't sure if he would die after being raped; he wasn't a full Elf and the human part in him might keep him from going to the Halls of Mandos, condemning him to live with his shame and humiliation.

 

/And I cannot take my own life because I do not want to put my children through that ordeal. They already lost their mother./ Elrond closed his eyes, scared to imagine what could happen next. He didn't put it past Ugluk to resort to such vile tactics to get his information.

 

/Lurtz... Lurtz is here. Maybe he will help./ But he dreaded to put his trust in the Uruk-Hai; what if Lurtz was merely playing a game with him? Nay, he couldn't rely on Lurtz. The Uruk-Hai had left Legolas, who loved him, to be with his pack.

 

His hands felt numb and cold, and the position he was in put pressure on his ribs, which he couldn't alleviate by standing straight for his ankles were broken. Agony ran up his ankles and met with the pain that descended down his arms. Even in case he survived, this would change him forever.

 

The cold made him shiver violently and he groaned at the new pain those shivers caused. /I let them capture me... What kind of warrior are I? Gil-galad would never allow himself to be captured. Am I still a warrior? Ai, poor Glorfindel, I should have stayed at Imladris, but I wanted to show you I could stand my ground during an attack. My foolish pride got in the way.../

 

A small voice in the back of his mind corrected... A voice that sounded awfully like Glorfindel's. /You were trying to protect me and I was distracted because of your kiss.../

 

The kiss... Elrond smiled at the memory of Glorfindel's surprise. /I wish I could kiss you again.../

 

"Ah, Elf's awake..." Ugluk stepped in to the tent and watched Elrond closely. "Still not broken..."

 

Elrond, startled, opened his eyes and looked at Ugluk, still meeting the other's glare. "You may break my body, but not my mind." Just uttering those words cost him his last strength. The constant pain was beginning to wear him down and he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on to his composure. Ugluk would strip him of his pride and dignity, had already made a start with it.

 

Ugluk circled his prisoner. "I beat you, broke your ankles and yet you defy me..." He leered at the dark haired Elf and placed his right hand on Elrond's chest. "I now know how to make you talk, but you won't survive my 'method of questioning'. Are you sure you're willing to die for this?" Ugluk leaned in closer and his foul breath made Elrond cough violently. "You're of no use to me dead, but Saruman wants this information badly."

 

Elrond tensed when Ugluk's hand traveled lower. The Uruk-Hai possessively placed it on his buttocks, squeezing hard. /Nay, do not let him do this!/

 

"You know what I plan to do," said Ugluk slowly. Leaning in closer, his lips made contact with Elrond's in a mockery of a kiss. Then he opened his mouth and bit down hard, drawing blood.

 

Elrond's strength deserted him. He now hung from his hands, his feet giving away beneath him. The unexpected pressure on his ribs nearly made him faint, but Ugluk's perverse caress stopped him from losing consciousness. Ugluk twisted a nipple between his fingertips, laughing sadistically. /I must anger him so he will kill me. I won't let him force me... Never! I will die first... Ai, Glorfindel, we wasted so much time.../

 

Ugluk growled angrily when the Elf's eyes turned vacant. He had pushed too far, forgetting he was dealing with a half-Elf who didn't heal as quickly as full Elves. Annoyed, he marched out in to the open. He was running out of time and Saruman was becoming impatient. He had to force a breakthrough the next time Elrond awoke.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lurtz waited for Ugluk to disappear from view and then sneaked in to the tent. His breath caught, seeing the damage done to Elrond. "What is it with these Elves? First I find Legolas, then Glorfindel gets injured and now Elrond is in need of help. Why me?" Lurtz sighed and approached Elrond. He flinched, seeing the maimed ankles. "You won't walk out of here, Elf... I'll carry you much like I carried Legolas."

 

He pushed raven black locks, smeared with dried blood, behind Elrond's ear and wondered how much strength the Lord of Imladris had left. "I must plan this carefully. I'd prefer to simply carry you out of here, but I can't. We need shelter..."

 

Alert, he watched Elrond's eyes come alive again and he read the agony in them. "You must hold on a little longer."

 

Elrond moaned softly. "I... will... try..." Cold sweat formed on his brow and violent tremors shook his body. How much strength had he left? Looking at Lurtz, he was surprised at seeing the compassion in the Uruk-Hai's eyes.

 

"I don't agree with Ugluk," said Lurtz softly. "And I don't agree with their ways. Legolas tried to tell me I had changed, but I didn't want to accept that. I no longer belong with them."

 

Elrond nodded tiredly, his neck strained and his eyes growing misty because of the constant pain. "I do not know... how much longer... I can withstand... Ugluk."

 

"I'll help you escape at the first opportunity," promised Lurtz. "I'll take you back to Imladris."

 

"Thank you," muttered Elrond exhausted.

 

Lurtz wondered if he would get away with making Elrond more comfortable, but he couldn't lay the half-Elf on to the ground. Ugluk would get suspicious. "I'll be back," he promised, but Elrond no longer heard; he had lost consciousness once more.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Legolas woke due to some unidentifiable unease which coursed through him. The twins had finally dozed off, holding each other close. Feeling Elrond's pain had shaken them and they had turned to each other for comfort.

 

Looking about, he found the reason for his unease. Glorfindel sat upright. The blanket had slipped and faint red spots of blood showed through the bandage on his head. The blond was whispering something intelligible and looked lost and confused.

 

Legolas pushed himself to his feet, relieved that his leg was improving as the now familiar pain stayed away. He covered the distance and sat down beside Glorfindel, who didn't seem to notice his presence. Legolas probed the blue eyes and found them swimming with unshed tears. "Glorfindel?" He rested a hand on the Elf's shoulder and squeezed gently. "Elrond does not die easily. We will find him in time."

 

A shudder coursed through Glorfindel, growing aware of Legolas' presence at last. "Die..."

 

Legolas regretted his choice of words. "He is alive. The twins can still sense his presence."

 

The reinforcements had arrived some time ago and they were now strong enough to attempt a rescue. The kidnappers would never know what hit them.

 

"I am sorry I blurted out that you loved him. I should have been more discrete."

 

Glorfindel wiped away the tears that finally made it down his face. "I vowed to never tell him..."

 

"Why? Legolas moved even closer and hesitantly folded an arm around Glorfindel, uncertain if his comfort would be welcomed. He shouldn't have worried for Glorfindel leaned in to him, resting his injured head on his shoulder. "Why would you vow such a thing?"

 

Glorfindel shook violently against him and Legolas frowned concerned. "Will you tell me?"

 

Glorfindel sighed and his eyes took on a distant expression. "Mandos is a cold and dreadful place. I prided myself on being the greatest of warriors but during my stay at Mandos I realized how arrogant I truly was. I started to hate myself and... Then came the call."

 

Legolas vaguely remembered the tale of how Elrond had bound Glorfindel to himself after taking him back to Arda. "Please tell me more."

 

"Elrond was calling out for Gil-galad, and everyone heard that call and the pain in Elrond's soul. We gathered around Gil-galad, but he refused to return to Arda. He never gave a reason for his behavior. Elrond's call continued and I sensed his pain more deeply than the others because I was in emotional pain as well. My heart went out to this tormented soul and I felt drawn to him."

 

Legolas interrupted. "Why did Gil-galad not want to return? I know he did not tell you, but you are perceptive and..."

 

Glorfindel locked eyes with the younger Elf. "As I said before, Mandos is a cold place. After some time your feelings fade. To most it is a blessing; can you imagine feeling eternal grief and pain because you are separated from your loved ones? Only because I was in such emotional turmoil my feelings did not fade as easily as the others' and... when Gil-galad did not answer Elrond's call, I did... I could not turn my back on Elrond's pain."

 

"That's how you returned? I always thought Elrond... I did not know he was calling for Gil-galad. The tale never spoke of that." Legolas feel deeply for Glorfindel. "What happened next?"

 

"It hurt..." whispered Glorfindel as memories assailed him. "My rebirth was painful. Elrond pulled me with him and... I heard his cry when he realized he had taken the wrong person with him. I woke up, saw his startled expression and read the anger in his eyes. I tried to explain that I had acted out of sympathy, but was too weak to speak. I do not know how my body traveled back to Arda, but I was naked and weak as a newborn."

 

"You must have been terrified..." Legolas tried to imagine what Glorfindel had been through, but failed.

 

"I did not know what to do," confessed Glorfindel in a shaky tone. "I was unable to move or talk much to Elrond and I could see the anger in his eyes at retrieving me instead of Gil-galad. I would not have blamed him had he walked out on me. I would have faded quickly, returning to Mandos once more."

 

Legolas listened breathlessly and as Glorfindel briefly averted his eyes, Legolas' gaze came to rest on the twins, whose eyes were no longer vacant. Elladan and Elrohir were listening as well. Should he tell Glorfindel? But then he saw Elrohir's swimming eyes and decided the twins had a right to hear this. "Glorfindel?"

 

Glorfindel composed himself again. He lowered his eyes and stared blankly at his hands which rested in his lap. "He did not walk out on me. I must have appeared helpless to him and he took pity on me. He is a natural healer, drawing from deep within himself. Elrond gave me enough strength to recover. I slept for days while healing and when I woke next I was at Rivendell. Elrond sat in a chair and was watching me. When he felt I had recovered sufficiently he asked me why I had answered his call instead of Gil-galad. I read dread in his eyes and I could not tell him the truth, that Gil-galad had refused to return to Arda. I do not remember exactly what I told Elrond... My memory has holes in it when it comes down to those first days when I was back at Arda. I think I told him his pain had called out to me and that Gil-galad had been forbidden to return. I do not know if he accepted that explanation, but he nodded once and told me I could stay. I vowed to never disappoint or desert him and I dedicated myself to serving Elrond and his family."

 

Legolas' gaze collided with Elrohir's, seeing the shock and sympathy in those dark orbs. "When did you realize you loved Elrond?"

 

"It happened slowly, but my feelings became stronger after Celebrian had left. Elrond looked lost... in need of a true friend. Knowing I could never be more than a that, I offered him my friendship and he accepted. I longed to take him in my arms when he cried at night for the loss of his wife, but I kept my distance. The children were grieving as well and I could not possibly reveal my feelings to Elrond. I had Arwen and the twin's feelings to consider."

 

Elrohir was unable to remain at a distance any longer and crept over to Glorfindel's side. "Ada deserves to be loved as much as you do."

 

Glorfindel startled, hearing Elrohir's voice from this close and his eyes grew big, finding Elrohir at his side. Elladan moved closer as well and Glorfindel now felt distinctly uncomfortable. "It was a mistake, do you not understand? I should never have returned from Mandos. Your father never called out to me."

 

Elladan shook his head. "You answered because Ada moved you. What you did was right. Gil-galad was not interested in returning and your heart responded to his. This was no mistake. Your destiny lies with Ada..."

 

Another tear dripped from Glorfindel's chin. He cocked his head and stared deeply in to Elladan's dark eyes. "I never thought you would accept this."

 

Elrohir smiled, trying to lessen Glorfindel's apparent unease. "We welcome it, Glorfindel."

 

A weak smile broke through on Glorfindel's features. "You do?"

 

"Aye," whispered the twins as one.

 

Legolas smiled brightly and soothingly rubbed Glorfindel's back. "Now that you have been reassured you should rest. We will leave at dawn and you do not seem fully recovered to me."

 

Glorfindel nodded sleepily. "I never told anyone... Do not tell Elrond. Knowing that Gil-galad chose not to return will greatly hurt him."

 

"Go to sleep now," soothed Legolas, gently stroking the long locks. "We will not let Elrond die."

 

Glorfindel's eyes revealed his pain. "What if Elrond is already dead and arrived at the Halls of Mandos? What if he learns that Gil-galad no longer is the man he used to be and no longer has an interest in him?"

 

"Do not worry," said Elrohir softly. "Ada is alive; we can still sense his life force." Elrohir gently lowered Glorfindel on to his back and pulled up the blanket. Glorfindel's eyes turned vacant and Elrohir looked at Legolas and his twin. "I spoke the truth. Ada is in great pain, but he is still alive."

 

Legolas sighed. "We must find him then... and reunite them."

 

Elladan nodded his head. "They are hurting Ada and they will pay for tormenting him. I will kill them all." Seeing the expression in Legolas' eyes, Elladan realized Legolas' dilemma. "What if Lurtz is with them? Is part of them who hurt Ada? Will you stop me?"

 

"I do not know," whispered Legolas upset. "I truly do not know..."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond eyed Ugluk suspiciously when his nemesis reappeared. Ugluk carried a knife, whose blade dripped with a black substance. Defiantly, Elrond waited for Ugluk to make the first move. He had saved his strength and hoped it would serve him well during this encounter.

 

"Saruman created this," said Ugluk, showing the knife to Elrond with a pleased expression in his eyes. "It's made of Uruk-Hai blood, mixed with a drop of Saruman's."

 

Elrond suddenly realized that Ugluk was talking about the substance on the blade and not the knife itself. The pain clouded his thinking, making it hard to concentrate. Looking past Ugluk, he noticed Lurtz hiding in the shadows and he felt relieved knowing he was not alone with Ugluk. Hopefully Lurtz kept his word and helped him escape when the time was right.

 

"One cut makes you tell the truth..." Ugluk came to a halt in front of Elrond and caressed a strand of the raven locks. Elrond shuddered and Ugluk growled. "I would have loved to put my hands on you, to get to know you... intimately, but Saruman wants you alive. Maybe we can play later?"

 

Elrond tried hard to remain motionless when Ugluk's tongue slithered down his throat, licking the blood that dripped from still open wounds, already growing infected. "I still plan on taking you... later, once Saruman no longer has a use for you."

 

Elrond flinched involuntarily when Ugluk's hand fondled him through the fabric of his leggings, but he didn't get the chance to react to that violation because the knife suddenly slashed his cheek, drawing blood that flowed down his chin and splashed on to his chest.

 

"It's only a matter of time now," growled Ugluk pleased. "Lurtz, watch him and inform me when he starts to talk." Ugluk ran one sharp nail along the cut, drawing even more blood. "Such a shame of that pretty face..."

 

Elrond shivered uncontrollably as the poison began to slither in to his veins. He felt relieved when Ugluk left and he finally judged it safe to make eye contact with Lurtz. He had never begged before, but he would do it now, for the safety of his loved ones. The poison would force him to speak the truth, to tell Ugluk about Imladris' defenses and his people would die. He couldn't allow that so he swallowed his pride. "Lurtz, please... help me escape..." After uttering those words the pain finally got too much for him and he lost consciousness once more.

 

Lurtz drew in a deep breath and sighed as he stared at Elrond. "I will repay my debt to you in full. I will take you back to Imladris."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The first rays of the sun woke Glorfindel, who groaned as his head continued to throb. But his eye sight was fully restored and pain was something he had learned to deal with. Looking at the blue sky, soft clouds and warm sun, he wondered how the day could begin this friendly when Elrond was suffering in misery. Something or someone shifted next to him and he turned his head, wondering who could have gotten this close unnoticed. Surprised, he looked in to Elrohir's warm eyes. The younger twin's right arm was wrapped around his waist, holding him tight. Glorfindel couldn't help but think back to a time when the twins had been toddlers. For some reason they stole into his room occasionally, nestling comfortably in his bed when he was asleep, snuggling up to him. Elrond usually came to fetch them in the morning, and then mumbled an apology to excuse his sons' behavior. But Glorfindel had secretly loved not waking up in his bed alone. He had long realized he would never father any children and he adopted Elrond's, loving them like a father.

 

"Morning, Glorfindel," said Elrohir pleased, stretching like a cat. "Feeling better today?"

 

Elladan joined them, sat on his heels and handed his brother and Glorfindel a cup filled with hot tea. "Legolas insisted he scout ahead with a few of our men. I could not stop him..." Elladan cringed, seeing Elrohir's expression. "I tried to stop him, but he is stubborn and... Come on, Elrohir. Legolas is a skilled warrior. He won't walk in to any traps!"

 

"Did you..." started Elrohir, sitting upright and sipping his tea.

 

"Tie him to the saddle? Nay, I did not get the chance..." Elladan shrugged. "Sometimes you are so much like Ada, Elrohir. He can get overly protective as well. Wait, let me help you..." Elladan had watched Glorfindel struggle with the blanket and judging from the dazed look in the Elf's eyes, Glorfindel was far from being healed.

 

Glorfindel nodded once, then sipped the tea as well. "We should leave as soon as possible."

 

"Our men are getting ready and we will follow Legolas' party in a few minutes. Glorfindel, answer me honestly, can you ride your horse? If not I will leave some men behind to look after you until we return." Elladan exchanged a worried glance with Elrohir who shrugged his shoulders. They both knew they wouldn't stop Glorfindel if he wanted to join them; and the love Glorfindel felt for Elrond made him very eager to fight.

 

"I can ride," said Glorfindel through gritted teeth. "You are sure Elrond is still alive?" /Ai, do not let him die and visit the Halls of Mandos. I do not want him to find out that Gil-galad never wanted to return to him./

 

Elrohir nodded once. "You will stay close to us, Glorfindel, and you had better obey for Ada will be cross when he finds out you put yourself in danger." To his amazement and amusement, Glorfindel actually blushed. As he looked at his twin, he sensed that Elladan was thinking exactly the same thing; /Poor Glorfindel is not used to be fussed over. For centuries he took care of Ada and us, and we never wondered if he needed someone to look after him. We took Glorfindel for granted but that will change now!/

 

Glorfindel never expected the twins to be this accepting of his love for their father. Seldom had he felt this insecure and even frightened, but he had trained the boys well. Elrond could be proud of the twins. "I might need some help mounting my horse though."

 

"I will help you," offered Elrohir. Looking at his brother, he said, "Go find Legolas before he attacks single-handedly."

 

Elladan smiled in spite of the nagging pain inside his heart and nodded once. "Do not worry, I will find him."

 

Elrohir ended up supporting Glorfindel as they made their way to the horses. Asfaloth whined concerned, seeing his master injured and stood motionless when Elrohir helped Glorfindel mount. Elrohir leaned in closer and whispered in to the horse's ear, "Take good care of him." Asfaloth whined again, softer this time and trod carefully when following Elrohir's mare.

 

Glorfindel noticed, to his utter embarrassment, that Elrohir constantly stayed close. They rode at the head of the forces. Looking over his shoulder, he found that at least fifty archers had joined them. /Aye, we are strong enough to take the Uruk-Hai now. They won't have a chance against us. Elrond, we are on our way. Be proud of your sons, you raised them well./

 

Elrohir studied Glorfindel closely, relieved to see that no new blood had appeared on the bandage. "Maybe you should stay clear of the battle." Glorfindel glared at Elrohir, who shrugged apologetically. "I cannot help being concerned. You fussed over Elladan and me when we got injured during our mock fights."

 

Glorfindel remained silent, staring in to the distance. Finally his eyes made out Legolas' party, which was waiting for them at the foot of a hill. Even from this distance he could make out Legolas' excited expression. "They found Elrond..."

 

Elrohir nodded. "It looks that way."

 

"Greetings, Elrohir, Glorfindel," said Legolas. Elladan, who had joined Legolas earlier, sat impatiently on his horse, wishing they would hurry, but Legolas ignored the dark haired Elf, realizing he had to inform the others before they could make their move. "We located their camp behind this hill. We counted about twenty Uruk-Hai and ten Orcs. There are two tents and several sentries guarding the camp. We must act quickly. They do not know we located them and we should use the element of surprise to our advantage."

 

"What do you suggest?" asked Glorfindel. His head still throbbed, but he was determined to take part in this rescue attempt.

 

"We split up. One party attacks them from behind, the other distracts them with a frontal attack. I suspect they're holding Elrond in one of the tents and we should concentrate on that." Legolas carefully placed his weight on his leg, sitting up in the saddle. "My leg does not bother me any more and I will lead the first party. We will head for the tents while you distract them."

 

Elladan shook his head. "Nay, you are not going in alone. Either Elrohir or I will accompany you."

 

Glorfindel bit his lower lip, trying hard not to speak up. /It should be I, going in for Elrond./

 

Suddenly Elrohir spoke. "Glorfindel, you will cover Legolas' back, Elladan stay close to them. I will take thirty of our men and provide a distraction. Once we retrieved Ada we will make for Imladris."

 

"Maybe it would be wise to stop along the way," suggested Glorfindel. "Elrond might be injured. We do not know what those foul creatures did to him."

 

"We passed a deserted cabin a mile back. We can take him there if necessary," decided Elrohir. "Trust me when I say that no Uruk-Hai will remain alive. Ada will be safe from them."

 

Legolas briefly closed his eyes. /What if you are with them, Lurtz? Did you go back to your old ways? My heart pains to think of you as one of them./

 

Glorfindel, Elladan and Elrohir noticed the pained look on Legolas' face and the three of them hoped Lurtz wasn't among the pack.

 

"Let us move in then," said Legolas eventually. "Elrond won't be at their mercy any longer..."

 

"Aye, let us free him," said Elladan passionately, following Glorfindel and Legolas. He looked over his shoulder at his twin and they nodded simultaneously. Before the moon rose again, their father would be with them.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lurtz uncovered a small knife and advanced on Elrond, whose eyes fluttered as he regained consciousness.

 

Elrond released a choked gasp, seeing the knife in Lurtz's hand. The poison had made its way in to his veins and changed his perception, making Lurtz the enemy. "Nay... I won't tell you..."

 

"Peace, Lord of Imladris. It is I, Lurtz and I am here to help, remember?" Lurtz watched Elrond's pupils dilate and realized the half-Elf was under the influence of Ugluk's poison.

 

Elrond vaguely recalled someone called Lurtz, a friend of Legolas if he wasn't mistaken. His eyes followed the knife as Lurtz reached for the ropes and cut him loose from the tent pole. He started to fall at once, but Lurtz caught him and lifted him in his arms. Unable to move even his little finger, Elrond lay helpless in the Uruk-Hai's arms. "Legolas... loves you..." he blurted out under influence of the poison.

 

Lurtz smiled saddened. "I know that now. I am sorry I ever doubted his words." Lurtz cradled Elrond tightly against his chest and tried to ignore the shivers that racked the half-Elf's body. Seeing Elrond's feet hang limply, he took great care not to jostle the half-Elf when he carried him outside. "Be quiet and let me carry you."

 

The sky spun around Elrond, the sun burned his eyes and the sensations made him nauseous. "Ai, Glorfindel... I need you..."

 

Lurtz raised an eyebrow, stealing behind the tent and heading for the cover of the trees. So far no one had discovered them. "Glorfindel?" he whispered amused.

 

"Aye, I love him..." whispered a heavily sedated Elrond.

 

Lurtz allowed himself to smile warmly. "Maybe you should tell him."

 

"He may not want me..." Elrond tensed in Lurtz's arms as the pain penetrated the haze of sedatives. "Ai, my feet..."

 

"Hold on a little longer," said Lurtz concerned. The trees were so close now!

 

"Ugluk! Lurtz betrayed us! He has taken the prisoner!" One of the guards alarmed the rest and Ugluk appeared in front of the tent, checking if the guard's words were true.

 

"Lurtz, you're dead!" growled Ugluk. He raised his axe and exclaimed, "No mercy for the traitor, but I need the Elf alive!"

 

Lurtz cursed, tightened his hold on Elrond, but came to a sudden stop when several riders appeared in front of him. His heart faltered briefly, recognizing their leader, who aimed an arrow at his chest. "Legolas..."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Part 15

Reunion

 

 

Legolas' aim never wavered; his arrow was directed at Lurtz's heart, but seeing Elrond in such a miserable state froze him for a few seconds. "By the grace of the Valar, what did you do to him?" Seeing Lurtz holding Elrond had shocked him, proving to him that the Uruk-Hai was involved in hurting the Lord of Imladris. Behind him, Glorfindel gasped softly and Legolas realized it was time he took control of the situation again. "Put Elrond in front of Glorfindel. One wrong move and this arrow will pierce your heart... and others will follow."

 

Lurtz felt saddened seeing the distrust and disappointment in Legolas' eyes, but he couldn't blame the Elf. He knew what this looked like. Slowly, he advanced on Glorfindel, lifted Elrond carefully and placed him in front of the blond. "Be careful, his ankles are broken and he suffered one broken rib at least."

 

Glorfindel stared at Elrond in shock. Elrond's skin was chilly and Glorfindel quickly removed his cloak and wrapped it around the dark-haired Elf. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes, but he forced them back. Elrond needed him to be strong, not to sob against him when the Lord of Imladris needed help. /Ai, Elrond, what did they do to you?/ The bite marks and scratches from fingernails infuriated him and he wanted to slay every Uruk-Hai inside that camp single-handedly, but he couldn't.

 

Looking up, he caught sight of Elladan's concerned features. The twin raised a shaky hand and touched his father's face cautiously, drawing a moan from Elrond's lips.

 

"Ai, Ada, they hurt you..." Elladan failed to stop a tear from sliding down his face. A rage unlike any other he had ever felt filled him and his glare shifted to Lurtz, who was still in front of them, not moving away and Legolas' arrow still aimed at him. "You..."

 

Legolas stopped Elladan. "We do not have the time to address this now." He wanted to sort this out now as well, but he heard sounds of battle coming from the camp side. "Elrohir has attacked and we must aid him." Legolas ignored Lurtz's questioning expression on purpose and addressed Glorfindel. "Take Elladan with you and ride to that deserted cabin. Take good care of Elrond. We will join you once we extracted our revenge."

 

"Do not send me away! He is my father and I want to revenge him as well. It is my right!" Although part of him wanted to comfort Elrond, another, stronger, part wanted to punish the foul creatures for hurting Elrond like that. He drew his sword, released an angry yell and stormed toward the camp, his faithful mare obeying his commands and speeding up.

 

Legolas cursed. "Glorfindel, you know what to do." He looked at Elladan, who was fighting his first Uruk-Hai and finding them stronger and more cunning than the twin had expected. "That one is going to get himself in trouble..."

 

Lurtz realized Legolas' dilemma and drew in a deep breath. "I cannot kill my own kind, but I can protect Glorfindel and Elrond. Let me go with them."

 

"Nay!" Legolas lowered his bow, but maintained eye contact with Lurtz. "You are not going anywhere. You will stay and after we finished our business here, we will talk. Leave now and I will kill you." From the corner of his eye, Legolas saw that Elladan was having trouble fighting two Uruk-Hai simultaneously. "I do not have time for this. Glorfindel, leave!" He slapped Asfaloth's rear hard and the horse whined, breaking in to a run.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel tightened his hold on Elrond, fearing further injury to the already battered body. /Ai, I failed you, meldir. I should have prevented your capture. Now they got their foul mark on you. What will it do to you? You, who always are so strong. I will help you heal, if you want me to, but I fear my failure will always stand between us.../ Glorfindel let his tears flow freely, the wind almost instantly wiping them from his face. Elrond felt cold against him and the cloak did little to keep him warm. Looking over his shoulder, Glorfindel's heart danced a wild rhythm, seeing Elladan fight without his back covered. "Legolas, protect him!"

 

Then the scene faded as the distance increased, and he determinedly looked ahead, his eyes already scanning for the deserted cabin where he could tend to Elrond's injuries.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Legolas continued to ignore Lurtz, who stood frozen, and charged the Uruk-Hai who were gaining the upper hand over Elladan. Shooting his arrows too quickly for the eye to see, he disposed of one of them, allowing Elladan to finish off the other with his sword. Scanning the camp, he found that few Uruk-Hai were still alive. Elrohir swept through the camp like an all devouring fire, taking out one Uruk-Hai after the other. Now that Elrond was safe, Legolas locked eyes with Elladan. He wanted a moment alone with Lurtz and sent Elladan away. "Elladan, join your brother and keep out of trouble." Elladan glared at him, but Legolas simply glared back

Elladan reluctantly obeyed. Knowing the twins safe with the archers, Legolas turned his horse around and stared at Lurtz.

 

Mixed emotions whirled through him. Part of him wanted to embrace Lurtz and feel the Uruk-Hai against him, but another part was determined to get the answers he desired and then turn away in disdain from Lurtz. But could he leave Lurtz like that? He still greatly cared for the other man, no matter who Lurtz was or what he had done in the past. "Did you hurt him?"

 

"No," said Lurtz, shaking his head. "Ugluk questioned him, I didn't. I was about to escape with him when you appeared."

 

"Escape? Why?" Legolas steered his horse closer to Lurtz, but one hunting knife slipped in to his hand, just in case he couldn't trust Lurtz after all.

 

"I owe Elrond. He welcomed me at Imladris when I didn't expect it. He was kind to me. I wanted to replay my debt to him by taking him back to Imladris." It pained Lurtz that Legolas felt it necessary to remain at a distance and armed. "Put that knife away, you know I would never hurt you."

 

"I do?" Legolas laughed bitterly. "I told you not to run and yet you did. You hurt me by leaving like that."

 

Lurtz's eyes were drawn to Legolas' leg and he was relieved to find a spotless bandage in place. "Your wound stopped bleeding."

 

"Elves heal fast," sneered Legolas. Hurt of abandonment and affection for Lurtz were at war within him. "Where will you go now?"

 

Lurtz cocked his head. "Does that mean you will let me go?"

 

Legolas' eyes hardened. "I do not plan on keeping you with me against your will. I won't kill you either as you seem to have had no part in Elrond's torture. You are free to go then, but never cross my path again."

 

"Are you so willing to give up on me?" Lurtz's eyes narrowed. Now that Legolas allowed him to leave, he no longer felt the desire to do so. /Why can't I say the words? Why can't I say I was wrong in leaving you? I should have stayed, should have trusted you./

 

"You were the one who gave up on me, us. Do not turn this around." Legolas quickly looked over his shoulder to see how the twins were doing. And they were doing well. They had done away with most of their enemies and the archers kept a close eye on the two brothers. "We are almost done here..." announced Legolas, ignoring the sudden wave of pain radiating from his leg. He had overestimated his strength. "I wish you a long and blessed life, Lurtz." Legolas turned his horse around, no longer able to look at Lurtz, who would have been his beloved mate, but Lurtz had chosen differently.

 

Lurtz raised a hand, which Legolas couldn't see now that he had turned his back on him. He wanted to stop Legolas from leaving, but no words flowed from his lips. Then a sudden motion to Legolas' right caught his attention and his heart beat faster. "Ugluk..."

 

Ugluk jumped from the trees, caught Legolas around the waist and pulled the Elf from his horse and on to the ground.

 

Legolas, angry that he had been caught unaware, tried to fight Ugluk off, but his leg hampered him and he howled in agony when Ugluk kicked his leg vehemently, realizing his weakness. A cold knife, slippery with a black substance appeared at his throat and when Ugluk pulled him to his feet, he obeyed.

 

Lurtz growled angrily, seeing Legolas at Ugluk's mercy. He knew full well what cruelty Ugluk was capable of. "Let him go..."

 

Ugluk shook his head, baring his teeth. "Never, I don't want to die yet, traitor. Wish I could take you out as well!"

 

Legolas' thoughts raced. Ugluk was trembling and the knife was close to his throat. Lurtz suddenly appeared in front of him, and his dark eyes were filled with anger. /He does care about me.../

 

Lurtz's hands clenched in to fists, seeing Legolas' eyes softening. /Yes, I love you.../ But speaking the words aloud would give Ugluk an advantage. "The Elf is nothing to me, Ugluk, let me join you in your escape attempt. I don't want to die either." Legolas' eyes darkened at his betrayal. /Please understand that I need to get close to him.../

 

Ugluk wavered, but seeing his men go down one by one, he realized he needed Lurtz. "Quickly." He signaled Lurtz to follow him, and his hold on Legolas weakened for a split second.

 

It was enough for Legolas to make his move. He twisted away from Ugluk and tried to put some distance between them. Lurtz appeared at his side, grabbed his right wrist and pulled him toward him. Legolas wavered. Could he trust Lurtz?

 

That one moment was all Ugluk needed. The knife flashed in the sunlight as he aimed for Legolas' back.

 

"No!" Lurtz, seeing the danger Legolas was in, pulled Legolas behind him and gritted his teeth as the poisoned dagger buried itself in his shoulder. Lurtz's eyes narrowed, and focused on Legolas, making sure the Elf wasn't injured. "Run!" But Legolas stood frozen, staring at him with the most peculiar expression in his eyes. /What are you waiting for? Ugluk will kill you as well!/ "Run!"

 

Legolas slowly shook his head, uncovered his sword and taking Ugluk by surprise, beheaded him with one swift stroke.

 

Lurtz fell to his knees, unable to stay on his feet as the poison attacked his nerve endings. Suddenly Legolas was beside him, speaking softly, soothingly. "Leave me alone..."

 

Legolas smiled warmly. "Why are you being this stubborn, Lurtz? Why can you not simply accept that you love me?" Legolas studied the injury and decided to remove the knife. "Do not move, Lurtz."

 

Lurtz gritted his teeth, but still a smothered howl escaped from deep within his throat. "It's poisoned..."

 

Legolas sucked in his breath. "Poisoned? By the Valar, we must act quickly then."

 

Lurtz wondered what Legolas was up to as the Elf moved behind him. He startled, feeling lips pressed against the wound, sucking. "What are you doing?" he hissed.

 

"Trying to get the poison out and now be silent!" Legolas closed his lips over the wound and sucked hard, spiting out the blood and poison and repeated the same procedure.

 

Lurtz placed his hands in front of him on the ground in need of support. Knowing Legolas was trying to save his live felt incredible to him. After all he had done, the Elf remained at his side. Hearing voices close to him, he looked up and found that the twins were rushing toward him.

 

"Legolas, what happened?" Elrohir knelt at Legolas side and cringed, seeing the angry wound. "Poisoned?"

 

"Aye," said Legolas, spitting out more poisoned blood.

 

"We will take him with us," decided Elladan. Elrohir had already told him that Lurtz had been on his way to take Elrond in to safety. They could discuss this later. "We killed them all." he added, carefully watching Lurtz' reaction, but the Uruk-Hai was slowly losing consciousness. Elladan looked about and saw Ugluk's headless body. "Your work, Legolas?" Seeing Legolas' expression, Elladan grinned. "Let us put your Uruk-Hai on to a horse. I am eager to be reunited with Ada."

 

"Let me help..." Elrohir helped Legolas in getting Lurtz to his feet after Legolas had removed as much poison as possible.

 

Legolas staggered; his still injured leg couldn't take the extra weight and Elladan quickly moved in to take Legolas' place, taking Lurtz from him. Legolas wanted to protest, but decided against it, knowing he couldn't support Lurtz. Instead he fetched his horse and together, they placed Lurtz on the mare's back. The mare was nervous, didn't like this charge and Legolas took the reins, walking beside her and talking soothingly.

 

"Legolas, you cannot walk all the way," said Elrohir worried. "Let me take the reins and sit behind me."

 

Legolas gave in and nodded once. He handed Elrohir the reins and accepted the twin's help when the raven-haired Elf pulled him behind him.

 

"I will gather some herbs," announced Elladan. "Do not wait for me. I will catch up with you." He knew the healing herbs were necessary to fight infection and pain.

 

Elrohir ordered five archers to help his twin and then led the rest toward the deserted cabin. /Ada, are you well? I can no longer feel your pain. Please be alive.../

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel firmly ignored any discomfort his head injury caused and carried Elrond in to the deserted cabin. After kicking the door open, he headed for the bed and returned to the entrance to close the door and shut out the cold. He hurried back to Elrond's side and gentle hands began to examine Elrond's injuries. First, he checked for head injuries and was relieved when he didn't find any. Absentmindedly he stroked the long black locks, removing any tangles from them. Next, he examined Elrond's face, cursing privately at seeing the lash that would leave a scar in time.

 

Glorfindel got to his feet, fetched some spring water and ripped some fabric from his tunic, using it to clean Elrond's face. Dirt and dried blood gave away easily, but he wished he had some soothing balm to put on the cut, which still bled. "I am so sorry, Elrond... It is my fault you were taken and tortured."

 

Blinking once, his hands drifted lower, cleaning the dried blood from Elrond's chest, finding at least one rib cracked. Cursing the fact that he didn't have any bandages, he shredded his cloak and used the longer pieces to bandage Elrond's ribcage, letting Elrond lean against him while he worked. He felt immensely grateful that Elrond remained unconscious during his ministrations.

 

He privately debated removing Elrond's leggings to search for more injuries, but decided against it. It was cold in here and the dark-haired Elf felt chilly to his touch.

 

Tears erupted from his eyes, seeing Elrond's ankles limp and twisted. "By the Valar, what did they do to you? It should have been me, not you, never you! Why did they not take me instead? I would have gladly born this pain for you, Elrond..." He wiped at his tears angrily, then wrapped fabric around Elrond's ankles, not daring to mend them. He wasn't a healer, Elrond was!

 

Guilt and self doubt deeply drove their claws in to his soul. Glorfindel couldn't stop staring at the battered face, hoping the Uruk-Hai hadn't resorted to raping Elrond in order to make him talk. Maybe that was the true reason why he didn't dare remove Elrond's leggings...

 

Rummaging through the cabin he located a warm blanket and he placed it over Elrond's shivering body. Hating to leave Elrond's side, he did it anyway to build a fire. The wood was old and damp, but the fire warmed the cabin nicely. The fire cast shadows on to the walls, and in Glorfindel's mind they pointed an accusing finger at him for failing his Lord.

 

Feeling utterly worthless, Glorfindel refrained from touching Elrond, guarding him from a distance. His eyes swam with guilty tears and he hugged his waist, rocking back and forth. "It should have been me, lying there, not you, Elrond. What use to you am I? I, who failed to keep you safe? You should send me back to Mandos. I am an utter failure..."

 

He held his breath when Elrond moaned softly. The vacant eyes lost their emptiness and searched his surroundings. Panicking, Elrond released a scream. Glorfindel acted at once and knelt at Elrond's side, trying to make Elrond look at him. "You are safe, meldir. You are safe. Please listen to my voice and let it reassure you." Glorfindel's heart ached, seeing the hurt expression in those dark eyes. "You are safe, meldir. I will look after you..."

 

Elrond blinked once, trying to focus on Glorfindel. Where was Ugluk? Why wasn't he in the tent any longer? Ai, his feet didn't hurt that bad anymore and he finally felt warm. His eyes met Glorfindel's and he startled seeing the tears in them. "What...?"

 

Elrond tried to sit upright, but gasped at the pain that coursed through his chest and ankles so he remained flat on his back instead. "Glorfindel?" Shakily he raised a hand, trying to place it against Glorfindel's cheek, but the blond pulled back. Elrond frowned, wondering why Glorfindel shunned his touch. "What... happened?"

 

"Lurtz carried you out of the tent when we attacked. I brought you here. Your sons will join us shortly and tend to you. You taught Elrohir well and he will help you heal."

 

Elrond frowned once more when Glorfindel moved farther away from him. The dark expression in the blond's eyes spoke of guilt and self hate. Why? He desperately wanted to talk to Glorfindel, but his strength was deserting him. "Come... here," he whispered, hoping to remain conscious long enough to reassure Glorfindel. The reluctance in Glorfindel's approach made Elrond apprehensive. Thankfully the poison was leaving his body and rational thought was returning to him. "I know you well..." started Elrond in a soft tone. "None of it was your fault... You fought well... It was not your fault... that they caught me..." He made another shaky attempt to rest the palm of his hand against Glorfindel's face and he grew sad, feeling the blond flinch at the touch. "We will talk about this some more when... when I feel better..."

 

Glorfindel lowered his eyes. "Elladan and Elrohir will be here shortly. They can care you for you better than I can..."

 

Elrond sighed. "It was not your fault..."

 

"I am responsible for your safety," exploded Glorfindel in a harsh tone, aimed at himself. "I failed you!"

 

Elrond managed to shake his head slowly. "Nay, Glorfindel, it was not your fault..." Exhaustion crept up on him, but he fought off sleep a little longer. He had something important to say before he could give in to blissful sleep. "Nîn ind, do you not know I love you? You, who have always been my strength... Do not desert me now... melethron."

 

Elrond's whispers were Glorfindel's undoing. Tears flowed down his face and he tried to hide from Elrond, but the raven-haired half-Elf had unnoticed gained a tight hold on his right wrist and he was unable to move away. Bleary-eyed, he stared at Elrond. He had guessed some of Elrond's feelings when the half-Elf had kissed him, but things had changed now. "I am unworthy of your love, my Lord."

 

"I lack the strength to... to talk some sense in to you," said Elrond, feeling drained. "Vow you won't leave my side until... I wake again."

 

Glorfindel looked stricken. He had planned to ask Elrohir to look after Elrond, not wanting to burden Elrond with his worthless presence.

 

"Vow!" Elrond called upon his last strength and commanded Glorfindel to speak, using the power that lay in his dark eyes. "Vow!"

 

"I vow to stay at your side," mumbled Glorfindel defeated. Why Elrond still wanted him close was a mystery to him. Even if Elrond loved him, the Lord of Imladris should chose a more worthy lover.

 

Elrond sighed and relaxed somewhat now that Glorfindel had given him his word. "Stay..." Elrond shivered, feeling cold to the bone.

 

Glorfindel caught those shivers and wished he had more blankets. The fire was dying as well. "The twins will arrive shortly," he said, comforting Elrond. He flinched when determined black eyes looked in to his.

 

"Keep me warm, nîn bellas; you always were my strength." Elrond's hand twitched, releasing its grip on Glorfindel's wrist. "Cold..."

 

A lump had formed in Glorfindel's throat, hearing Elrond's request. Could he do what Elrond asked of him? Elrond's eyes turned vacant and Glorfindel drew in a deep breath. He removed his sword and boots, and sat down on the side of the bed, studying Elrond's too pale face. Slowly, he slid in to place in front of Elrond, opened his arms and pulled the dark haired Elf close to him. Wrapping his arms and legs around Elrond, he took great care not to jostle the half Elf's feet. Staring at Elrond's vacant eyes, he forced back the tears that didn't seem to want to stop. /I must be strong for you, for both if us until you regained your strength, mellon-nîn. You think you need me, but you do not. You will always be the stronger one of the two of us./

 

Indulging himself, he tucked Elrond's head beneath his chin. /And when you are strong again I will pay for my failure... I do not deserve to be at your side, not after letting this happen to you... Maybe it is time to return to the Halls of Mandos and to set you free./

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Part 16

Answers

 

Legolas kept a close eye on Lurtz, fearing the Uruk-Hai might cave in due to the poison and fall from his horse, but Lurtz seemed to be well. His dark eyes remained alert, constantly scanning their surroundings. "It seems like the poison affects you very little," remarked Legolas softly. Elrohir looked up as well, but the archers that had dropped behind didn't pay them any attention. Legolas' heart missed a beat when those large, black eyes met his.

 

"You got most of the poison out with your... method," said Lurtz tenderly. "I would not advice you to use it again though."

 

"Why not?" asked Legolas. Sucking the poison from its wound had always served him well.

 

"What if you accidentally swallowed some of it? You saw the effect it had on Elrond. That could have been you."

 

Legolas nodded once, realizing Lurtz spoke out of concern for him. "But it was not me, Lurtz. And I am not so foolish to swallow any poison."

 

Lurtz suddenly averted his eyes. "The last thing I would call you is foolish..."

 

Legolas grinned. "Methinks you have almost recovered from the attack. Does your shoulder still hurt?" He had applied improvised bandages, not have any at the ready, using his cloak instead.

 

"It does not affect me like it did Elrond," Lurtz shrugged. "The poison is made of Uruk Hai's blood and Saruman's. Those substances aren't alien to me."

 

Elrohir suddenly shivered. "But they are alien to Ada." He couldn't get the picture of his injured father out of his head. Elrond had looked dreadful. He spurred on the horse, yearning to be reunited with his father.

 

A few moments later the deserted cabin appeared in front of them and Elrohir turned to address his men. "Set up camp here. I will tend to our Lord who is more comfortable inside the cabin. Assign sentries and be aware of Uruk-Hai and Orcs." His orders were carried out and Elrohir slid from his steed's back. Looking up, he saw a curious expression on Legolas' face. "What is it, Legolas?"

 

"The cabin will be crowded, Lurtz and I will stay here and help make camp. Please call us, should you need help." Legolas exchanged a look with Lurtz who nodded. They had a lot to discuss and that would be nearly impossible with the others close.

 

"Suit yourself," said Elrohir. His eyes strayed longingly to the cabin, feeling his father's presence.

 

"Go, Elrohir. Lurtz and I can take care of ourselves."

 

Elrohir nodded thankfully. "And should that wound trouble you after all, Lurtz, I will look after it," he offered, before running over to the cabin.

 

Lurtz and Legolas watched him run, and detected another dark-haired Elf jumping off his mare and rushing toward the first. Elladan had arrived as well; carrying the healing herbs with him. "They deserve some privacy," said Legolas in the end. He slowly limped over to Lurtz. "Do you require assistance in dismounting your horse?"

 

"I can manage," laughed Lurtz amused. He let himself glide off of the horse's back and stood firmly grounded. "Where do you want make camp?"

 

"Near a fire..." Tonight was a night bereft of the moon and knowing Elrond was injured chilled his very soul.

 

Lurtz considered this. His wound hardly troubled him; Uruk-Hai were build to withstand pain and heal fast. "I'll get a fire going... Do you have a bedroll?"

 

Legolas handed Lurtz his bedroll, wondering about the man's behavior. An Elf came to collect their horse and led the mare away. Legolas followed Lurtz to the spot the Uruk-Hai had selected for them to spend the night. It was at the edge of the camp, but still close enough in case of a surprise attack.

 

Lurtz first unrolled the blanket and signaled Legolas to sit down on it. Then he left to gather some wood and he got a fire going within minutes. Uruk-Hai skills could come in handy after all. Once the fire was burning strongly, he sat down beside Legolas, staring in to the flames. He didn't know what to say to Legolas. Unexpectedly Legolas' hand covered his and the Elf rubbed his knuckles.

 

"Are you ready to talk?" enquired Legolas softly. He curled his fingers around Lurtz's and squeezed gently. Seeing the leather armor and war paint on Lurtz's face made him melancholy.

 

"Yes, I am," said Lurtz, nodding once. "But first I owe you an apology." Lurtz looked up and locked eyes with Legolas, who seemed strangely nervous all of a sudden. "You were right and I was wrong. I no longer belong with the Uruk-Hai. Since the amnesia something changed... in here." With his free hand he covered his chest, pointing out his heart. "All this time I was angry at myself for leaving Imladris, for leaving you. You were right on another account as well." Lurtz now returned the caress, gently stroking the back of Legolas' hand. "I love you. I have never loved before and I don't know what to do about it."

 

"Lurtz..." Legolas desperately tried to interrupt Lurtz, but the Uruk-Hai raised a hand, silencing him for now.

 

"You can talk later, let me finish first." Seeing Legolas nod, Lurtz continued. "I don't know if you noticed, but there are no female Uruk-Hai. When lust overcomes us, we turn to each other and... things can get rough. I don't know how to... court you, show you my feelings, but being at Imladris showed me a different way of treating people, and a possible mate. I'm trying hard to learn, but you'll need to guide me. Taking you like that doesn't seem right... not anymore. Doing it the Uruk-Hai way it would be little more than rape and..."

 

Legolas placed a long finger against his lips and Lurtz grew quiet, realizing Legolas was determined to speak.

 

"Lurtz, before we speak of this, you need to know one thing. Touch me intimately and by Elven standards we are considered married. Elves do not give in to lust easily, knowing we will spend the rest of our lives with that one person. We desire love above lust."

 

Lurtz inclined his head. "Married?" It was a strange concept to him. "There is no Uruk-Hai word for it."

 

Legolas smiled saddened. "It means that we will be together for the rest of our lives. Neither you, nor I can take other lovers and only death can us part."

 

Lurtz began to grasp the concept. "You would be mine forever?"

 

"And you would be mine," agreed Legolas. "Just the two of us as long as we live."

 

Lurtz found the concept attractive. "I'd like that."

 

Legolas raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure of that?"

 

"Yes." Lurtz carefully considered his next words. "And this will go in to effect when...?"

 

"When we make love for the first time." Legolas swallowed hard. Although he had wanted to have this discussion he now began to feel nervous.

 

"Make love..." Lurtz briefly closed his eyes. /The Uruk-Hai do not make love, they rape... How do I make love to you?/ Feeling insecure, Lurtz opened his eyes and looked deeply in to Legolas'. "And you'd have me?"

 

"That is what I have been trying to tell you, Lurtz." Legolas, calm once more, awaited Lurtz's answer.

 

"Oh, never doubt I want you, but..." Lurtz swallowed nervously. "Not yet."

 

"Not yet? What is that supposed to mean?" Would he ever understand Lurtz?

 

"First I want to take care of some things..." Lurtz raised an arm and carefully folded it around Legolas' shoulders. "My teeth..."

 

"Ai, Lurtz, but..."

 

"No, Legolas. I don't want to hurt you... No kissing until I visited the... what's called? The Healing House?" He hoped the healers could alternate his teeth, take away the jagged edges and make them smooth; more acceptable.

 

"This really bothers you," realized Legolas. Feeling Lurtz's arm around him made him smile and he leaned against the warm body beside him. "And remove the face paint..."

 

"Yes, I can do that now." Lurtz tried to read the expression in Legolas' eyes, but failed. How would Legolas react to the suggestion he was about to make? "Maybe we can bathe together? We passed a stream not so long ago."

 

Legolas nodded firmly. "But first let me gather some more appropriate clothes for you. That leather just does not suit you."

 

"And will you comb my hair?"

 

"And braid it like Elrond did?" Legolas laughed warmly. "Aye I will." Warmth and love blossomed inside his heart. "Our love is strong already, but it will continue to grow, melethron."

 

Lurtz looked puzzled at hearing that last word. "Melethron?"

 

"Aye, my love..." Legolas leaned in closer and pressed his lips to Lurtz, already knowing that his lover wouldn't part his lips or teeth, but he enjoyed the sensation nonetheless. "Get going, Lurtz. I will organize some clothes for you and I might even join you in the stream." Legolas shook his head, realizing Lurtz was blushing beneath his bronze complexion.

 

Lurtz got to his feet. "Don't take too long, Elf."

 

"Oh, I will be there," assured Legolas Lurtz. He stared at the Uruk-Hai's back until Lurtz had vanished from sight and then he pushed himself to his feet as well. His leg throbbed, but the pain was bearable. /What did I get myself in to? My father will never approve of my choice and not all Elves will understand... But the ones important to me already do. Lurtz and I can stay at Rivendell and join Lord Elrond's household. We can keep his borders safe./ Tired, Legolas collected the clothes he needed and then headed for the stream himself.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elladan and Elrohir rushed in to the little cabin, both eager to see Elrond, but the sight that greeted them made them stop in their tracks. A soft smile broke through on their faces, seeing Glorfindel hold Elrond in his sleep. Their laughing eyes met, and Elrohir shook his head in amusement. "I do not think we will need to work hard to get these two together."

 

Elladan grinned and turned to the dying fire. "I will gather more wood. We need the fire to brew the tea." He handed his twin the healing herbs and left.

 

Elrohir sat down cross-legged on the floor. Now that he got a better look at his father he cringed at the damage Ugluk had done. His fingers hovered above the ugly cut on Elrond's face. "This one will leave a scar."

 

Elladan entered just in time to catch Elrohir's words. "I wish I could make them pay again!" He dropped the wood next to the fire place and rekindled it. "Why is Glorfindel still asleep?" The seneschal usually startled at the tiniest sound.

 

Elrohir's eyes narrowed. "He suffered a head injury twice. There might be complications and we should watch him as well. But for now I regret having to wake Glorfindel, but I need to examine Ada and Glorfindel is in the way." Elrohir placed the palm of his hand against Glorfindel's cheek, rubbing the tear streaked skin there. "He cried, Elladan..."

 

"Knowing Glorfindel, he is eager to take the blame for this. You are right, we need to watch him as well." Elladan began brewing the tea and watched Glorfindel and Elrond closely.

 

"Glorfindel, wake up." Elrohir weakly shook Glorfindel's shoulders. "I need to examine Ada..."

 

Elrohir's persistent voice finally got through to Glorfindel and he startled awake. Still thankful for his returned vision, he locked eyes with Elrohir, relieved to find the younger man here. "Elrond, is he...?" His glance shifted from Elrohir to Elrond and he cringed once more, seeing Elrond's bruised face. He started to raise a hand to touch Elrond's face, but froze in mid-air. /Nay, I lost my right to care for him when I failed him./ He caught the odd look Elrohir was giving him and he slowly untangled himself from Elrond, sitting up at last. The world briefly spun around him, but he bit down the comfort. "I should give you some space to work," muttered he embarrassed. He struggled to his feet, swayed, but shrugged off Elladan when the youngster tried to support him. "I will be outside." He tore his eyes away from Elrond and staggered toward the doorway, feeling miserable.

 

"Glorfindel, wait!" Elladan wanted to go after the blond, but Elrond moaned softly and the urge to be near his father overwhelmed him so he returned to the bed.

 

Glorfindel quietly closed the door behind him, wishing he could stay, but knowing he wasn't that privileged. His head still buzzed, but he determinedly ignored it as he made his way over to a tree, near to a fire. Camp had been made and several men were preparing their evening meal. Just the thought of food made his stomach contract angrily.

 

Seeing Elladan and Elrohir, he had expected them to be angry with him for the condition Elrond was in. He was in charge of Elrond's safety and he had failed them miserably. Closing his eyes, he thought back to the Halls of Mandos, their chill and solitude. /Coming here was a mistake, I never dared admit it before. Elrond called out for Gil-galad and I returned instead. Maybe I should return to the Halls and see if I can convince Gil-galad to return after all. Elrond loved him with all his heart... I should rectify this mistake.../

 

"Glorfindel?" Legolas frowned, seeing silver tears drip from the seneschal's face. Although Lurtz was waiting for him at the stream he couldn't turn his back on a friend in need. He placed the clothes on the ground and sat beside Glorfindel, waiting for the sapphire eyes to open.

 

"Legolas, leave me. I am terrible company." Glorfindel gave in and looked Legolas in the eye. He considered wiping away his tears, but it was too late, Legolas had already seen.

 

Legolas' compassion compelled him to fold an arm around the other blond. "Peace, Glorfindel. I am not the enemy." Glorfindel leaning against him made Legolas smile. "You are still tired and that head injury must be bothering you as well. What are you doing out here?" Why wasn't Glorfindel with Elrond?

 

Glorfindel sighed and shivered. Legolas wouldn't understand so why tell him? "It was too crowded in the cabin."

 

Legolas raised an eyebrow. "That is not your real reason for leaving."

 

Glorfindel stared at the dark heavens. Clouds hid the stars and a dark, heavy mood cocooned him. "You were on your way somewhere?"

 

Legolas sighed. "You won't confide in me... Why?"

 

"I do not want to burden you with my problems. Be on your way then. I will be fine." Glorfindel freed himself of Legolas' arm and leaned back against the trunk of a tree. "I will try to sleep."

 

Legolas knew he was being dismissed and Glorfindel's behavior angered him, but he knew better than to force the issue. Glorfindel would talk about it when he was ready. "I am always here should you need someone to listen."

 

"Thank you, Legolas." Glorfindel smiled weakly and watched Legolas leave. "But you can't possibly understand, Legolas..." Glorfindel, feeling utterly miserable, looked over at the cabin and wondered if Elrond had already regained consciousness.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Elladan, Ada is waking up!" Elrohir gently moved a wet cloth across Elrond's forehead, removing dirt and sweat. "Ada..."

 

Elrond blinked a few times, trying to understand where he was. The last thing he remembered was being at Ugluk's mercy and then a black void had taken over. In that void he had heard Glorfindel's voice, but the words remained blurry. Looking at his sons, he forced himself to smile despite the excruciating pain in his ankles. "Elrohir... Elladan..." He raised a shaky hand and first touched Elrohir's face, then Elladan's. "I thank the Valar that they gave me a chance to see you again."

 

"You are safe now," blurted out Elladan, as his relief released him. He leaned in closer and cautiously hugged his father, but immediately pulled back hearing Elrond's pain filled groan. He had placed his weight on Elrond's ribcage accidentally. "Sorry, Ada." But Elrond still smiled at him and his father's fingers were tightly curled around his. "I missed you. I feared we had lost you!"

 

Elrond heard the distress in Elladan's voice and rubbed his son's fingers in an effort to soothe him. "I am back now, Elladan. Do not worry any longer." His eyes then sought out Elrohir's, which were warm and concerned. "I missed you, my sons." Elrohir carefully embraced him and Elrond ignored the pain that coursed through his body. "I trust in your healing abilities, Elrohir. I like to think I taught you well." Relieved he noticed that the poison no longer affected him.

 

"You are badly injured, Ada." Elrohir gently stroked his father's raven locks. "The bruises will fade, but the cut on your face won't. Your ribs will mend, but your ankles... By the Valar, what did that monster do to you?"

 

"He crushed my ankles," said Elrond weakly. It would take time to heal; being half Man now worked against him. "I never gave up hope," he whispered softly. "I hoped, nay, believed, we would be reunited again."

 

Elladan and Elrohir beamed at their father's words. "We will nurse you back to health, Ada," promised Elrohir passionately. "I already cleaned most scratches and I applied a healing balm to this terrible lash. Why did he have to cut your face...?"

 

Elrond sighed softly. "He took a perverse pleasure in making me suffer... What about my ankles?" Elrohir was right. The superficial wounds would heal quickly. His broken rib would take longer, a few weeks, but what really worried him were his ankles. Could Elrohir set them correctly? Would he be able to walk again?

 

Elrohir lowered his eyes. "I fear touching them. I have no experience in setting bones and... I cannot hurt you even more, Ada."

 

Elrond nodded. "I will not ask this of you then, Elrohir." His sons were already emotional at finding him in this condition and he could see something else troubled them. "Tell me what is upsetting you."

 

"Did Ugluk... did he..." Elladan swallowed hard, unable to finish.

 

"Did he... force you?" Elrohir bit his bottom lip. "We did not dare remove your leggings out of fear for what we might find."

 

Elrond smiled. "Nay, he did not. I escaped that terrible fate thanks to Lurtz... Lurtz, what happened to him?" As long as he didn't move, his ankles didn't bother him too much and he was eager to learn more.

 

Elrohir slid closer to his father and managed to get an arm around Elrond without the elder Elf flinching in pain. He slowly lay down, facing Elrond and stared deeply in to the dark eyes. Elladan, quickly added more wood to the fire and then joined them, carefully spooning himself behind his father.

 

Elrond marveled at them, and thanked Celebrian for giving him his sons. The twins had taken after him and were very special to him. His sons' body heat seeped in to his bones, warming him from the inside. Elladan rested his head against his back and sighed blissfully. /They used to do this until they came of age and I missed having them close. "Elrohir? What about Lurtz?"

 

"Lurtz took a knife meant for Legolas, but does not seem badly injured. They wanted some privacy and made camp near the cabin." Elrohir looked at Elladan, who had slightly raised his head to return the glance.

 

"Ada?" Elladan whispered softly in to Elrond's ear. "What is wrong with Glorfindel?"

 

The name startled Elrond. "Glorfindel... how could I forget about him? Where is he?" Suddenly their last conversation returned to him. "He vowed to stay near!"

 

"He left some time ago." Elladan frowned. "You are in no condition to chase after him. Let me fetch him."

 

Elrond's thoughts raced. Why had Glorfindel left?

 

"Ada, do you know he loves you? I wonder how he managed to keep that from us," said Elrohir. "Now that I know about his feelings, it shows in his every look or touch. He loves you passionately."

 

Elrond locked eyes with Elrohir. "I suspected as much. That is the very reason the Uruk-Hai managed to sneak up on us. I distracted Glorfindel..."

 

"How?" Elladan sat upright, realizing something was wrong with Glorfindel; why else would the seneschal leave?

 

"I kissed him..." admitted Elrond, fighting a blush.

 

"And he liked it!" Elladan slapped his knee. "Ah, Ada... Sometimes I wonder about you. Did you have to pick that time to show him?" But he felt relieved that his father returned Glorfindel's feelings and he saw approval in his twin's eyes as well. Elrond and Glorfindel deserved to be happy.

 

"Aye, that was not wise, but..." Elrond sighed, recalling the lovely blush that had graced Glorfindel's face. "I never thought he would return my feelings."

 

"That is what Glorfindel said as well," laughed Elladan. "Ada, I will find him and take him back here. Will you talk to him?"

 

Elrond nodded thankfully. Elladan left and Elrohir slowly slipped out of bed. "Drink this first. It will help lessen the pain."

 

Elrond sipped obediently. The blanket stopped him from looking at his ankles, but he knew they were twisted. "Glorfindel knows how to straighten broken bones but he will need your help, Elrohir."

 

"And after that you will rest and sleep." Elrohir disposed of the now empty cup. "I am so glad your spirit is not broken."

 

Elrond briefly averted his eyes. "They might have succeeded if you had not come to the rescue."

 

Elrohir instinctively reached for Elrond's hand and held it between his. "My heart dreads losing you, Ada."

 

Elrond looked at his youngest son and saw unconditional love in the brown eyes. "I love you as well, Elrohir." He tenderly wiped away the tears that had escaped his son's eyes. "But I am still here and I do not plan to leave you."

 

Elrohir managed a weak smile. "Let us hope that brother of mine finds Glorfindel, for I want to work on your ankles now." But before they would actually start to mend those ankles he planned to give his father a tea that would put him to sleep. He refused to put his father through even more pain. /Elladan, hurry! We need Glorfindel!/

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elladan located Glorfindel near the camp's largest fire. The blond Elf leaned against a tree, but the azure eyes weren't vacant yet. Glorfindel was very much awake. He sat on his heels, trying to catch the blond's gaze. "Glorfindel?"

 

Glorfindel drew in a deep breath. He expected one of the twins to show up eventually. "Elrond woke up?"

 

"And he is asking for you." Elladan wondered about the distant expression in the elder Elf's eyes. "Why do you not tell me what is really troubling you?"

 

Elladan would eventually make him tell so Glorfindel gave in gracefully. "I failed him, Elladan. I should have made sure he was safe."

 

Elladan moved until he sat cross-legged in front of Glorfindel, who once more avoided meeting his gaze. "You were still suffering from that head injury and Ada went with you to look after you. Do not turn this around. Ada had taken on the responsibility to lead the patrol. You were only there because you were too stubborn to rest!"

 

But Glorfindel remained depressed and Elladan used his trump. "You might have heard them had Ada not distracted you with that kiss." Aye, that got Glorfindel's attention and alert sapphire eyes searched his. "He loves you, Glorfindel, and right now he wants you close."

 

Glorfindel's mouth opened, but his vocal chords refused to co-operate. Elladan smiled, rested a hand on Glorfindel's and rubbed the skin soothingly. "You did not fail Ada, but you will, if you let this come between the two of you. Talk to him."

 

Glorfindel still wavered. "Elladan, I take my duties very seriously and it is my fault that Elrond got injured and..."

 

"No more 'and'," said Elladan, while placing a finger against Glorfindel's lips, silencing him. "Come with me and talk to Ada." Elladan rose and pulled Glorfindel to his feet as well. "Ada loves you, and Elrohir and I always cared for you. You can make Ada happy and I won't let you walk away from this."

 

Glorfindel sighed deeply, accepting Elladan's lead as the younger man guided him back to the cabin. "I faced and fought a Balrog, and I returned from the Halls of Mandos, but I never felt this frightened before," he admitted softly. Elladan looked at him reassuringly, but Glorfindel lowered his eyes. /I am not sure I can do this.../

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Part 17

Understanding

 

 

Legolas finally reached the stream and watched mesmerized as Lurtz dived beneath the water, washing off the war paint. Indulging himself, he admired the muscular body, trying to peek beneath the waist line, but the water hid the lower half of Lurtz's body, leaving him clueless. What kind of lover would Lurtz be? He hoped that the somewhat more primitive side was still there. Seeing Lurtz feral was one thing that had triggered his interest. He would love to command all that raw power.

 

Lurtz surfaced, threw back his hair and the long dark manes clung to his torso. Legolas sighed, seeing the well defined chest and biceps. Lurtz's eyes settled on him, searchingly. Could Lurtz smell his arousal? By the Valar, he was already hard with need.

 

Realizing Lurtz was waiting for him, Legolas placed the extra clothes on the ground and then slowly, methodically, began to strip. First he removed his tunic, then his shirt. Before finally sliding off his leggings he gazed at Lurtz. He gasped, seeing the tip of Lurtz's arousal rise from the water.

 

He had planned to take things slow, to get accustomed to being with a mate again, but now that he saw Lurtz's desire for him, he reeled with passion as well. Trembling, he stepped in to the water, swimming toward Lurtz.

 

Lurtz involuntarily held his breath as Legolas silver like hair floated on the water. His fingers impatiently wanted to undo those braids and to let the long locks dance on Legolas' back. When Legolas finally stood in front of him, the Elf raised a hand and let a droplet of water slide on to his fingertip. Lurtz licked the water from his lover's finger and Legolas' pupils dilated.

 

He cradled Legolas' hand in his and kissed each fingertip, making sure his teeth never touched any skin. "You are beautiful, Elf." Amused, he watched as the tips of Legolas' pointed ears turned dark pink. "Very beautiful indeed. Do you also feel it? The need to touch and be touched?"

 

Speechless, Legolas nodded; he felt the fire as well and it was about to burn him. Rippling muscle felt soft to the touch as his fingertips explored the bronze flesh. "I did not expect to feel this passionately about you."

 

Lurtz smiled knowingly. "Will you teach me to make love to you? Or is that inappropriate at such an early stage?"

 

Legolas laughed warmly. "As long as you understand that we are officially mated after we made love..."

 

"Oh, but I want to be your mate... for as long as I live."

 

Legolas peeked at Lurtz, finding sincerity in the dark eyes. "I want you..." he admitted in a tone, filled with passion. "I want you inside of me. I want to feel you. I want you to be a part of me."

 

Lurtz growled possessively. "Are you sure?" He took Legolas' hand in his and placed it on his erection. "Have you ever been with a man before?"

 

Legolas shook his head. "Nay, I have not, but I am sure you know what to do."

 

Lurtz suddenly felt insecure. "Legolas, I never made love before..." How could he explain his fear that he might hurt his new love? The Uruk-Hai's approach to sex was brutal and painful, and he wanted things to be different with Legolas. "Teach me, show me, talk me through it."

 

"Aye, I will." Legolas leaned in closer and placed Lurtz's arms around his waist. "Hold me... tight. I am not fragile."

 

Lurtz smirked and pulled Legolas close. Surprised he felt Legolas' erection brush his. "You really want this..." For some reason he hadn't expected Legolas to be this eager. "I wish I could kiss you..." but he dared not, fearing to injure Legolas with his fangs.

 

"Then let me kiss you..." Legolas sighed deeply and kissed Lurtz passionately. His lips left a hot trail down Lurtz's neck and when he encountered a nipple, he sucked it hard, making Lurtz growl in surprise. Passion, love and lust burned in his veins and their intensity startled him. "I never felt this way before..."

 

Lurtz smiled warmly. "Tell me what to do..." His fingertips ghosted down Legolas' spine until they encountered two firm mounds of flesh. Teasingly he squeezed Legolas' buttocks, releasing another growl. At first he feared the growl might lessen Legolas' desire, but the blue eyes darkened in pleasure. /You like this.../ He would never let the beast control him, but he could play along if Legolas desired so.

 

Another growl made Legolas rub himself against Lurtz and his lover obliged him, stealing one hand to his groin. Legolas bucked in surprise when Lurtz stroked him. "Nay, I do not want to come this way... Let us leave the water..." A dark desire burned him and demanded satisfaction. Lurtz's suddenly cupped his buttocks in his hands, lifted him, and he instinctively wrapped his long legs around his lover.

 

Lurtz left the water and laid Legolas down on the grass, removing some small branches and stones that might get in the way. "Legolas, what do you want me to do?"

 

Legolas suddenly grew flustered; his own passion overwhelming him. "I am a warrior. I face death daily and yet I never made love to another man. I find that I tremble with desire for your touch, to become one with you. I fear I need your services... Are you willing?"

 

Lurtz growled again, this time low in his throat and the hard flesh in his hand twitched, revealing Legolas' need for him. "I heard of something that Man calls foreplay?"

 

Legolas laughed. "Ai, Lurtz, that would be pure torment. I feared losing you, then I found you and you took that knife for me. I thought I had lost you again. We are warriors and we know our desires." Legolas fingered a strand of long dark hair and stared into Lurtz's eyes. "I want you inside of me... But go slowly..."

 

Lurtz nodded, swallowing hard. "Legolas... I might leave you sore..." He recalled his former 'bed partners' calling out in pain when he had entered. Uruk-Hai didn't bother to prepare their partners.

 

"Look beneath the clothes and you will find a flask filled with aloe. I brought it for your injured shoulder, but it looks healed to me." He could barely pinpoint the entry point of the knife.

 

Lurtz reached out with one hand, searched beneath the pile of clothes and uncovered the flask.

 

"Rub it on, it will ease your way in."

 

Lurtz opened it and let some drops fall on his fingertips. "This will help?"

 

"Aye..." Legolas smiled. Butterflies tickled his insides and although he was nervous he was also eager to feel Lurtz move inside him. He watched Lurtz closely. He had planned to be in control of their first encounter and now that he was, he almost wished Lurtz would take over, but no, Lurtz had asked to guide him. Quickly, he turned about, got on to all fours and looked over his shoulder at Lurtz, whose eyes had turned black.

 

"Legolas..." Lurtz rested his hands on his lover's buttocks, massaging the firm flesh. "This is the way you want to do it?" Seeing Legolas this trusting made his heart beat faster. The trust in Legolas' eyes was unconditional and he was determined not to betray his lover's trust in him. "No foreplay then?"

 

Legolas drew in a deep breath as Lurtz placed the slippery head of his cock at his entrance. "By the Valar, go slow. The aloe should help, but..." Lips descended on to his back and Lurtz attained a firm grip on his erection, stroking him firmly. Legolas panted hard, eyes widening in want. "Now, I want you now!"

 

Lurtz growled. /Slowly,/ he reminded himself. /You do not want to hurt him./

 

Legolas' eyes widened as Lurtz pushed in, slowly, giving him time to adjust to the invasion. Panting hard, he pushed back, allowing Lurtz to slide deeper.

 

Lurtz breathed hard, seeing himself buried to the hilt inside his lover's body. "Legolas..." Growling, he leaned in closer, placed his body on Legolas' and managed to catch the Elf's eyes when Legolas looked over his shoulder. He stroked his lover's erection again, felt Legolas tense beneath him, and his lover's rocking took him by surprise. Legolas pushed back, trying to get him to move. Lurtz groaned, licked Legolas' neck and then let the tip of his tongue slide down Legolas' spine.

 

"Ai!" Legolas cocked his head, watching his lover. "Move, Lurtz, move."

 

Lurtz set a slow rhythm; maybe he was overly careful, but he didn't want to risk hurting his lover. His lips suckled soft skin, leaving a mark on Legolas' throat and made his lover pant even harder.

 

"Harder... growl, bite me..." Legolas threw back his head, arched his back and tried to match each of Lurtz's thrusts.

 

Lurtz never lost control, not even for Legolas. His hands grabbed Legolas' waist, and his thrusts grew fast and deep. He growled, nipped at Legolas' throat, but never bit down, never drew any blood.

 

Legolas didn't last long. Lurtz still stroked him and the head of his lover's cock constantly battered against this pleasurable spot deep inside him. His hands gave away underneath him and he went down on to his stomach. His eyes widened with pleasure for now Lurtz's thrusts were directly aimed at this sweet spot inside him.

 

Lurtz wrapped his arms around Legolas, followed him down and stroked his lover one last time. Hot liquid shot on to his hand and he waited for his lover's passage to contract around his throbbing cock. Spasms surrounded him, massaging him and he released a possessive growl, howling when he came.

 

Legolas blinked as Lurtz climaxed. Panting, he remained motionless, letting ecstasy wash over him. Their lovemaking had been wild and fast and he loved it. Cocking his head, he managed to lock eyes with a sated Lurtz. "You are heavy..." Now that the pleasure inside him was fading, he realized that Lurtz's weight was making it hard for him to breathe.

 

"Hold on..." Lurtz tightened the hold he had on Legolas and he slowly pulled out, careful not to hurt in his lover.

 

Legolas moaned at the loss, but Lurtz used his hold to roll him on top. Legolas suddenly found Lurtz beneath him and he wrapped his arms around Lurtz. He rested his head on his lover's chest and smiled pleased. "Aye, my husband. You preformed your duties excellently today."

 

Lurtz laughed warmly, stroking the soft, silk like hair. "And when may I perform them again?"

 

Legolas raised his head and looked in to Lurtz's eyes. "I need a little time to recover."

 

"But Elves heal fast," reminded Lurtz his lover.

 

Legolas' eyes sparkled with mirth. "Using my own words against me..."

 

"When you are... 'rested', we will swim some more and clean ourselves up." Lurtz gazed in to Legolas' darkened eyes. "So you are mine now?"

 

Legolas nodded against Lurtz's chest. "Aye."

 

Lurtz sighed deeply. "For the first time in my short life I feel complete, at peace with myself. Thank you."

 

Legolas rested his head on Lurtz's chest once more. "Aye, I feel the same, melethron."

 

Lurtz continued to stroke the long hair, occasionally rubbing Legolas' back with long strokes. /Now that I have you, I will never let you go again./

 

Tired, but extremely pleased, Legolas bestowed a chaste kissed on Lurtz's chest. After all these centuries he had finally found a worthy mate.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Amused, Elladan pushed Glorfindel inside. While the door remained open, cold air slipped inside and he wanted the warm to stay inside. It served as the perfect reason to tell Glorfindel to hurry. Elrohir looked up at him and Elladan gave him a wink. "Let us give these two some privacy."

 

Elrohir got the hint and rose to his feet after stroking his father's brow one last time. "We will be back in a few minutes to work on your ankles, but talk to Glorfindel first?"

 

Elrond sighed, knowing only too well how stubborn the twins were. If necessary they would lock Glorfindel and him up in the cabin to make sure they talked. He nodded and watched his sons leave. Now that he was alone with Glorfindel, he looked at his seneschal and was shocked to see how pale the blond was. Instantly alarmed, he struggled in to an upright position.

 

Glorfindel heard the choked yelp when Elrond jostled his feet and he hurried over to the bed. "Do not move, my Lord."

 

Elrond glared at him. "Why do you call me that? What happened to Elrond or meldir?" Seeing the guilt in the deep pools of Glorfindel's eyes, his gaze softened. "Sit with me."

 

Glorfindel hesitantly sat down, making sure he didn't touch Elrond, afraid he might add to the half-Elf's discomfort. "I lost that right when I let them capture you."

 

The words were whispered so softly that Elrond had to strain to hear them. He rested his back against the wall and pulled the blanket up to his shoulders, cursing his weakness; he wanted to shake some sense in to the elder Elf. "Nonsense! It was my fault! I should have known better than to pick that moment to kiss you... even though that kiss was worth it."

 

Glorfindel briefly made eye contact. "Why did you kiss me?"

 

Elrond sighed; getting through to Glorfindel would take time, especially now that the blond was determined to take the blame for his abduction. "I kissed you because I love you." He watched Glorfindel closely; disbelief and hope were are war in those sapphire eyes. "You do not believe me?"

 

Glorfindel shrugged apologetically; he was at a loss for words. "I am not worthy of your love. I failed to protect you..."

 

Elrond was getting frustrated. He grabbed Glorfindel's wrist and pulled the blond closer, using his last strength to make his point. He planned to kiss Glorfindel again, but when the elder Elf flinched back, he let go. Glorfindel's eyes seemed glued to the cut on his face.

 

They stared at each other and Glorfindel spoke first. "My fault. The fact that you are now scarred is my fault. I cannot believe he slashed your face like that." Glorfindel averted his eyes. /It should have been me./

 

Elrond finally understood the depths of Glorfindel's guilt, but he also understood why Glorfindel had flinched. It wasn't because the blond found him less attractive but because he blamed himself. Elrond decided on a different, more direct approach. "Glorfindel..." He patted the space next to him, where the elder Elf had sat until a moment ago. Now Glorfindel was pacing the room like a caged and frightened animal. "Sit down." Glorfindel wouldn't disobey a direct order.

 

Reluctantly Glorfindel sat down again, wringing his hands in his lap. "I can understand if you want someone else in charge of your safety. Elladan would be the best choice."

 

"Glorfindel, stop feeling sorry for yourself. It does not suit you." Glorfindel flinched again and Elrond held the blond's stare when his friend looked at him in surprise. "It was not your fault and I do not want to hear you say it again. I only desire one answer from you."

 

"And what is the question?" Glorfindel suddenly felt alarmed. He knew that look on Elrond's face! He was in trouble!

 

"Do you love me?" Elrond read the answer in Glorfindel's expressive eyes, but he wanted to hear the words.

 

Glorfindel fidgeted with the corner of the blanket. "Aye, you know I do, but..." He was silenced when Elrond placed a finger against his lips. /But you must understand that I forfeited the right to love you./

 

"Then you wish to be with me? To be my lover? To see me through this?" His tactics were dirty, but Glorfindel's guilt worried him. Why was Glorfindel acting so out of character? He didn't know the blond like this. Then he noticed the bandages around the blond's head. "Did you get hit again?"

 

Glorfindel nodded. "Aye, but..."

 

Elrond's eyes narrowed. "Any vertigo? Headaches?"

 

Glorfindel cringed. "You should not worry about me when you are injured yourself."

 

Elrond studied Glorfindel closely; the face was too pale, the eyes guilt ridden and the blond's whole behavior worried him. /He needs time to heal as well. He has been pushing himself./

 

A knock on the door disrupted their conversation and the twins entered once more.

 

Elrohir watched both men, and realized that they needed more time; too many things had remained unspoken. "I regret interrupting, but I need to see to Ada's ankles and Glorfindel, I need your help."

 

Glorfindel nodded, pushed himself to his feet and an unexpected weariness swept through him. He simply wanted to lie down and sleep, sleep forever and to wake up in the Halls of Mandos. /Not yet. I am still needed./ Elrond's eyes followed him and he began to feel uneasy. /He knows what I am thinking. I never managed to hide much from him./ The fact that he had managed to hide his crush still amazed him.

 

"Elladan, I want you to restrain Ada. When we set the bones it will hurt..." And even the tea wouldn't lull the pain entirely. "Glorfindel, make Ada drink this." He handed Glorfindel a cup filled with a brew that should sedate Elrond and hopefully put him to sleep.

 

Elrond recognized the fragrance and looked up at his youngest son. "You want me to sleep through this?"

 

"I want you to suffer as less pain as possible," replied Elrohir, pushing back the blanket. His face contorted, seeing the ruined ankles. "Ai, Ada, this will hurt."

 

Glorfindel sat next to Elrond on the bed, helped him lean against him and let Elrond sip his tea. He shuddered, seeing the broken and misaligned bones. This wasn't supposed to be their job. Elrond was the healer, but now the healer needed healing. During the last centuries he had watched Elrond closely, had seen him mend broken bones and bring down fevers; he knew what to do. Elrond finished his tea and Glorfindel disposed of the cup. "Elladan, take my place."

 

He got to his feet, handed his precious charge to Elladan and waited for father and son to find a more comfortable position. Elrond grew sleepy; the tea was working. Glorfindel knelt at the foot end and cautiously reached for Elrond's right ankle. "How did he do it?"

 

"W-with an-n axe," said Elrond, his voice slightly slurred. "I never s-saw it coming..."

 

Glorfindel drew in a deep breath and curled his fingers around Elrond's ankle. Elrohir was watching his every move and Glorfindel deeply regretted adding more pain to Elrond's agony. Carefully probing the damage, he manipulated the bones, hearing Elrond hiss his pain. Gritting his teeth, he pushed and pulled the bones in to their correct position, but he froze in his movements when Elrond released a strangled yelp.

 

"He has lost consciousness," said Elladan, who was holding his father tightly.

 

"Thank the Valar for that," whispered Elrohir. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

 

"I need wood for splints and clean bandages. He won't be able to walk for several weeks." Glorfindel placed Elrond's fixed ankle carefully back on the bed and reached for the other.

 

Elladan swallowed hard, seeing tears flow from Glorfindel's eyes. "You are helping him," he said, trying to take away some of Glorfindel's emotional pain. "You can do this... for him."

 

Glorfindel felt numb as he tended to Elrond's ankle once more. Aligning the bones, he wondered if Elrond would ever forgive him. The Lord of Imladris had said the abduction wasn't his fault, but deep in his heart he knew he was to blame for Elrond's pain.

 

Elrohir handed him the splints and bandages and Glorfindel finished the job quickly, eager to let Elrond rest. "I will instruct my men to build a litter. He cannot ride a horse or walk." Glorfindel stared at Elrond's bandaged ankles and his heart twisted with a sharp pain. /My fault./ Suddenly Elrohir's hand came to rest on his and he looked at the younger twin, startled and expecting to be blamed for Elrond's misery.

 

"You did well, Glorfindel. Now I want you to rest as well." Elrohir couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong with the blond. Had he ever seen Glorfindel this sad? This listless? "Why do you not lie down beside Ada? He already feels cold." Glorfindel started to shake his head, but Elrohir glared at him, using the expression Elrond usually adopted when dealing with the stubborn seneschal. "Lie down, Glorfindel."

 

Elladan involuntarily held his breath. Glorfindel was about to protest, but Elrohir wasn't going to back down either; he knew his twin too well for that. Seeing Glorfindel bow his head and avert his eyes should have pleased him, but it was so unlike the elder Elf that it worried him instead. Glorfindel seemed... empty, defeated.

 

Glorfindel lay down, realizing Elrohir and Elladan would make him if he didn't. He lay facing Elrond, and his right arm involuntarily folded around the half-Elf's waist. He was too tired to think; his black mood paralyzed him. Slipping in to sleep, he vaguely heard Elrohir's voice, but he dismissed it as not important. All he wanted was to sleep and never wake up again.

 

Elrohir exchanged a worried look with his brother. "What is wrong with Glorfindel?"

 

Elladan left the bed and paced slowly, constantly watching the two men on the bed. "Ada once told me that a head injury can have side effects. Maybe this... listlessness is such a side effect."

 

"He feels guilty for what happened to Ada," said Elrohir thoughtfully.

 

"Even if Glorfindel had heard the Uruk-Hai coming, they would still have been greatly outnumbered." Elladan returned to the bed and watched them sleep. "I wish Ada could advise us. I am not a healer and neither are you."

 

Elrohir nodded. "But Ada cannot help us with this. Maybe time will heal their wounds."

 

Elladan looked at his twin. "All we can do for now is watch them carefully. Especially Glorfindel. I never know what is going on in that head of his."

 

"Do you fear he might hurt himself?"

 

Elladan shrugged his shoulders. "I hope not, but he has been in the Halls of Mandos. Who knows how it affected him?"

 

"And he came back because of Ada's call. Ada deserves to know the truth about that as well."

 

"They need to talk," realized Elladan. "Especially Glorfindel needs to release some of his feelings. I fear for him."

 

"So do I," admitted Elrohir.

 

"I will see to the litter Glorfindel mentioned. Let me know when they are ready to move. I want to return to Imladris where they can rest and heal."

 

"I reckon we can leave in the morning." Elrohir sighed. "I do not know whom I worry for most. Ada's wounds are physical and will heal; he might limp, but he will heal."

 

"But Glorfindel?" finished Elladan for his twin.

 

"Once he starts to talk about his feelings the healing will start."

 

"Then we will make him talk," said Elladan smugly. "We will see to that."

 

 

Two notes;

1\. In my view Legolas isn't a shy man, or weak, but someone who know wants he wants and who looks at sex in a 'healthy' way. He expresses his wishes and makes sure he and his lover enjoy himself. And did I mention he is a bit controlling and wicked?

2\. Sorry that I made Glorfindel this depressed, but I am feeling a bit depressed myself, so I decided to let poor Glorfindel suffer as well. Heck, what's love without complications?

 

 

Part 18

Healing.

 

 

Lurtz and Legolas sneaked back in to the camp, seemingly unnoticed by the sentries. Lurtz's hand had settled at the small of his back, making sure he stayed close. Looking over his shoulder, Legolas privately admitted he liked Lurtz's possessiveness. It had been a long time since anyone had watched him so carefully, with so much affection and worry in his eyes. Gimli at times looked at him like that, but he suspected the Dwarf looked upon him as a son.

 

"What are you thinking?"

 

Legolas shivered, as the whispers reached his ears. "The way you look at me shows your every feeling."

 

Lurtz smiled and rubbed Legolas' back. "I'll never hide my feelings for you."

 

As they walked through the camp Lurtz felt eyes upon him. Elrond's men were staring at him. /I must look odd to them./ He had dressed in the robes Legolas had brought and his lover had even braided his hair in a similar fashion to his. Thoughtfully, he looked at Legolas. "What will happen now? Where will we go? You know that my heritage will never leave me. I can't shed my skin and become an Elf. I'll always be Uruk-Hai. Where will we be welcome?"

 

Legolas' eyes darkened worriedly. "We can stay with Lord Elrond," said he eventually. "He won't turn us away. We can help keep Imladris safe." What about the quest? What about Aragorn and the rest of the Fellowship? His first duty was to them. /I do not even know where they are!/ He wished he could join them, knowing his help would be most welcome, but would they welcome Lurtz as well? Nay, it was safer to stay at Imladris and help protect Elrond's safe haven.

 

Lurtz stopped as they reached the fire they had build earlier. The blanket was still on the ground and he signaled Legolas to sit beside him. Something he had heard came back to him. "But you are a Prince. Do you not wish to return home?" Legolas paled, and that alarmed Lurtz. "Legolas?"

 

"My father, King Thandruil... He loves me dearly, but... I am not sure he will understand why I choose to be you." Legolas averted his eyes. "I am his youngest son. My brother Valthoron is heir to the throne of Mirkwood. It is true that I would love to go home some day, but..."

 

Lurtz growled frustrated. "You should never have pursued me."

 

Legolas smiled warmly. "Maybe I am wrong and my father will understand. I will tell him eventually."

 

"And now you're bound to me for life..." Lurtz wasn't sure what the lifespan was of an Uruk-Hai. They usually died in battle within a few months.

 

"I do not regret the choice I made," said Legolas firmly. "I want to be with you."

 

Lurtz growled once more, softer this time. "I wish I could kiss you..."

 

"Maybe the healers at Imladris can change your fangs in to... proper teeth." His heart twisted, seeing the agony in Lurtz's eyes. "Give it time."

 

Lurtz nodded once, and then opened his arms. "Come, I want you close." Legolas moved in to his arms and Lurtz laid down, pulling Legolas with him. The moon was rising and it was time to rest. "Sleep."

 

Legolas smiled. "I do not need to sleep tonight. Elves..."

 

Lurtz shook his head. "Then pretend you're asleep. Elves are much too stubborn for their own good."

 

"Stubborn?"

 

"Close your eyes, Legolas, and rest."

 

"Elves sleep with their eyes open. Did you not notice that?" Legolas enjoyed teasing Lurtz.

 

Lurtz groaned. "Stop talking and be quiet." Secretly he loved learning more about the Elf. What other surprises awaited him? He embraced his lover tightly, told Legolas to rest his head against his shoulder and to go to sleep. Legolas did as he was told, but the blue eyes sparkled wickedly. In the end, Lurtz closed his eyes. /A lifetime... I'll spend the rest of my life with him. When Saruman created me I never thought I'd know happiness. I didn't even know it existed and.../

 

"Stop brooding, Lurtz," said Legolas teasingly. "You told me to sleep and now I want you to the same."

 

Lurtz sighed deeply. "You'll be the death of me..." Not giving Legolas a chance to reply, he tucked the Elf's head beneath his chin. /You might not need my protection, but I like the idea of you needing me... just a little.../

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elladan inspected the camp, talked to the sentries and finally came across Lurtz and Legolas. The two men lay entangled, Lurtz holding Legolas tightly. /Elf and Uruk-Hai, I never thought I would see the day that those two would unite./ From the way Lurtz was holding Legolas he deduced that these two had done some necessary talking. /Maybe they did more than just talk./ Elladan grinned, turned about and returned to the cabin.

 

Instantly he grew alert, seeing Glorfindel and Elrond. Although Glorfindel was holding Elrond in his arms, the blond's eyes were troubled. Even in sleep, Glorfindel was unable to find the rest he needed.

 

Elrohir sat cross legged on the floor, staring in to the fire. Sensing his twin's darkening mood, Elladan sat down beside him. He took hold of his brother's hand and rubbed the fingers, trying to reassure Elrohir through touch. "You worry for him."

 

Elrohir nodded, knowing instinctively who Elladan was referring to. "Glorfindel worries me, aye."

 

Elladan looked over his shoulder at the two men. "What about Ada?"

 

"He is strong, much stronger than any of us. I expect him to make a full recovery within one, maybe two months and aye, he will walk again, unaided."

 

Reassured, Elladan nodded. "I had the litter constructed and four men will carry it. We should reach Imladris tomorrow at nightfall."

 

"I will keep a close eye on Ada, will you watch Glorfindel?"

 

"Aye, I will." Elladan leaned against his twin, resting his back against Elrohir's chest. "I am tired..."

 

"Then rest," said Elrohir, playing with a strand of his brother's hair, so similar to his. "I will keep watch tonight."

 

Elladan smiled, and enjoyed his brother's closeness. "I hope Ada does not wake up until we reach Imladris."

 

"I must disappoint you then. Knowing Ada, he will be awake at sunrise, tea or not." Elrohir fondly looked at his father. "He will need us, the both of us."

 

"We will be there for him... and for Glorfindel..." Elladan, lured in to a sleepy state by Elrohir's voice, allowed himself to drift off in to sleep. "Wake me when the sun rises?"

 

"Sleep, and trust in me." His brother's breathing calmed down; Elladan was asleep. His gaze shifted from Elrond and Glorfindel back to the fire; staring in to the flames he prayed for his father's recovery.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

/What a gorgeous sight. One I never thought I would ever see again./ Glorfindel stroked a lock of dark hair and imprinted Elrond's features in his mind, hoping he would still remember the man he loved once he had returned to Mandos. /I cannot understand why Gil-galad said no. I would be thrilled to be able to return to you. You risked it all by sending out that call./ He was tempted to lean in closer and brush Elrond's lips, but he stopped as a sense of unworthiness swept through him. His fingertips hovered above the cut on Elrond's face, never touching. /If I were a healer I might be able to let this scar fade, but I am not.../ Sighing, he continued to stare at the raven-haired ruler of Imladris. /I love you so much.../

 

And Elrond had proclaimed his love in return, but Glorfindel was scared to believe Elrond was sincere. /When I returned to Arda, you did not know me, yet you did not desert me. Now I won't desert you until you are safe at Imladris with your sons./ How he longed to love Elrond back, but he couldn't. Something wouldn't let him.

 

Elrond's eyes, which had been vacant only a moment ago, suddenly came to life and he quickly averted his eyes, not wanting to be caught staring.

 

"Glorfindel?" Elrond blinked once, twice, trying to recall what had happened last. Then the memories returned to him. "My ankles..." He didn't have to see them to know they had been set, splinted and bandaged.

 

"They will heal," said Glorfindel softly. He was afraid to meet Elrond's eyes. "I regret adding to your pain."

 

Elrond's soft gaze caressed the blond's face. "You did what was necessary."

 

Glorfindel carefully tried to pull back, but Elrond's hands clasped his wrists, keeping him in place. Hesitantly, he looked at Elrond, uncertain what expression he would find in those beautiful eyes. "They constructed a litter and you will be carried to Imladris where the healers will tend to your injuries."

 

Elrond's eyes narrowed. "Glorfindel, what is troubling you? I sense a darkness inside you which I never felt before." He couldn't label the sensation, but sensing that Glorfindel's soul was shrouded in a dark mist worried him. Was it due to the head injury? The healer in him wanted to explore, but he lacked the strength to reach out and probe Glorfindel's mind. It would be some time before he could even try to heal an injury. A sudden urge to keep Glorfindel close overwhelmed him. In the past he had found that Glorfindel could vanish without a trace for days and he was in no shape to chase after the elusive Eldar. "Remember, you vowed to stay at my side." Glorfindel flinched at his words and Elrond sucked in his breath. "Do you plan to leave me then?"

 

Glorfindel finally managed to sit upright and he quickly rose to his feet, unwilling to meet Elrond's stare any longer. "I should leave you and make place for my successor. What use am I, who did not hear those Uruk-Hai approach? I could not protect you!"

 

Elrond frowned. "Did we not discuss this last night?"

 

Glorfindel moved toward the doorway, eager to leave, but a dark haired figure blocked his path. "Elrohir, let me go."

 

Elrohir shook his head. "Not until you tell us what ails you. Elladan? Escort Glorfindel back to the bed while I tell our men to get ready to leave." Elrohir briefly stepped outside and Elladan moved in closer, taking Glorfindel's arm and guiding him back to the bed.

 

Glorfindel wasn't sure what to do next. It looked like he was outnumbered. Elrond and the twins had teamed up against him before, but back then he hadn't felt this weak.

 

Elladan heard his father's hiss when Elrond tried to push himself in to a sitting position and he moved quickly to assist his father. "Sit down, Glorfindel. We are not leaving before we got to the bottom of this. Your words and behavior worries me as well."

 

Glorfindel sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. His hands rested idly in his lap and his long hair hid his features. He almost flinched away when Elrond gently pushed the elusive locks behind his ear.

 

Elrond didn't have the strength for a verbal fight, but he hoped the twins had.

 

Elrohir slipped back inside, closed the door behind him and studied Glorfindel closely. "Our men are ready, but we are not leaving for Imladris until you tell us what is wrong."

 

Glorfindel felt cornered. "It is nothing."

 

Elladan and Elrohir exchanged a look, realizing they had to push Glorfindel. "Ada does not blame you for his capture, yet you do. Why are you so hard on yourself?"

 

"It is my duty to protect him and I failed." Glorfindel refused to meet their eyes and stared at the floor.

 

"I am growing tired of this," whispered Elrond. "Glorfindel, please..."

 

Glorfindel looked up at Elrond's pleading tone. "What?"

 

"Tell me..." Elrond raised his right hand and massaged the tense muscles at Glorfindel's neck. "I can only help when you tell me what is wrong."

 

Glorfindel shrugged noncommittally. "My heart is heavy."

 

Elrond sighed relieved; at least Glorfindel was willing to address this. He continued the massage, noticing how tense Glorfindel was beneath his touch. "Why? Is it because of my abduction?"

 

"I failed you..." Glorfindel briefly closed his eyes, suddenly eager to get this over with. Elrond and the twins had made it clear that they weren't leaving until he had bared his soul. "I do not belong here, Elrond. I should have stayed at Mandos. My coming here was a mistake."

 

Elrond's eyes widened. "I had no idea this was troubling you..."

 

Elladan cleared his throat. "Why do you not tell Ada why you answered his call back then?"

 

Glorfindel suddenly shot Elladan a poisonous glare. Elladan understood. /He is worried I will tell Ada Gil-galad did not want to return, but I have no desire to hurt Ada. That secret is safe with me./

 

Glorfindel marginally relaxed, sensing Elladan wouldn't tell Elrond this particular truth.

 

"Aye, why did you? You never told me." Elrond's fingers tangled in the blond's hair. Glorfindel, look at me?"

 

Reluctantly Glorfindel obeyed. "I was mad with myself for being arrogant in the past. When your call came I... I felt your pain, your desire to be reunited with the one you loved."

 

Elrond listened closely, hoping to find the real truth hidden beneath Glorfindel's carefully phrased answers. "And then...?"

 

"I hoped I could take some of your pain away." Glorfindel once more broke eye contact. "Mandos is a cold and solitary place. After a while your feelings fade and you forget you once loved... or hated. Your pain was very real to me and I..."

 

Elrond cocked his head, trying to make sense of Glorfindel's words. "Why did you answer my call?"

 

"Because your pain mirrored mine! I was in pain as well and..." Glorfindel tried to rise from the bed, but Elladan pushed him down again. Glaring at the older twin, he resigned himself to the interrogation.

 

Elrond was beginning to understand... At least he thought so. "You wanted to take my pain away..."

 

Glorfindel nodded. "I was not in love with you at first. I was content to be your friend and support you. But I watched you for centuries and when Celebrian left I..."

 

Elrond's heart contracted at the mention of his wife's name. "Celebrian is gone and will never return. She no longer holds me to our marriage vows."

 

"I felt it was inappropriate to tell you about my feelings and I locked them inside. I never planned to tell you..."

 

"But we made him..." Elladan grinned at Elrohir.

 

Glorfindel still sat broodingly. "I do not deserve to be loved... I merely wish to sleep forever..."

 

Elrond startled. "Glorfindel?" He cupped the blond's chin in the palm of his hand.

 

"The time has come for me to return to Mandos. Maybe there is still a way for Gil-galad to return, maybe I..." Glorfindel froze when Elladan shook his shoulders.

 

"You are not going to die, you hear me? We won't let you! What is wrong with you, Glorfindel? You almost seem like a completely different person!" Elladan searched Glorfindel's eyes.

 

Elrond placed a reassuring hand on Elladan's. "Stop it, you are only making things worse. Did you not notice he is trembling? His gaze is unfocused and his skin is much too cold to the touch." He sighed. He didn't have the energy to do this now and he would rather wait until he had grown stronger, but he couldn't. Gently, he rested the palm of his hand on Glorfindel's head, moving his fingers over the spot where Lurtz and later the attacking Uruk-Hai had struck.

 

"Ada, you are too weak to do this..." Elrohir watched worriedly as Elrond released his spirit, probing the injury. His father was a healer, who used his own life force, and occasionally Vilya's power to heal, but the Ring of Air was at Imladris and couldn't aid Elrond now. "Draw from me then," he offered, placing his hands on Elrond's shoulders. 

 

Elladan sat on the bed and placed his hand on top of Elrohir's. "Ada, draw your strength from us."

 

Elrond's gaze was incredibly soft. Trying to heal Glorfindel from whatever was ailing him would cost energy and he had never used theirs before. "Are you sure?"

 

"You need our strength," repeated Elladan. "We give it freely. We cannot bear to see Glorfindel in such misery."

 

"Elrond, please do not do this. A healing takes too much out of you, even if you draw from them," said Glorfindel pleadingly.

 

But Elrond's mind was made up. "Open your mind for me and do not fight me, Glorfindel."

 

The blond closed his eyes and tried to relax. Something brushed at the edges of his mind and he gasped, sensing Elrond's presence. /What are you doing?/

 

/The memories of Mandos invaded your mind. I sense your loneliness, your feelings of despair. Mandos is pulling you closer. You must let go. You no longer dwell in its Halls, you are with me now. Do not cling to these memories for they are dragging you down./ Elrond felt the pain Glorfindel had been in when his call came, sensed Glorfindel's hope at a second chance and... Elrond drew closer, seeing Gil-galad sit in the dark halls, waving Glorfindel away when the blond tried to convince the warrior to return to Arda. But Gil-galad had lost most of his feelings and his memories, and refused. /You were afraid to tell me he denied me and you came to me instead, hoping to ease my pain./ Elrond felt saddened, realizing Glorfindel had kept this a secret for centuries; Gil-galad had refused to return... That hurt.

 

/I did not want you to know. I knew it would hurt you.../ Glorfindel felt confused, sensing the twins' minds as well. Elrond must have brought them with him while drawing his energy from them.

 

Elrond's eyes widened as he realized the truth. /He told you? You knew?/

 

/Glorfindel did not want you to know and we did not want to add to your pain so we remained silent./ Elladan and Elrohir spoke as one. /But we did tell Glorfindel that you had a right to know.../

 

Elrond concentrated on the blond once more, and let himself be drawn near the darkness. Gently, he wrapped the cold and dark in light and warmth, and the darkness retreated, grew weaker, but didn't leave. Frustrated, Elrond tried again. This darkness would eventually be the death of Glorfindel; the memories of Mandos poisoning him.

 

Glorfindel saw the exhaustion on Elrond's face and heard the twins sigh. /Enough, please, Elrond./

 

/Nay, not yet!/ Summoning his strength and his sons' one last time, he catapulted their light and warmth in to Glorfindel's mind until no corner of the blond's soul held any darkness. /It is done.../ Elrond collapsed against Elrohir and he allowed himself to fall in to a healing sleep.

 

Glorfindel shivered. "Elrond?" Worried he reached for the raven haired Lord of Imladris and pulled him close to his chest. Two pair of dark eyes sought out his and he met their gaze. "You should not have encouraged him! He is much too weak! What were you thinking?"

 

Elrohir and Elladan grinned tiredly. "I know that tone only too well," mumbled Elladan. "Thankfully we are too old for a spanking..."

 

"Do not remind me, brother. I could not sit for days," said Elrohir, smirking pleased.

 

"You deserved that spanking for scaring your father like that!" Glorfindel was about to remind them that it had been foolish to cross the Bruinen in midwinter. The ice hadn't held and Elrond and he had found the boys in the freezing water.

 

"Peace, Glorfindel, we learned our lesson. We won't cross any ice before making sure it is strong enough to carry us!" Elladan exchanged a pleased look with Elrohir. Glorfindel's listlessness was gone and fire burned in the sapphire eyes. "I take it you feel much better now?"

 

Glorfindel blinked. "You are right... I do feel better. The darkness is gone..."

 

Elrohir lovingly stroked his father's hair. "Ada and you can talk later. We need to leave now. I want Ada safe at Imladris."

 

Glorfindel looked thankfully at the twins. "I did not realize my memories weighed that heavy on my heart. They are still there, but Mandos no longer calls to me."

 

The twins nodded approvingly. "Then it was worth it." It would take their father even longer to recover now, but they could depend on Glorfindel once more.

 

Glorfindel gently lifted Elrond in his arms. "What are we waiting for? Imladris awaits!"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Should we make camp for the night?" asked Elladan. "The men do not seem tired and we might get to Imladris at noon if we do not stop for the night."

 

Glorfindel looked over his shoulder and studied his men's faces. Lurtz and Legolas now carried the litter and thankfully Elrond was still sound asleep, healing. "We will carry on. Tell them they can rest once we arrive at Imladris."

 

"Aye..." Elladan smiled tiredly. "I never realized a healing demanded so much energy. I feel drained. How does Ada do it?"

 

"I caught him several times when he fainted after a healing. It takes a great deal out of him." Glorfindel sighed. "I only regret letting Mandos in to my heart." Elladan's hand settled on his shoulder and he nodded, understanding the nature of the gesture. "Do not trouble yourself, Elladan. I won't fall in to darkness again."

 

Elladan smiled and allowed Glorfindel to drop back. He sent several scouts ahead to make sure the road was safe and dispatched one messenger to Imladris to announce their return. Glorfindel now rode next to the litter, watching Elrond closely. Elladan met Elrohir's glance and they both smiled. Briefly he heard his twins' voices in his mind.

 

/All is well again, Elladan. We are returning home and Ada will recover with our help, and Glorfindel's love will help as well. Legolas and Lurtz reached an understanding and I sense a strong love in them. All is well again.../

 

Elladan nodded. Ada would be left with physical scars and Glorfindel with emotional ones, but they would recover. /The darkness has finally left.../ Looking at his father's face, he smiled; they were finally going home.

 

 

Continued in Acceptance


	2. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lurtz and Legolas enjoy their new relationship, but are not easily accepted outside of Imladris. Elrond recovers from the abuse he suffered at Ugluk's hands and his relationship with Glorfindel deepens.

Acceptance.

 

Lurtz tried hard to ignore the stares directed at him. He knew it had a lot to do with the fact that Uruk-Hai had hurt the Lord of Imladris and the little trust they had gained in him had now vanished. /I will spend the rest of my life trying to win their trust./ But one look at Legolas, sitting in front of him, reminded him why he was doing this. Being with Legolas was worth it. The Elf had settled in front of him, taking the reins and riding behind the litter, which was now being carried by the twins. Glorfindel had pointed out that it was his turn to help carry the litter, but Elrohir had told him to take the lead and ensure their safe passage through this land. Glorfindel had scolded, but complied.

 

Lurtz smiled, buried his face in Legolas' hair and inhaled his mate's scent. Hearing the Elf's sparkling laugh, he wondered what amused Legolas. "Elf?"

 

Legolas shook his head, and the golden locks teasingly caressed his face. Lurtz felt cheerful as well; it probably had everything to do with making love earlier. "Why are you laughing?"

 

"You are so predictable," said Legolas, still smiling. "Sniffing me..." Secretly, he loved the fact that Lurtz's senses were always focused on him. He hadn't thought he would enjoy Lurtz's possessiveness this much, but it felt good to belong.

 

"You smell of the forest and the flowers, of herbs and the sun..." Lurtz stopped mid phrase when Legolas looked over his shoulder, giving him a surprised look.

 

"I did not know you were a poet." Legolas rested his head against Lurtz's shoulder and grew aware of the looks several of the Elves were giving them. He sighed. He had known all along that this wouldn't be easy, but Ugluk torturing Elrond had made the Rivendell Elves suspicious of Lurtz just when they had started to accept his presence. Lurtz tensed behind him and he realized his mate had been thinking the same thing. "It will take time, but do not give up on them. You must prove your true nature to them so they know it is different from Ugluk's."

 

Lurtz nodded. "You speak wisely... But will I ever succeed in befriending them?"

 

"You befriended me when you found me in that cave. You proved your worth to me and you must do the same everywhere we go."

 

Lurtz drew in a deep breath. "Everywhere --we-- go." That was what he had needed to hear. "You won't ever leave me?"

 

Legolas locked eyes with Lurtz. "We are mated for life, remember?"

 

Lurtz wished his doubts would fade, but he still expected this to end abruptly. "Don't you ever dare die on me."

 

"Elves..." started Legolas.

 

"Don't die easily," chuckled Lurtz. They had had similar arguments before. He changed their subject. "Will we stay at Rivendell for a while?"

 

"Aye," said Legolas thoughtfully. "You want to seek out their healers and I... I need to inform my father that I took a mate."

 

"You still worry about that?" Lurtz understood only too well. "Are you afraid he might no longer call you his son and disown you?" He didn't like that at all. Legolas shouldn't be forced to make such sacrifices for his sake!

 

"My father is a harsh but just man. I am counting on him to understand... eventually." Lost in thought Legolas recalled Thranduil sending him to Imladris to deliver a message and he had unexpectedly ending up as a part of the Fellowship. He still regretted being parted from the rest of company, knowing they needed him. Should he tell Lurtz about the quest? Why he had ended up injured in that cave that night?

 

"Lurtz?" started Legolas, feeling slightly nervous.

 

"Yes?" purred Lurtz in his lover's ear.

 

Legolas sighed at that purr, but shook himself, and concentrated again. "Have you ever heard of the One Ring? The Ring Sauron used to control all other rings?"

 

Lurtz frowned at the changed subject, but nodded. "I did. I think Saruman mentioned it when I was created. He hungers for it."

 

/I forgot about Saruman. Aye, you know about the Ring. He probably ordered you to find it for him./ Legolas moistened his lips. "That Ring was found and it was decided that it should be destroyed. I was part of the group that should take the Ring to Mount Doom where its fire would destroy it. That was why I was attacked the night you found me."

 

Lurtz's frown deepened. "What happened to the others?"

 

"I hope Aragorn is leading them to Mount Doom." Legolas' heart flooded with grief, recalling Gandalf and Boromir's death. Hopefully the Halflings were still alive and well. He trusted Aragorn and Gimli to take care of themselves, but the Hobbits needed protection.

 

"And I took you away from them when I brought you to Rivendell. Why didn't you tell me?"

 

"I was not sure I could confide in you..." Legolas looked at Lurtz apologetically. "It is too late now to join them. I do not even know their whereabouts."

 

"But you would like to join them again?" Lurtz wasn't sure what to think of that. He understood that Legolas wanted to carry out this task, but did that mean... "Will you leave me then?"

 

"I will never leave you," said Legolas firmly. "You would accompany me."

 

Lurtz stared at the blue sky. /They wouldn't accept me and he knows it. That's why he remained silent until now./

 

"There is no need to discuss this now," said Legolas, sensing his mate's tension. "We will stay at Imladris for several weeks and..."

 

"We could leave right away," offered Lurtz.

 

"Nay, the healers might be able to fix your teeth and I will not take that away from you." Legolas turned in the saddle, staring deeply into Lurtz's dark eyes. "When we decide to leave we will make that decision together."

 

Lurtz nodded once. "But we could inquire about your friends' whereabouts. We might join them eventually."

 

"We could," agreed Legolas. "I will ask Elrond when he is feeling better."

 

Lurtz sighed blissfully when Legolas pushed back against him and he folded one arm possessively around the Elf's waist. "Mine," he growled, knowing it would please Legolas.

 

"You should growl more often..." mumbled Legolas, enjoying being held by his mate.

 

"No, I don't think so. Every time I growl, they stare at me."

 

Legolas peeked at the Rivendell Elves and found Lurtz's observation correct. "They will get used to it."

 

"Will they?"

 

"They must."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel returned to the litter and glared at the twins. "It is my turn now." This time he wouldn't be denied.

 

Elladan looked over his shoulder at Elrohir, eyes sparkling with mischief. "Do you think we should let him?" One more look told him that Elrond was still asleep. Elrohir had given Elrond a particularly strong brew before they had left and not even Elrond seemed able to wake prematurely from this concoction. He secretly hoped that his father wouldn't wake until they had reached Imladris. Elrond would love waking up in his own rooms.

 

"Aye, let him or his nagging might drive us insane." Elrohir and Elladan slowly placed the litter on the ground and the whole group came to a halt. Elrohir knelt beside Elrond and checked on his father.

 

"How does he fare?" asked Glorfindel concerned. He still cringed at the memory of setting Elrond's ankles.

 

Elrohir placed his hand on Elrond's brow. "He feels warm but not hot to the touch. I think he is actually comfortable... as comfortable as he can be, that is."

 

Elladan took Asfaloth's reins, leading the horse away from the litter. "I will take the lead for a short while."

 

"I will stay close to Ada," said Elrohir, raising an eyebrow when Lurtz slid from his horse and walked toward the litter.

 

"I will help carry the litter," offered Lurtz, knowing he could walk for a long time without getting tired. "You can ride with Legolas." Lurtz gestured Elrohir to slip on to horse's back.

 

Elrohir nodded thankfully and slipped behind Legolas, relishing the break.

 

Lurtz and Glorfindel lifted the litter once more and set a steady place. The group got in to motion again and they continued their way to Imladris.

 

"Do you think Elrond will walk again? Unaided?" Legolas looked over his shoulder and met Elrohir's worried eyes.

 

"I hope so. I do not think Ada would do well being confined to a chair or his bed. But I am confident he will heal eventually."

 

Legolas nodded; a full Elf would heal quickly, but Elrond and his children were only part Elf. "I am sure Glorfindel will take very good care of him. You seem to welcome their love."

 

Elrohir smiled warmly. "Aye, I want Ada to be happy and I have known Glorfindel my entire life. He was my teacher and... When we were children we thought he was our uncle. He was always there for us, when we were hurt, when we fought... There were times when he had to separate Elladan and me because we were butting heads and at other times he had to track us down because we loved to play hide and seek. He was more than a friend, so aye, I am happy for them."

 

"And how do you feel about Lurtz's presence?" asked Legolas in a hesitant tone. He wouldn't blame Elrohir if he couldn't stand the sight of Lurtz right now; he only hoped Elrohir would eventually realize that Lurtz wasn't Ugluk.

 

Elrohir understood Legolas' nervousness. "I am angry with him for sneaking out of Imladris after we offered him a home and our friendship, but I also understand why he left."

 

Legolas frowned. "You are not angry with him for being..."

 

"Uruk-Hai?" Elrohir shook his head. "Nay. None of us can choose the race they are born in to. I merely hope he will continue to strife for acceptance. You have hard times ahead of you, meldir."

 

Legolas' eyes darkened. "I told him the same thing... So we are still welcome at Imladris? I was not sure."

 

Elrohir smiled reassuringly at Legolas. "Meldir, Lurtz and you are always welcome, but I do not envy you when you inform your father about your new husband."

 

Legolas shivered. "I hope he will understand..."

 

Lurtz had caught those last words and he felt guilty for putting Legolas in this position. /That is not true. Legolas chose to be with me... I did not force him to be with me./

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Imladris..." Elladan sighed happily for they had finally reached their home. In the distance he made out Erestor, who was already approaching in order to welcome them home.

 

"Elladan, how badly injured is Lord Elrond?" Erestor waited impatiently for Elladan to walk up to him. His sharp eyes made out the litter, carried by Glorfindel and the Uruk-Hai, which Elrond had granted sanctuary.

 

"He will need time to recover, and I want to take him to his rooms right now. Glorfindel will look after Ada." Elladan watched closely, ready to assist when Glorfindel lifted a still sleeping Elrond, carrying him to his rooms. "In the mean time Elrohir and I will take over Ada's duties..."

 

Erestor nodded thoughtfully. "And the Uruk-Hai?"

 

"Lurtz can stay as long as he wants. Ada wanted him to have a second chance and I stand by his decision. He is free to move through Imladris." Elladan signaled Elrohir to join him.

 

Elrohir slipped from the back of the horse, looking up at Legolas, who longingly stared at Lurtz. It was obvious to everyone who bothered to look that the two of them were in love. "Join us for breakfast in the morning?"

 

"Thank you, we will be there..." Legolas steered his horse toward Lurtz and the two of them disappeared in to the direction of the guest quarters. Elrohir joined his brother, casting a glance at the stairway. "Ada is in the best hands," said Elrohir softly. "I will check on him later."

 

Elladan placed a hand on Elrohir's shoulder. "Come, gwanur-nîn, let us eat and sleep as well. In the morning we will seek out Glorfindel and Ada." He led his brother away, eager to see him rest.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel lowered Elrond on to the bed, relieved the Lord of Imladris was back home; safe. Elrond moaned softly, smiled and seemed to melt in to the mattress. Glorfindel smiled adoringly, and then walked toward the doorway, assuming Elrohir would want to sit with his father.

 

"Where are you going?"

 

Elrond's voice startled Glorfindel. "I thought you were asleep." He turned, and hesitantly met Elrond's eyes. "Are you in any pain? Do you want me to fetch Elrohir or a healer?"

 

"Nay, I want you to come over here and sit down." Elrond patted the space next to him.

 

"Elrohir should be here any moment now. I do not know how to care for you."

 

"You did an excellent job thus far," said Elrond thoughtfully as Glorfindel sat down. He studied the blond's eyes, relieved to find the darkness gone, but there was still a shyness to Glorfindel that surprised him. "Is there anything you want to say?"

 

Glorfindel averted his eyes, unable to face Elrond. "I never wanted you to know that Gil-galad refused to return to Arda."

 

"That hurt, aye, but I am glad he refused." He hoped that would catch Glorfindel's attention and it did. Cobalt eyes met his. "Because now I have --you--."

 

Glorfindel cleared his throat, blushing faintly.

 

"My, you are not used to being complimented, now are you?" Amused, Elrond raised a hand and rested it against the blond's cheek. "Would you keep me company tonight?"

 

Glorfindel's eyes widened, increasing Elrond's mirth. "I am sorry, melethron, I did not mean to imply that... I merely want us to sleep together... Uhm, in the same bed... You holding me." He shouldn't be teasing Glorfindel, but he couldn't resist the temptation.

 

"Now I know where the twins' got their mischievous streak." Glorfindel wished his blush would fade. He hadn't blushed in centuries!

 

"Lie down, Glorfindel and warm me." Elrond waited for Glorfindel to remove his boots and cloak, and then opened his arms to welcome his lover. "Hold me tight."

 

Feeling shy, Glorfindel obeyed. The last time he had held Elrond, the half-Elf had been barely coherent. "Like this?"

 

"Aye..." Elrond sighed happily. "Will you stay for the night?"

 

"If you want me to..." Glorfindel pulled up the blankets and made sure Elrond was warm. "You should see a healer in the morning. I do not know if I set your ankles correctly. I never did that before and I only knew what to do because I watched you do it in the past."

 

"Ssht," whispered Elrond. "You did well. There is no need to think you did anything wrong." Elrond probed the blond's eyes. "The darkness is gone. I almost feared losing you to Mandos."

 

"I regret putting you through that, Elrond. I did not know its call had become that strong."

 

"Let us not talk about this any longer. We should be discussing other things."

 

"Like what?" Glorfindel hesitantly raised a hand to stroke Elrond's hair, loving the feel of the dark locks flowing through his fingers.

 

Elrond sighed, seeing the expression in Glorfindel's eyes. "I never realized just how deep your love ran."

 

Glorfindel smiled nervously. "I did not know you were attracted to me... until that kiss..."

 

"Ah, ill timed, but it did clarify some things." Elrond returned the gesture, fingering a lock of blond hair. Staring in Glorfindel's eyes he wondered why he had waited so long to tell the blond about his feelings. "We wasted so much time."

 

Glorfindel lost himself in Elrond's misty eyes and felt content having his love close.

 

Elrond noticed the distant expression and smiled. "You really do love me..."

 

"Aye," was all Glorfindel could whisper, floating on feelings of intense bliss and happiness.

 

"Are you going to sleep or stare at me all night?"

 

"Do you mind me staring?"

 

Elrond laughed warmly. "Ai, Glorfindel. never desert me."

 

"Never, melethryn."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Early in the morning, Legolas placed a piece a paper in front of him, retrieved the quill and mentally prepared himself to write his father, King Thranduil.

 

~Ada, I know it has been a while since I wrote to you, but certain things have happened and you deserve to hear this from me, not from a stranger passing through Mirkwood.~

 

Why were the first words always the hardest? Legolas sighed and stared at the ink Those words wouldn't appear on the paper by themselves so he tried again. He dipped the quill in ink and continued.

 

~A few weeks ago I was injured and I met... someone. His name is Lurtz and he is an Uruk-Hai. You probably have heard of them by now as they are attacking our borders as well. But Lurtz is different. When we met he suffered from amnesia and he took care of me until I recovered. Slowly I realized that we had become friends and eventually I had to admit that we had become more than just friends.~

 

He paused, rereading the text and desperately tried to think of another way to phrase it, but he the words didn't come to him. Frustrated, he started to write once more.

 

~I realized that I was in love with him, and I did what you taught me to do; never let go when you find love. I know that you probably do not approve of my choice, but Lurtz is unlike anyone I ever met. He is honorable, courageous, a skilled warrior, very protective of me and he has a great sense of humor. He returned my feelings after I pursued him. He did not seduce me, if that is what you are thinking. On the contrary, I was very determined to claim him as my mate... and I did. ~

 

Legolas cringed, trying to imagine his father's expression while reading this. Maybe he should phrase it differently, but he was at a loss for words.

 

~I do not know if I am still welcome at home, and I do not want to spring this upon you by bringing Lurtz home with me. You deserve to know this on forehand so you can reach a decision.

 

Ada, you always loved me unconditionally and I know I am asking much, but would you give him an opportunity to prove himself? I am sure you would approve of him once you learn to look past his appearance.

 

Ada, my hands tremble while I am writing you for I fear you will banish me from Mirkwood and my heart grieves at that thought.

 

Your son, Legolas Greenleaf.~

 

He placed the quill on the desk and reread the letter, cringing as he fully realized how much depended on this. Mirkwood was his home and he loved Thranduil dearly. His father had taught him right from wrong, to love and not hate and he hoped his father still lived by those rules. Being banished from Mirkwood also meant that he would never see his brother again. Valthoron and he weren't as close as Elladan and Elrohir, but they were good friends. He would greatly miss his family, but would never consider giving up Lurtz to be with them.

 

He folded the paper and sealed it. Leaning back in the chair, he wondered if sending his father this letter was a wise thing to do. Maybe he should wait, avoid the confrontation, but that didn't feel right either. Nay, he had to do this now. His father shouldn't be told by strangers.

 

Legolas left the guest room Lurtz and he had been assigned and found a messenger who was willing to take his letter to Mirkwood. He almost turned back to retrieve the letter, having seconds thoughts, but stopped himself.

 

Trying to distract himself, he headed to the Healing House where Lurtz had gone earlier. Hopefully the healers would be able to smooth Lurtz's fangs. The disappointment and fear at hurting him that shone from Lurtz's eyes when he tried to return a kiss was heart wrenching.

 

Legolas listened closely and recognized Lurtz's voice. Following the sound he arrived at the back of the house. Lurtz sat in a chair while two healers were looking at his fangs, talking softly in their native tongue, which Lurtz didn't understand. "Do you want me to translate?" offered Legolas.

 

Lurtz startled, seeing Legolas while the healers were examining him, but managed to shake his head.

 

"I speak his language," said one healer, looking at his newest patient. "I think it can be done, but it will take a weak at least, maybe longer."

 

The smile that flashed across Lurtz's features almost made Legolas weep. "It can be done," Legolas repeated. "They can do it."

 

Lurtz quickly rose from the chair and gathered Legolas in his arms, smiling giddily. "I will be able to kiss you... My greatest wish will come true."

 

Legolas noticed the confused expression on the healers' faces, but ignored them. "Aye, and you will kiss me... for long, endless hours."

 

Lurtz gave Legolas a long, probing look and realized something dark had slipped in to his lover's eyes. Then he remembered. "You wrote your father that letter?"

 

"A messenger is taking it to Mirkwood as we speak." Legolas rested his head against Lurtz's chest and from the corner of his eye he watched the healers leave the room. "I feel nervous. What if he does not accept this bond? What if he disowns me and banishes me from Mirkwood? It is my home. I grew up there. I would never see my father or brother again. I do not want to live like that."

 

"Your family means a lot to you," said Lurtz, regretting that he was the reason for Legolas' misery.

 

"You mean a lot to me as well, but if I must choose, I choose you."

 

Lurtz held Legolas tightly, rubbing his lover's back with long, soothing strokes. "If your father doesn't understand, we will make him."

 

Legolas smiled saddened against Lurtz's chest, knowing only too well one couldn't make Thranduil accept something against his will. "He is also stubborn."

 

"Then it runs in the family," said Lurtz teasingly, earning a smile from Legolas for his efforts. "Come, the twins expect us for breakfast." He took Legolas' hand in his, rubbed the fingers and lent Legolas all the emotional support his lover needed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elladan played with his food, pushing it from one side of his plate to the other. It was a good thing Elrond wasn't near for his father wanted him to --eat-- the food and not --play-- with it. He grinned privately, understanding only too well that his father would always fuss over him. His brother sat opposite him, devouring the food. "You must be hungry."

 

Elrohir nodded between bites. "Aye, I am..."

 

"So is there any food left for us?" said Legolas jokingly, stepping in to the room, closely followed by Lurtz.

 

"Aye, help yourself." Elladan pointed at several food items on the table.

 

They both sat down. Legolas helped himself to some Lembas and fruit while Lurtz watched Elrohir eat. He drank some tea, unable to bring himself to eat in front of them. He didn't want them to stare at his fangs. "How is Lord Elrond this morning?" He had caught Legolas' knowing look, and quickly sipped his tea, making sure his fangs didn't show.

 

"I just checked on him," replied Elrohir, leaning back sated. "They are both still asleep. They were so entangled I had to check which limbs belonged to who!"

 

Elladan chuckled. "Aye, Ada and Glorfindel will be at our mercy. It is time we took some revenge for the times they teamed up against us when we were children."

 

"Uhm, Elladan? We did deserve that spanking and their lectures. We were trouble..."

 

"We still are," said Elladan proudly. Looking at Elrohir, he asked, "Do you think Ada will need us today? I want to check the southern borders to make sure Imladris' defenses are still intact. I do not want to be taken by surprise again."

 

"Go, Elladan, I will keep an eye on Ada... and Glorfindel." Elrohir planned to spend the day quietly, checking on his father occasionally and rest some more.

 

"Legolas, Lurtz, would you like to accompany me?" Elladan smiled brightly. "I would love to have some company."

 

"I can't," whispered Lurtz in an awkward tone. "I'm expected at the Healing House at noon."

 

Elrohir, worried, leaned forward. "Why? Are you injured?"

 

Legolas looked at Lurtz for permission and his lover nodded. "It is his teeth... his fangs. They make him feel... uncomfortable. The healers agreed to... smooth them, take off the jagged edges."

 

"That is why you are not eating," mumbled Elrohir.

 

Lurtz averted his eyes and stared at the wall, not wanting to see the loathing in their eyes when thinking of his fangs.

 

"The healers are well trained," said Elrohir, catching Lurtz's evasive gaze. "Ada trained them. The will help you the best they can."

 

"Thank you," said Lurtz nervously, suddenly eager to leave.

 

Legolas rose to his feet and extended his hand. "Elladan? I will accompany you when you inspect the southern borders. Please excuse us for now."

 

The twins nodded and Lurtz got to his feet as well, following Legolas out of the room. "I expected to see loathing in their eyes," whispered Lurtz when the twins could no longer hear them.

 

"What did you see instead?" Legolas claimed Lurtz's hand, rubbing the knuckles.

 

"Understanding, sympathy, but no pity." Lurtz actually smiled, involuntarily showing Legolas his fangs.

 

Legolas wrapped an arm around Lurtz and led his lover to the Healing House. Once Lurtz's teeth had been fixed, he vowed to kiss his lover breathless, driving him insane with long kisses. Those fangs wouldn't keep them apart much longer.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Part 2

Thranduil

 

 

"Adar?" Valthoron, heir to the throne of Mirkwood, approached his father. Thranduil sat on the throne, staring at the floor listlessly. "We have dealt with the attacks on the northern border and we have defeated the Orcs."

 

"That is good news indeed," said Thranduil, forcing himself to smile at his oldest son, not wanting to worry him. "Any news on Legolas?"

 

Valthoron shook his head. "Not yet. It appears he was injured several weeks ago and got separated from the fellowship. His whereabouts are unknown." He took a step closer to his father and knelt in front of him. "I miss him as well."

 

Thranduil smiled saddened and nodded at his son. "I know you do. I should never have sent him to attend Elrond's council." He placed a hand on Valthoron's shoulder and pulled his son to his feet while he rose from the throne. "But we must not give up hope. Legolas will contact us when he can."

 

"I worry about his injuries," admitted Valthoron at last. "You know him, Adar, he is stubborn and will continue his path, even in great pain."

 

"He inherited that from your mother." Thranduil's wife had sailed to Valinor when Legolas had come of age. She had longed for her family who had long crossed the sea to the Undying Lands. He still missed her daily, and now that Legolas wasn't here he suffered twice, for Legolas reminded him of her in more ways than one. Valthoron had taken after his father, and was the oldest and should have been his favorite, but it was Legolas who reminded him of the love he and his wife had shared. That was the reason why the two boys had competed at times during their childhood, each wanting to be their father's favorite, but they had reached an understanding for which Thranduil was very thankful. Valthoron was his heir, the next king of Mirkwood - if there still was a Mirkwood after Saruman was finished with Middle Earth - and Legolas was allowed to roam the lands, occasionally called back when formal matters demanded his presence.

 

Thranduil was glad Legolas was his youngest and not burdened with affairs of state. Ruling Mirkwood would have slowly killed Legolas. Mirkwood would have become his cage from which he could never break free. Nay, Valthoron was more suited to rule Mirkwood when he would sail, and finally join his beloved wife.

 

"Adar?"

 

Valthoron's concerned tone pulled him from his musings. Looking at his son, he nodded once. "We should keep a close eye on the borders. I do not want our people endangered. These Orcs and Uruk-Hai are under orders to make us suffer. Increase the patrols and notify the sentries to be even more alert. I will contact Celeborn and Elrond to let them know that Saruman's creatures reached our borders."

 

Valthoron studied his father closely. Thranduil's stern features revealed will power, and the ancient eyes told of long millennia in which he had seen much misery and suffering. His father had the reputation of being haughty and arrogant, and only a few saw beneath the mask, which only slipped when he was with his sons. "You can count on me, Adar."

 

Thranduil nodded thankfully. "You will make a good King, a better King than I ever was. Now leave me, Valthoron. I desire to be alone for some time."

 

"Do not worry too much," advised Valthoron and he almost kissed his father on the cheek, like he used to do centuries ago when he was an Elfling. His parents always showed their affection openly and it had rubbed off on their two sons, but he wasn't sure the gesture was still appropriate at his age.

 

Thranduil caught his son's expression and patted Valthoron's cheek. "You are in my heart as well, my son."

 

Valthoron smiled brightly, gave his father a swift kiss on the cheek, bowed and left the hall.

 

Thranduil shook his head. Raising his sons was still a challenge even when they were mature. "Legolas, where are you?" He truly worried about his son. It had been weeks since he had last received a message and that was very unlike Legolas. If only he had a clue where to start searching for the elusive youngster! 

 

"Sire? A messenger from Imladris has arrived and is carrying a letter for you," announced his seneschal.

 

Thranduil was annoyed at not hearing them approach and turned about to face them. "A letter?" he questioned the messenger.

 

"Aye, sire. It is from your son, Prince Legolas." The messenger approached and handed Thranduil the letter, wondering about the relieved expression on the King's face.

 

"From Legolas?" Thranduil stared at the letter in obvious delight. "Leave me alone then so I can read!" He instantly regretting raising his voice. It were outbursts like these that made people wonder about his temper. Maybe that was why his reputation outside of Mirkwood was so bad. He almost apologized, seeing the messenger pale, but his seneschal pulled the Imladris Elf with him, knowing his king needed privacy.

 

Once he was alone Thranduil tore at the paper, eager to read what had happened to his son.

 

~Ada, I know it has been a while since I wrote to you, but certain things have happened and you deserve to hear this from me, not from a stranger passing through Mirkwood.~

 

"Ai, Legolas, this sounds bad. What did you do this time?" Thranduil fondly recalled all the times Legolas had gotten himself in trouble in the past, but he had managed to cope with everything... thus far.

 

~A few weeks ago I was injured and I met... someone. His name is Lurtz and he is an Uruk-Hai. You probably have heard of them by now as they are attacking our borders as well. But Lurtz is different. When we met he suffered from amnesia and he took care of me until I recovered. Slowly I realized that we had become friends and eventually I had to admit that we had become more than just friends.~

 

"What?" Thranduil shook his head and reread the paragraph. "An Uruk-Hai? Legolas, you cannot be serious! More than friends? Ai, Legolas, do not do this to me. I am old and you should not put me through this."

 

~I realized that I was in love with him, and I did what you taught me to do; never let go when you find love. I know that you probably do not approve of my choice, but Lurtz is unlike anyone I ever met. He is honorable, courageous, a skilled warrior, very protective of me and he has a great sense of humor. He returned my feelings after I pursued him. He did not seduce me, if that is what you are thinking. On the contrary, I was very determined to claim him as my mate... and I did. ~

 

Thranduil stared at the words, needing to voice his opinions. "You love him? And you are using my own teachings against me." It was true; he had told his children to return love when they found it and not mind the opinions of others who might disapprove. "Honorable? Courageous...?" Oh, he knew that that were the very things that attracted Legolas. "And a sense of humor? You never stood a chance then," he chuckled, but then composed himself. He should be mad with his youngest, not approve of this folly!

 

"And I can just picture you seducing him, Legolas. You always had your ways of getting what you wanted. You can still wrap me around your little finger when you want to. Determined to claim him as your mate? Why does that sound familiar to me?" Because he had pursued his wife in a similar fashion while his parents disapproved of him marrying a maiden instead of a Lord's daughter. "You are too much like me, Legolas... I do not doubt you 'charmed' this Lurtz into accepting you as his mate. Ai, Legolas..."

 

~I do not know if I am still welcome at home, and I do not want to spring this upon you by bringing Lurtz home with me. You deserve to know this on forehand so you can reach a decision. Ada, you always loved me unconditionally and I know I am asking much, but would you give him an opportunity to prove himself? I am sure you would approve of him once you learn to look past his appearance.~

 

"Ai, Legolas, why are you doing this to me? I am old, and now you are asking me to change my ways." Valthoron had told him about the Uruk-Hai's viciousness when they had attacked their borders and he instinctively hated the foul creatures, but now his son was asking him to do away with his prejudice. "But I do appreciate it that you told me personally, if only through a letter." He understood Legolas was hesitant to appear unannounced, presenting his new mate. His eyes darted back to "you always loved me unconditionally" and he knew he would give this relationship a chance because his son had asked for it.

 

"I cannot imagine you falling for one of Saruman's foul creatures, so maybe you have a point and I should give this Lurtz an opportunity to prove himself. But not when he knows he is being watched." His son's happiness was very important to him and he was determined to make sure Lurtz was worthy of his son.

 

"Valthoron!" He returned to his throne, folding the letter and slipping it into a pocket.

 

"Adar?" Valthoron stepped back inside, wondering why his father had summoned him. He was about to leave to inspect the borders and his father knew that. Why call him back?

 

Thranduil gave his oldest son a thoughtful look. It would be good for Valthoron to be in charge for a short while. Valthoron would truly learn his responsibility when ruling Mirkwood during his absence. "I am leaving."

 

Valthoron's eyes widened. "Adar... what?" Had he misunderstood? As long as he could remember his father had only left Mirkwood twice! "It must have something to do with Legolas' letter then."

 

Thranduil wasn't surprised Valthoron knew about the letter. His seneschal had probably informed Valthoron. "Legolas has gotten himself into some kind of trouble and I will see to it myself."

 

"I could go instead," offered Valthoron. "You are the heart of Mirkwood, we need you."

 

Thranduil smiled. "You are my heir. It is time to test your wings and fly."

 

Valthoron blushed. "But Adar..."

 

"You were trained for this moment and I know you are ready for this. Now, I will be leaving in an hour. Prepare everything for my departure."

 

Valthoron nodded, dazed. Thranduil was leaving him in charge of Mirkwood? What if he disappointed his father?

 

Thranduil walked toward his son, placed a hand on Valthoron's shoulder and smiled warmly. "Do not doubt yourself."

 

Valthoron took heart and nodded. "I will make sure everything is ready for your departure... Adar, what is wrong with my brother?"

 

"He has taken a new mate..."

 

Valthoron sighed, relieved. "Remember the time when he announced he was in love with Celeborn when he visited our realm?"

 

Thranduil remembered the incident very well. Celeborn had acted unfazed, but Legolas had followed the Lord of the Golden Wood for days. "He was only twenty years old... A child."

 

"And now he has lost his heart again?" Valthoron smiled fondly.

 

"Aye, but I am not sure about his choice..." Thranduil decided against revealing the identity of Legolas' chosen mate. "I will travel to Imladris and..."

 

"That is where he is hiding?" Valthoron nodded knowingly. "Scared to face us, is he not?"

 

Thranduil returned Valthoron's grin. "Aye... I will watch them until I am sure they are good for each other."

 

Valthoron cringed. "You won't reveal your presence to my brother... Ai..." He did understand his father though. Thranduil was very protective of Legolas and he felt the same way about his brother. "Will you give him my love when you do reveal yourself to them?"

 

Thranduil nodded. "Aye, I will..." Secretly he enjoyed the prospect of traveling once more after all these years. Although he loved Mirkwood it felt as a cage to him at times.

 

"I will organize your escort," said Valthoron, about to leave the hall.

 

"No escort, I will travel alone."

 

Valthoron gulped. "Adar, these are dangerous times."

 

"Do you doubt my ability to take care of myself?"

 

"Nay, but..."

 

"No escort," decreed Thranduil. He wanted to taste freedom once more. In that aspect Legolas and he were the same as well. He watched Valthoron leave and then unfolded the letter once more. "We will see if your chosen mate is truly worthy of you, my son." He grinned, already looking forward to seeing his youngest again; Legolas always brought joy to his heart. /Imladris, I have not visited there for at least two centuries... I wonder if it is still an oasis of beauty? I will find out in a few days. Legolas, I hope you chose well!/

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

/You are truly beautiful in your sleep, Glorfindel./ Elrond smiled adoringly, rhythmically stroking the long blond locks that teased his face. During his sleep, Glorfindel had pressed closer, resting his head on his chest.

 

Elrond looked out of the window, which gave him a superb view of Imladris. When Ugluk had kept him prisoner he had refused to give up hope. Now that he was back at Imladris' heart he wondered about its future. Then his gaze dropped and rested on Glorfindel's face. /I am holding past, present and future in my arms./

 

And now the prospect of being lovers thrilled him. Glorfindel had awoken feelings in him which he never knew possessed and he was most eager to explore his desires, but he should give Glorfindel a chance to rest first. Mandos had almost claimed Glorfindel, and Elrond involuntarily tightened his hold on the blond. "Never leave me, Glorfindel. I would be lost without you."

 

Glorfindel stirred at the sound of Elrond's voice, and the Lord of Imladris wished he hadn't spoken out loud because he wanted Glorfindel to rest. Fighting off death had taken a lot out of his seneschal. Eyes, which had been vacant, now stared back at him. /Why so shy, Glorfindel?/ The expression in Glorfindel's eyes was timid, almost pleading. Elrond thought back to the time when Glorfindel had returned from Mandos and had joined him at Imladris. Had he ever seen Glorfindel with someone else? A lover? He frowned, realizing Glorfindel had never mentioned a significant other.

 

"Is something wrong?" asked Glorfindel, seeing Elrond's frown. Had he done something to displease the half-Elf?

 

"Glorfindel, I find myself wondering about you." Elrond cocked his head and continued to stroke the blond's hair. /I know he wants me; I can feel it./ Glorfindel's erection pressed against his leg; the body admitting what the mind couldn't... yet. Maybe it had been too long since Glorfindel had been touched with love.

 

"Wondering?" A sudden alertness appeared in Glorfindel's eyes.

 

"When was the last time you took a lover?" Elrond's fingers deserted the golden locks and caressed Glorfindel's face instead. To his surprise, Glorfindel's eyes darkened.

 

Glorfindel briefly felt at a loss. "That is personal..."

 

Elrond, feeling curious, raised an eyebrow. "You do not want to tell me?"

 

"There is nothing to tell," whispered Glorfindel, barely audible. He was starting to feel uncomfortable in Elrond's arms, but didn't dare leave abruptly, unwilling to cause Elrond pain. The raven haired Lord of Imladris' injuries were far from healed and that gash looked horrible, reminding him of the torture Elrond had endured at Ugluk's hands. Maybe he could apply some of Elrond's soothing balm later?

 

"I guessed correctly then? You did not take a lover since you returned from Mandos? Why?" Elrond marveled at the blond.

 

"Although I did not love you from the beginning, I did feel attracted to you and I cannot betray my heart. I wanted you... and no one else." Glorfindel stared at the wall behind Elrond. "Why did you make me say that?"

 

Elrond looked into Glorfindel's eyes, finding the pupils dilated. The blond's arousal had faded during their conversation and he regretted making Glorfindel feel melancholy. That hadn't been his intention. "You needed to say it. You are keeping so much inside..."

 

Glorfindel swallowed nervously and still refused to meet Elrond's eyes. "I never thought you returned my feelings..."

 

Elrond decided on a more direct approach. They'd had this conversation before and still reality didn't seem to register with Glorfindel. Leaning in, he brushed the blond's lips, letting his tongue explore the inside of Glorfindel's lips, suckling gently and releasing them with a soft 'plop'. Elrond barely refrained from laughing, seeing the shy expression in Glorfindel's eyes. "What else are you not telling me?"

 

Glorfindel decided it was best to get this over with. "I never had a male lover..." His eyes pleaded with Elrond. "You are my first..."

 

Elrond gasped. "That, I did not expect, but certain things make sense now." Dating a male was new to Glorfindel and the blond was struggling with the changes in his life, which had been frozen in time for so long, watching him marry Celebrian, the children being born and his wife sailing to Valinor. "I love you, Glorfindel. Your heart is waking from its long sleep and we will walk this path together."

 

Glorfindel blushed and Elrond found it utterly adorable, but felt his lover's tension at the same time. "Glorfindel, I would love to take a bath, but... what about my ankles?" He had carefully planned changing their subject, wanting to distract Glorfindel.

 

Glorfindel thought it over. "I might know of a way..."

 

"You do?" Elrond would truly love a bath. He could still feel Ugluk's vile touch, occasionally groping him, beating him and taunting him by stroking his hair. He would love to wash away those memories and to replace them with new ones.

 

Glorfindel hesitantly planted a kiss on Elrond's lips and then pulled back, untangling himself and rising to his feet. "I will return in a moment; let me prepare your bath first."

 

Elrond nodded, curious as to how Glorfindel would solve the problem of making sure that his feet didn't get wet. "Hurry back to me, melethron."

 

Glorfindel reluctantly left Elrond's room, wanting to stay close instead. After closing the door behind him, he leaned against the wall and rested his forehead against the stone. /By the Valar, I love him, but I do not know how to show him.../ The truth was that he was scared of displeasing his new lover, the first lover he had had in centuries. He had never been good at the dating game and now he felt inadequate. Elrond knew what to do, what to say... but he didn't.

 

"The bath," reminded Glorfindel himself. At least this he could do for Elrond without getting flustered and shy. Glorfindel straightened out his clothes, only now realizing he had forgotten to put his boots back on. "Robes, he will want some clean robes as well..." Busying himself he hoped to forget his insecurity for now.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

/By the Valar! What was I thinking, assuming I could do this without getting flustered and shy?/ Glorfindel hadn't counted on Elrond's wish to help him bathe, assuming one of the servants, or maybe Elrohir, would assist the half-Elf. But Elrond had asked him personally!

 

"Lean against me..." Elrond complied and Glorfindel gritted his teeth as Elrond's bare chest made contact with his. He had removed his shirt, not wanting to get it wet while assisting Elrond and now he had to remove his lover's leggings, which would leave Elrond utterly naked.

 

Elrond privately chided himself for enjoying Glorfindel's nervousness. "Calm down, I trust you to take good care of me."

 

Glorfindel nodded, swallowed hard, and lifted Elrond in his arms. The half-Elf rested his head against his chest and Glorfindel slowly lowered his charge into the warm water, careful to rest Elrond's feet on the board that was placed over the foot end of the tub. He had tried to make things more comfortable for Elrond by placing a pillow on it. "Will this do?" he asked anxiously, ready to carry Elrond back to his bed in case his lover was in pain.

 

"I can manage..." Elrond was surprised when Glorfindel picked up a washing cloth, creating a lather and running the cloth over his face. One of his fantasies was coming true. The slow strokes were entrancing and he couldn't help but stare at Glorfindel's face.

 

Glorfindel noticed the hypnotizing look directed at him, but concentrated on his task. After cleaning Elrond's chest, he moved on to his arms. "Do you want me to wash your hair as well?"

 

Elrond nodded, not trusting his voice to sound steady when he spoke.

 

Glorfindel opened a glass flask, poured some oil into his hands and massaged Elrond's scalp. Soft, pleased moans escaped Elrond and Glorfindel fought the blush that was trying to spread across his face. Using a bowl, he rinsed the now soft and shiny dark hair and wrapped a towel around the long strands. If Elrond desired it, he would comb and braid it later. "Still comfortable?"

 

"Aye..." purred Elrond. He had closed his eyes, enjoying the attention, but now they opened slowly. He was growing aroused and it showed through the surface of the water. Had Glorfindel noticed?

 

Aye, Glorfindel had noticed and felt at a loss for what to do. "Elrond?"

 

Large blue eyes met his and Elrond smiled reassuringly. "I cannot help desire you and your touch awakens my passion for you." He licked his lips, hoping Glorfindel would lean in and kiss him.

Which he did. Glorfindel slowly brushed Elrond's lips, gasping as his lover parted his teeth, allowing him to explore. He accepted the invitation and wrapped his tongue around Elrond's, slowly intertwining in a passionate encounter.

The kiss almost made Elrond come. "Ai, Glorfindel! You drive me insane with passion..."

 

Glorfindel claimed Elrond's lips once more, gathering his courage as his hand slipped beneath the water. Elrond unexpectedly suckled his tongue, and Glorfindel curled his fingers around his lover's erection, stroking slowly.

 

Elrond broke the kiss, staring at Glorfindel in pleased disbelief. He hadn't expected Glorfindel to make this particular step, and he was determined to enjoy it. His fingers tangled in the blond locks, pulling Glorfindel as close as possible, deepening the kiss his lover had instigated. His body sung with sudden release as Glorfindel brought him to orgasm. His eyes widened and he tensed in his lover's arms as ecstasy swept through him.

 

Glorfindel marveled at the expression in Elrond's eyes. The half-Elf bit his bottom lip, groaning softly. "I love you... I always did..." whispered Elrond blissfully.

 

Elrond placed one hand at the back of Glorfindel's neck and allowed his lover to lift him. Water dripped from his body, and he finally felt refreshed and strengthened. "Your touch meant the world to me..."

 

Glorfindel nodded awkwardly, placed Elrond on the bed and dried his lover's skin. He made sure the bandages were still dry and then fetched Elrond's robe. After helping the half Elf to sit upright, he draped the robes over his lover's shoulder. "I want to give you pleasure," admitted Glorfindel nervously, "but..."

 

"I understand." Elrond caressed a blond lock. "Will you comb and braid my hair?"

 

Glorfindel nodded, thankful that Elrond wasn't going to push discussing his feelings. "I will." He sat behind Elrond, parted his legs and pulled his lover's back to his chest. "Lean against me."

 

Elrond enjoyed being this close to his lover and concentrated on feeling Glorfindel's fingers move through his hair. "I am glad I kissed you that day, even if it resulted in Ugluk capturing me. Without that kiss I would never have known you loved me..."

 

Glorfindel remained quiet, combing and braiding Elrond's hair. He hoped that Elrond wouldn't turn to look at him, because then the half-Elf would see the tears flowing down his face. /You should never have been captured in the first place.../

 

Glorfindel's touch was soothing, and soon Elrond drifted off into a deep and healing sleep.

 

Glorfindel finished braiding the dark hair and realized that his lover had fallen asleep. He laid Elrond down, took his place at his lover's side and held him close, muttering softly. "I love you... I really do."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elladan returned from the border control and quickly sought out his brother to tell him that no Orcs or Uruk-Hai had been sighted, which reassured him they were safe for the moment. First he went to Elrohir's room, but finding it empty he decided to go to Elrond's chambers next. Maybe Elrohir was looking after their father?

 

"Elladan! Back so soon?" Elrohir smiled, walked up to his brother and gave him a quick hug.

 

"I encountered no threats, so I returned early. I was looking for you. How does Ada fare?"

 

"Ah, you should look at them. They are...--cute--." Elrohir grinned and pushed the door ajar.

 

"Elrohir..." Elladan sighed, not eager to learn about his father's love life. Reluctantly he peeked inside.

 

Elrond was on his back, tucked in beneath a blanket. Glorfindel lay on his side next to Elrond, the blond's head resting on Elrond's chest. Elrond had wrapped both arms around Glorfindel and suddenly Elladan realized why Elrohir found them 'cute'. Glorfindel's fingers tangled in Elrond's hair, tightly clutching at long strands. "Aye, I have to agree they look..."

 

"You can say it," said Elrohir encouragingly. "They look --cute--."

 

Elladan sighed once more. "I made you say if for me. But seriously, how is Ada?"

 

"Better." Elrohir smiled warmly at his father. "A healer came to check his ankles and complimented Glorfindel on a job well done. Ada needs time to recover, and now that Glorfindel and he have admitted their feelings, I suspect Ada will recover quickly."

 

Elladan nodded. "Good. That means I am not needed here. I want to inspect the Western borders tomorrow. I am not letting Saruman's creatures invade Imladris." 

 

Elrohir approved. "I will keep an eye on them."

 

"And how did Lurtz fare at the healing house?" Elrohir had told him he would accompany the Uruk-Hai instead of Legolas, who had joined Elladan for the patrol.

 

"The healers are doing their best, but the procedure is painful. They started today but it will take them at least one week to finish. Maybe you should tell Legolas to stay with Lurtz instead of joining you again." Elrohir looked troubled. "Lurtz finds it difficult to reconcile his looks with his changed character."

 

"I will tell Legolas... Now close the door and let us eat. I am hungry."

 

Elrohir smiled at his father and then closed the door. His stomach growled, reminding him that he had barely eaten himself. "Let us head for the kitchen then!"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond blinked once after Elrohir closed the door. Looking at his love, who was resting safely in his arms, he felt relieved that his sons approved of this relationship. Smiling, he pressed a chaste kiss to Glorfindel's hair and allowed himself to fall asleep again.

 

 

Note; Adar means father, is more formal, while Ada could be compared to dad or daddy and is more informal.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Part 3

The Rescue

 

 

Glorfindel had tightly curled his fingers around Elrond's hair, and his hands occasionally twitched, waking Elrond from his sleep. Adoringly Elrond searched Glorfindel's vacant eyes, wondering what his lover was dreaming about. His stomach growled unexpectedly, telling him it demanded nourishment. When had they eaten last?

 

"Nîn ind, it is time to wake up." Elrond lovingly caressed the blond's brow, hoping the cobalt eyes will quickly fill with recognition.

 

Glorfindel blinked once, twice and startled slightly at seeing the expression in Elrond's eyes. Was something wrong?

 

"I am hungry and so are you, you probably just did not pay it any attention." Elrond absentmindedly fingered a lock of blond hair. "You know, I won't cope well with being confined to bed."

 

Glorfindel blushed. "There are certain ways to make your stay in bed more pleasurable."

 

"Are you offering, melme?" Elrond's interest was piqued. "I must admit you surprised me by giving me such pleasure. Did you enjoy touching me like that?"

 

Glorfindel nervously cleared his throat. "Aye..." His eyes darted quickly from Elrond's face to the wall and back again.

 

"Do you still feel shy? I thought you had taken the first step to do away with that last night."

 

"It is not that easy," admitted Glorfindel. "It has been so long and I fear disappointing you."

 

"You cannot disappoint me, Nîn bellas." Elrond reminded himself to go slowly with Glorfindel. They had all the time in the world to get to know each other more intimately and there was no need to rush this. "Would you get me some fruit and Lembas from the kitchen?" He could ask one of the servants, but he wasn't sure if Glorfindel wanted to be seen in his private chambers, or to be more exact, in his bed. Maybe Glorfindel needed more time to work through this.

 

"But of course!" Glorfindel wanted to desperately please Elrond and in his enthusiasm he nearly jumped to his feet, only just in time remembering not to make any sudden movements near Elrond; his lover's ankles were still healing. "Fruit and Lembas? Maybe some wine or hot tea as well?"

 

Elrond nodded thankfully. "Aye, I would like that." Slowly he leaned in closer, gently claimed Glorfindel's lips, and he felt delighted when his lover passionately returned the kiss, even briefly deepening it. /It won't take you long to get over your shyness, melethron./

 

Glorfindel untangled himself from Elrond, slipped in to his shirt and looked longingly at Elrond. "Is there anything else you need?"

 

"You... in my bed as quickly as possible. Now hurry." The blush that appeared on Glorfindel's face amused Elrond. "Hurry."

 

Glorfindel hurried to the kitchen, piled several pieces of fruit on a plate, retrieved some Lembas, brew hot tea and placed a flask with Imladris' best wine on a tray.

 

Elrond grinned at his lover's hasty return. He patted the space next to him and Glorfindel sat down, placing the tray next to him. Elrond selected some berries and began eating them. "Open up," instructed he, seeing Glorfindel's amused expression. His lover was relaxed, feeling more confident and Elrond used that opportunity to slip a cherry past the blond's lips.

 

Glorfindel gulped, blushed and averted his eyes. "I cannot help it..." he said apologetically. "I do not know why I am acting in this way."

 

Elrond shushed Glorfindel, slowly sliding a fingertip along the blond's lips. "You need time and I am more than willing to give it to you. Do not trouble yourself."

 

Glorfindel nodded thoughtfully, selected a strawberry, dipped it into the wine and offered it to Elrond. Just when Elrond wanted to take a bite out of it, he pulled it away, teasing his lover. He closely monitored Elrond's reaction, afraid to do something that would displease the raven haired Lord of Imladris.

 

Elrond felt delighted, seeing Glorfindel grow a little more daring, but two could play this game! One arm came up behind Glorfindel's back, pulling him close.

 

Glorfindel decided to play it safe and placed the fruit at Elrond's lips, letting it slide past the parted teeth. Seeing Elrond lick his lips suggestively made his groin stir, and he felt shy once more. "I am neglecting my duties..."

 

Elrond interrupted him. "Aye, you are... You should be kissing me instead."

 

Glorfindel timidly leaned in closer and brushed Elrond's lips. "Nay, Elrond, I should be guarding Imladris' borders. Elladan and Elrohir are too inexperienced to perform that task."

 

Elrond sighed. "Will you hurry back to me?"

 

"Always!" promised Glorfindel passionately.

 

/You could not hide the fact that you love me even if you wanted,/ realized Elrond. /It is beyond me why I never saw that expression in your eyes. You were close all these years and I never noticed.../

 

"I can find Elrohir or Erestor to keep you company... to keep you from boredom," said Glorfindel teasingly, slowly growing more confident. "And I --will--hurry back to you."

 

"I know, melme..."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"I don't want you with me in the room when they work on my teeth," announced Lurtz firmly.

 

"But..." Legolas shook his head.

 

"No, you will listen to me... Just this one time. I don't want you to see them work on my fangs." Lurtz resolutely raised a hand to silence Legolas. "I'll meet you again at sunset."

 

Legolas stubbornly stared at his mate. "But I want to help!"

 

Lurtz sighed deeply. "You have no idea how much you are already helping me, but please indulge me in this matter."

 

Legolas stared at Lurtz, contemplating objecting again, but he realized Lurtz was determined to do this alone. "I will come for you at sunset..." Legolas looked at Lurtz, wishing he could take away the feelings of shame that flooded his mate. "You are no longer who you were, Lurtz. You changed. Do not torment yourself over your past. There is no thing you can do to change it, but you can look toward the future."

 

"--You-- are my future, Elf..." Lurtz fingered a braid, playing with it. "Thank you for not fighting me on this. It is very important to me that you understand that I am not shutting you out, but... this is personal. This is something --I-- must overcome."

 

Legolas understood to a certain degree. "I hope the day will come when you can allow me close, Lurtz..." Hopefully one day Lurtz would share his fears, and draw strength from him to conquer them. /You do not have to do this alone, but you are not yet ready to lean on me.../ Legolas leaned in to the caress when Lurtz thoughtfully rubbed his cheek. "I will suffer with you," assured Legolas his mate. "And my heart will beat frantically until you return to my side."

 

Lurtz smiled, placed his lips against Legolas' brow and brushed the soft skin. "I love you, Elf." Lurtz then drew in a deep breath and entered the Healing House.

 

Legolas bowed his head in temporary defeat. How could he convince Lurtz to let him share this burden?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Thranduil traveled fast, not even stopping during the night to rest. "Tuor, fly like the wind and take me to Imladris." His stallion reared, and carried his rider closer to Imladris' borders.

 

/I cannot reveal my real identity at Imladris, at least not until I found out if this Lurtz is a good mate for my son. It is best to use another name, one that cannot be linked to me. I will call myself Hynduil to ensure no one realizes my true identity. I must be particularly careful around Glorfindel and Erestor, should I encounter them. No one may know I am at Imladris. Elrond would not be pleased if I managed to sneak in to his home./

 

He was approaching Imladris' western borders, not expecting to meet anyone for hours and he looked about, admiring the beauty of the land, although Mirkwood was much more beautiful. Looking down, he realized it had been a good decision to exchange his green robes for a brown tunic. A hood covered his face, making sure his features weren't revealed against his will. Not many Elves at Imladris would remember his face, but he didn't dare risk it.

 

"Ah, Legolas, now I remember why you love to roam Middle Earth. It is a beautiful day and I can briefly forget about the foul creatures Saruman sent to destroy us. For a brief moment I can be an Elf, nothing more, nothing less."

 

The trees whispered a welcome and he returned the greeting, feeling oddly at home on Elrond's territory. "I wonder what Legolas will say when he finally realizes I am here..."

 

He considered taking a short break after all. The sun shone invitingly and the trees' branches seemed to reach out to him, pleading with him to stay a little longer.

 

In the end, Thranduil dismounted and sat down in the shadow of a tree, letting its branches provide him with a pleasant shade. The sun managed to touch his fingertips as he spread them and dug in to the earth, connecting with the land. "The trees are old and wise... The sun chases the clouds; playful spirit... and I will enjoy the peace they offer me." He briefly closed his eyes and felt truly content. "If only I could share this with my sons..."

 

Sudden noise drew his attentions. Screams, shouts and growls sounded to his right. The sound of hoofs echoed through the sky and arrows swooshed through the air.

 

Thranduil jumped to his feet, mounted Tuor and strained to see what was causing the noise. "One rider... and he is being chased by Orcs and Uruk-Hai." The dark haired rider was greatly outnumbered, trying to fight off ten of Saruman's creatures. "The elfling does not stand a chance." The rider was young, but apparently trained in handling a sword. "A young life like that should not end like this!"

 

Aiming his arrows carefully they left his hands, bringing death to the Orc that had managed to pull the youngster from his horse. Tuor galloped toward the pack of Orcs, reared and gave Thranduil the time he needed to draw his trusted sword, which had been idle much too long. Thranduil beheaded on Orc, slashed the throat of an Uruk-Hai and finally reached the dark haired Elf who was struggling against a growling Uruk-Hai. A dagger flashed in the sunlight and Thranduil grew infuriated at seeing blood spilled like this. The youngster was wounded, but seemed determined to stay on his feet and fight.

 

Thranduil's eyes flashed angrily, taking out another Orc. The leader of the pack eyed him suspiciously, but seemed hesitant to continue the attack. Thranduil used that opportunity and cleaved the Uruk-Hai's head. "Your leader is dead!" roared Thranduil, glaring at the remaining attackers, who retreated immediately, leaving the dark haired Elf behind and running like hell.

 

"Aye, run, you cowards, run straight back to Saruman!" Thranduil dismounted and walked over the dark haired Elf, who was leaning against his horse for support. His eyes scanned the youngster for injuries. A nasty gash above the right eye explained why the Elf was swaying on his feet and another gash showed on his right upper arm, which was bleeding profusely. "I should tend to that." Thranduil reached for the young Elf and frowned when the youngster moved away from him. /And why does he look vaguely familiar to me?/

 

"Peace, my friend. I do not mean you any harm. Sit down before you fall." Thranduil found a piece of fabric among the things Valthoron had packed for him and would now serve as a bandage. "Sit down," repeated Thranduil, but seeing the misty expression in the grey eyes, he decided not to wait for the youngster to comply. He took hold of the Elf's left arm and pulled him down. The younger Elf sat reluctantly, looking at him with a dazed look. It was then that he realized that the hood had slipped, revealing his features. /

 

Thranduil bandaged the upper arm, making sure it was bound tightly enough to stop or at least slow down the bleeding. "What are you doing out here on your own?" Placing his right hand on the dark hair, he studied the nasty gash.

 

"Checking... the borders..."

 

"Are you dizzy? Do you have a headache?" The unfocused stare in those grey eyes worried him.

 

"Nay, but I do feel... sick..."

 

Thranduil reacted at once, folding an arm around the youngster's shoulder when he started to empty his stomach. "And nauseous as well." This young Elf should be at home, not inspecting the borders! Where were his fellows? Surely Elrond didn't send his men on border patrol alone? He waited until for the dry heaves to stop and then helped the other Elf to his feet. "I will take you home. And you should see a healer at once."

 

"I do not know if... I can mount my horse..."

 

Thranduil smiled; this youngster reminded him of Legolas for some reason. "You will probably fall off again."

 

"I do not... fall off horses."

 

Thranduil recalled a similar argument. /I do not fall out of trees, Ada!/ And yet Legolas had tumbled down. /But he was only ten years, much too young to climb trees without proper supervision./

 

"Then I will help you." Thranduil kept one arm folded around the youngster's waist and lifted him, cautiously placing him on Tuor's back.

 

"What are you... doing?"

 

Thranduil mounted, slipping behind the younger Elf. "I will take you to the Healing House where they can tend to your wounds..." He made sure the other horse followed and then turned his attention back to the injured Elf. "You were lucky I came along..." The younger Elf finally rested his back against his chest. "Now that you are fairly comfortable allow me to introduce myself. My name is Hynduil and my business takes me to Imladris."

 

"I am... Elladan... and..." he fainted, unable to battle the tormenting headache any longer.

 

"Elladan?" Thranduil raised an eyebrow. "Elrond's son? I rescued Elrond's son?" His frown deepened. Elrond and he had never been able to get along, and he had hoped to leave Imladris without Elrond ever noticing his presence. That might be impossible now.

 

"Elladan, know that you fought well, but your father should not allow you to venture out alone..." His parental instincts surfaced, telling him to care for Elrond's son like it were his own. After all, Legolas had found a place at Elrond's house, and he now lived there with Lurtz. Elrond had welcomed his youngest son. /I will care for your son, Elrond, but I will not reveal myself to him... To Elladan I will be Hynduil and after taking him to the Healing House my responsibility ends./

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Elrohir?" Legolas hurried to Elrohir's side, quickly supporting his friend. "What ails you?" Elrohir was pale, his body shook violently and one hand supported his head, like he was suffering from a headache.

 

"It is Elladan. Something happened to him. He is injured... By the Valar, what happened?" Shocked, Elrohir stared at his shaking hands. "My right arm hurts and my head feels heavy..."

 

"But Elladan is still alive?" questioned Legolas quickly.

 

"Aye, I can still sense him. He is alive." Elrohir desperately tried to compose himself. "Ada, does he feel it as well?" Frantically he looked at the staircase, expecting to see Elrond running toward him, but his father was unable to walk. "Legolas, I need to see him, help me to his rooms."

 

Legolas slung an arm around Elrohir's waist and practically dragged him upstairs. When they reached Elrond's rooms, they heard soft groans and Glorfindel's concerned voice.

 

"Elrond, why are you in pain? Please, Nîn bellas, tell me!" Glorfindel's gaze flashed to the door when it opened and his eyes widened, seeing Elrohir in pain as well. "Put him on the bed, next to his father," instructed Glorfindel.

 

Legolas complied and pushed some pillows behind Elrohir's back to enable his friend to sit upright.

 

Elrohir immediately turned to his father. Seeing Elrond's worried expression, he realized his father knew what had happened to Elladan as well. He carefully hugged Elrond close, savoring the returned embrace as his father's arms held him tight. "It is Elladan...."

 

"But he is still alive..." finished Elrond. Trying to hide his distress, his eyes came to rest on Glorfindel. "Please find my son. I would search for him myself, but my ankles..."

 

Glorfindel was already getting dressed, slipping in his shirt and boots. "I will find him, Elrond. I promise..."

 

"I am coming with you," announced Legolas, wishing there was time to tell Lurtz that he couldn't meet his lover at sunset, but finding Elladan was now his first priority.

 

Glorfindel locked eyes with Elrond, and then turned to address Legolas. "Nay, I want you to stay here and to look after them." Legolas was about to protest, but Glorfindel shook his head once. "I need you here, Legolas, to care for my family."

 

Elrond's eyes sparkled briefly, pleased that Glorfindel referred to them as his family. But then he focused on comforting his son, stroking the dark hair. He knew the twins were close, and he expected Elrohir to sense his brother's discomfort He had dealt with hat in the past before. "He will return to us, Elrohir. The two of you won't be separated."

 

Elrohir managed a weak smile. "His pain took me by surprise. I always sensed his discomfort when he had been injured in some of our bouts, but I never felt anything like this! It feels like my heart is breaking in two."

 

"I understand, I understand," soothed Elrond, continuing to stroke his son's hair and holding him close.

 

"How is it possible you feel it as well? You never felt our pain before... did you?" A frown appeared on Elrohir's pale face. "Ada? Did you feel it in the past and never told us?" His eyes widened. "Ada?"

 

Elrond sighed, realizing he couldn't lie to his son. "I sensed something in the past, Elrohir, but never anything this strong."

 

Elrohir shook his head against Elrond's shoulder. "I cannot believe you never told us!"

 

"I did not want to worry you and... This should be about the two of you. I should not be included."

 

"But you are our father! How can you --not-- be included?"

 

Elrond smiled warmly. "His pain is fading."

 

"Aye, you are right. I no longer feel dizzy and..." Elrohir rested his head on his father's chest. "I hope Glorfindel quickly finds him."

 

"Glorfindel is the best tracker I ever met. He taught Aragorn how to read a trail and I am confident Glorfindel will locate that elusive brother of yours. Do you have any idea where Elladan went?" asked Legolas, standing next to the window. He caught a glimpse of Glorfindel and his escort leaving Imladris. Not wanting to infringe on their privacy, he remained at a distance.

 

"He wanted to inspect the western borders..." Elrohir frowned. "I told him to not go out there alone."

 

"He is alone? Elbereth watch over him!" Elrond suddenly felt guilty for not paying attention to what was going on in his home. He should have stopped Elladan from leaving, but instead he had focused his attention on Glorfindel. "I am sorry," he mumbled guiltily and he privately vowed that this would never happen again. His sons were his responsibility and he had failed them!

 

"Ada, do not blame yourself! We are old and wise enough... well, maybe not wise enough, but certainly old enough to make our own decisions and to look after ourselves. We are no longer toddlers that depend on you." Elrohir wanted to shake some sense in to Elrond, but didn't, his father was still recovering from his injuries. "Please do not blame yourself. It is war and in times of war people get hurt."

 

"I should take you to Valinor. Our time here has come to an end," said Elrond in a melancholy tone. "Galadriel spoke to me in my dreams. The time of the Elves is ending and we will sail to the Undying Lands. Arwen, Elladan and you will come with me. You will not die in this war!"

 

"That is why our people are packing?" Elrohir had wondered about that. "But we cannot leave! What about Legolas and Lurtz? The Quest for the Ring? Does Aragorn not need your support?"

 

"Aragorn is approaching Helm's Deep. The people of Rohan have asked for help, but none will answer... But maybe I will..." Elrond stopped talking, realizing he shouldn't burden someone as young as Elrohir with this. "But enough talk of that... How do you fare, Elrohir? Is the pain bearable?"

 

Elrohir eyed his father closely. Elrond had let something very important slip and he needed to think about that later, but first he had to reassure his father. "I am feeling much better, Ada. It is probably because you are close. I no longer sense Elladan's pain..."

 

"He might have lost consciousness," suggested Elrond. "By the Grace of the Valar Glorfindel, find him for me."

 

"Ada? He will." Sensing that his father needed to be comforted as well, Elrohir wrapped his arms around Elrond until they were locked in a tight embrace. "I will stay with you until he returns... with Elladan of course."

 

Elrond swallowed convulsively. /By the Valar, I cannot lose Elladan. I would be to blame for his death! Please Glorfindel, find him!/

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lurtz looked up in surprise when Erestor advanced on him. Why had Elrond's chief advisor come to the Healing House when it was Legolas he was expecting?

 

"Peace, Lurtz," started Erestor. "Legolas asked me to tell you that he cannot meet with you here and he asks you to join him instead."

 

Lurtz fell in to step beside Erestor, trying to hide the state of his teeth. Part of them had been smoothed and now resembled normal teeth, while others were still deadly fangs. "I assume something has happened?"

 

"Correct. Elladan is missing and Glorfindel is searching for him." Erestor glanced at Lurtz, shivered and reminded himself not to judge the Uruk-Hai. Since Lurtz had come to Imladris he had done nothing offensive and had even offered to help when help was needed. He had decided to give Lurtz a chance to prove himself, but it was hard to look past the surface. "Glorfindel asked Legolas to took after Lord Elrond and Elrohir, who were quite distressed."

 

"Understandably so," agreed Lurtz. Erestor stepped to the side and Lurtz climbed the stairs to Elrond's private chambers. He found Legolas pacing the corridor, apparently guarding the door. "Erestor told me Elladan is missing?" He opened his arms and Legolas moved in to them.

 

"Elrond and Elrohir can sense his pain... I need to keep a close eye on them." Legolas looked deeply in to Lurtz's eyes, reminding himself that his mate needed attention as well. "What about your teeth?"

 

Lurtz shrugged. "A few more days."

 

"Will you show me?"

 

Lurtz reluctantly parted his lips, allowing Legolas to glance at his teeth.

 

"The ones they worked on resemble normal teeth. You need to be patient, melethryn."

 

"Patient isn't one of my virtues," said Lurtz half jokingly, trying to distract Legolas. He didn't want the Elf to see his unease.

 

"Do you have any virtues then?" Legolas teased him mercilessly. "Then you hid them well!"

 

Lurtz finally smiled and hugged Legolas close. "Is there anything I can do help?"

 

"Keep my company, Lurtz. If Elladan's pain gets worse, their pain will also increase. I will look after Elrond in case that happens, you take care of Elrohir."

 

Lurtz nodded. "We won't let them down."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"El... ro... hir... A...dar..." Elladan mumbled softly, his voice slightly slurred.

 

Thranduil's reply was to tighten his hold on his charge. /Elrond is a half-Elf which makes his sons half-Elven as well. Elladan's healing ability does not compare to mine. I would be healed by now, but not this young half Elf. I need to take him to the healers and I should try to keep him awake./

 

"Elladan? Tell me more about you." Thranduil's fingers found Elladan's pulse, which was much too slow. /I cannot let him die.../ "Talk to me, Elladan!"

 

"Ai... What... do... you...want... to know?" Elladan forced himself to open his eyes and he cocked his head in spite of the horrible pain. His savior had the most peculiar and spectacular eyes he had ever seen. The iris wasn't green, blue, brown or grey, nay, they were silver and sparkled like the stars set against a dark sky. They almost seemed too old for the young face, which seemed ageless and he was at a loss at guessing the other Elf's age. Something magical and wise clung to the young face with those ancient eyes. /But he wielded his sword skillfully... Who do I feel that he is much older than he looks like?/

 

"Tell me about your family." Thranduil pretended ignorance. "Do you have any siblings?"

 

"A twin... bro...ther... Elro...hir," mumbled Elladan, feeling slightly confused and disorientated. "Where... are we... go...ing?"

 

"I am taking you home," repeated Thranduil. "So you have a twin brother? What about your father?" He carefully stayed clear of asking about Celebrian.

 

"He... loves us...very much... and he is...wise..." Elladan was no longer able to hold his savior's stare and leaned back against a strong shoulder, resting his head there. "His name... is Elrond..."

 

Thranduil shook his head, pretending disbelief. "You are the son of Lord Elrond?"

 

"Aye... and he will... want to... thank you for... for..." Elladan shuddered and his stomach convulsed fiercely. "Sick... a...gain..."

 

Thranduil quickly dismounted, taking Elladan down with him and he held the young half Elf while Elladan struggled with dry heaves.

 

"You may have suffered a concussion, Elladan." Thranduil waited for the dry heaves to stop and then placed Elladan on Tuor's back, sliding behind Elladan. "How much longer until we reach the healers?"

 

Elladan trembled. "Hours..."

 

Thranduil wrapped his arms around Elladan, hoping he could keep the youngster warm. "Tuor, hurry."

 

The stallion increased his speed and Thranduil made sure he had a tight hold on Elladan, who was drifting asleep again. "Elladan, wake up!"

 

Elladan startled and tensed; his head pounded painfully. Who was keeping him from falling asleep? He didn't know that voice! "Who... are you?"

 

"I am called Hynduil," repeated Thranduil patiently. "Do not go to sleep."

 

"Why... not?" Elladan's head lolled from right to left.

 

"I want you to listen to my voice. Hold on to it when the pain tries to pull you under again. Look at the trees, feel their ancient power and look to the sky..."

 

His savior's melodic voice took on a hypnotic tone which captured him; making it impossible to doze off again. /Elrohir, Ada... I need you!/

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond flinched, hearing Elladan's pleading voice in his head. One look at Elrohir told him that his son had heard as well. "Glorfindel will find him," said Elrond firmly. "You must believe this..."

 

Elrohir nodded weakly. "Is that how you endured Ugluk's torture?"

 

"Aye," said Elrond softly. "I never stopped believing that I would see you again... Elladan, Glorfindel and you... The three of you gave me the strength to endure."

 

"Then I will believe as well, Ada. Glorfindel will find Elladan."

 

Elrond refused to think of what could happen if Glorfindel didn't. /Please, I do not want to bury my son.../

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Part 4

Explorations.

 

 

Thranduil had talked for two hours now, knowing that his voice possessed the power to keep Elladan from losing consciousness again. He could keep this up for a few more hours, but what the young half-Elf really needed was a healer. "What are you thinking about, Elladan?" He had been asking questions to test if Elladan was still coherent, and so far he had received logical answers.

 

Elladan found that he couldn't pull away from his savior's voice. He had forgotten the Elf's name again, but his headache was growing less, for which he felt immensely thankful. "My brother..."

 

"What was his name again?" Thranduil knew very well it was Elrohir, but continued to test Elladan's memory, hoping it was still intact. He found he liked the young half-Elf and worried for Elladan. Hopefully they would reach Imladris shortly.

 

"Elrohir," whispered Elladan longingly. "He might... might have felt it too."

 

"Felt what?" inquired Thranduil curiously. He reached for a small golden flask and placed it at Elladan's lips. "Drink. The miruvor will strengthen you, and it is still a long ride to Imladris."

 

Elladan drank hastily, feeling thirsty. He almost protested when his savior removed the flask from his lips, attaching it to his belt again.

 

"Felt what?" repeated Thranduil. The half-Elf seemed to be recovering little by little and he hoped Elladan would continue to make progress. He still had one arm wrapped around Elladan's waist, making sure the youngster couldn't slip from Tuor's back accidentally.

 

"When we were little... he felt my pain and I felt his... He probably knows something is wrong... and has sent out search parties..." Tired, Elladan rested his head against a strong shoulder. "I wanted to thank you for coming to my aid... I was very fortunate indeed... They would have killed me... And I do not want Ada to suffer... through that... especially now he is hurt."

 

Thranduil frowned. Elrond was injured? He was tempted to ask, but feared making Elladan suspicious so he kept his questions to himself. He would find a way to satisfy his curiosity once they were safe at Imladris.

 

"Keep talking to me, Elladan." Thranduil looked at the darkening sky, hoping the clouds wouldn't bring rain. He couldn't afford to stop and seek shelter; they would be soaking wet when they finally arrived at Imladris. The trees whispered to him, telling him a large party of Elves was approaching. /Probably the search party Elladan mentioned./ Pulling up the hood, he hid in its shadow, determined to keep his identity a secret. "Elladan, tell me about your family, friends, adventures. I do not care what you talk about as long as I hear your voice."

 

Elladan nodded, understanding why he wasn't allowed to fall asleep. "It all started when... when Legolas..."

 

Thranduil tensed slightly, hearing his son's name, but forced himself to listen instead of questioning Elladan.

 

"He was injured and... and an Uruk-Hai brought him... to Imladris... It was the strangest thing... Lurtz, that is his name... seemed to care about Legolas... Did I already mention he is... Uruk-Hai?"

 

"Aye, you did." Thranduil felt pleased to learn that Lurtz had brought his son to the healers of Imladris, but now he wanted to hear the rest of the story.

 

"Legolas recovered... I did not believe him when he told me he was in love... with Lurtz... I had an even harder time... believing Lurtz returned those feelings... but then Lurtz ran and Legolas followed him... Ai, Ada! Then Ada got captured and tortured by Ugluk... I hate those Uruk-Hai! We killed them all!"

 

Thranduil wasn't sure he understood correctly. "Legolas chased Lurtz?" Well, that did sound an awful lot like his youngest son! Legolas knew exactly what he wanted and wouldn't stop at anything to get it.

 

"Aye... but things went horribly wrong and Ada - he cannot walk, you know - Lurtz helped Ada escape and took a... knife for Legolas..."

 

Thranduil nodded once. It almost sounded like Legolas had made the right choice when taking Lurtz for a mate, but he still wanted to meet his son's love in person.

 

/Thranduil, they are approaching... They are coming for the young one.../ The trees whispered softly, keeping Thranduil informed.

 

Thranduil inclined his head in answer, and he silently thanked the trees for this information, whispering soft words. Even after all these millennia he still marveled at the trees' ancient wisdom. He had always drawn his strength from the land and the trees, and offered his life force in return when the wood needed it. The trees had taught him so much - were still teaching him - and he always listened to and heeded their advice.

 

Elladan leaned heavily against him. If he wanted more details, he had to ask his questions now before the search party arrived. "Why was Elrond tortured, Elladan?"

 

"They wanted to invade Imladris... and Ada knows its defenses," mumbled Elladan, feeling entranced every time he heard his savior's voice.

 

"In what way is Elrond injured?" Aye, he heard the approaching riders and told Tuor to halt and turn around.

 

"They broke his ankles..." Elladan's eyes slipped shut. Not even that hypnotic voice could keep him from slipping into sleep much longer.

 

Thranduil trembled with anger at hearing Elladan's answer. /They broke his ankles?/ "And yet you trust this Lurtz?"

 

"He... is... different..." breathed Elladan, finally losing consciousness.

 

Thranduil cursed privately, feeling the half-Elf slip away from him. But at least his most important questions had been answered. Now he stared at the approaching party, making out Glorfindel at the lead. It was a good thing he had pulled his hood back into place, for Glorfindel would instantly recognize him. He waited for Glorfindel to come to a halt in front of him.

 

/By the Valar, he is worried./ Thranduil effortlessly read the expression in Glorfindel's eyes. The blond had one hand on the hilt of his sword and his other was already reaching for Elladan. "Peace, meldir, he is not seriously wounded."

 

Glorfindel sighed, relieved at seeing Elladan's eyelids flutter. "I will look after him," offered Glorfindel, eager to check on Elladan himself. During the last few hours he had been horrorstricken, scared he would find Elladan dead. Taking Elladan's dead body back to Elrond would have devastated him, for he blamed himself as well. If he had insisted on returning to his duties earlier, none of this would have happened. But nay, he had been selfish in keeping Elrond to himself.

 

"I would advise against moving him," said Thranduil concerned. "He is no burden to me and I will follow you to Imladris."

 

Glorfindel cocked his head, suddenly alert. That voice sounded familiar to him, but he couldn't identify it. "Follow me, then, and tell me what happened. Where did you find him?"

 

"A pack of Orcs and Uruk-Hai attacked and injured him. I passed by and helped him defeat them. The cowardly creatures ran once their leader had been killed." Thranduil watched Glorfindel closely. The blond's eyes darted nervously and his hands twitched, holding the reins. "Do not worry for the young one. He only suffered a blow to his head and one to his arm. He will recover quickly once the healers have tended to him."

 

"I am so relieved I found him... alive," admitted Glorfindel. "I dreaded taking his dead body to his father." Glorfindel wondered why the hood remained up. Was Elladan's savior trying to hide something from him? "But where are my manners? I am Glorfindel and Lord Elrond will be eternally grateful that you saved his son from certain death." /You have no idea how grateful I am to see Elladan alive! Elrond, melme, your son is alive!/

 

Thranduil nodded once. "My name is Hynduil. I was on my way home to Mirkwood when I encountered the young one." He closely observed Glorfindel; the blond realized that something didn't add up. "I will continue my journey home once this youngster has returned to the house of his father."

 

"You will be our guest then," said Glorfindel, trying to identity that voice. There was something bewitching about its tone.

 

"I am honored." Thranduil's cloak had slipped and he wrapped it around Elladan once more. "How long before we reach Imladris?"

 

"Two more hours at least..." He signaled his escort to follow them, hoping they wouldn't encounter any of Saruman's creatures. He wanted Elladan to see a healer as quickly as possible. Watching Elladan, he saw the twin's lips move.

 

"El...rohir..."

 

Thranduil pulled Elladan closer. "You and your brother will be reunited shortly. Do not doubt that you will see him and your father again..." He repeated the words, and then continued to whisper soft assurances, ignoring the curious looks Glorfindel was giving him. When Valthoron and Legolas had been much younger, his voice had soothed his sons, and he wanted to comfort Elladan as well. "Stay awake, Elladan. Your brother and father are already awaiting your return."

 

Glorfindel realized what Hynduil was doing and gave the other Elf a thankful look. "Thank you for soothing him."

 

Thranduil nodded once. "It is nothing. I have two sons myself and this one reminds me of my youngest."

 

Glorfindel remained close to Elladan, occasionally looking away to estimate the progress they were making. "One more hour... Can you keep that up?"

 

Thranduil simply continued to murmur soothingly, letting Elladan soak up his body heat. "Aye, I can."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Legolas noticed Glorfindel's return first. "Lurtz, they have returned! I will alert Elrond and Elrohir." Seeing Lurtz's confused expression, he added, "Meet Glorfindel and lead them here!"

 

Lurtz nodded reluctantly, wondering why he couldn't look after Elrond and Elrohir instead. Sighing, he descended the stairs to meet Glorfindel.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Legolas opened the door and hurried towards father and son. "Elrond, Elrohir, I bring joyful news! Glorfindel has returned and Elladan is with him!"

 

Elrond's eyes flashed with hope, but then it faded again.

 

Elrohir noticed his father's dark mood. "Remember what you told me; believe." Elrohir had wrapped one arm around his father, and he placed more pillows behind his father's back, ensuring Elrond sat comfortably upright.

 

Elrond slowly moistened his lips and met Legolas' gaze. "By Elbereth, tell me the truth. Is my son still alive?"

 

"Aye," said Legolas softly. "He is alive."

 

Elrond trembled violently and a tear escaped his eyes. "Alive? He is alive?"

 

Elrohir gently scolded his father. "Ada, you know he is alive. We can both sense his life force. Do not do torment yourself like this."

 

"I want Elladan in my arms... I need proof," whispered Elrond in an upset tone.

 

"And you will have him in your arms again..." soothed Elrohir. What was taking Glorfindel so long?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel quickly dismounted and then turned to Elladan's savior. "I will take him to his father."

 

Thranduil leaned forward and gently lowered Elladan into Glorfindel's waiting arms. "He should see a healer."

 

"Aye, you are right. Lord Elrond is in no condition to tend to his son." Glorfindel looked about and spotted Lurtz, who stood waiting near the staircase. "Lurtz? I need your assistance."

 

Thranduil looked carefully, seeing the Uruk-Hai approach. Lurtz was dressed in brown robes and his long, black hair was braided... Mirkwood style. He grinned, his features hidden beneath the cloak. /I bet Legolas 'convinced' Lurtz to wear it that way. Legolas probably braided it himself./ In appearance, Lurtz resembled the Uruk-Hai that had attacked Elladan earlier, but the difference was in the dark eyes, not just in the clothes and his hairstyle. A solid strength was housed in that muscular body, and yet Thranduil encountered a remarkably tender expression in Lurtz's eyes. /He is a young soul; he came into existence not so long ago./

 

"Can I help?" enquired Lurtz softly as his eyes settled on Elladan. Dried blood clung to Elladan's brow and although the gash was closing, a few droplets of blood dripped down his face.

 

"Lurtz, would you go to the Healing House and fetch a healer?" Glorfindel started for the stairs, eager to reunite Elrond's family.

 

"Of course," said Lurtz, turning around and walking toward the Healing House.

 

Thranduil raised an eyebrow at Lurtz's eagerness to help. In his long life he had gathered much wisdom, and his instincts told him that Lurtz was trying to redeem himself, maybe even pay for past mistakes. /He is too eager to please.../

 

"Please follow me, Hynduil," said Glorfindel, climbing the stairs. Elladan moaned softly and he cradled the twin closer to his chest.

 

Thranduil complied, following Glorfindel as the blond headed for Elrond's rooms. /It has been centuries since I was here last./ As he reached the landing, he caught sight of Legolas, who approached them in a hurry.

 

"Good, you are back! Elrond and Elrohir need to see Elladan now!" Legolas stepped aside and Glorfindel rushed inside. Legolas noticed the stranger at Glorfindel's side, but didn't pay much attention to it, figuring that Glorfindel trusted the stranger if the seneschal had led him here.

 

Elrond sat upright in bed, supported by several pillows. He cursed the fact that he couldn't walk; now he had to wait for Glorfindel to bring him his son!

 

Elrohir immediately headed for Glorfindel, released a relieved sigh, and pushed his arms beneath his twin's knees and back, cradling him. "You are still alive... But what did you do to yourself?" He needed this one moment to convince himself that his brother was still alive before handing Elladan to their father. Placing Elladan on the bed next to Elrond, he found that tears were making their way down his father's face.

 

"Elladan..." Elrond's voice cracked, afraid to believe that his son was still alive. "What happened to him?" Elrond placed his hand on Elladan's brow, cautiously wiping away dried blood.

 

"Orcs and Uruk-Hai attacked him, but he was rescued just in time by Hynduil." Glorfindel signaled the other Elf to step closer to the bed. "He cared for Elladan after the fight and they were on their way to Imladris when we found them."

 

Elrond forced himself to look away from Elladan and to thank Hynduil for helping his son. Looking up, he briefly frowned, finding the Elf's features hidden beneath a hood. "You are among friends here," whispered Elrond, hoping Hynduil didn't mistrust them.

 

Thranduil quickly found an excuse for wearing the hood. "Forgive me, Lord Elrond," he started in a much heavier tone than his normal voice, "But I suffered scars from previous fights and they are not pleasant to look at." His eyes shifted from Elrond to Legolas and he was pleased to find his son in such good health. The light of his son's soul had never burned brighter before. /He is happy./ Then his gaze returned to Elrond, taking in the half-Elf's eyes battered appearance. Bruises and a gash showed on Elrond's face and he knew what the blanket was hiding: mending ankles.

 

"I want to thank you for saving my son's life. If there is anything I can do to repay this debt... " started Elrond, looking fondly at Elladan, who was resting in his arms. He had been afraid he would never hold his son in his arms again!

 

"There is no debt," said Thranduil, taking great care to speak in a different tone from that which Legolas was used to. "When he was conscious he proved to be a very charming and intelligent youngster."

 

Elrond smiled at the compliment. "You mean an impulsive and stubborn youngster."

 

Thranduil smiled silently within the confines of his hood. /We do have something in common; our sons. We care for our sons.../

 

A knock on the door signaled Lurtz's return and a healer quickly moved into the room to examine Elladan. Elrond watched carefully as the healer tended to his son's injuries and he briefly glanced at Hynduil again, wondering why he felt like he should know the other Elf. Seeing Elrohir wring his hands, he smiled warmly at him. "Elladan will be fine..."

 

Elrohir nodded gratefully, and realized that both Elrond and Glorfindel were transfixed, staring at Elladan. That meant he had to take on the role of host. "Hynduil, would you do us the honor of staying at Imladris until my father and my brother have sufficiently recovered to properly thank you?"

 

"No thanks are needed," said Thranduil. His eyes caught Legolas moving closer to Lurtz, placing a hand on the Uruk-Hai's back. It was a possessive gesture that made Thranduil grin. /I dare say Legolas is in charge of this relationship, and he probably winds Lurtz around his little finger as he does me./ "It was an honor to assist Elladan."

 

Elrohir nodded, grateful that Hynduil had looked after his twin when Elladan had needed help. "Legolas?" he turned around and looked at the Prince. "Erestor needs to know what happened and the border patrols need to be coordinated. Will you talk to Erestor and help him?"

 

Legolas nodded. "I will."

 

Elrohir then turned to Lurtz. "Will you take Hynduil to the guest rooms? I am sure he would like to take a bath and rest."

 

Lurtz didn't like being separated from Legolas, but agreed. "Follow me, I will show you to the guest house."

 

Thranduil was delighted to have an opportunity to talk to Lurtz without Legolas or the others present. Maybe now he would get his answers. "Lead on."

 

Legolas walked up to Lurtz, stole a kiss and smiled, saddened, leaving his love behind.

 

Lurtz cleared his throat, slightly uncomfortable at being kissed in public. All, expect for Hynduil, knew Legolas and he were mated, but he still wondered if he had their approval. For some reason it mattered a lot to him.

 

Thranduil watched Lurtz with amusement. The Uruk-Hai seemed oddly shy, almost thoughtful, and was nothing like the Uruk-Hai he had previously encountered. He fell into step beside Lurtz, studying him closely. Once more he noticed the braids and he couldn't help let something slip. "An Elf braided your hair."

 

Lurtz's eyes revealed his surprise at hearing that remark. "That's true. Legolas did."

 

Thranduil carefully plotted his next move. "Legolas?"

 

Lurtz nodded. "Yes, Legolas..." he hesitated, but then added, "He is my mate..."

 

Lurtz's answer pleased Thranduil, but also piqued his interest. "I never encountered an Elf who took an Uruk-Hai for a mate."

 

Lurtz's eyes darkened, feeling unfairly judged. "I tried to run, but he caught me. I told him not to pursue me, but he is stubborn. Life will never be easy for us, but he accepted that and refused to let me go. I will defend him until my last breath."

 

Thranduil smiled brightly beneath his hood. /He is protective of Legolas and I begin to believe that he really loves my son. Legolas, you really did hunt him down, did you not?/

 

Lurtz halted in his tracks, arriving at the guest quarters. "I will check for spare rooms. Please wait here."

 

Thranduil waited patiently for Lurtz to return, mentally reviewing everything he had learned these last few hours. Elrond was bedridden due to his injuries and Elladan and Elrohir were trying to perform their father's duties, but they were inexperienced and bound to make mistakes. And what about Glorfindel? Why had Elrond's seneschal allowed Elladan to inspect the borders alone?

 

"Hynduil?" Lurtz walked up to the Elf, feeling sympathy for Hynduil who was forced to hide his features because he was maimed for life. He felt like hiding himself, but Legolas wouldn't let him. "I will take you to your room."

 

"Aye, I will follow," said Thranduil. The warm expression in Lurtz's eyes made him wonder. /I never met anyone like him. I can understand why Legolas is attracted to him./

 

Lurtz opened a door and signaled for Hynduil to step inside. "I can show you to the kitchen later, if you are hungry."

 

Thranduil nodded once. "Thank you for your help, Lurtz. Maybe we can share dinner later?"

 

Surprised, Lurtz whispered a 'yes', wondering why Hynduil seemed to accept him when others stared at him in distrust.

 

Thranduil closed the door, walked over to the window and pushed back his hood. /My time here is limited. Elladan saw my face and I fear he will tell Elrond what he saw. Elrond will then realize I lied to him and summon me. I must make the most of the time I have left, and I will spend that time with Lurtz... and Legolas. Ah, seeing my son warmed my heart. He did look happy./

 

Thranduil stared at the trees and listened to their whispers for hours, letting them tell him about Imladris' beauty.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

 

"Thank you for giving me back my son," whispered Elrond, in tears. Now that it was just the four of them, he finally let go and cried softly. The healer had cleaned Elladan's injuries and bandaged them again, declaring that Elladan would make a full recovery. Elrond clung to those words, hoping to never face such loss again.

 

Glorfindel and Elrohir exchanged a glance, knowing how important it was that Elrond realized his son had safely returned to him.

 

Elladan released a groan; his eyes lost their distant expression and came alive again. His head still throbbed, but it no longer resembled the agony he had been in earlier. He blinked, trying to focus on the face hovering above him. "Ada?" he stuttered in surprise. "Ada?"

 

"Ai, Elladan, you scared me..." Elrond pulled Elladan to his chest, ignoring the pain his broken ribs caused him. "Be more careful in the future, Elladan for I do not wish to lose you."

 

Elrond loosened his embrace and Elladan finally got the chance to look at his father. "I am sorry I made you worry about me, Ada..." Cocking his head, he smiled at finding his twin brother close. "Elrohir... You sent out the search party? I knew you would sense my pain."

 

Elrohir sat down on the side of the bed and clasped his fingers around Elladan's. "Elladan, did you know that Ada can sense our pain as well?" He caught Elrond's distraught look, but proceeded anyway. Elladan deserved to know the truth. "We both sensed you were in pain."

 

Elladan's eyes widened as his gaze shifted from Elrohir to Elrond. "Is that true?"

 

Elrond bit his bottom lip before answering. "Aye..."

 

Elrohir cringed, seeing Elrond's disapproval, but shook his head. They shouldn't keep this from Elladan.

 

Elladan raised his right hand, which was remarkably steady and touched his father's face. "I feel better now, Ada, do you feel better too?" One look at Elrohir had told him that his twin had fully recovered, but had Elrond? Their father had been through some very rough times, and shouldn't be going through this because he had been so stupid to venture out alone.

 

"Now that I know you are safe I feel better, aye," smiled Ada relieved. "But you should rest, Elladan, not talk. Do you want Elrohir to take you to your room or would you like to rest here?"

 

Elladan searched Elrond's pleading eyes. "I will stay here with you, Ada."

 

Elrohir smiled, seeing the relief in their father's eyes. "I will join Erestor and Legolas then... And I must look after Elladan's savior, but I will join you for dinner."

 

Elladan watched his brother leave, smiling contentedly. "Maybe I should rest..." He did feel a little sleepy. "Hynduil refused to let me sleep... He was scared I had a head injury..." explained Elladan. "He has an extraordinary voice, Ada and his eyes..." He drifted off into sleep mid-sentence.

 

Elrond smiled fondly at his son. "Aye, sleep and grow strong again..."

 

Glorfindel chose that moment to retreat to the door, wanting to give father and son some privacy. He was about to open the door when Elrond said his name.

 

"Glorfindel..."

 

Glorfindel turned to face Elrond. "No matter how much I want to belong with you and your family, I realize I cannot be included in all situations."

 

"You are wrong. Come here, melme." Elrond raised a hand, once more regretting he couldn't leave his bed. "You are a part of this family, Glorfindel, and you always will be. Never doubt that my sons love you dearly, and I can no longer live without you." He looked at the blond pleadingly. "Do not leave me now when I need you the most."

 

Glorfindel sighed, unable to deny Elrond. He walked over to the bed and sat down when Elrond pulled him close. Looking into Elrond's eyes he saw they had turned grey; they always did when Elrond felt distressed. The misty blue had faded when Elladan had been placed in Elrond's arms. Glorfindel shivered, admitting his worst fears. "I dreaded bringing Elladan's dead body back to you."

 

Elrond used his remaining strength to coax Glorfindel into lying down at his other side. One arm remained slung around Elladan's waist, keeping him warm and close; the other wrapped itself around Glorfindel, holding him tight. "You brought my son back to me, melethron... Now rest, knowing Elladan is safe."

 

Glorfindel rested his head on Elrond's shoulder, looking at Elladan as the younger half-Elf slept safely in his father's arms. /We could have lost him. I must be more careful./

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Thranduil left his room, walked down the corridor and halted at hearing his son's voice. Eavesdropping, he stood silent, listening closely.

 

"Lurtz, I need your strength tonight..."

 

"Legolas? What is wrong? You seem upset..."

 

"Ai, the messenger returned from Mirkwood today, but carried no reply. I fear my father is displeased... I do not know what to expect."

 

Thranduil regretted upsetting his son like that, but he had left without writing a letter in response.

 

"What is the worst thing your father can do?"

 

"Disown me and banish me from my home. And Lurtz, my heart despairs at the thought of never seeing my father and brother again."

 

Thranduil shook his head. "Do you have so little faith in me?" he whispered, barely audible, not ready to reveal his presence yet.

 

"Legolas, you knew this could happen when you chose me as your mate. I tried to tell you, to stop you, but..."

 

"I would not let you," finished Legolas. "Ai, Lurtz, I love you. How could I betray my own feelings? But I hoped he would understand... He always told me to love unconditionally and not to be prejudiced and I hoped... hoped..."

 

Thranduil's hands turned into fists, hearing Legolas release a soft sob. He wanted to march in there and reveal himself to his son, and take Legolas in his arms. He wanted to assure Legolas that he was loved and that he was always welcome in Mirkwood, but had he gathered enough information? Was he absolutely convinced that Lurtz was the right mate for Legolas? Was he ready to reveal himself?

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Part 5

Exposed

 

 

Thranduil shook his head. Nay, he didn't want to reveal himself just yet. Elladan would reveal his secret shortly, and in the mean time he planned to enjoy himself by walking through the streets of Imladris incognito.

 

Listening closely, he realized that Legolas and Lurtz were no longer talking; instead soft moans and whispers reached his ears. /Ai, I do not want to listen in on my son making love.../ Frowning, he quickly marched out of the corridor and into a great hall, where he had never been before. In one corner, looking out of the window, was Erestor. Thranduil decided to turn around, wanting to avoid Erestor. The dark haired Elf always was very perceptive and might realize his real identity.

 

Turning around, he chose another corridor, which led him outside into the beautiful gardens. The trees called to him and he sat down, resting his back against the trunk of a chestnut. Considering everything that had happened since leaving Mirkwood, he wondered about the absence of his anger, which he usually felt toward Elrond. For millennia he had blamed Elrond for the death of his father, but maybe the time had come to let go of his anger - especially now Legolas had found a temporary home here. /And after saving Elladan's life it will be hard to remain angry. I truly believe I developed a soft spot for that lad./

 

Hearing voices, he looked up. Legolas and Lurtz walked into the gardens as well, but they took off in the opposite direction, for which he was grateful. Now he had the chance to watch them unnoticed. Legolas' arm was wrapped around Lurtz and the Uruk-Hai laughed warmly at something his son said. Most of his worries had been laid to rest after watching them interact. He knew true love when he saw it. /Legolas, it is beyond me why you thought I would banish you from Mirkwood. Even if I did not approve of your liaison I would never stop you from coming home.../

 

The two men disappeared behind the trees, and Thranduil stopped spying on them. He might still be able to hear what they were saying when he strained his hearing, but he didn't want to invade their privacy.

 

"Hynduil?"

 

The soft voice took him completely by surprise, but he had enough sense left to keep the hood in place. "Elladan?" But no, this wasn't the youngster he had saved; there was no gash above his eye. "Nay, Master Elrohir," he corrected himself. He quickly rose to his feet and bowed his head in greeting. "How may I be of assistance?"

 

"Would you join us for dinner this evening? Elladan wants to thank you in person for saving his life, and Ada wants to talk to you as well." Elrohir watched the stranger carefully, annoyed that the hood hid his features. "Ada was right; you are among friends here. You do not have to wear that hood. None will feel offended by your scars."

 

Thranduil smiled secretly. Aye, he did like the twins. But was accepting the invitation a wise thing to do? /Elladan will wonder about the hood and point out to them that my face is not scarred. He will expose me./

 

"Hynduil? Will you give us this opportunity to thank you? You did save Elladan's life." Elrohir clasped his hands behind his back, waiting patiently.

 

Thranduil realized that he wouldn't be able to keep his identity a secret much longer. "Aye, I will join you for dinner. How fares Elladan? I trust one of your father's healers saw to his injuries?" Elladan had been his responsibility for a short time only, but he still felt worried.

 

Elrohir nodded. "Elladan should feel well enough to join us for dinner. He might still experience headaches, but he should heal quickly. I will send a servant to take you to the dining room later this evening."

 

Thranduil almost pointed out that he knew the way to the dining hall, but he didn't want to make Elrohir suspicious. "I will be there."

 

Elrohir nodded once and walked toward the great hall where he hoped to find Erestor. Now that his father was confined to his room, they had to take care of urgent matters.

 

Thranduil watched the half-Elf leave and then settled down beneath the tree once more, enjoying the warm rays of the sun, which looked like liquid gold. He knew very well that his love for white gems and silver gave him the reputation of being greedy, but the pure and untouched jewels delighted him. Feeling at peace and comfortable, he allowed himself to drift off for a short nap. The trees would warn him should anyone approach.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond dotingly looked at his eldest son, still resting in his arms. Glorfindel had excused himself when the sun had set, claiming he needed to check on the preparations for dinner, as this evening was special; they celebrated Elladan's safe return, and would honor the young half-Elf's savior. "Elladan? It is time for you to wake up. You might want to wash up and change for dinner."

 

Elladan's sleep had been a healing one. The gash above the eye was beginning to close and a shallow cut showed beneath the bandages around his arm. He expected Elladan to have dizzy spells for some time, but his son should be able to take care of himself once more. "Elladan?"

 

Elladan stirred reluctantly, burying his face in his father's robes. "Do not wake me... sleep..."

 

Elrond smiled warmly. "You can go back to sleep after dinner, Elladan. But now you must wake up."

 

Elladan's eyes came alive and they focused on his father. "Ada..." How had he gotten back home? The last thing he remembered was Hynduil telling him to stay awake. Elrond's eyes sparkled with happiness, but he sensed his father had been sad, crying. "Ada, I regret scaring you like that. I never expected that party of Orcs and Uruk-Hai to show up."

 

"Thankfully Hynduil came along," whispered Elrond, brushing back strands of black hair behind his son's ears.

 

"Aye, I was very fortunate..." Finally fully wakening up, Elladan stretched lazily. "But enough about me, how do you fare, Ada? Are you still in pain?"

 

"My ribs still feel tender, but they are healing." Elrond smiled saddened.

 

"And your ankles?"

 

"It will be weeks before I can walk again." Elrond stroked his son's hair. "Elladan, never scare me like that again! I feared I had lost you."

 

Elladan returned the smile. "Ada, you won't lose me."

 

Elrond placed a paternal kiss on his son's brow. "Now take a bath and change into clean clothes. I asked Hynduil to join us for dinner so we may properly thank him. I take it you approve?" Frowning, he wondered about the blush that spread on Elladan's face.

 

"Aye, I approve..." Elladan suddenly felt nervous. Hynduil had saved his life and maybe it was a case of ill-timed hero worship, but he was falling for the other Elf. /Stop it. Why should he be interested in me? He is a skilled and experienced warrior judging by the way he handled those Orcs... He probably thinks I am nothing but a child.../

 

"Elladan?" The frown deepened. "It is normal that you feel grateful, for Hynduil saved your life... Or did something else happen that you did not tell me?"

 

Elladan cringed, unable to reveal his feelings just yet. /What do you want me to say, Ada? That I was lost after looking into those eyes? For a moment I thought I was walking the heavens and that the stars surrounded me./

 

Elrond took pity on his son. "Elladan, clean up and change your clothes. Dinner will be served in a few moments and you do not want to be late."

 

Elladan locked eyes with his father. "Will you attend dinner as well?"

 

"Aye," said Elrond softly, "Glorfindel offered to carry me."

 

"I would gladly carry you as well, Ada," he said adoringly. Elrond was very important at him. His father had practically raised them, whilst Celebrian had spent a lot of time in 'Lorien. Elrohir and he had grown up, loved by their father, Erestor and Glorfindel. Although they hadn't been able to take their mother's place, Elrohir and he had never felt like they were missing out on something. Their unconditional love had made them into the men they were today, and Elrohir and he loved them for it.

 

"I know that, Elladan... You always make me proud."

 

Elladan shuffled his feet at hearing his father's praise. He hugged Elrond gently, careful not to put any pressure on his father's ribs and then got to his feet. "I will see you at dinner then..." Elladan reached the doorway and looked over his shoulder at his father. "I do not know about you but Hynduil certainly intrigues me. I never saw stars shine from someone eyes before, and although he looks like he is younger than me, he feels ancient. I am looking forward to talking to him some more!" Elladan dashed into the corridor and headed for his rooms.

 

Elrond gasped in surprise at hearing Elladan's words. "Stars in his eyes? He looks young, but feels ancient? By Elbereth, I only know one Elf who..." His voice faltered, suddenly growing worried. "It cannot be him. Why would Thranduil leave Mirkwood? And why would he save my son's life? Maybe he did not know it was Elladan when he saved him, but... Why look after him and take him here? It would explain the hood; he would not want me to recognize him. By the Grace of the Valar, this is bad... What is Thranduil up to? I..."

 

"Elrond? Meleth-nîn?" Glorfindel was startled at hearing his love ranting and quickly hurried over to Elrond's side. Sitting down, he clasped the half-Elf's hands in his. "What is wrong?"

 

Elrond shook his head. "Nay, I must be wrong. It cannot be Thranduil. He would never look after one of my sons..."

 

Glorfindel grew concerned, seemingly unable to stop Elrond's monologue. "Melme?" He placed his hands on either side of Elrond's head and forced his lover to look at him. "Why are you talking about Thranduil?" What had happened during his absence?

 

Elrond shivered. "Elladan described his savior's face to me... An ageless face with starlit eyes. Now whom does that remind you of?"

 

"Thranduil." Now Glorfindel understood. "I already wondered about his voice, which sounded familiar. How will we proceed?"

 

"He saved Elladan..." Elrond felt at a loss. "Though I wonder why. Dinner must go on as planned, and we will pretend ignorance."

 

"Does Elladan know who saved him?" Glorfindel soothingly rubbed Elrond's back, trying to reassure the half-Elf. Every time when he thought Elrond was growing stronger, something happened that upset him. It would take Elrond a long time to heal that way.

 

"Nay, I do not think so... By Elbereth, he blushed..." Elrond's heart raced. "Elladan cannot fall in love with him; he cannot!"

 

"Love?" Glorfindel slowly pulled Elrond against his chest. "You think Elladan fell in love with Thranduil because he blushed when you mentioned the King's name? Are you not a little hasty?" He felt worried himself now. "You must be wrong." Hynduil had acted nothing like the Thranduil he remembered. "Maybe he changed?"

 

"Who? Thranduil?" Elrond laughed bitterly. "He will always blame me for his father's death, meleth-nîn. He will never let go of his resentment. Thranduil probably did not know who Elladan was when he rescued my son..."

 

Glorfindel waited for Elrond to calm down. The half-Elf leaned against him, resting his head against his shoulder.

 

"What are his plans? Why did he come here? And why am I incapacitated at a time like this?" Elrond briefly closed his eyes. "If it is truly Thranduil, we have a problem on our hands."

 

"Let us see how dinner goes," advised Glorfindel calmly. "Maybe it is not Thranduil and you are worrying for no reason at all."

 

"But it -is- Thranduil," said Elrond, frustrated.

 

Glorfindel soothed his love, rubbing Elrond's back and stroking his hair. "I will help you change into your ceremonial robes and then I will carry you to the dining hall. I will not leave your side, melethron."

 

Reassured by his lover's promise, Elrond sighed wearily. "I must protect Elladan..."

 

Glorfindel tucked Elrond's head beneath his chin. "Elladan reached maturity long ago, Elrond. He can make his own decisions..."

 

Elrond knew Glorfindel was right, but... "They will always be the little ones; the babies we cared for. I will always worry about them."

 

"I understand," soothed Glorfindel. "Now let us get you ready for dinner."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Elrohir!" Elladan dashed into his brother's room and dropped onto Elrohir's bed.

 

"How do you fare?" asked Elrohir, turning around after finishing braiding his hair. Studying Elladan, he caught an unfamiliar expression in those mischievous eyes. His brother had bathed, changed into brown robes, and was now staring at the ceiling.

 

"Elrohir? You have been in love before..." He rolled onto his stomach, and smiled at his brother. "Did you also have such a... tingling feeling in your stomach?"

 

Elrohir nodded. "Aye, I did... Are you in love then?"

 

"I might be..." Elladan sighed deeply, smiling fondly. "Did you see the stars in his eyes?"

 

Elrohir felt lost. "-Which- stars in -whose- eyes? Elladan, who are you talking about?" He moved over to the bed and sat down next to his brother, sensing Elladan's happiness.

 

"Hynduil's!" Elladan shook his head. "How could you not notice? I have never seen an Elf more beautiful... My blood sang when he looked at me, and his voice..." Dreamily, he stared at Elrohir. "Seriously, how could you not notice?"

 

Elrohir frowned. "Hynduil refused to remove his hood, claiming his face was scarred."

 

Elladan, startled, sat upright. His eyes had widened at Elrohir's words and he shook his head. "His face is not scarred. It is ageless, beautiful, bewitching. I could not tell how old he was... He -looked- even younger than me, but those eyes..."

 

"I do not like this," whispered Elrohir. "Why would he lie to us? He also told Ada that he was scarred."

 

Elladan's cheerfulness faded quickly. "I do not understand." Was Hynduil playing games? Why hide from his father? Elrond would never mistreat an Elf, let alone one who had saved his son from certain death.

 

"Elladan," said Elrohir in a soft, compassionate tone, "be careful with your feelings. You might be falling for an imposter." He hated seeing the disappointment on his brother's face but he had to dampen Elladan's enthusiasm. "Did you tell Ada about the stranger's eyes?"

 

"Aye, but I hurried out of the room and I do not know how he reacted..." Suddenly, he seemed to shrink into himself. "Stupid me, why did I fall for him? I thought..." Elrohir's hand squeezed his shoulder, offering comfort, but he still felt disappointed and lonely. "I was falling in love with him."

 

"Guard your feelings well," advised Elrohir, "and do not despair. You will find love when the time is right."

 

Listlessly, Elladan nodded his head. He had been looking forward to dinner, but now he dreaded it.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Thranduil sensed the tension in the hall when he approached the dinner table. Elrond was already sitting at the head of the table with Glorfindel close to his right. The twins now seated themselves as well and he marveled at their likeness, but yet he easily identified Elladan. He would never mistake one for the other.

 

"Please sit down, as you are our guest of honor," said Glorfindel calmly, knowing Elrond didn't trust his voice. His lover had acted nervously since Elladan had told him about the stranger's eyes. What if it was Thranduil?

 

"Thank you." Thranduil sat down opposite Elrond and scanned their expressions. Elrond looked haggard and suspicious. Glorfindel carefully masked his feelings, but he read mistrust and disappointment in Elladan's eyes; the half-Elf was still too young to carefully hide his emotions. /They found me out... They know who I am./

 

Elrond gave Glorfindel a thankful look when the blond gently entwined their fingers beneath the table. Clearing his throat, Elrond prepared himself for the dreaded confrontation. "Maybe you should remove your hood, for my son tells me that you do not bear any scars that might offend us. Instead he speaks of starlit eyes... Why?"

 

Thranduil sighed resignedly and pulled back the hood, revealing his features. He heard Elrohir's surprised gasp, and Elladan averted his eyes when he tried to make eye contact. Glorfindel and Elrond didn't seem surprised; they had expected this, but he did feel like he owed Elladan an explanation.

 

Elrond was about to say something, when Thranduil spoke first. He swallowed his words, hearing Thranduil address Elladan.

 

"Elladan? I regret misleading you, but I was unwilling to reveal myself to you..." Thranduil saw even more questions in Elladan's eyes.

 

"But I do not understand," whispered Elladan. "Why hide your face, Hynduil? Why tell Ada and Elrohir you are scarred?"

 

"Ai..." Thranduil's fair features briefly contorted. Looking at Elrond and Glorfindel he said, "You did not tell them who I am?"

 

"We were not sure," admitted Elrond. "I could not believe you would care for one of my sons... considering our past." Searching out Elladan's eyes, he wished there was a way to not hurt his son with this revelation. "Hynduil is not his real name..."

 

Elladan's eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

 

Elrohir reacted instinctively, claiming his brother's hand and holding it tight to show his support. His gaze traveled from his brother to the stranger. He had to admit that Elladan was right; the unknown Elf possessed a haunting beauty. /But who is he? Why not use his real name?/

 

Elrond locked eyes with Thranduil. "Will you tell them, or must I reveal your identity to them?" His fears had come true. For some elusive reason Thranduil had left Mirkwood and had saved his eldest son. Why?

 

"I will tell them..." Thranduil once more sought out Elladan's eyes, which simmered with suspicion. "I am Thranduil and I reign in Mirkwood. Legolas is my youngest son."

 

Elladan gasped, shocked, and jumped to his feet. Elrohir tightened the hold he had on his brother's hand, making sure Elladan couldn't run. "You are Thranduil?" His eyes narrowed in distrust. "But you hate Ada!"

 

"Hate... Hate is too strong a word," soothed Thranduil. "We had some differences in the past, some arguments, but I do not hate him." Suddenly he realized he was babbling and he composed himself again. He felt angry with himself for misleading Elladan. The trust he had seen earlier in the youngster's eyes was gone now. That hurt.

 

"Why are you here, Thranduil?" Elrond hated being unable to rise from his chair. He would have preferred to have this conversation while glaring down at Thranduil. Now he felt at a disadvantage.

 

Thranduil wasn't surprised to see the distrust in Elrond's eyes. They hadn't parted as friends. "I came here because I am worried about Legolas. He wrote me about Lurtz, about taking him as his mate. I had to make sure my son had chosen a worthy mate."

 

"Legolas," snapped Elrohir, "is your son and he does not know you are here? Do you know how worried he has been? Ever since sending that letter he has been losing weight!"

 

"I will talk to Legolas tonight." Thranduil got to his feet and began pacing the hall; eyes stung his back and he no longer felt welcome. "I should leave now."

 

"Wait!" Elladan jumped to his feet and marched over to Thranduil, losing himself once more in those star filled eyes. "Why save my life when Ada and you do not get along?"

 

Thranduil smiled saddened, and he returned Elladan's probing gaze. "I did not know who you were, but I would have saved you, even had I known you were Elrond's son."

 

Elladan took a step away from Thranduil and promptly bumped into Glorfindel who stood behind him, glaring at Thranduil. He felt confused, sensing that Thranduil was sincere, but at the same time his father radiated a hostility, mirrored by Glorfindel. "Ada?" Lost, he looked to his father for emotional support.

 

Elrond bit his bottom lip, trying to rise from his chair, but Elrohir immediately appeared at his side, gently pushing him down.

 

"Do not dare to rise from your chair, Ada," warned Elrohir. "You are to rest, not walk!"

 

Glorfindel feared the situation might escalate and quickly stepped in front of Elladan, blocking the twin's line of sight. "Thranduil, Imladris is eternally indebted to you for saving Elladan..."

 

Thranduil politely inclined his head. "As I said earlier, there is no debt. Elladan fought bravely but was greatly outnumbered. I was honored to help him."

 

Elrond's expression softened at hearing the sincerity in Thranduil's voice. Maybe he had judged too quickly. "Dinner is about to be served... Will you stay?" It was a peace offering he hoped Thranduil would accept... for Elladan's sake. His eldest son looked confused and his heart went out to Elladan. /Thranduil, accept... please./

 

Thranduil stared at Elrond, receiving a faint echo of those thoughts. "I accept. I will stay for dinner..." /But only because of Elladan./ Maybe he would find a way to explain to Elladan why he had decided against revealing his identity.

 

Elladan returned to his seat and Elrohir released the grip he had on his father's shoulder. His eyes silently begged forgiveness from his father for stopping him, and when Elrond smiled, Elrohir sat down once more, staring at Thranduil.

 

Thranduil took his seat again and they remained silent whilst the food was being served. Once they were alone again, Thranduil sought out Elrond's gaze. "I decided to see for myself what kind of... man Lurtz was and I did not want Legolas to know they were being watched. I feel satisfied that their bond is true, but I had to make sure myself. I hope you understand, being a father yourself."

 

"That does not explain why you remained silent when you returned Elladan to me," said Elrond slowly. "You told me your face was scarred."

 

Thranduil expected that question. "I was not sure I would be welcome here, so I kept silent. I needed time to observe Lurtz and my son."

 

Elrond had to admit Thranduil's words made sense. "You approve of his choice? I must say that surprises me..." Fatigue was growing on him. Sitting upright put pressure on his mending ribs and his ankles throbbed with pain once more. He craved lying down, but he couldn't leave now.

 

Thranduil inclined his head, sensing Elrond's exhaustion. "Aye, I approve and I will tell him so." Eating some of the fruits and lembas, his attention remained focused on Elrond and Glorfindel, catching a glance of them holding hands. "You seem tired; would you not prefer to retire and rest?"

 

Elrond raised an eyebrow in surprise at Thranduil's tone. /He sounds worried!/ "I am fine," he said stubbornly, ignoring the disapproving look Glorfindel gave him. He was tired, and his lover knew it as well.

 

Glorfindel cradled Elrond's hand in his. "Maybe our guest is right; you look tired."

 

Elrond shook his head; he disliked them teaming up against him!

 

"Ada, you should retire," said Elrohir concerned. "Will you allow me to take you to your rooms?"

 

Glorfindel moved faster and lifted a protesting Elrond in his arms. "I will carry him, Elrohir... But you may accompany us and tend to his injuries."

 

Elrond scolded his lover, but Glorfindel continued anyway. Looking at Thranduil, Elrond cringed at the amused expression in the Elf's eyes.

 

Thranduil smiled, nodded once and then concentrated on Elladan.

 

As they disappeared into the corridor, Elrond was still protesting, but Glorfindel effectively silenced the half-Elf by kissing him. Elrond moaned softly, resting a hand at the back of Glorfindel's neck. "You should not have done that," said Elrond chidingly once Glorfindel had released his lips. "Thranduil will think me weak; you lifting and carrying me like that..."

 

"Does it matter what he thinks?" asked Glorfindel.

 

Elrohir opened the door to his father's private rooms and let them pass. He uncovered several soothing balms and clean bandages to wrap around his father's ribcage. Elrond and Glorfindel were kissing, touching, moaning, and Elrohir blushed, quickly moving back to the door and closing it; he could tend to his father's injuries later. /I draw the line at watching them make out.../ he thought amused. /Now, how fares Elladan...?/

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Unable to stay seated any longer, Elladan rose and paced the hall, occasionally glancing at his savior. /Thranduil... Legolas' father rescued me... And it is obvious Ada and he do not get along.../ What was he supposed to do? Butterflies still tickled his insides and he tried to ignore the sensation, but one look at those starlit eyes made his heart flutter in his chest. /I cannot fall in love with him.../

 

"I wish you had told me who you were..." Elladan felt cheated.

 

"I regret not speaking the truth," said Thranduil, getting to his feet and walking over to Elladan. "But I needed to observe Legolas whilst my son was unaware of my presence. I knew you would expose me quickly because you had seen my face. My eyes set me apart from other Elves and..." He grew quiet, seeing the thoughtful expression in Elladan's eyes. "You have become very dear to me in a short time. I would like to earn your trust and friendship, but..." He had to return to Mirkwood shortly and he wasn't sure there was enough time to mend the friendship that had formed between them. "But I am willing to try if you are."

 

Elladan felt truly lost. Thranduil confused him; when looking at the ageless face he had a hard time seeing an ancient Elf. He saw someone his own age, someone he really, really liked, but... /He is of Ada's age and the ruler of Mirkwood. I cannot lose my heart to him, no matter what he looks like./

 

"Elladan?" Thranduil involuntarily held his breath, awaiting Elladan's answer. "Or would you rather see me leave as quickly as possible? I understand if you feel betrayed."

 

Elladan sighed depressed, but then he lifted his eyes and looked at the sparkling stars in Thranduil's silver orbs. "I would like to try again as well, but no more deception."

 

Thranduil smiled relieved. "No more deception, Elladan, son of Elrond."

 

Elladan wondered if he had made the right decision. How would his father react?

 

"Elladan? Do not worry too much." Thranduil slowly raised a hand and rested it on Elladan's shoulder. "We will speak again tomorrow, aye? I need to seek out Legolas now and talk to my son."

 

Elladan nodded once. The tingling sensation had intensified at Thranduil's touch. "Aye, we will talk tomorrow."

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Part 6

Father and Son

 

 

Thranduil pulled the hood back in place before leaving the dining hall and now headed for his son's rooms. He wasn't sure that they had returned from visiting the garden yet, but he was determined to talk to Legolas tonight.

 

Dinner had been a pleasant surprise. He had expected to be exposed, but Elrond repeating his dinner invitation had made him stay. To be more precise; Elrond had taken him aback in more ways than one. The half-Elf didn't look well. Elrond should be recovering a lot faster than he was, but worries kept the ruler of Imladris from healing. Elrond had seemed more vulnerable than ever before, and he had caught the half-Elf's remark to Glorfindel that he worried about being seen as weak. /It is his ankles. The fact that he cannot walk must be hard on him./

 

And then there had been Glorfindel, secretly reaching beneath the table to take Elrond's hand in his. Now that hadn't been a surprise. He had always suspected that Glorfindel had feelings for Elrond. What did surprise him was Elrond accepting those feelings - and returning them. /But no one should have to live without a mate./ He felt the temptation as well to take a new lover, but hadn't acted on his feelings, never encountering someone he could envision sharing his life with.

 

/And I regret betraying Elladan's trust... Seeing the betrayal in those young eyes made me feel guilty, but I had no choice; I could not reveal myself to him. I will make things up to him./

 

Thranduil reached the corridor his son's rooms were in and he came to a halt in front of the door to Legolas' quarters. Listening closely, he heard soft, steady breathing. "Ai, they are asleep..." He didn't want to wake them, but they had to talk tonight. After knocking on the door, he waited for them to wake up.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Legolas awoke startled, sat upright and locked eyes with Lurtz. "Who would wake us in the midst of the night?"

 

"Go find out," said Lurtz, slightly annoyed at having his sleep interrupted.

 

"You will have to let me go first," said Legolas teasingly.

 

Lurtz smiled, briefly tightened his hold before letting the Elf go, and kept a close eye on the blond as Legolas made his way over to the door. He loved the way Legolas melted against him when the Elf fell asleep in his arms.

 

Knowing that they were safe within Imladris, Legolas refrained from reaching for his hunting knives when he opened the door. "Hynduil? Is there anything you need?" Hynduil had saved Elladan's life and for that he felt grateful.

 

Lurtz pushed down the covers and got to his feet as well. He felt a little more suspicious of Hynduil than Legolas, and joined his lover at the door.

 

"I bring a message from your father," said Thranduil, seeing fear in Legolas' eyes.

 

Legolas involuntarily held his breath at those words. "My father sent you?" Dread and fear swept through him. Why would his father sent a messenger? /He is going to banish me from Mirkwood and he does not want to do it by letter. By Elbereth, I cannot bear the thought of never going home again./

 

Lurtz quickly wrapped an arm around Legolas' waist, feeling the tension and apprehension coursing through his lover's body. "Please enter and close the door behind you," said Lurtz, addressing Hynduil. None needed to hear how Legolas was disowned and banished.

 

Legolas leaned heavily against Lurtz, trying to not show his raging emotions, but his hands twitched nervously. "What message do you carry?" His voice trembled and his head slumped forward in defeat. "Am I banished from Mirkwood?"

 

Thranduil's heart went out to his son. "Do you have such little faith in me?" He pushed back the hood, revealing himself.

 

Legolas' eyes widened at the shock of seeing his father this unexpectedly. "A...da?" he stammered slowly.

 

Lurtz had heard the twins call Elrond that. "Are you Legolas' father?" He held Legolas even more protectively, glaring at Thranduil.

 

"Aye," said Thranduil. "I am Legolas' sire..." He raised a hand and gently wiped away the tears that escaped Legolas' eyes. Seeing the distress his son was in, he spoke quickly. "I would never banish you from Mirkwood, Legolas. You are always welcome at home. Your brother misses you, and so do I."

 

Slightly reassured, Legolas raised a shaky hand to touch his father's face. He couldn't believe Thranduil was really here. "Ada? I do not understand..."

 

"Why do we not sit down?" Thranduil felt concerned, seeing the pallor on Legolas' face. His son was distressed, shaking, and tears continued their way down his face.

 

Lurtz reacted at once, guiding Legolas back to their bed, where he sat him down. He glared at Thranduil, but a hint of surprise lay in that stare. He would never have guessed that the Elf in front of him was Legolas' father. The only thing the two Elves shared was the long, blond, braided hair. The silver, starlit eyes were strangely alluring, and Thranduil looked even younger than Legolas. "You could have revealed yourself earlier! Do you have any idea of the torment you put him through?" Lurtz rubbed Legolas' back with long, soothing strokes. "He hasn't eaten for the last two days because he was afraid you would banish him!"

 

Thranduil stood next to his son, studying Legolas. When his son finally looked up and met his gaze, he said, "I needed to know for sure that you had chosen a worthy mate. I watched the two of you..."

 

Legolas' breathing quickened. "You watched us?" Oh, Elbereth, why had his father done that?

 

"Be at ease, Legolas," said Thranduil, resting a hand on his son's shoulder. "I was pleased with what I saw. I think you chose well."

 

Lurtz's eyes widened in surprise. Thranduil was giving them his blessing? Making eye contact, he wondered about Thranduil. The elder Elf had hidden his identity - had watched them, and approved of their relationship?

 

Legolas grabbed his father's hand frantically and cradled it against his chest. Thranduil was forced to sit on his heels to maintain eye contact. Legolas mumbled something intelligible, but then grew quiet again.

 

Thranduil smiled reassuringly at his son. "Your brother sends you his best wishes and congratulates you on finding a new mate. I had to leave him in charge to visit here... I hope I still have a realm to rule when I return to Mirkwood," said Thranduil jokingly. It worked. Legolas smiled weakly. "I would never banish you from your home," he repeated, hoping to make Legolas understand that he was loved and welcome in Mirkwood. "You are my son, Legolas, and I love you."

 

Lurtz smiled, seeing understanding dawn in his lover's eyes. "Your father loves you," repeated Lurtz, caressing his lover's face. "You can stop worrying."

 

Legolas nodded slowly, squeezed his father's hand, but refused to release it yet. Slowly, things were making sense. "You saved Elladan..."

 

"Aye," whispered Thranduil. "Elladan was lucky that I was on my way to Imladris."

 

"And you helped him..." Legolas frowned. "But you never liked Elrond and his family."

 

Thranduil brushed a stray lock from his son's face. "You know me better than that, Legolas. I cannot turn my back on someone in need."

 

"And if you had known Elladan's identity?"

 

"I would have helped," said Thranduil. "My heart has softened through the years..."

 

Legolas nodded again. "But why the hood? Why tell us your face was scarred?"

 

Thranduil explained patiently. "I wanted to watch you and Lurtz... I wanted my identity to remain secret."

 

"But you told me now!" Legolas stared at his father in obvious confusion.

 

"I approve of your choice," said Thranduil, rubbing his son's knuckles. "Lurtz and you will always be welcome at Mirkwood."

 

Lurtz's eyes revealed his obvious surprise. "I never thought you would approve. I am Uruk-Hai and..."

 

Thranduil looked at both of them, answering Lurtz's question. "I told my sons to love unconditionally, and never turn their backs on love when they found it. I also taught them to not let other people's opinions stop them. I cannot blame them for following my teachings..." Thranduil stroked his son's hair, relieved that Legolas was finally calming down. "I already apologized to Elladan for not revealing my identity and... Legolas, do you understand why I did it?"

 

"Aye," whispered Legolas, smiling at his father. "You always were protective of us..."

 

"And even more so of you because you are my youngest." Thranduil smiled dotingly at his son. "Did I take away your worries?"

 

Legolas nodded once, but still maintained his hold on his father's hands. "Can you stay a little longer? I missed you..."

 

Lurtz stepped away from the two Elves, wanting to give them some privacy, but halted in his tracks when Thranduil's eyes sought out his.

 

"You do not have to leave," said Thranduil, addressing Lurtz. "You are a part of this family now."

 

Lurtz felt at a loss for words. The last thing he had expected was for Thranduil to accept him unconditionally. /He must love Legolas deeply if his son's happiness means this much to him./ Lurtz pulled a chair closer to the bed and sat down, watching father and son; Thranduil's appearance still puzzled him. How could it be that the ancient Elf looked this young?

 

Thranduil allowed Legolas to pull him onto the bed. Resting his back against the wall, he pulled his son into an embrace, gently stroking the long hair. They had often fallen asleep like that before Legolas had reached maturity, but usually Valthoron had been there as well. The absence of their mother had made it so much more important that they had felt loved, and Thranduil had often despaired when Legolas had given him a lost look, missing his mother. "Go back to sleep, Legolas," said Thranduil softly, feeling his son's body relax against his. "All is well."

 

Legolas still trembled slightly, and he reached for Lurtz, who promptly took hold of his hand, caressing it. Feeling loved and cherished, Legolas smiled, and it remained on his face when he drifted off into sleep.

 

Lurtz and Thranduil's gazes met and it was the Uruk-Hai who spoke first. "Did you mean it? Am I now a part of your family?" Or had Thranduil merely -pretended- he accepted this relationship?

 

Thranduil sensed Lurtz's disbelief and apprehension. "I meant it. I would never lie to my son. You are welcome at Mirkwood as well."

 

"He was so afraid you'd disown and banish him." Lurtz smiled adoringly at Legolas, who looked at peace in his sleep.

 

Thranduil frowned. "I did not realize he was that worried. Maybe I should stay a few days until he fully realizes that I am sincere."

 

"Legolas would like that..." Lurtz leaned back in the chair, watching them. The frown had faded from Legolas' face, making him look even younger. "All that matters to me is his happiness. Your son is very special and precious to me."

 

Thranduil grinned. "Aye, I raised him well! He turned out to be a very skilled warrior and a compassionate and intelligent Elf."

 

Lurtz grinned as well. "You did a good job." It amazed him how easily he got along with Thranduil. A welcome surprise.

 

Thranduil continued to stroke his son's hair, occasionally mumbling reassurances when Legolas' sleep became restless. "I am here, Legolas..."

 

Lurtz's eyes closed involuntarily, feeling relieved now that he knew Thranduil approved of their relationship.

 

Thranduil noticed that Lurtz had fallen asleep as well, and watched over them until the sun rose again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Elrohir?" Erestor entered Elrond's study, never expecting to find the Lord's youngest son behind his father's desk. "What are you doing here? Morning has come and you have not slept yet." Neither had he. Since Elrond's kidnapping, Erestor had looked after all affairs, bothering a recovering Elrond as little as possible.

 

Elrohir looked up from the reports he was reading. "Orcs were sighted near the northern borders. We need to increase the numbers of patrols. We cannot allow them to slip through."

 

"I will look into it," said Erestor calmly. "Get some sleep, Elrohir."

 

Elrohir shook his head. "I am not tired." His eyes closed as a yawn proved him wrong. "Well, maybe I am... just a little." Studying Erestor's face he noticed the dark circles beneath the brown eyes. "You look tired as well."

 

Erestor shrugged once and sat down opposite the desk. "Elrond is sorely missed. A lot of matters are urgent and demand careful planning."

 

"And now you have to do that all by yourself. Ada cannot help you."

 

Erestor smiled. "Usually it is the other way around; I assist your father, Elrohir. I take my directions from him."

 

Elrohir leaned back in his chair, placing the papers aside. "Ada will be bedridden for at least three more weeks."

 

"I was thinking about that..." Erestor moistened his lips, suddenly acting nervously. "When I was a child I once slipped from a cliff and broke both my legs. Even with my healing ability aiding me, it still took weeks to recover. My father designed a chair on wheels for me so I could still move around. Maybe Elrond would like one as well?"

 

"A chair on wheels?" Elrohir raised an eyebrow. "That does sound interesting. Would you be able to construct one?"

 

"Maybe," said Erestor, "I remember the design, but... I am not good at crafts. I was hoping you could build it with my instructions."

 

Elrohir wondered about the blush that crept over Erestor's face. /Why is he nervous? The idea sounds splendid; he has no reason to be./

 

Erestor unexpectedly rose from the chair and started for the door. It almost resembled an attempt to flee the room, and Elrohir acted instinctively. "We should build it together."

 

Erestor stopped in his tracks. "Together?"

 

The surprised tone in his former mentor's voice made Elrohir frown. /Erestor, you are confusing me. What is this all about?/

 

"I like that idea," whispered Erestor, quickly risking a look over his shoulder. "I will collect the necessary items."

 

Elrohir nodded. "Bring them here. I want to see the look on Ada's face when he sees this chair on wheels."

 

"I will be back," said Erestor in a soft tone, before vanishing into the corridor.

 

"What was that about? Why the blush? Why act surprised when I suggested building it together? Ah, maybe he did not sleep enough these last few days... That reminds me; I need to get some sleep as well." Elrohir got to his feet and closed the door behind him. The corridor was empty; Erestor had vanished. "I will tell him to rest... He has probably worked hard, forgetting to take the occasional break." Now that his father was still recovering, he felt it was his responsibility to look after the welfare of his people, and Erestor was a good friend... He would make sure Erestor rest as well.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel helped Elrond to sit upright, pushing several large pillows around the half-Elf's form to make sure he was supported. "The cook sent some lembas and soup." He sat down beside his lover and handed Elrond the bowl filled with hot soup.

 

Elrond gratefully accepted the food; his stomach growled and he devoured it.

 

"Here, have some more." Glorfindel refilled the bowl and watched his lover eat the lembas as well. Elrond had woken a few minutes ago from a restless sleep. Thranduil appearing unannounced obviously kept the Lord of Imladris from resting peacefully. "You look worried."

 

Elrond finished the soup and lembas and handed Glorfindel the now empty bowl. "Aye, I am worried... about Thranduil and Elladan."

 

"I can understand your worry where Thranduil is concerned, but Elladan has made a full recovery. You need not worry about him." Glorfindel rested his back against the head end of the bed and carefully wrapped an arm around Elrond's shoulder, holding his love close.

 

Elrond briefly closed his eyes; remembering the blush that had played on Elladan's face earlier. "I am afraid Elladan might fall in love with Thranduil."

 

Glorfindel's eyes widened in surprise. "And how did you reach that conclusion, melme?"

 

"He blushed when I mentioned his savior... I think he fell in love with the stars in his eyes." Elrond leaned back, resting his head on Glorfindel's shoulder. "We need to keep a close eye on him."

 

"Elladan's first love," teased Glorfindel.

 

"It is the subject of that crush that worries me."

 

"Do you think Thranduil will... hurt Elladan?" Glorfindel considered the matter; it was impossible to predict what would happen should Thranduil find out about Elladan's crush.

 

"I hope not..." Elrond sighed concerned. "Elladan is still young and it is the first time ever that he developed such feelings. It makes sense; Thranduil saved his life and cared for him. Thranduil is his hero and..."

 

Glorfindel pressed his lips onto Elrond's, silencing his lover. "Do not worry too much, meleth-nîn. Elladan is an adult. We will try to keep him from getting hurt but..."

 

"It is a lesson he needs to learn... It won't be the last time that his heart will be broken."

 

Glorfindel's eyes narrowed, considering an option he didn't want to explore. "What if Thranduil develops feelings for Elladan as well?"

 

Elrond's stunned gasp echoed through the room. "He is of my age, Glorfindel... Elladan is nothing but a child to him. If he dares to play with my son's heart I will have him removed from Imladris, regardless of the consequences."

 

Glorfindel decided not to push the matter. /But when I looked into Thranduil's eyes I saw real concern, real interest there. The fact that Elladan felt betrayed mattered to him. Elrond might not want to acknowledge this possibility, but there is a chance Elladan might become important to Thranduil. Ai, melethron, if only I could take you away from here for just a few weeks so you can concentrate on healing.../

 

"Nin bellas, what are you thinking of? There is a distant look in your eyes." Elrond probed the sapphire eyes. No matter what happened in the future, he could always depend on Glorfindel.

 

"I am thinking of how much I want to take you away from here and spend a few, quiet weeks with you... Just the two of us. Envision it; being away from it all."

 

Elrond smiled saddened. "I would love to spend time with you, but I am needed here. I cannot leave... There is so much to do, so much to attend to and... I am already behind because I cannot walk..."

 

Glorfindel placed a kiss on the top of Elrond's head. "But if there were a possibility you would take it?"

 

"Aye," smiled Elrond dreamily, indulging himself by imagining the impossible. "Within a heartbeat."

 

A wicked gleam appeared in Glorfindel's eyes. /Maybe there is a way.../

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Thranduil slowly untangled himself from his son's long limbs and left the bed. Legolas was still sound asleep; the night's revelations had taken its emotional toll on his son. A noise made him look up and he found himself staring into Lurtz's eyes. The Uruk-Hai was already awake and watching them. "Here, take my place." He signaled for Lurtz to lie down whilst he headed for the doorway. "I will talk to Legolas later today. Please assure him that I love him."

 

Lurtz nodded once, lying down and pulling Legolas to his chest. The Elf sighed contently and never woke up. "I will tell him," Lurtz assured Thranduil.

 

Thranduil softly closed the door behind him, not wanting to wake his youngest son, and walked down the corridor, heading for the gardens. The sun was rising and he wanted to greet the new day whilst out in the open.

 

Drawing in a deep breath, he stepped beneath the trees. He studied the sky for long moments, sensing the rain that would pour down later today. A hesitant sun rose from the darkness, shining weakly. He placed his hands on the trunk of an oak and briefly closed his eyes, allowing himself to become one with nature for a short moment.

 

"What are you doing?"

 

Elladan's voice broke the spell and he blinked once. Removing his hands from the tree, Thranduil slowly turned around. "Is it not a bit early for you to be up already? I thought you would like to rest after suffering that blow to your head." Elladan stood half hidden behind a tree, watching him closely. Thranduil smiled, seeing the puzzlement in the twin's brown eyes. "You are wondering what I was doing?"

 

Elladan nodded once. Visions of Thranduil had haunted his dreams last night and he had risen early from his restless sleep, preferring to spend some time at the baths instead of wrestling with those visions in his bed. He had braided his hair and changed into a pair of brown robes. When he had entered the gardens, though he never expected to see Thranduil there. The elder Elf had been so focused on the tree and the sky that Thranduil had never heard him approach. Thranduil's bewitching eyes stared at him, and he was unable to pull himself away. "Aye, what are you doing?"

 

"I am greeting the morning sun and try to get in touch with nature again. It is easier in Mirkwood. The trees know me there." Thranduil signaled Elladan to join him. "Place your hands on its trunk..."

 

Elladan complied, but doubted he would sense anything. He trembled at Thranduil's touch when the elder Elf placed his hands on top.

 

"Now open your mind and reach out..." Thranduil felt amused, seeing the shy expression in those dark eyes. Surely Elrond had taught his sons to commune with nature?

 

Suddenly Elladan's eyes widened in surprise. "I feel something..." It felt like a warm embrace, and a hot wind swept through his body, warming him. "What is it?"

 

"These trees are ancient; almost as old as I am. You feel their wisdom, their contentment. They like being here... Imladris is a place of peace and beauty to them. They are strong and healthy and most of them talk to each other... and to us Elves. You did not know this?" Thranduil removed his hands and briefly rubbed Elladan's, which would be tingling with warmth. He recalled that sensation from the first time when he had reached out in this manner. Elladan was giving him a curious look and he smiled, trying to reassure the youngster. "You are strong enough to try this on your own..."

 

Elladan blinked, suddenly realizing Thranduil was rubbing his fingers. The contact caused even more tingling, and this time it pooled in his groin. Eyes wide, he felt himself hardening under the touch and he pulled his hands away, breaking the contact.

 

Thranduil wondered about the sudden loss of contact. Had he done something to upset Elladan? Or was Elladan still upset with him for lying about his identity? Was there a way to make things up to him?

 

Elladan grew uncomfortable under Thranduil's piercing glance and he quickly addressed the elder Elf. "Have you already talked to Legolas?"

 

"Aye, I told him that everything was fine. I will visit with him later today..." Thranduil suddenly recognized the expression in Elladan's eyes and took a step away from the half-Elf. /Ai, he cannot be falling for me.../

 

Elladan didn't dare make eye contact with Thranduil. Shuffling his feet, he felt his face grow hot. By Elbereth! He couldn't be blushing! Not again!

 

Thranduil wasn't sure how to deal with this situation. He didn't want to hurt Elladan's feelings, and decided to act as if he hadn't noticed. When Legolas had admitted his first love to him, Thranduil had consoled his son when the maiden in question had rejected him. He knew how painful being in love could be. "I will return to my rooms now. I spent the entire night talking to Legolas, and I need to bathe as well."

 

Elladan felt immensely grateful that Thranduil had saved him from certain embarrassment. Staring at the ground, he nodded. "Would you like some clean clothes? I can send a servant..."

 

Thranduil nodded, accepting the offer.

 

Elladan's blush intensified. "I will see you at dinner then?"

 

"You may count on me," said Thranduil gently. /Ai, Elladan, you are so young... And your first love should be someone your own age.../ He wouldn't encourage the twin, and hoped that the infatuation would quickly fade. /Once I leave Imladris he will forget me... And I plan to leave in a few days./ In the meantime he would act kindly toward Elladan, but at the same time he would keep his distance. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrohir studied Erestor's sketch of the 'wheel chair' they would construct for Elrond. "We should be able to do this..." Lowering himself onto his heels, he helped Erestor attach the wheels. Erestor's long, nimble fingers connected the wheels to the bottom of the chair and accidentally brushed his. Erestor pulled back as if burned and moved to the other side of the chair, breaking eye contact.

 

Elrohir cleared his throat. Erestor's behavior worried him, but he didn't know how to address this. "Are you feeling well, Erestor?"

 

"Why do you ask?" A worried glance appeared in Erestor's dark eyes.

 

"You seem... nervous." Elrohir frowned. Erestor was a mystery to him, and always had been. Glorfindel had been easy to figure out, but Erestor presented a riddle which he had never managed to solve. The raven-haired advisor had always been there, had always served his father, and had been their mentor as long as he remembered and yet the elder Elf remained an enigma. He always kept his distance, never spoke of anything personal, and seemed cold and distant, expect for moments like these, when he was unable to hide his concern. /And right now he worries about Ada... Hence the wheel chair./ Elrohir drew in a deep breath. "Are you sure you are getting enough sleep, Erestor?"

 

Erestor averted his eyes and stared at the floor. "The chair should enable Lord Elrond to move about as he wishes. My work here is done and I should leave now. There are countless reports to read and..."

 

"You do not want to see Ada's reaction to the chair?" His father would probably want to thank Erestor, but the advisor's body posture told him that the elder Elf was eager to leave. "You cannot work the entire time, Erestor. Join me and let us visit Ada. I am sure he will be delighted to see your gift."

 

Erestor sighed defeated, knowing Elrohir would get his way in the end, the half-Elf always did. "I will join you..."

 

Elrohir rose, and pushed the wheel chair toward the doorway. "Erestor?" His former tutor seemed tense, and only reluctantly moved toward him. /Something has upset you... What was it? I do not like seeing you in this way... I will find out what is wrong.../

 

 

Part 7

Guilt

 

 

Elrohir knocked on his father's door, hoping he wasn't waking Elrond from a healing sleep, but then he heard soft giggling and figured Glorfindel was keeping his father company and it might be safe to enter. "I do hope they are decent," said Elrohir jokingly, and winked at Erestor, hoping to cheer up the elder Elf. But Erestor's expression remained strangely haunted, and the smile didn't reach the dark eyes.

 

"Ada? Can I come inside?"

 

Elrond quickly straightened his robes, and swept Glorfindel's hands aside when the blond tried to 'assist' him, causing more mayhem in the process. "Behave and open the door." Elrond sighed regretfully, wishing Elrohir had waited a little longer to pay them this visit. He had finally convinced Glorfindel to cuddle up to him, and had even stolen some hot kisses from the Elda's lips.

 

Glorfindel rose reluctantly and made his way over to the doorway. "Elrohir..." He raised an eyebrow, seeing the wheel chair and wondered why Erestor was there as well. The dark haired Elf had already visited earlier, discussing affairs that couldn't wait. "What is -that-?" He pointed at the chair that Elrohir now pushed inside.

 

Elrond immediately realized what the chair was for. "I should have thought of it." He gave Elrohir an approving nod, proud that his son had constructed this chair for him. "You did well, Elrohir."

 

Elrohir heard movement behind him and looked over his shoulder. Erestor was about to sneak out of the room, but Elrohir quickly grabbed the elder Elf's wrist, pulling him toward the bed. "It was Erestor's idea, not mine, Ada."

 

Elrond raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Thank you, Erestor." Erestor was his chief advisor and he trusted the other Elf with his life, but Erestor seldom showed his feelings these days. It had been different in the past, but after that incident, Erestor had changed. "I am grateful you thought of this. It will make moving about much easier."

 

Elrohir's gaze rested on Erestor and he wondered about the blush that crept across the elder Elf's face. It almost seemed like Elrond's compliment made Erestor uncomfortable, but why?

 

"A stroke of genius!" teased Glorfindel. He tried to catch Erestor's gaze, but the other Elf averted his, making it impossible to probe the dark depths.

 

"Please excuse me," said Erestor in a shaky tone. "I need to read the latest reports and..." Briefly, his gaze shifted to Elrohir, but then he quickly averted his eyes, staring at the doorway.

 

"You are excused," said Elrond softly, sensing Erestor's unease. "We will discuss those reports later."

 

Erestor nodded and left in a hurry the room.

 

Elrohir looked at his father questioningly. "Ada? What is the matter with Erestor?"

 

Elrond sighed, concerned. "Sit down, Elrohir... There is something you need to know about Erestor. You are now old enough to understand."

 

Curiously, Elrohir sat down on the side of the bed. Glorfindel and Elrond exchanged looks and apparently reached a decision. "Ada?"

 

Elrond locked eyes with his son. "It started when the Orcs attacked your mother."

 

Elrohir briefly closed his eyes, reliving that horrific time. "What started?" Opening his eyes, he stared at Elrond and Glorfindel. Their fingers were entwined and they seemed to draw strength from each other.

 

"You know that these foul creatures tortured your mother," continued Elrond in a heavy tone.

 

"Aye." Elrohir frowned.

 

Elrond cleared his throat. Glorfindel reassuringly rubbed his lover's knuckles and Elrond finally found the courage to continue. "You were so busy tending to your mother that you never realized someone else was hurting as well."

 

Elrohir's eyes narrowed, suddenly recalling that Erestor had accompanied his mother on that trip. "Erestor was there as well."

 

Elrond moistened his lips, suddenly wondering if he should tell Elrohir or not. Maybe this was too personal and Erestor didn't want the twins to know. But it was too late now and he had to finish what he had started. "Aye, Erestor was in command of your mother's escort. The Orcs singled him out because he was in charge, and they..." Elrond bit his bottom lip, hesitant to continue. 

 

Glorfindel cleared his throat, drawing Elrohir's attention. "What your father is trying to say is that the Orcs tortured Erestor as well... Maybe even in worse ways than Celebrian. He tried to distract the Orcs from tormenting her, and... You were so concerned about your mother that we decided not to tell you. But there are nights, especially when there is a full moon like tonight, when Erestor remembers everything much too clearly."

 

Elrohir shook his head in disbelief. "You kept this from us?"

 

"Celebrian demanded your attention, and Erestor preferred it that way." Glorfindel released Elrond's hand, left the bed and sat on his heels in front of Elrohir. "You know what those creatures did to your mother; Erestor suffered even worse, trying to draw their attention away from her."

 

"I cannot believe this," whispered Elrohir, shocked. Staring at Glorfindel, he wondered how Erestor had managed to keep this a secret. "Why did he not tell us after mother had left?"

 

"Elladan and you were hurting, and he did not want to add to your sorrow by telling you what happened to him. Elrohir, Erestor is very strong, much stronger than you think, but there will be times when he feels... uncomfortable." Glorfindel inclined his head, hoping Elrohir understood.

 

"I am surprised you never noticed in the past," muttered Elrond, raising a hand to signal his lover to return to his side. Glorfindel quickly moved back to the bed and clasped his fingers around Elrond's. "But then again, you spent a lot of time away from home, hunting Orcs." Elrond studied his son. "There is something else you need to know."

 

"What is it?" Elrohir massaged his temples; a headache was beginning to pound away in his head. Erestor had suffered so much and never told them? How badly had he suffered at the Orcs' hands? What had they done to him? Elrond had hinted Erestor's burden was even heavier than his mother's. "Ada?"

 

"Erestor blames himself for what happened to your mother. He was in charge of her escort and when the Orcs attacked; he did his best to fight them off, but there were too many of the foul creatures. He thinks he let her down, and this guilt has been eating away at him for a long time. After the attack he turned quiet, trying to 'atone' for his 'failure'."

 

Elrohir's fingernails dug into wood, listening as the horrific tale unfolded. "But he did not stand a chance! There were about forty Orcs, and mother's escort consisted of five archers and Erestor!" They had never thought Orcs would dare attack so close to Imladris. "It was not his fault!"

 

"We know that," said Glorfindel, "but it is different for Erestor. The archers did not survive the attack and your mother..." He quickly glanced at Elrond. "Celebrian was hurt body and soul... She could not face us and left... Erestor made the decision to stay and 'pay' for his failure..."

 

Elrond interrupted his lover. "I have assured Erestor countless times that he was not to blame, but... he feels guilty because he survived and for finding the courage and strength to continue."

 

Elrohir sat stunned, trying to deal with this new insight into Erestor's personality. "I did wonder why he grew quiet after the attack, but I never realized..."

 

Elrond's features briefly contorted. "Celebrian could not bear my touch and my healers looked after her; one of them even accompanied her to Valinor. I took it upon myself to care for Erestor, as your mother did not want me close. Just believe me when I tell you that Erestor was gravely wounded... Even more emotionally than physically. I tended to his injuries, and it took him several weeks to recover. You probably do not remember because you were so worried about Celebrian. Erestor was hesitant to face you and Elladan, and stayed in his chambers until after your mother had left."

 

"I never suspected anything..." Elrohir grew angry with himself for not noticing Erestor's anguish. "I never paid his silent moods any attention."

 

"Perhaps I was wrong to tell you," sighed Elrond, almost regretting burdening Elrohir with this knowledge. "Do not tell Erestor you know... He might retreat even farther within himself. "

 

Elrohir shook his head. "I cannot continue as if I did not know, Ada!"

 

"Then show Erestor compassion, but not pity. Give him the respect he deserves and do not treat him differently because of this knowledge." Glorfindel's gaze was warm when he addressed Elrohir. "Once the full moon is gone he will become less restless."

 

Elrohir recalled that night when they had found their mother, bleeding and crying. A full moon had illuminated the night and had cast a ghastly shadow over Celebrian's face. "When we tended to mother..." He looked to Glorfindel for answers.

 

"I tended to Erestor and took him back to Imladris."

 

Elrohir suddenly recalled that Asfaloth had carried two riders that night, not one. But aye, Elladan and he had been too focused on their mother to pay much attention to anything else. "Ada, what did they do to Erestor?"

 

Elrond bit his tongue to keep himself from speaking; he couldn't tell Elrohir the complete truth.

 

Elrohir thought back to that night. "They beat mother, burned her soft skin and tore out her hair. These foul creatures... touched her..." Elrond had never confirmed their suspicion that Celebrian had been raped, but now he had to know. "Ada, did they... force mother?"

 

Elrond swallowed convulsively, wishing Elrohir hadn't asked him that question. Glorfindel's thumb moved over the back of his hand, soothing him. "Nay, Elrohir, I do not think so. The healers did not find any evidence that she had been forced."

 

Elrohir frowned. Why was his father this nervous all of a sudden? Was Elrond lying to him in order to protect him? "And you believed them?"

 

"I cannot be sure, Elrohir - they might have twisted the truth, trying to save her honor. I just know that she could no longer stand my touch." Elrond looked pleadingly at Glorfindel; this conversation exhausted him.

 

Suddenly Elrohir's eyes widened. "Ada... Did they... What about Erestor? Surely they did not..." By Elbereth, he didn't dare ask Elrond if they had forced Erestor as well, but his father had hinted that the dark haired Elf had suffered worse than his mother.

 

Elrond averted his eyes. "I cannot tell you that, Elrohir."

 

The words pounded in his ears. "They did, otherwise you could have reassured me they did not. By Elbereth, how did he survive? Endure the pain?"

 

Glorfindel spoke softly. "Elrohir, you and your brother were so young - still are - and you have suffered a great loss. We kept this from you as best as we could and... it was at Erestor's own request."

 

Elrohir nodded absentmindedly. "I can understand that he does not want anyone to know, but... He helped you raise us! The two of you, mother and Erestor are our family! We could have supported him..." It hurt, knowing that even after so many years Erestor kept this pain to himself. "I do not know if I can keep this a secret."

 

"What will you do?" Glorfindel frowned.

 

Elrohir shrugged. "Right now I feel an overwhelming urge to hug Erestor..."

 

Elrond smiled brightly and squeezed Glorfindel's hand. "Be careful when you do, Elrohir. Erestor still reacts defensively when someone gets to close to him."

 

Elrohir locked eyes with his father. "I will not chase him away by holding him?"

 

"Did you in the past?" asked Glorfindel, amused.

 

"I did..." Elrohir's eyes narrowed, realizing something. "He always was nervous when Elladan and I hugged him."

 

"And now you understand why," said Elrond in a tired voice. "Glorfindel? I need to rest... I am tired."

 

Glorfindel pulled Elrond close and encouraged the half-Elf to lean against him. Glorfindel's eyes suddenly gleamed with mischief. "And you, Elrohir, were you not going to hug someone?"

 

Elrohir realized he was being dismissed. "Ada, thank you for trusting me with this. I will keep the secret... At least I will try."

 

Elrond nodded wearily and enjoyed his lover's soft touch as Glorfindel stroked his dark hair. "Do no blurt out what I told you when you meet Erestor. Be subtle for a change."

 

Elrohir blushed. "I will be careful," he promised as he headed for the door. "Will you join us for dinner later?"

 

Glorfindel stopped Elrond from answering that question and addressed Elrohir himself. "Maybe, it depends on how tired your father is."

 

Elrohir smiled warmly. "I feel reassured, knowing you are looking after Ada..."

 

Glorfindel gracefully accepted the compliment and waited for Elrohir to leave the room before locking eyes with Elrond. "You raised them well, meleth-nîn."

 

Elrond allowed a grin to surface on his face. "Aye, -we- did. -We- raised them well. I could never have done it alone."

 

Glorfindel kissed the tip of his lover's nose and watched Elrond doze off. "I hope Elrohir does not scare Erestor by springing that hug on him..."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erestor stared at the rising white moon in the darkening skies; the disk was already announcing the full moon that would illuminate the dark night. He fought the horrific memories as they crept back over him, trying to pull them under the dark sea in which he was drowning. Ai, Elbereth, how he hated nights like these. When he was young he had loved to walk beneath the full moon, but the Orcs' attack had changed everything.

 

/And Elrond knows what is haunting me... as does Glorfindel. They know I am falling into shadow again. I saw it in their eyes./ Like so many nights before, he wondered why he hadn't died that night, or one of the long nights that had followed. He shouldn't have survived the abuse and yet he had, though he had no idea why he still refused to surrender and find rest in the Halls of Waiting. During those dark nights when Elrond had sat at his side, tending to him, he had wondered what was giving him the strength to stay at Arda, instead of leaving life behind.

 

Only a few days ago he had realized the truth; it was love that kept him here at Imladris. He didn't know when it had happened, but he had long lost his heart to Elrohir. His love had simmered in the dark for some time, but only now did he realize that Elrohir was the object of his desires.

 

At first he had been able to act normally around Elrond's youngest son, but being around Elrohir was getting harder; especially when Elrohir was close the entire time, like he had been since Elrond's return. He longed for the day when Elrond would finally recover so he didn't have to be around him that often.

 

Being in love and feeling the way he did made him feel immensely insecure around Elrohir. Acting on his feelings was impossible, for he didn't want to betray the trust Elrond had placed in him during these last few years when he had trained the twins in matters of state. /I should stay away from him. Maybe I can convince Glorfindel to work with me, instead of Elrohir. I could say that Elrohir lacks necessary experience. Elrond would surely accept my explanation./

 

"Erestor? Are you in? I want to talk to you... Please?"

 

Erestor was startled, hearing Elrohir's voice and involuntarily sucked in his breath. He considered not answering, but was afraid that Elrohir might search the house until the half-Elf had finally located him. He had better face Elrohir now.

 

"Aye, I am in. You may enter." Erestor moved to a chair beneath the window and sat down, wrapping his robes around his trembling form. Only a few candles illuminated the room, and he hoped the shadows would hide his troubled features from Elrohir's inquisitive gaze.

 

Elrohir entered slowly, briefly halting in his tracks as he caught sight of Erestor, the elder Elf's face hidden by shadows. "Erestor?"

 

"Aye?" He slowly rose to his feet, and reluctantly met Elrohir's gaze, trying to act calm and composed. "Did anything occur that demands my attention?" The reports he had received had spoken of no immediate threat.

 

Elrohir shuffled his feet, peeked at Erestor and wrung his hands. "Erestor?" He took a step toward the dark haired Elf and noticed Erestor's raised eyebrow.

 

Elrohir's behavior puzzled Erestor; the half-Elf seemed oddly shy. "Is something wrong, pen-neth?"

 

"Actually, there is..." Elrohir took another step closer toward Erestor... and another....

 

Erestor suddenly realized that Elrohir was now only inches away, already invading his personal space. He barely refrained from backing away, but the expression in those dark eyes convinced him to stay in place. Elrohir apparently needed something from him; some reassurance? Advice? "Can I help?" he offered innocently.

 

"Aye, you can." Extremely slowly, Elrohir raised his arms and wrapped them loosely around Erestor's shoulders, burying the elder Elf in an embrace. Erestor tensed, and Elrohir almost pulled back, but he stubbornly shook his head, unwilling to let the past gain a hold on the present. "I need... to hug you close..."

 

Erestor's eyes narrowed suspiciously, barely tolerating the embrace. He only managed to stay in place because this was Elrohir; the half-Elf he was in love with. "Why?" Why did Elrohir want to hold him? Unexpectedly, the hug tightened and he desperately tried not to let his anxiety get the better of him. Elrohir was very dear to him and the half-Elf would never, ever, hurt him!

 

Elrohir moistened his lips; he had come here with every intention to tell Erestor he knew what those Orcs had done to the Elf, but now his vocal cords refused to comply. Erestor's shame and guilt would only increase, realizing one of the twins knew his dark secret. "It has been so long since I showed you how much I care..."

 

A sudden chill coursed through Erestor's form; Elrohir couldn't know what had happened to him that night! The twins had focused on Celebrian, not him. There was no way Elrohir could have found out the truth; Elrond and Glorfindel would never betray his trust! He wouldn't be able to bear the pity in Elrohir's eyes, which would certainly appear once the twin knew the truth. /Maybe it's because he was afraid of losing Elladan... He is probably relieved that Elladan safely returned./

 

Raising an arm and returning the embrace was one of the hardest things Erestor had ever done. He had to show Elrohir that everything was fine and when the half-Elf had been upset as a child an embrace had always done the trick.

 

Elrohir smiled against Erestor's shoulder, feeling a hesitant arm fold around his waist. When he had first reached out, he had been afraid that Erestor would flinch away from his touch, but it seemed like the elder Elf had come a long way since that dreadful night.

 

"Your father and brother will be fine, Elrohir. Let go of your worries and enjoy their company." Erestor hoped the words would soothe Elrohir's obviously troubled mind. /Why come to me for comfort? Why not seek out Elrond, Elladan or Glorfindel? Why me?/

 

"Erestor, it is -you- I worry about... You look weary and pale, and I am afraid you are not taking care of yourself. When was the last time you slept? Dark circles show under your eyes and seeing them worries me. And when did you eat last? You are so thin..." Elrohir pulled back to look at Erestor's eyes. "You are very important to me and I do not want you to slowly fade away."

 

Elrohir's tone alarmed Erestor. Did he really look that exhausted? "Aye, I have been working long hours and I might have forgotten a meal or two, but do not worry about me, pen-neth. I am old enough to take care of myself."

 

"Will you let me fetch you something to eat?" Elrohir looked at Erestor pleadingly. "Seeing you eat would make me feel better."

 

Erestor smiled weakly. "Is it that important to you that I eat?" Elrohir's concern warmed his chilly soul. The youngest twin had always been his favorite, but it had never showed in his dealings with the two half-Elves.

 

"Aye, Erestor, it does." Elrohir felt pleased; Erestor had not made any attempt to flee the embrace. Apparently the raven-haired Elf had found ways to deal with the effects of the torture he had suffered in the past. At least Erestor was able to bear his touch, something Celebrian had never managed. /And Erestor suffered much worse./

 

Erestor was beginning to feel uncomfortable now that Elrohir continued to hold him close. Slowly, he edged away from Elrohir, and thankfully the half-Elf didn't question his retreat. "I am honored that you worry about me, Elrohir, but there is no need to fret over me."

 

Elrohir smiled warmly. "I will fetch us something to eat. I am hungry as well."

 

Erestor cringed privately, realizing Elrohir intended to stay. "Elrohir, I am bad company tonight, maybe you should seek out Elladan instead."

 

Elrohir played his trump. "Nay, Elladan is in love and can only think of Thranduil."

 

Erestor's eyes widened in surprise. "Thranduil?" What was Elrohir talking about?

 

"Ah, you do not know yet that Hynduil is Thranduil in disguise? Let me tell whilst drinking some sweet wine, Erestor. I will head for the kitchen and bring back food and wine. Then we will settle down and I will tell you what happened at dinner last night."

 

Erestor sighed resignedly. Elrohir seemed determined to do this. "Then fetch the food and wine, pen-neth, and I will add more wood to the fire. It is turning cold in here."

 

"That is an understatement! It is -freezing- cold in here!" Elrohir grinned and marched out of the room, heading for the kitchen.

 

Erestor shook his head in disbelief. "I wonder what has gotten into him. Why worry about me now?" Well, he had to admit that he might have acted uncharacteristically, and he had been neglecting his needs. The last time he had eaten was two days ago, but he would never admit that to Elrohir. /Ai, Elrohir, you are such a gentle and caring soul. How could anyone not be fond of you?/ But it went deeper than that. That fondness had turned to love during long and lonely years; a forbidden love, and one he could never admit to openly.

 

Sighing worriedly, he collapsed onto his chair. Could he deal with Elrohir fussing over him? Maybe if he ate Elrohir would let him be. /But I do not want him to let me be... I enjoy his company. I am less lonely when he is close, but.../

 

/You do not deserve his company, nor his affection!/ A cold, berating voice echoed through his head, making him cringe. /You failed his mother! He does not remember you were meant to protect her, but if he did, he would loathe the very sight of you. -You- could not protect Celebrian! -You- are to blame!/

 

Erestor released a strangled sob. The voice never left him alone, haunting him day and night. /I tried my best, but there were so many of them and so few of us/

 

/Excuses! -You- should have fought harder! Instead you let them capture her! Celebrian was -your- responsibility and -you- let them hurt her!/

 

/Nay, I tried to distract them, but it was already too late. They had hurt her... But I stopped them from hurting her even worse!/

 

/-You- got everything you deserved for failing her, Erestor. Elrond might hide his disgust for you, but that does not mean it is not there. You can see it in his eyes if you look close enough, but -you- do not dare to look him in the eyes!/

 

"Nay, stop it..." Erestor let his dark hair fall in front of his face, trying to lock out the taunting voice. "I tried..."

 

"Erestor?" Elrohir frowned concerned, seeing Erestor this distressed. Through strands of dark hair, he thought he saw tears. He almost considered leaving Erestor alone, but in the end his concern won and made him clear his throat, announcing his return. Erestor's head whipped back up, and he quickly wiped at his eyes. /Ai, he -is- crying... By Elbereth, how can I help him?/

 

"Elrohir, I would prefer to be alone tonight. I seem to have lost my appetite and..." Erestor wearily eyed Elrohir as the half-Elf placed the tray with food and wine on the floor next to him. His stomach betrayed him, growling softly. The freshly baked lembas smelled deliciously and Elrohir had warmed their wine, just the way he liked it. He hadn't thought Elrohir would remember he liked his wine hot. "I am not hungry any more."

 

Elrohir shook his head determinedly. "Erestor, you -must- eat something. You are wasting away. Will you tell me what ails you? I am a good listener; you told me so yourself." He picked up the goblet filled with warm wine and pressed it into Erestor's shaky hand. "Drink. It will warm you from the inside."

 

Erestor grew more worried with every passing moment. "Why are you this concerned about me, Elrohir?" It was his greatest fear that Elrohir would somehow find out about his past. If the half-Elf truly knew what had happened, he was tempted to leave Imladris to avoid the confrontation. "I should return to the study and read the latest reports. I also need to write Celeborn and..." He grew silent when Elrohir's stare became pleadingly. "What do you want from me?"

 

"To unburden your soul."

 

Erestor's scared expression told him to stop pressuring his friend. A change in topic was needed to reassure Erestor. "Elladan's soul is burdened as well..." said Elrohir.

 

"You mentioned something about Thranduil?" Erestor welcomed the changed subject, hoping to distract Elrohir. /Do not worry about me, pen-neth. I am not worth it./

 

Elrohir had hoped Erestor would confide in him, but the elder Elf seemed reluctant to even hint at the things that haunted him. "Elladan is falling in love with Thranduil... Remember Hynduil, the Elf that rescued Elladan? He turned out to be Thranduil..."

 

For the next hour Erestor listened to Elrohir's soft and soothing voice and, without realizing it, he drifted off into sleep.

 

Elrohir noticed Erestor's slow, yet steady breathing and removed the now empty goblet before it could drop onto the floor. "You cannot be comfortable in that chair." Gently he pushed his arms beneath Erestor's knees and back and lifted the dark-haired Elf. Surprised at the low body weight, he raised an eyebrow. "You have not been eating, Erestor..."

 

He placed Erestor in the center of the bed and pulled up the covers, tucking the blankets around the elder Elf's body. Elrohir pulled up a chair and rested his feet on the side of the bed, watching Erestor thoughtfully. /You are always there for us when we need you... And yet I never noticed you needed someone as well. Maybe I can now return the love and attention you gave Elladan and me./

 

Recalling Erestor's painful past, he continued to study the face, which was now relaxed in sleep. "I will stay here tonight and watch over you..." Terrible nightmares and waking visions had tormented Celebrian after the attack, and he wondered if Erestor was prone to them as well. "You need a good night's sleep, Erestor... I will keep the nightmares away." His protectiveness of the Elder Elf didn't really surprise him. Erestor had always been there for him when Elrond or Glorfindel were too busy to spend time with him. Love and affection had blossomed in his heart long ago, and he smiled tenderly, vowing to help Erestor fight his personal demons.

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Part 8

Peace

 

 

Legolas woke when a low, hungry moan reached his ear. Stretching like a cat, he looked into Lurtz's dark eyes. Recalling his father's visit last night, he looked about and frowned at finding Thranduil gone. "Where did Ada go?"

 

"He needed to rest, bathe and change into clean clothes. I am certain we will meet him for dinner. How do you fare, Legolas? Did your father's words put your mind at ease?" Lurtz fingered a lock of blond hair, holding his love close.

 

"He did," replied Legolas. He moved onto his back and stared at Lurtz's face hovering above him. The dark mane was a complete mess and his fingers combed through the black mass. "He surprised me though," admitted Legolas softly. "I did not expect him to accept us that easily."

 

Lurtz raised an eyebrow. "He seemed reasonable enough." Lurtz paused briefly, gathering his thoughts on the matter. "I hoped he would accept this relationship, but I never thought that it would actually happen. Your father is a kind and compassionate man. No wonder you turned out so well." Lurtz smiled teasingly and placed a light kiss on Legolas' lips.

 

Legolas raised a hand and rested it on the back of Lurtz's broad neck. "My happiness is complete now that we have my father's blessing."

 

Lurtz nodded once, but then the expression in his eyes darkened. "Whilst you were asleep Elladan informed me that Elrond wants to talk to us after dinner."

 

"Did he tell you what about?" Seeing the seriousness in Lurtz's eyes, Legolas sat upright, momentarily dismissing his passionate feelings; this seemed important.

 

Lurtz inclined his head, trying to recall Elladan's exact words. "Elrond is concerned about the power and influence Saruman and Sauron are gaining, and he wants to aid Rohan, which now is at the heart of the attack. Elladan mentioned something about sending reinforcements to Rohan." Frowning, he tried to deduce why this included Legolas and he. "Maybe we are part of those reinforcements?"

 

Legolas sighed regretfully. "I wish I could spend more time with my father now that he is at Imladris, but we have been idle much too long. We are warriors; we live for those moments on the battlefield. If Elrond has need for us somewhere else, we shall go." He probed Lurtz's eyes. "Or would you rather stay here?"

 

Lurtz shook his head. "The healers have nearly finished with my teeth. We could leave the moment Elrond gives the order. I will always be at your side."

 

Legolas smiled blissfully. "Then we will fight side by side, covering each other's back."

 

Lurtz looked deeply into Legolas' eyes. "You are a fierce warrior, Legolas. I love to see the fire in your eyes when you go in for the kill."

 

Legolas laughed warmly. "You are quite a sight yourself, Lurtz." He found he was looking forward to leaving Imladris and to return to the road once more. Maybe he could find out Aragorn's whereabouts and aid the Fellowship on their way to Mount Doom.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The sensation of being watched woke Glorfindel. He immediately reached for Elrond, but was startled to find the bed empty. Sitting upright, he scanned the room and his eyes widened, seeing Elrond behind his desk, working his way through a pile of papers. "What do you think you are doing? You should be resting!" Glorfindel left the bed and marched over to the desk, standing in front of it.

 

Elrond's soft giggle took him by surprise. Looking down, he realized he was completely naked whilst Elrond had somehow managed to dress in his ceremonial robes. Not bothered by his current state, he frowned at Elrond. "You cannot have dressed yourself."

 

"Elladan visited earlier and helped me into my robes and this chair. I am grateful that Erestor thought of it. Now I can get on with my work." Elrond's brow became knitted. "I have to increase the number of patrols and we must improve our warning system. When Elladan was attacked..." Elrond didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because Glorfindel had moved to his side and his lover's fingertips traced his lips, effectively stopping him from speaking.

 

"Let me worry about the patrols and the warning system. You should be in bed and resting, not exhausting yourself." Glorfindel placed a hand on either side of Elrond's head and held the half-Elf's gaze. "Will you let me take you back to our bed so you can rest? Moving about whilst your feet are still healing cannot be wise."

 

The pleading tone and expression made Elrond give in with a sigh. "A'maelamin," whispered Elrond in a warm tone. "If I would let you, you would fuss over my every step..."

 

Glorfindel leaned in closer and smiled tenderly. "Can you blame me for being protective of you? It is something you must learn to live with." His thumb lightly brushed Elrond's lips and he dotingly gazed into his lover's eyes. "Return to our bed, mela en' coiamin, and let me hold you until the sun has reached her highest point. Only then will I release you and allow you to see to your work."

 

Elrond raised a hand and rested its palm against the blond's cheek. "I can never deny you, melamin." Slowly, he pushed the chair away from his desk and allowed Glorfindel to lift him in his arms. He rested his head against the blond's shoulder, relishing Glorfindel's concern. His lover lowered him onto the bed and Elrond pushed several pillows behind his back so he could sit upright. "Join me in bed?" His gaze revealed warmth and approval as it traveled down his lover's body. "My, you are beautiful, lirimaer."

 

Pleased at hearing those words, Glorfindel crept closer on all fours, smiling cockily at his lover. The time for words had faded and he leaned in closer, kissing Elrond passionately.

 

Elrond surrendered to his lover's sweet kiss and allowed himself to forget about the dark forces that were marching for Helm's Deep, momentarily indulging himself and relishing Glorfindel's touch.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erestor woke slowly, and he wondered about this lazy, pleasant sensation coursing through him. It had been years since he had woken feeling this comfortable. The nightmares had left him alone, enabling a healing sleep.

 

As his eyes focused again he realized why he had slept undisturbed. During their nap, Elrohir had sneaked into his bed and had curled his arms around the elder Elf. Erestor marveled at the peaceful expression on the half-Elf's face and he smiled, saddened, almost certain that Elrohir had found out about his past. /What else would explain his behavior? He somehow found out and hurried here to soothe me, but how did he find out? Only Elrond and Glorfindel know; why would they tell Elrohir?/

 

As if aware of his troubled thoughts, Elrohir pulled him closer, resting his head on his shoulder. Surprisingly strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist and Erestor couldn't bring himself to wake the young half-Elf, so he patiently endured the embrace.

 

When Elladan and Elrohir had been children, they had occasionally slept with closed eyes. Glorfindel and Erestor had been startled when finding them like that for the very first time. However, over the years they had grown accustomed to seeing the twins sleep with their eyes closed.

 

Erestor tentatively touched a strand of Elrohir's hair, and the silk like texture flowed through his fingertips. Slowly, he returned the embrace. He had been afraid that Elrohir holding him like this would bring back dark memories, but the half-Elf's hug only brought warmth and contentment. /When was the last time I held someone in my arms? It has been so long.../ His tormented soul longed for a mate, a lover, but his body had been unable to accept that fact for so long, always remembering the pain and humiliation he had suffered at the Orcs' hands.

 

"I should take you to your room, pen-neth." Erestor boldly placed a chaste kiss on the top of Elrohir's head, inhaling the half-Elf's musky scent. A warmth was born in his groin and his eyes widened with surprise, finding himself growing erect for the first time in decades. /This is folly. I cannot give into my feelings, even though my body is waking up. I must take him back to his room before he realizes I desire him./

 

Erestor's gaze lingered on Elrohir's face, staring adoringly at the full, red lips. "One day you will make someone very happy, pen-neth..." Suddenly Elrohir's eyelids fluttered, and the large brown eyes opened to stare at him. He couldn't stop the blush from forming on his face and he immediately tried to squirm out of the embrace, but Elrohir didn't let him.

 

"What did you say? I will make someone very happy?" Elrohir frowned, wondering what had made Erestor say that.

 

"I was thinking aloud; please forgive me." Erestor forced himself to return Elrohir's gaze calmly. "Why did you stay when I was asleep? You should have gone to your room to seek out your bed." He tried to rise again, but Elrohir's arms tightened around his shoulders. Sighing dejectedly, he gave up.

 

"Erestor, Elladan and I sneaked into your rooms when we were children, do you not remember?"

 

"I remember retrieving you from Glorfindel's rooms," chuckled Erestor, thinking back to happier days.

 

"But Glorfindel and Ada were not close the entire time," said Elrohir softly. Erestor was still trying to pull away, but Elrohir pretended to not notice. "Rain made the earth shift and travelers got themselves into trouble. Ada and Glorfindel left to help the unfortunate ones. The rain continued and was joined by lightning and thunder. You must remember!"

 

Erestor smiled fondly, finally able to recall the incident. "Elladan was hiding beneath my bed and you had wrapped yourself up in my ceremonial robes. I recall finding you rocking on my bed, ordering a frightened Elladan to join you. I had forgotten about that night." It had taken him some time to coax Elladan from beneath his bed, but in the end the twins had snuggled up to him, their tiny hands clutching his. "It is true, then; you have sought out my bed before."

 

Elrohir smiled smugly. "Why should I bother to return to my bed when I am perfectly comfortable here?"

 

Erestor inclined his head in surrender. "You are comfortable here?"

 

Elrohir nodded once. "Erestor? Can I ask you something personal?" Erestor grew tense in his arms and the elder Elf's expression darkened. Eyes, which had sparkled with mirth seconds ago, now turned gloomy and brooding. He cringed, seeing the change in those dark orbs. Should he go ahead and ask his questions? But he didn't want to embarrass Erestor... Suddenly Erestor tried to move away from him, but Elrohir instinctively tightened his hold and gasped in surprise as Erestor's erection brushed against his leg.

 

Elrohir's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. /He is hard? But.../ Confused, he tried to make sense of everything he had learned. /Erestor seems uncomfortable when I am near. He blushes a lot, avoids being around me, and when we built Ada's wheel chair he nearly bolted from the room when I took hold of his wrist./ Elrohir sucked in a deep breath as the answer to his question presented itself. /He cannot be in love with me! But what if he is? Can it be he loves me? But when did it start and... Aiya, it is the only explanation that makes sense. Why else would he be aroused? It is because I am close! By Elbereth, what do I do?/

 

"Elrohir? Maybe you should let me go now. I have neglected my duties for far too long, and Elrond and Elladan are probably wondering where you have disappeared to." Erestor hoped he sounded calm and controlled, whilst he desperately willed his arousal to fade. /Tua'min Elbereth, I do not know what to do, and I do not want to scare him./

 

When Elrohir sought out Erestor's eyes, the elder Elf averted his. /When I look into his eyes now, I see the love he feels for me. That is why he tries so hard to avoid eye contact./ Elrohir kept Erestor in place, never letting go of his hold, but at the same time he closely studied Erestor's reaction to him. Erestor didn't seem to panic, as Elrohir had been afraid of. Many years had past since the Orcs had ravaged the elder Elf and Elrohir grew hopeful that Erestor would be able to love again.

 

/And how do I feel about Erestor? He helped Ada raise me. Erestor was my tutor and I trust him completely. I... I do love him. But in what way? Is there a future for us? Do I want to take this step?/

 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Erestor's blush deepened.

 

Elrohir gently brushed a long stray lock away from the elder Elf's face and wished Erestor would look him in the eyes. "Erestor?" That did the trick and he was finally able to look into swimming, slightly unfocused orbs. "You are a trusted friend, Erestor." /And one day you may even be more./

 

Erestor swallowed hard at hearing those words. He knew what reply Elrohir expected; the one he had given since holding the twins in his arms for the very first time. "Amin mela lle, pen-neth." But those words sounded different now. He would always adore the dark haired twins; they had stolen his heart when Celebrian and Elrond had shown their offspring to him. Elrohir had grabbed his thumb back then, pulled at it, and the gesture had made Erestor smile fondly.

 

"You seem awfully distant, mellonamin." Erestor was a trusted friend, but could the elder Elf become more to him? Elrohir stared into Erestor's eyes, reading unconditional love in them. /I already love you,/ mused Elrohir, /Maybe I can learn to love you in a different way as well./

 

Erestor felt paralyzed as the half-Elf's eyes probed his gaze and he tried to hide the love he felt for Elrohir. /He can never find out. He is like a son to me, nothing more!/

 

Elrohir sensed some of Erestor's inner turmoil and finally took pity on the elder Elf, releasing Erestor from his embrace. "You will stay in this warm bed, Erestor. You still look exhausted. I will wake you in time for dinner."

 

"Dinner?" Erestor felt disappointed and relieved at the same time. Now that Elrohir was getting to his feet, the embrace no longer held him prisoner, but he was startled, realizing he already missed Elrohir's body heat and closeness. "Do not trouble yourself. One of the servants will bring me some lembas and wine and he always leaves it at the doorstep for me to fetch it when I get hungry. There is no need to wake me." Suddenly Elrohir's hand rested atop of his, and he quickly grew quiet, surprised at how intimate that touch felt.

 

"You will have dinner with the rest of us. You spend too much time on your own. Some company will do you good." His eyes twinkled, adding the next bit, "My brother will be staring at Thranduil all evening and neglect me. Ada and Glorfindel will probably forget about me as well, and I do not even want to mention Lurtz's obsession with Legolas. They all are in love and just interested in speaking with their loved one. Please, join us for dinner? At least that way I will have someone to talk to." Would Erestor agree?

 

Erestor sighed compassionately, understanding very well how one felt left out when everyone else was in love. "I will join you."

 

Elrohir smiled smugly, happy with his scheming. "I will tell Ada that you are joining us. He will be delighted."

 

"Delighted?"

 

Elrohir said quickly, "Ada worries about you for some reason. I asked Ada what was wrong, but he refused to tell me." Hopefully his white lie would remain uncovered. "Seeing you at the dining table will probably ease his worries."

 

Erestor averted his eyes. /Elrond is worried... So he knows my dark moods have returned. Why else would he be delighted to hear I accepted Elrohir's invitation?/

 

It pained Elrohir to see Erestor trying to hide his distress. Instinctively he squeezed Erestor's hand gently. "I will see you at dinner then?"

 

Erestor nodded slowly. "I will be there." He stared at Elrohir's hand, holding his. Normally he panicked when someone touched him, but it was different with Elrohir. /My true love... The one that can touch me without causing the memories to torment me... Why must he be one of my Lord's sons? One I can never have?/ Saddened, he watched as Elrohir pulled back and walked over to the doorway. The warm smile on Elrohir's face made him even more desirable to Erestor, but he fought the attraction. /He will never be mine./

 

Elrohir noticed Erestor's darkening mood and almost returned to the bed to comfort the elder Elf, but he didn't want Erestor to become suspicious because of all the attention he was getting. He had to wait until dinner to reassure Erestor. /Take tiny steps. Go slow or you will scare him away./ Elrohir smiled warmly. "I will see you at dinner in two hours?"

 

Erestor nodded and watched listlessly as Elrohir closed the door behind him. /Alone again./

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel entered the guest house, but passed by Legolas' and Lurtz's chambers and came to a halt in front of Thranduil's. The noise emanating from the room told him that the ruler of Mirkwood was in and he knocked once, waiting for a reply.

 

"Enter..." Thranduil quickly finished dressing and smoothed the fabric of his brown leggings and tunic. Dinner was in one hour and he had hoped to get some rest, but apparently someone wanted to talk to him. The door opened and he raised an eyebrow inquisitively, seeing Glorfindel enter. He had hoped to see his son standing there.

 

Glorfindel felt slightly nervous. After all, he was doing this behind Elrond's back; his lover would never agree if he knew about these plans. "Thranduil, I require your help."

 

The eyebrow remained raised as Thranduil took in Glorfindel's appearance, immediately noticing the seneschal's nervousness as Glorfindel continued to shuffle his feet. "In what way can I be of assistance?" He owed Imladris for helping Legolas when his son had been wounded.

 

"I..." Glorfindel turned around, made sure the door was closed and began pacing the room. Occasionally he looked at Thranduil, only to lower his gaze again.

 

"If I can somehow help, I will," said Thranduil reassuringly. He had seldom seen Glorfindel nervous; what was wrong? He walked up to the other Elf and came to a halt in front of Glorfindel, who was now forced to come to a standstill as well. "Does this have anything to do with Elrond?"

 

Glorfindel swallowed hard. "It does..." Could he really go through with this? But Elrond needed the rest, some peace and quiet. "He is not healing as quickly as he should. The Orcs present a constant danger, and he nearly lost Elladan to them. At times his burden is too heavy, and I want to help him carry it. He needs some time away from these problems, but he cannot leave Imladris. He is needed here."

 

Thranduil nodded. "Continue." He wasn't sure where Glorfindel was taking this, but he had certain suspicions

 

"Elladan, Elrohir and Erestor do their best to keep Imladris safe, but they lack proper direction now that Elrond is recovering. They need someone experienced, someone who is willing to accept responsibility."

 

"And then you thought of me," whispered Thranduil in a surprised tone. "Are you asking me to replace Elrond as the ruler of this realm until he has recovered?" He shook his head in disbelief. "Elrond will never agree to this. You probably did not even tell him about your plans. Your concern for Elrond is commendable, but you need to find another way to ease his burden."

 

"But... would you do it?" Glorfindel searched Thranduil's eyes. "It would be the perfect opportunity for the two of you to bury the past and begin anew.. if that is what you want."

 

Thranduil turned away from Glorfindel and stared at the gardens. A smile surfaced on his face, seeing Elladan place his hands on an old oak, obviously trying to reach out and obtain some kind of contact with nature. "I would do it," said Thranduil eventually. "But Elrond will never agree to it."

 

Glorfindel smiled behind Thranduil's back. /Maybe I can convince Elrond to agree to my plan./ The smile faded, recalling just how exhausted Elrond was these days. "There is something else I would discuss with you." He really dreaded Thranduil's reaction to his next comment, but Elrond wanted this discussed and now that the half-Elf was recovering, Glorfindel had taken it upon himself to talk to Thranduil.

 

Thranduil turned to face Glorfindel and whispered, "Elladan."

 

Glorfindel nodded slowly. "Elladan is falling in love with you." Thranduil remained calm, which surprised Glorfindel. He had expected Thranduil to burst out laughing. After all, compared to Thranduil, Elladan was just an Elfling! The fact that Thranduil's expression was serious and concerned changed Glorfindel's opinion of Thranduil for the better; maybe the Woodland Elf had changed in more ways than one. Thranduil seemed to have let go of his former anger, directed at Elrond, and was remarkably mellow. "You do not seem surprised."

 

Thranduil inclined his head. "I suspected as much. The youngster has not yet learned to carefully cloak his emotions. I must admit Elladan surprised me. But maybe it is because I saved his life. His infatuation will grow less in time."

 

Glorfindel released a relieved sigh. "You will let him down gently? He has never been in love before, and if you hurt him..."

 

Thranduil interrupted Glorfindel. "I have no intention of hurting him." A smirk briefly appeared on his face. "I should be flattered that someone as young and handsome as Elladan is interested in me. I am so old... I hardly remember what it feels like to be in love."

 

Glorfindel frowned. "You cannot be serious, Thranduil. When was the last time you looked into a mirror?" Thranduil looked as young as an Elfling; he always had. The Woodland Elf possessed an unearthly beauty, enhanced by the bewitching eyes and long blond hair that reached his waist. How could Thranduil not think himself attractive?

 

"When was the last time I looked into a mirror?" Thranduil repeated Glorfindel's question in a puzzled tone. "I stopped paying attention to my appearance when Legolas and Valthoron's mother left. Why look attractive when there is none to notice?"

 

Glorfindel grinned. "You might want to find a mirror then. Maybe you will see what Elladan sees when he looks at you." What was he doing? He couldn't play matchmaker! Elladan and Thranduil were millennia and worlds apart! He shouldn't encourage Thranduil!

 

A smile ghosted on Thranduil's face as he studied Glorfindel. He almost addressed the other Elf, curious why Glorfindel was acting peculiarly, but in the end he decided against it. "I won't hurt Elladan's feelings."

 

Glorfindel nodded slowly. "I will reassure Elrond that his son's heart is safe with you." Glorfindel started to walk over to the doorway, but then halted. "And I will tell him you are willing to replace him for a short time so he may rest and recover."

 

Amused, Thranduil watched Glorfindel leave. The seneschal had surprised him, asking him to step in for Elrond. "We will see what happens," whispered Thranduil, picking up his cloak and stepping outside to seek out Elladan.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elladan sighed longingly and leaned against the trunk of the tree that Thranduil had used to show him his link with nature. He wished Thranduil was here; maybe then his heart would stop aching painfully. With every step it contracted, reminding him of its existence. He had never before felt this empty, this hungry, and it scared him.

 

When he had woken this morning he had been erect and visions of Thranduil touching him had made him come almost instantly. Now he couldn't face anyone, afraid they knew about his dreams. Feeling ashamed for imagining Thranduil touching him that intimately, he turned around to rest his brow against the sturdy tree. After placing his hands on some branches, he tried to repeat the process Thranduil had shown him, but nothing happened. The warmth didn't engulf him.

 

"You need to let go completely."

 

Hearing Thranduil's voice shocked him, and he quickly took some steps away from the blond who had appeared next to the tree. "I cannot do it. I am not strong enough. Maybe it is because I am just half-Elven." Elladan cursed privately. /Reminding him of the fact that you are not even a full Elf is the stupidest thing you can do!/

 

Thranduil remained motionless, sensing Elladan's confusion. "I doubt it is because you are half-Elven. It is because you cannot fully concentrate; something distracts you." Would Elladan confide in him? Thranduil doubted it; it was still too early, but he was determined to try anyway. "What troubles you?"

 

Elladan quickly averted his eyes. /I cannot tell him! He will laugh at me and then our friendship will be strained; that is if he still wants to be friends./

 

"Elladan? Would you like to walk in the gardens for a while?" Thranduil caught Elladan's gaze and blinked dazedly at the emotions staring back at him. Elladan was falling for him hard.

 

Elladan shook his head. "Maybe we can go for that walk another time?" Thinking quickly he said, "Dinner is about to be served." He had hoped to spend time with Thranduil away from the others, but now he felt too shy to proceed. He would make a complete fool out of himself with Thranduil this close, and none present to save him when he said something stupid.

 

Thranduil nodded and smiled compassionately. "Maybe we can go for that walk after dinner?" He would talk in private with Elladan. The last thing he wanted was for Elladan to wrestle with his personal demons alone. Being young and in love for the first time could turn one's world upside down.

 

Elladan managed a weak smile. "Maybe later..." He trembled as Thranduil rested a hand at the small of his back. The touch electrified him and caused him to grow aroused. He had never felt more thankful for wearing robes that concealed his predicament.

 

Seeing the blush on Elladan's face, Thranduil guessed correctly what was wrong with the half-Elf. When his body had awakened, thousands of years ago, he had felt insecure and embarrassed as well. Maybe a father-son conversation was in order, but he doubted Elrond had the energy to talk Elladan through this. /I have two sons and had that conversation twice; I can do it again. I will talk to Elladan about his feelings and the way his body is reacting to it./

 

Elladan kept his gaze locked on the floor, hoping Thranduil hadn't noticed his arousal. /Why did this happen to me? Why did I fall in love with Thranduil? He will leave for Mirkwood in a few days and I will remain here. Elves can die of a broken heart, but what of half-Elves? Will the human part of my soul keep me alive and force me to endure this torment?/ He cast a look at Thranduil, whose magical eyes and ageless face made his heart ache with desire. /I must fight these feelings, but what if denying them will kill me?/

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Part 9

Marching Orders

 

 

Glorfindel pushed the wheel chair closer toward the dining table. Legolas was talking softly with Thranduil, and the younger Elf's eyes sparkled with happiness now that he no longer lived in uncertainty and had received his father's blessing. Lurtz stood behind him, one hand resting possessively on Legolas' hip. Thranduil smiled at something Legolas said, but Glorfindel noticed that the starlit gaze settled on Elladan, who sat silently at the table, pushing some fruits from one side of his plate to the other.

 

"Erestor and Elrohir are not here yet," whispered Elrond, worried. He was tired, so unbelievably tired that Glorfindel had let him sleep all day long, only waking him for dinner. Even now he felt like falling asleep again. But he had to stay awake; he was the host and had to make sure everyone's needs were taken care of. Glorfindel sat beside him, instantly folding his fingers around Elrond's shaky hand. Elrond smiled gratefully at his lover. /Do you have any idea how badly I need you?/

 

"Lurtz? Legolas? Thranduil?" Elrond called them softly and signaled for them to take their seats. Turning to Glorfindel, he said, "Would you mind checking on Elrohir and Erestor?"

 

Glorfindel nodded, and rose to his feet. Before leaving the hall, he leaned in closer and whispered softly into Elladan's ear. "Look after your father for me. He is exhausted."

 

Elladan, glad that he could focus on someone else besides Thranduil, got to his feet and walked over to his father. He sat down on the seat Glorfindel had just vacated and watched Elrond closely. When had the dark circles under his father's eyes appeared? "Ada, are you sure you would not rather rest?"

 

Elrond smiled warmly at Elladan's concern. "I am fine, Elladan..."

 

But Elladan didn't believe his father and his eyes sought out Thranduil's; why, he didn't know.

 

Legolas noticed the look Elladan gave his father and wondered about the intensity of that expression. He decided to ignore it for now and concentrate on Elrond instead. "Lurtz told me that you wanted to talk to us?"

 

Elrond wanted to tell Legolas that this should wait until after dinner, but doubted he still had any energy left later this evening. "Sauron's army is heading for Rohan. Théoden stands alone and I plan to honor old allegiances, fighting alongside Man once more." Elrond raised his eyes and his fingers clawed the armrest, wondering why he did not feel rested after sleeping for so many hours. "Galadriel and I have agreed that an army of Elves should aid Rohan, and volunteers have stepped forward, eager to fight Saruman and Sauron."

 

Legolas nodded once and caught Lurtz's eyes. Lurtz would be fighting his own kind in this war. "What is it that you want us to do?"

 

Elrond struggled to keep awake; fatigue was pulling him under again. "Haldir of 'Lorien will lead this army of archers, but..." Elrond briefly searched for the right words. What was it he had wanted to say? "Aragorn, Gimli and Gandalf arrived at Rohan to aid the people there. I thought that maybe you would want to join them."

 

Legolas leaned in closer. "Aragorn has reached Rohan? What of the others?"

 

"The Hobbits will find their own way." Elrond's eyes nearly closed, but then they opened again. "But you must understand the danger you will face. Saruman has gathered an army of ten thousand strong. Many of our kin will die."

 

Lurtz growled softly. "They will need all the help they can get. I will go to Rohan and fight Saruman."

 

"And so will I," said Legolas determinedly. "When do we leave?"

 

Elrond met Thranduil's gaze and looked at the Woodland Elf pleadingly. "I regret that you have such little time left with your son."

 

Thranduil studied Elrond and realized the half-Elf was already half asleep. Glorfindel had every reason to worry about Elrond's well-being. "Legolas makes his own decisions, Elrond. I also wished there could have been more time, but my son is a warrior and he will defend the people of Rohan until his last breath."

 

Legolas beamed at hearing his father praise him. "I will not disappoint you."

 

Thranduil smiled. "Fight well, Legolas, and make me proud."

 

Lurtz watched the exchange and nodded once. /And I will keep him safe. No Orc or Uruk-Hai will end Legolas' life. I will be his shadow until we return here./

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrohir knocked on Erestor's door, ready to convince the elder Elf to join him for dinner if Erestor should object. Not receiving an answer, he knocked again. The door was ajar, allowing him to look into the room. Erestor stood in front of the window, watching the rain rivulet down the glass.

 

"Erestor?" Elrohir softly whispered the other's name, stepping inside. "Erestor?"

 

Suddenly the elder Elf stirred from his trance-like state and turned toward him. Elrohir cringed, seeing the tears flowing down Erestor's face. "Why are you crying?" Slowly, giving Erestor time to adjust to his presence, he advanced on the Elf. "Was it something I did or said?"

 

Erestor shivered violently and the expression in his eyes changed as he woke from his trance. Realizing tears were dripping from his chin, he quickly wiped them away. "I lost myself..." He had been staring at the never-ending rain and suddenly tears had formed in his eyes. The full moon cast a haunting light over the landscape, reminding him of that dreadful night when the Orcs had overwhelmed Celebrian's escort.

 

Finding Elrohir at his side startled him. When had the half-Elf approached? "Pen-neth, I am in no state to join you for dinner. Just leave me alone."

 

But Elrohir shook his head determinately. "Will you tell me what makes you this sad?"

 

Erestor sighed deeply and bowed his head. Lacking the strength to stay on his feet, he slid down the wall until he sat huddled on the floor.

 

Elrohir acted at once. Concerned, he sat down beside Erestor, claiming the elder Elf's shaky hands in the process. "What scares you, Erestor? What haunts you?"

 

"Sweet Elrohir," whispered Erestor as his head lolled from one side to the other. "I cannot tell you." He couldn't ruin their friendship by admitting he had never told the twins the truth about that fateful night.

 

Elrohir raised a hand and rested it on Erestor's chest. When Erestor didn't flinch away from his touch, he stroked the skin through the thick fabric of the robes. Seeing the anguish in Erestor's eyes, he made his decision. "Ada told me." Elrohir held his breath, unsure what to expect. To his surprise, Erestor remained calm and motionless. "Why did you not tell us? Elladan and I are old enough to know what happened. We could have supported you through the years. We lost mother..."

 

Hearing those words, panic crept up on him, and he began to pant, drawing in too much oxygen and he doubled over, trying to regain control over his raging emotions.

 

"Calm yourself, mellonamin." Elrohir followed his instincts and enfolded Erestor in his arms, rocking the Elf like Erestor had rocked him when he had been a child. "You are safe, Erestor. I won't leave your side. Please let me keep your nightmares away."

 

Erestor shook his head against Elrohir's chest. His instincts told him to get up and run, to put as much distance between them as possible. Elrohir was much too close and a pair of strong arms was holding him tightly. He should be panicking, fighting to get free, but instead he leaned against the half-Elf's body, sobbing softly.

 

Elrohir sighed, relieved, feeling Erestor melt into his embrace. "Tell me what to do. Tell me how to comfort you."

 

"There is nothing you can do, pen-neth." Erestor had managed to slow down his breathing and through the strands of his hair, he peeked at Elrohir's face. The pity he was afraid to find there was absent from the warm, brown eyes. Instead, affection and concern stared back at him. "You must think me weak for caving in like this."

 

"Nay, you are not weak. You are strong, Erestor. You endured so much and yet you stayed. You love us. Please do not think of yourself as weak. You are strong... Strong!"

 

Erestor couldn't help it; he chuckled against Elrohir's chest. "Strong? You must confuse me with someone else. Did you not wonder why I stayed at Imladris and never left? The mere thought of riding out with a patrol makes me feel sick to the stomach. It is the fear that it might happen again. There are still Orcs out there, and..."

 

Elrohir continued to rock him, stroking the long black hair in the process. "I understand, mellonamin. When Elladan was attacked I feared for his safety as well, but he was lucky Thranduil was on his way to Imladris. When Glorfindel found mother and you, it was already too late."

 

Erestor swallowed hard, tried to wipe away his tears, but found that Elrohir's hold didn't afford him much space to move. That realization should have triggered another anxiety attack, but it didn't. Instead he soaked up Elrohir's warmth. His thoughts raced; memories of the past mingled with the future and he felt adrift on a sea of maddening emotions. In the end he blurted out the one feeling that felt true to him. "Elrohir, amin mela lle..."

 

Elrohir's eyes now swam as well, hearing the hope in Erestor's shaky voice. "Aiya, aratoamin. You fought so hard and you carried this burden for so long. Rest now in my arms and let my voice soothe you. I will stay with you as long as you need me and then we will discuss this in depth."

 

"Amin mele lle, Elrohir... amin mele lle." Erestor suddenly raised his head to make eye contact with Elrohir.

 

Elrohir smoothed back the black mass of hair and stared into Erestor's pleading eyes. "You need rest, Erestor and I will guard your dreams. Come, let me lie you down so you may sleep." Erestor stared blindly at him and Elrohir gently pulled the other Elf to his feet, guiding him to his bed. "Lie down, mellonamin." Erestor had gone limp and Elrohir made sure the elder Elf was resting comfortably on his side, before joining Erestor in the bed. To his surprise, Erestor wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. Elrohir smiled, saddened, seeing Erestor's eyes turn vacant. "How much will you remember when you wake again? Will you finally let me in and share your pain, or will you pretend nothing happened? For your sake, I won't let you lock me out ever again."

 

Elrohir tucked Erestor's head beneath his chin, stroking the tangled mass of dark hair. "I will be there for you as long as you will need me."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Elrohir?" Glorfindel slowly entered Erestor's chambers, uncertain what to find. "Elrohir? What happened here?" He walked over to the bed and pulled up a chair. Seeing Erestor's tear streaked face he moaned softly. "How I wish I could carry this burden for him."

 

Elrohir locked eyes with Glorfindel, and continued the soothing motion of stroking Erestor's hair. "Has it ever been this bad before?"

 

Glorfindel nodded. "I am afraid so, Elrohir. Most of the nights, when the memories overwhelm him, either Elrond or I stay with him." Glorfindel frowned. "He never lets us hold him though." The frown quickly changed into a smile. "I always hoped he would put his trust in someone. It seems like he chose you."

 

"He is in love with me," whispered Elrohir after making sure that his charge was still asleep. "I suspected it, but now he has told me."

 

Glorfindel leaned back and rested his feet on the side of the bed, watching them. "I cannot remember Erestor ever taking a lover. Having these feelings for you must have been a shock to him."

 

"He kept whispering he loved me... Glorfindel, what do I do?" Elrohir searched the blond's eyes. "I refuse to hurt him when he is already suffering."

 

Glorfindel carefully considered the question. "You do not return his feelings then?"

 

Elrohir's face briefly contorted. "I do not think so. I love him, but... I do not think I love him as a lover should."

 

Glorfindel nodded once. "Do you have any idea how long Erestor has been in love with you?"

 

"I do not know... I guess a few years and I never noticed, but thinking back I recall moments when he lingered a little longer than necessary. Or he appeared out of nothingness to help me. He was always close." Elrohir wondered about the Elf in his arms. "What do you think, Glorfindel? Can I learn to love him?"

 

Glorfindel raised an eyebrow in puzzlement. "Do you want to love him then?" Elrohir never ceased to amaze him. "Erestor is... was your teacher. He is much older than you and he suffered greatly. Would you not be better off loving someone closer to your own age, who does not carry such a burden?"

 

Elrohir knew there was wisdom in Glorfindel's words, but somehow it sounded wrong. "Erestor loves me. He probably did for years and he would have continued hiding his feelings if he had not broken down a few moments ago. Glorfindel, I do love Erestor... Is that not enough?"

 

"What you feel is compassion and sympathy for a soul in need. That is not passion. You still have to taste love, Elrohir. Support Erestor if you will, guard his dreams, but what you feel differs from what he feels for you."

 

Elrohir soothingly rubbed Erestor's back when the Elf groaned softly, twitching in his arms as another nightmare attacked. "Glorfindel, I know you mean well, but how can you know my feelings when I do not know them myself?"

 

Glorfindel waited for Elrohir to look at Erestor and then grinned wickedly. /Elrohir is willing to fight for you, Erestor. Mellonamin, you have fallen in love with a noble soul, very much like his father's. Elrohir is determined to learn to love you... I hope you can deal with his youthful enthusiasm and stamina./

 

"Please give Ada my regrets and tell him that I cannot join you for dinner. I am needed here." Elrohir placed a chaste kiss on Erestor's hair, like his former tutor used to do when he put the twins to bed during Elrond and Glorfindel's absence. "I want one chance to make this work, Glorfindel. Do you think Ada will object?"

 

"You are an adult, Elrohir, your own master. You reached maturity many years ago and you are capable of making your own decisions. Elrond will respect your choice." Glorfindel smiled warmly. "Erestor deserves to be loved after everything he went through... Elrohir, this is your decision."

 

"Do not tell Ada yet. Let me talk to him," said Elrohir, feeling Erestor relax in his arms.

 

"I will not tell him," vowed Glorfindel. "But do not wait too long to tell your father."

 

Elrohir nodded. "I will tell him tomorrow. Will you excuse Erestor and I from dinner?"

 

Glorfindel walked over to the doorway. "I will make up an excuse."

 

"Diola lle." Elrohir watched Glorfindel close the door and then focused on Erestor again. "Sleep, I will guard your dreams." Pushing deeper into the mattress, he got comfortable as well, and settled in for a long night.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Did Elrond really fall asleep on us?" Thranduil smiled warmly and looked to Elladan for an answer.

 

The twin slowly shook his head in disbelief. "I think he did. Glorfindel was right; Ada is exhausted." Elladan shifted on the chair. What was he supposed to do now? Wake Elrond? Let the half-Elf sleep through dinner?

 

"In Glorfindel's absence we will take your father back to his quarters," said Thranduil, taking charge. He smiled when Elladan's troubled gaze met his. "Do you want to carry him or shall I?"

 

Elladan cleared his throat. "We could use the wheelchair instead."

 

"But the motion will surely wake Elrond," mused Thranduil. "I will carry him, then." He turned to address Legolas. "I will visit you and Lurtz later tonight so we can say goodbye."

 

Legolas nodded. "Ada, take good care of Master Elrond." Legolas rose from his chair, quickly followed by Lurtz. Legolas leaned in closer and pressed a chaste kiss on his father's brow. "We will be in the gardens tonight."

 

"I will find you there," said Thranduil, getting to his feet as well. He smiled, seeing Lurtz follow Legolas out of the room; the protective gleam in the Uruk's eyes told him that his son would be safe during the upcoming battle.

 

Thranduil walked over to Elrond and found Elladan nervously shuffling his feet. It seemed like Elladan wanted to carry Elrond after all. "Go ahead, Elladan."

 

"What if I jostle his feet?" Elladan made eye contact with Thranduil. "Would you mind carrying him? I will open the doors and guide you to his rooms."

 

Thranduil slid his arms beneath Elrond's back and legs and slowly lifted the half-Elf. Now that he got a good look at Elrond, he noticed the exhausted expression in the vacant eyes. What Elrond needed was a break from his work. He had never understood why Elrond so willingly accepted to carry the burden of Middle Earth on his shoulders, but he respected Elrond for accepting this responsibility. "Show me the way, Elladan."

 

Carrying Elrond through the long corridors, Thranduil followed Elladan, who barely kept from fussing over his father with every step they took. In the end they reached Elrond's chambers, and Thranduil gently lowered Elrond onto the bed.

 

Elladan pulled up the blankets and tucked them around his father's form. Seeing Thranduil's slightly raised eyebrow, he explained. "We do feel the cold... Maybe it is because we are half-Elven. I want him to be warm."

 

Thranduil leaned against the wall, watching Elladan watch Elrond. The two dark haired half-Elves were obviously father and son; they shared the same features, the hair color, their stubbornness... The only difference was their eye color. Elrond's were greenish grey whilst Elladan's were chocolate brown.

 

"I wonder where Glorfindel is. He should have returned from checking on Erestor some time ago." Worried for his father's well being, Elladan eyed Elrond closely. "It looks like he is getting worse instead of better."

 

Thranduil nodded once. "Your father is a very busy man, and his body is not getting the time it needs to heal."

 

Elladan's eyes pleadingly looked at Thranduil. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

 

"Glorfindel visited me earlier, asking me to step in for Elrond for a short time so your father can recover."

 

Elladan frowned. "I do not think Ada will agree to that."

 

"That is what I told Glorfindel." Thranduil looked at the blond, as Glorfindel dashed into the room with a stricken expression on his face.

 

"I could not find him!" explained Glorfindel. Immediately he sat down on the bed and stroked Elrond's hair. "The dining hall was empty, but the wheel chair was still there and I..."

 

"You panicked," finished Thranduil for him. He didn't remember anyone telling him officially that Elrond and Glorfindel were lovers, but then he shrugged; it was too obvious to ignore. "Maybe you should tell him about your plans. Elrond won't heal, running himself ragged like this."

 

"He will never agree to it," whispered Glorfindel regretfully. "It would be best for him, though. I know of a lovely house near the Bruinen where he could recuperate, and it would still be close enough to return to the Homely House when needed."

 

Thranduil considered his options. "Maybe we need to convince Elrond?"

 

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Elladan's gaze shifted from Elrond to Thranduil. "Ada is stubborn - like I am." A ghost of a smile appeared on his face.

 

Thranduil inclined his head. "Very true, but I can convince Elrond easily."

 

"That is something I want to see," mumbled Glorfindel. "I never managed to convince Elrond to do anything against his will, even if it was in his best interests."

 

Thranduil smiled. "You really want me to do this? He might agree to your plans now, but he will fight you in the morning."

 

"But there will be witnesses who heard him agree," said Glorfindel slyly. "Elrond is a man of his word."

 

Thranduil disliked manipulating Elrond, but it was in the half-Elf's best interest. "Let me sit on the bed."

 

Elladan vacated his place, but remained standing near the bed. Thranduil made eye contact with Glorfindel. "Wake him, say his name."

 

"Elrond? A'maelamin, please wake up for me." Glorfindel caressed his lover's face and Elrond's eyes regained some awareness, but the half-Elf was far from completely being awake. "Now what?" Glorfindel looked at Thranduil.

 

"Let me do this," said Thranduil, placing his hands on either side of Elrond's head.

 

Elladan sucked in his breath, hearing that extra quality to Thranduil's voice. It had also been there when Thranduil had stopped him from falling asleep after suffering that head injury. He exchanged a questioning look with Glorfindel, who also remained alert.

 

"You need to rest, Elrond. You need to find some peace and quiet away from your obligations," said Thranduil in an entrancing tone.

 

"Aye..." whispered Elrond sleepily.

 

"Glorfindel here knows the perfect place for you to recover from your injuries. Imagine living near the Bruinen. You could sleep all day long if that is what you desire, and Glorfindel will stay with you."

 

Glorfindel looked at Thranduil. /He knows about Elrond and I and he is using that knowledge to his advantage. By Elbereth, I would rather have Thranduil as a friend than an enemy./ He had never known Thranduil was capable of bewitching people with his voice, but now he filed that information away; maybe he would need it later.

 

"How does that sound, Elrond? Resting in the sun, sitting near the Bruinen with your love at your side?" Thranduil moved a little closer, looking into Elrond's blurry eyes. "Does it sound good? Would you like to be there? Near the Bruinen? With Glorfindel?"

 

"Aye..." A smile uncoiled on Elrond's face and he blindly grabbed Glorfindel's hand, squeezing gently.

 

Thranduil smiled smugly. "You will go there then? You will let Glorfindel take you there? And do not worry about Imladris. Erestor and your sons will take good care of it." Thranduil added in a mere whisper, "And I will help them."

 

Elrond's eyes mirrored his desires as he managed to look at Glorfindel in this trance-like state. "I would like to go there with you, nîn ind."

 

Thranduil smugly met Glorfindel's gaze. "The three of us heard Elrond agree to this. He will object when the morning comes, so I suggest you prepare for your departure, Glorfindel. Do not give him a chance to go back on his word."

 

Glorfindel stared at Thranduil in amazement. "You are truly devious, Thranduil."

 

"I will take that as a compliment," chuckled the Woodland Elf. He gently released his hold on Elrond and signaled for Glorfindel to comfort the exhausted half-Elf. "I will start with my new duties, then. Elladan, will you take me to your father's study? We should attend to the most urgent matters at once."

 

Elladan nodded eagerly. His father was in the best hands and he would like to spend some time alone with Thranduil. "I will show you the way."

 

Thranduil rose from the bed and looked one more time at the sleeping Elrond. "Glorfindel, you have witnesses who heard Elrond agree. I suggest strongly that you take him away from here for some time. The Bruinen will strengthen Elrond again; the water possesses a strong life force of his own and Elrond stopped using it some time ago. Why, I do not know. I use the trees to replenish my powers, and Elrond used to the same thing whilst using the Bruinen's powers. Make him remember the old days when we drew strength from the heart of our realms."

 

Glorfindel nodded. "I will take good care of him and we will be in close contact... of course."

 

"Ha!" Thranduil laughed. "You already regret asking me to look after Imladris during Elrond's absence? It was your idea after all!"

 

Glorfindel shook his head in disbelief, hearing the amusement in Thranduil's voice. "What terrible menace did I unleash on Imladris?"

 

Thranduil heard Glorfindel's remark and continued to laugh. He was allowed to manipulate them just a little, wasn't he? After all, he had done so at Glorfindel's request! Seeing Elladan's concerned expression, he quickly sobered. "Lead on, Elladan. I will teach you how to rule Imladris..."

 

Elladan heard the confidence in Thranduil's voice and he sighed deeply; Elbereth help them when Elrond realized what they had done!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erestor woke in the middle of the night, wondering why he felt warm and cherished. This pleasant feeling vanished however, at realizing that Elrohir was once more keeping him company in bed. He was taking up too much of the twin's time; Elrohir should be looking after Elrond instead!

 

He began to free himself of the embrace, but frowned, realizing that it wasn't Elrohir holding him close, but the other way around. His arms were wrapped around Elrohir, preventing the half-Elf from leaving. "I am sorry," he mumbled regretfully. "I have been keeping you here when you should be at your father's side." Memories of his breakdown returned to him, making him feel ashamed and embarrassed. He recalled talking to Elrohir, but what had he said?

 

Elrohir's eyelids fluttered and the large brown eyes opened. It had taken him years to grow used to see those eyes close in sleep and open upon awakening. He instantly released Elrohir, removing his arms, but the half-Elf remained motionless. "Elrohir, you should not be here."

 

"But I could not leave you alone, Erestor; I worry too much about you. Mellonamin, how much do you remember of our conversation?" Elrohir hated pushing the issue, but he couldn't allow Erestor to hide behind his walls. Erestor shook fiercely, and Elrohir re-established the embrace, showing Erestor that the Elf didn't have to do this alone. "Erestor? What do you remember?"

 

"I said something, did I not...? I said...?" Erestor frowned, trying to remember what he had said exactly. His eyes widened in shock and his breathing quickened, as memories of clinging to Elrohir and confessing his love for the half-Elf in his darkest hour surfaced. "What did I do? Why are you still here?" He had always been afraid that Elrohir would hate him, should the half-Elf learn about his true feelings. But Elrohir was still there, holding him close. "I should never have told you."

 

"You really love me, do you not?"

 

Erestor nodded mutely, afraid to trust his voice. His body tensed, feeling Elrohir soothingly rub his back through the fabric of his robes. "I am afraid so," he mumbled eventually.

 

Elrohir frowned at that reply. "Erestor?" He waited for the elder Elf to meet his gaze and only then continued. "I am truly flattered that you love me. To hear you whisper those words... Why did you not tell me earlier?"

 

Erestor's eyes were still wide, revealing his shock. "You are not offended that I have these feelings for you? You were my student and I..." His voice faltered, recalling something Elrohir had said earlier. "Elrond told you... You know what happened that night when the Orcs attacked?" A panicked expression appeared in his big eyes. "I tried to lure them away from your mother. You must believe me, pen-neth, I tried to keep her safe, but..."

 

"Erestor, please calm down." Elrohir's hand rested above the elder Elf's heart and the fast, much too fast, heartbeat echoed in his fingertips. "I know you tried to protect mother. No one blames you."

 

"I blame myself," said Erestor, barely audible.

 

"Aiya, Erestor... You did the best you could. Orcs are foul creatures and they delighted in tormenting mother... and you." Elrohir grew frustrated when Erestor avoided his gaze. "Do not blame yourself for something you had no control over."

 

Erestor shrugged noncommittally. "Your father told me the same thing, but I... I cannot believe it. There must have been something I could have done to stop them from..."

 

"Erestor!" Elrohir cut the elder Elf short. "There was nothing you could do. You have to forgive yourself for being outnumbered and helpless." Erestor flinched in his arms. "I know it is hard, but it is the only way for you to heal. Forgive yourself."

 

"I cannot. I still hear Celebrian's screams and..." Erestor bit his bottom lip until it bled. /Stop it! You do not want to remind Elrohir of what happened to his mother! It took him long enough to accept her departure; there is no need to reopen this wound!/

 

Elrohir ignored his own pain when Erestor referred to his mother, and focused on the Elf instead. "And what about -your- screams?"

 

"I did not scream hard enough... They still turned to your mother and..." His voice collapsed, abandoning him.

 

Elrohir held Erestor protectively, still rubbing the other's back. "It was not your fault. You suffered terribly as well."

 

"Will you forgive me then? But nay, I do not have the right to ask for your forgiveness." Erestor felt paralyzed now that remembered pain coursed through him. His screams had echoed through the lonely night and had mixed with Celebrian's. It seemed like it had taken Glorfindel days to find them, but only hours had passed.

 

Elrohir grew alert at hearing Erestor's question. If he said he forgave the elder Elf, Erestor's belief that he had failed would be strengthened. "There is nothing to forgive, Erestor. You did nothing wrong."

 

Tears flowed down Erestor's face, hearing those words. "But..." 

 

"Erestor, you did nothing wrong. You are not to blame. You tried to save my mother. You did everything right." Erestor now sobbed in his arms and Elrohir held on tight. "You did nothing wrong. You are not to blame. You tried to save my mother. You did everything right." He repeated the words time and time again, hoping to finally get through to Erestor. "You did nothing wrong. You are not to blame. You tried to save my mother. You did everything right." Maybe if Erestor heard it enough times, he would allow himself to believe it.

 

Elrohir's words rang in his ears and Erestor desperately clung to them. /I did nothing wrong? I am not to blame? I tried to save Celebrian... I did everything right?/ He waited for the taunting voice to appear in the back of his head, but the mocking voice remained silent. /Can it be true? Did I do everything right? Elrond said many times that he does not blame me - and now Elrohir is saying the same thing./

 

Tentatively, he raised his eyes and met Elrohir's. Sheer determination shone from those brown orbs, almost willing him to believe. "I did nothing wrong?"

 

Elrohir flinched at the hesitant, fragile tone. "You did nothing wrong."

 

"I am not to blame? But how can that be?" But the mocking voice remained quiet, and Erestor began to believe Elrohir. "I did try to save your mother..."

 

"You did everything right," said Elrohir, "but you got terribly hurt in the process. Do you believe me when I say that you carry no guilt?"

 

Erestor nodded slowly. "If you say so I must believe it."

 

"Good," said Elrohir pleased. "Erestor, you carry no guilt, do you hear me?" Erestor nodded and Elrohir smiled. "Let go of the pain. You have been suffering for so long."

 

Erestor held his breath, feeling Elrohir's lips brush his brow. The kiss burned his skin and he released every tear he had ever kept back.

 

Elrohir held Erestor tightly as the Elf sobbed in his arms, and his lips traveled lower, kissing the tears away. /And so the healing of your soul begins./


	7. Chapter 7

Part 10  
Dancing In The Moonlight.

 

Thranduil rested one hand on his son's shoulder and the other on  
Lurtz's. They had spent the last hour talking and he had gotten to know  
Lurtz a little better. What he had learned pleased him. "I truly believe  
the two of you are well suited for each other. Now your most important  
task is to make sure the other stays alive in the upcoming battle." For  
one moment his eyes locked with Lurtz's. "I do not want to lose my  
son..."

"I will keep him safe," promised Lurtz teasingly; knowing it would get a  
reaction out of Legolas.

"I am skilled enough to take care of myself," said Legolas in a mock  
hurt tone, but his sparkling eyes revealed he knew his lover was teasing  
him. "You had better hope -I- keep -you- safe!"

Lurtz laughed loudly and shook his head. "We will see about that!"

Thranduil nodded once, smiled and squeezed their shoulders. "I trust you  
will return to Mirkwood after this war is over."

"Now that I know we are welcome there, we will come home," said Legolas  
warmly. "Ada, I am glad you traveled to Imladris; it has been long since  
we last talked."

Thranduil's hands came up behind Legolas' back, bestowing a parental hug  
upon his son. "You will always be welcome in Mirkwood." Releasing  
Legolas, he took a step away from his son, smiled once more and then  
turned around to leave the room. This parting was merely temporary; he  
was confident they would meet again.

Lurtz pulled his lover close as the door closed behind Legolas. "I like  
him."

Legolas grinned. "I think the feeling is mutual." He sobered quickly,  
realizing they would leave in a few hours. They had spent the majority  
of the night in the gardens, but now it would be wise to rest before  
their departure.

Leading his lover to their bed, the Elf lay down, waiting for Lurtz to  
join him. Lurtz faced him and Legolas caught the smile in the dark eyes.  
"I will pretend to sleep," promised Legolas.

"Good," said Lurtz smugly, wrapping his long, strong arms around the  
lithe form. "Then I can catch some sleep as well. It might be our last  
chance to rest for days, maybe even weeks."

Legolas nodded against his lover's chest. He would miss their quiet  
nights at Imladris, but the upcoming fight possessed its own lure. /Ada  
is right. We must look out for each other and I have no idea how Lurtz  
will react when he faces thousands of Uruks./ Legolas listened to  
Lurtz's breathing, noticed how it slowed down, and realized his lover  
had fallen asleep. /I will keep a close eye on you.../

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thranduil slowly entered the gardens, thoughtfully staring at the full  
moon and cloudless, midnight sky. Strolling towards an ancient chestnut,  
he placed his hands on its trunk. The night was heavy with magic, and it  
had been months since he had last felt it. The trees called out to him;  
the earth beneath him tickled his feet and the air almost made him  
dizzy.

As long as he remembered he had always had a strong connection with  
nature, but it had dimmed in Mirkwood because of the shadow. Over the  
decades it had become harder to find the light and warm in the forests  
of Mirkwood, and dark forces nagged at its eternal roots.

But this night was different; tonight was magical, and he would use it  
to strengthen his powers.

Thranduil removed his shirt and threw it onto the ground, relishing the  
soft breeze that caressed his naked chest. His leggings followed,  
together with his boots and underwear. Naked, he grinned, gazed at the  
stars, and raised his arms, ready to receive whatever power the moon and  
stars wanted to bestow on him. Palms turned upward, they began to tingle  
and the sensation slid down his arms, into the rest of his body. It was  
a magical night indeed!

The enchanting atmosphere made him giggle and he began to run toward the  
forest, his feet barely touching the ground. Power rose from the earth,  
slipping into his toes and up his legs. The giggling grew louder and an  
ancient song left his lips, words which meaning were half hidden to him  
as well as Ents had delivered them to him as a child. But he didn't need  
to understand those words to draw power from them.

Suddenly the breeze grew stronger and the wind caressed every inch of  
his body, running along his skin with feather light touches. The  
sensation made him giddy and he danced rhythmically, touching trees,  
caressing leaves and chanting in an alien tongue, running even faster. A  
few minutes later he collapsed against a beech, rested his head against  
it and listened to its soft murmurs.

/You are not alone.../

Thranduil, still caught in the magic of the moment, quickly searched his  
surroundings. He located the squirrel on the lowest branch of an oak,  
the owl in the top of the ash that slowly turned his head and the fox  
that quickly hid in the bushes. But it weren't these animals the beech  
had referred to. A much stronger presence was hiding behind the oak to  
his right. Closing his eyes, he channeled the ancient power that coursed  
through him and reached out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elladan was startled, feeling something warm and seductive touch his  
mind. At first he had thought it was a physical touch, but then realized  
no one was touching him!  
/I should not have followed him!/

It had been mere chance, seeing Thranduil step inside the gardens. He  
had considered revealing himself, but then Thranduil had removed his  
clothes and seeing the elder Elf naked had made him blush and feel shy.  
The moon had illuminated smooth, pale skin, leaving nothing to the  
imagination. His body had reacted at once, and he had grown aroused.  
That was when he had decided against revealing himself; he didn't want  
Thranduil to find out he was erect, but he couldn't deny his attraction  
to the blond. Thranduil seemed to be in his very blood, pulling him  
closer.

When Thranduil had moved toward the trees, Elladan had followed, careful  
to keep some distance between them. A sensual curiosity coursed through  
him, seeing Thranduil dance in the moonlight. Thranduil was an absolute  
enigma to him. Everything his father had ever told him about Thranduil  
seemed so untrue. This erotic creature was a temptation he couldn't  
resist, and he continued to follow.

He hid behind an oak, watching Thranduil come to stop near a beech,  
reaching out and embracing it. The giddy expression on Thranduil's face  
made him grin in return and he felt lost, staring into those sparkling,  
star lit eyes. He had never seen such a gorgeous sight before -- and he  
had never wanted Thranduil more.

Suddenly the sensual touch grew deeper and he fought the urge to reach  
inside his leggings and touch himself. /He knows I am here! He knows I  
am watching him!/ Thranduil's eyes suddenly locked with his, exposing  
him and Elladan stumbled backwards, desperate to put more distance  
between them. /Run!/ he told himself.

Sweat poured from his pores, and he moaned, as heat sizzled in his  
veins. He turned to run, but footfalls told him Thranduil was now in  
motion as well, following him. Desperate to hide his arousal and his  
embarrassment, he turned to run back to the house.

/Elladan, do not run away from me./

Elladan's eyes widened at hearing Thranduil's voice in his mind.  
Stunned, he halted in his movements and let Thranduil catch up with him.  
Unexpectedly, Thranduil tackled him, taking him down and they landed on  
a bed of leaves and moss. Thranduil straddled his hips, and the  
seductive smile on the elder Elf's lips made Elladan forget to breathe  
momentarily.

/I caught you./

Elladan licked his lips, entranced by the sight above him. Long, golden  
hair reached Thranduil's hips. Leaves, berries, healing herbs and birds'  
feathers had somehow found a way into the locks, creating the appearance  
of a crown. Twinkling stars looked down at him and Elladan nearly came  
when Thranduil licked his red, luscious lips. The pale, soft skin  
glimmered in the moonlight and a pleading moan escaped Elladan's lips.  
He wasn't sure what he was begging for, but he was willing to take  
whatever Thranduil would give.

Thranduil eyed his captured prey; the dark haired half-Elf trembled with  
desire beneath him. Rational thought had long deserted him as ancient  
magic coursed through his veins. All he could think of was pressing his  
lips on Elladan's and claiming the younger Elf as his. "A delightful  
prey you are..."

Elladan's big eyes stared at Thranduil in wonder. A golden glow emanated  
from within the Elf, warming him and his surroundings.

"Remove your clothes, Elfling, and join me in the worship of nature. Let  
me teach you what your father did not." Thranduil leaned in closer,  
tangled his hands in Elladan's dark hair and pressed a bruising kiss  
onto the half-Elf's lips. "Taste the magic tonight."

Elladan felt entranced as Thranduil pulled him to his feet. Together,  
they rid him of his clothes and Elladan suddenly found himself naked as  
well, his erection bobbing free. He tried to lower his hands to cover  
himself, but Thranduil quickly grabbed his wrists, kissed the palms of  
his hands, and dragged the confused half-Elf with him back into the  
forest.

Elladan didn't struggle or try to free himself of Thranduil's hold. Now  
that their hands were touching a sexual energy seeped into his  
fingertips. The sensation traveled up his arms and slowly took  
possession of him. He let go of his shyness, and within minutes he was  
giggling as well, chasing after Thranduil as the elder Elf led him  
deeper into the forest. He had never felt this care free and content  
before, and it felt liberating.

Abruptly, Thranduil came to a stop. Elladan ran into Thranduil and they  
stumbled forward, landing on soft grass. Elladan laughed loudly,  
immediately reaching for Thranduil, who was on his back, giggling.  
Elladan had ceased to think rationally, governed by the needs and  
desires of his body. Thranduil was all he wanted, all he desired, and  
slowly he crawled towards the other Elf.

Thranduil smiled, reached out a hand and watched lazily as Elladan  
crawled closer on all fours until the half-Elf straddled him. Passion,  
lust and desire shone from the dark chocolate eyes and Thranduil  
surrendered to it, like he had surrendered to the magic. Raising a hand,  
he placed its palm against Elladan's cheek, and he sighed blissfully  
when Elladan slowly sucked on his thumb. The half-Elf treated his other  
digits to the same teasing treatment and Thranduil pulled Elladan close,  
touched his lips to the half-Elf's and hungrily exploring Elladan's  
mouth.

A distant, more rational part of Thranduil, knew that he should stop  
now, but the magic burned his body and demanded he honored the old  
traditions. Normally he chose his lovers, but this time he had been  
chosen instead. Groaning hungrily, he surrendered to the kiss, letting  
his inexperienced lover take control. Elladan's erection now pressed  
against his stomach, signaling the half-Elf's need and passion. Their  
lovemaking would be swift and powerful, and the energy released would  
restore the natural balance of things.

Thranduil looked up at his lover, saw Elladan's impatience, and reached  
for the leaves and healing herbs that clung to his golden locks. He  
crushed them between his fingertips and rubbed the oily substance onto  
the half-Elf's erection.

Elladan suddenly froze, realizing what was about to happen. Excitement  
overwhelmed him, and he let his lover take control. Thranduil's arms  
suddenly came up behind him, held him close and laid him down on his  
back. Grass tickled his skin and the sensation made him laugh.

Thranduil looked down at the half-Elf and stroked his lover's erection,  
until Elladan's hardened flesh was properly covered in the oily  
substance. This time, Thranduil straddled Elladan's hips, positioning  
himself to be impaled by his young lover.

Elladan's eyes grew wide, seeing Thranduil slowly lower himself onto his  
erection, taking him slowly. "By Elbereth..."

"No words -- not tonight," said Thranduil breathlessly, concentrating on  
taking in more of his lover.

Elladan reached blindly for Thranduil, as the sensation of being inside  
that warm passage overwhelmed him.

Thranduil smiled warmly, and bowed forward to deliver one sweet kiss to  
Elladan's lips.

Elladan released a passionate yelp as his lover set a slow, tantalizing  
rhythm. Not even in his wildest dreams had he thought making love could  
feel like this. Hearing Thranduil moan, Elladan reached for his lover's  
erection and pumped it in the same rhythm, eager to return the pleasure.  
Suddenly, his instincts took over and the thrust hard -- and again.

Thranduil grabbed Elladan's hips tightly, allowing his lover to speed up  
their rhythm, but still keeping in control of their lovemaking. Elladan  
suddenly pumped him harder and he threw back his head. An ancient song  
left Thranduil's lips, and the bewitching melody traveled across the  
landscape. Unable to keep back any longer, he released his grip on his  
lover's hips and let Elladan thrust harder.

The spasms that contracted around him made Elladan gasp and he stared at  
Thranduil in wonder. Warm cream dripped onto his stomach, and, overcome  
by the unearthly beauty of the blond, he climaxed.

Thranduil smiled, seeing the sated expression in Elladan's eyes, and he  
leaned in closer, covering the half-elf's body like a blanket. Elladan  
was shaking like a leaf, and Thranduil soothed his young lover by  
caressing his skin, which felt hot to the touch.

Elladan rode the wave of ecstasy that washed through him, and several  
moments later was he able to focus on Thranduil. The elder Elf raised  
himself onto all fours and Elladan moaned loudly as his sated sex  
slipped from his lover's body. /Stay, please./ At that moment he was  
certain Thranduil could hear his thoughts, and the elder Elf lay down  
beside him, wrapping him up in his arms. /Stay with me./

Thranduil, growing more focused now that his pent up energy had been  
released, studied Elladan's eyes. /You were a virgin./ It was the only  
explanation why the energy release had been that strong. Birds sang  
sweetly in the middle of the night and several animals appeared out of  
curiosity. Thranduil smiled, as Elladan looked stunned, finding a  
peacock stare back at him.

Elladan focused on his lover and smiled lazily. /I am a virgin no more./  
His fingers combed through the tangled, golden locks and he gazed into  
Thranduil's eyes adoringly. /I think I love you./

Thranduil returned the smile, and hid his worry. How was he going to  
explain this to Elrond? He had bedded Elladan, and according to  
tradition they were mated now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Annoying sounds roused Elrond from his peaceful slumber. Searching for  
the source of the noise he marveled at the sight of Glorfindel packing.  
/Packing? Why is he packing? It will be a while before we leave for  
Valinor./ Feeling slightly rested, he managed to elbow himself into an  
upright position.

"Glorfindel? Why are you packing?" Glorfindel gave him a definitely  
wicked grin and his instincts kicked in. "Why are you looking at me like  
that? What happened during my sleep?"

"That is just like you, melme, to forget you promised to go away with me  
for a short time!" Glorfindel saw puzzlement in Elrond's eyes, and hoped  
Thranduil's spell was strong enough to confuse Elrond. That would give  
him time to convince his love.

Elrond's eyes widened in disbelief. "I never promised anything like  
that!" But a memory nagged at his mind; he recalled picturing himself at  
the Bruinen, sitting in the sun with his lover in his arms. "This cannot  
be!"

"I asked you last night and you agreed," said Glorfindel. "I even have  
two witnesses." Glorfindel continued to pack Elrond's clothes and  
toiletries, never giving the Lord of Imladris a chance to properly  
protest. "We are leaving this afternoon. Thranduil will help Elladan and  
Elrohir rule Imladris and..."

"Thranduil?" Elrond glared at the blond. "I knew he was involved in  
this! What did he do?"

"Nothing... He merely offered his assistance and the twins and I  
accepted." Glorfindel leaned against the wall after he had finished  
packing. "Why are you opposed to this? We will leave Imladris for  
Valinor in a few weeks and then you will have to -- oh, that is it, you  
do not want to leave Imladris at all!" The saddened expression in  
Elrond's eyes had given the half-Elf away. "You want to spent as much  
time here as possible."

"I will miss it so much," whispered Elrond softly. He lowered his eyes  
and stared at the blankets.

"But the Bruinen is part of Imladris as well. We will only be a mile  
away from the Homely House..." Glorfindel, watching Elrond thoughtfully,  
sat down on the edge of the bed. "We do not have to leave for Valinor,  
meleth-nîn. We can stay here."

"Do not tempt me," said Elrond distressed. "The time of the Elves is  
gone. Our only refuge is Valinor."

"Elladan and Elrohir will stay at Imladris and Celeborn refuses to leave  
'Lorien." Glorfindel curled his fingers around his lover's. "You do not  
have to decide this right now."

Elrond sighed deeply; Glorfindel's words had made him doubt his earlier  
decision to leave for Valinor with Galadriel. "Would you like to stay  
here?"

Glorfindel nodded slowly. "I would love to stay here. Maybe we can  
convince Celeborn to visit regularly? It will be lonely in 'Lorien when  
Galadriel is gone. Many will follow her lead."

Elrond carefully considered everything Glorfindel had told him. "I will  
go with you. We will sit in the sun and stare at the stars at night, and  
I will make my decision upon our return."

Glorfindel beamed with pleasure, and he pressed a teasing kiss on the  
tip of Elrond's nose, making the half-Elf giggle. "You won't regret  
entrusting yourself to me."

Elrond's expression darkened. "We should keep in mind that hundreds of  
our kin might lose their lives in the upcoming battle."

Glorfindel tensed. "I will never forget the sacrifice our 'Lorien  
brethren are making."

Elrond's brow became furrowed. "I know that, nîn ind, but I feel guilty,  
knowing we will be spending time in each other's arms whilst others are  
dying."

Glorfindel leaned in closer and rested his forehead against Elrond's,  
staring deeply into his lover's eyes. "I offered to lead the 'Lorien  
army, but Galadriel and Celeborn chose Haldir instead. I would have been  
honored to march to Helm's Deep to share their fate."

"I know you would have fought well," said Elrond, "but I am also  
relieved that your life was spared."

Glorfindel smiled, leaned in closer and slowly kissed Elrond, hoping  
their time away would help his love replenish his strength.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Elrohir woke he immediately sensed Erestor's absence; he was the  
only one left in the bed. Alarmed, he sat upright, scanning the room.  
Erestor stood in front of the window and Elrohir left the bed to advance  
on his former tutor. "Why are you not in bed where it is warm and  
comfortable?"

Erestor turned to face him, and Elrohir's worry increased. A tormented  
expression haunted the dark eyes. "What is wrong?"

"I have let my fears rule me for so long," muttered Erestor in a shaky  
tone. He had wrapped his arms around his waist, hugging himself close.  
His gaze shifted away from Elrohir and he stared outside again. "Maybe  
it is time I faced them."

Those words should have pleased Elrohir, but a sense of foreboding  
warned him that something was wrong. "How would you face them?" His  
hands itched to smooth back some locks, but Erestor moved away from him  
and he refrained from touching the elder Elf. "Erestor?" The ominous  
feeling became stronger and Elrohir followed Erestor to the fireplace,  
careful to remain at some distance. "Please talk to me."

Erestor collapsed in front of the fireplace and stared into the flames.  
"Legolas and Lurtz are leaving for Lothlorien to aid the people of  
Rohan. Maybe I should join them and..."

"Nay! Erestor, you --." Elrohir stared at the elder Elf in sheer  
disbelief. He knew about his father's plan to send archers to aid the  
people of Rohan, but he wouldn't let Erestor join them. He collapsed  
next to Erestor and tried to catch his friend's gaze. "You know that Ada  
called on volunteers because many of our kin will die! And Erestor,  
respectfully, you are a diplomat, not a warrior. You would be among the  
first to fall!"

"I am sorry, Elrohir," whispered Erestor, finally meeting the half-Elf's  
gaze. "But I have hidden here in Imladris for too long. And you might  
not believe it, but I was a warrior once, long before you and Elladan  
were born."

"Do not do this to me, to us! Ada won't let you go!" Elrohir frantically  
grabbed Erestor's shoulders, making sure the elder Elf listened to him.  
"-I- won't let you!"

"Elrohir," whispered Erestor saddened. "You should not worry about me."

"But I do worry about you!" Elrohir shook his head, wishing he knew how  
to get through to Erestor. "You cannot go to Helm's Deep. You will die!"

"Are you really that worried about me?" Erestor blushed weakly.

"Why do you think I sought you out in the first place, or that I stayed  
during the night? Why am I trying to change your mind right now? Of  
course I care!" Elrohir was growing desperate. "What would keep you  
here?"

Erestor averted his eyes, but Elrohir instinctively knew the answer. /My  
love would keep you here./ Elrohir raised a hand and cupped Erestor's  
chin in his palm. "Please look at me."

Erestor reluctantly complied. "Elrohir, I know you do not love me in  
that way and --"

Elrohir shut him short. "How come everyone pretends to know my  
feelings?"

"Who else --?"

But Elrohir shook his head. Erestor didn't need to know that Glorfindel  
knew about the attraction between them, and Erestor's breakdown.  
Maintaining eye contact, he leaned in closer, inclined his head and  
softly touched his lips to Erestor's.

Erestor's eyes widened in surprise and he tried to pull back, but  
Elrohir's hold on him tightened. Soft lips moved against his and the tip  
of Elrohir's tongue teased against his teeth. Unable to remain  
unresponsive any longer, he moaned and returned the gentle kiss.

Elrohir smiled warmly and teasingly slowly released Erestor's bottom  
lip, suckling it momentarily. The surprise in Erestor's eyes made his  
smile change into a grin. "You liked that; do not deny it."

Erestor nodded shyly. "But it should not happen again. You are Elrond's  
son and I was your teacher. I cannot betray your father's trust like  
that."

Elrohir raised Erestor's face once more, forcing the elder Elf to look  
at him. "I am an adult, Arato-nîn. I make my own decisions." And he  
seriously doubted Elrond would have any objections, not after his  
conversation with Glorfindel.

"Do not call me that, Elrohir. I am not your champion, I --"

Elrohir leaned in closer and kissed first one, and then the other  
eyelid.

Erestor forgot whatever objection he wanted to make when Elrohir's lips  
brushed his eyelids.

"I do not want you to go to Helm's Deep, Arato-nîn. And I will continue  
to call you that, because you -are- my champion. You defended my mother  
and helped Ada raise us, which could not have been easy."

"But I must face my fears, pen-neth."

"Then let us hunt down some Orcs together, but do not go to Rohan, I  
beseech you."

"Until a moment ago I did not care if I lived or died, but that kiss  
changed everything. Are you serious, pen-neth? Do not play with my  
feelings, for my heart would break if I ever learned you acted out of  
pity instead of love."

"I feel no pity, Erestor. I am angry that those Orcs hurt you as well as  
mother and I am saddened that you thought you had to carry this burden  
alone. But there is no pity."

"Is there love?" Erestor looked pleadingly at Elrohir. "You do  
understand how much I love you? I do not know if I will ever be able to  
express that love physically and it would be unfair to bind yourself to  
me when --."

Elrohir shook his head. "Learning about your suffering and your feelings  
for me was quite the surprise and I want to Take it slowly as well,  
Arato-nîn. I am not ready yet to make love to you either." Amused, he  
raised an eyebrow at seeing Erestor blush. "I will settle for holding  
you close."

Erestor sighed, relieved, leaned in closer, and rested his head against  
Elrohir's shoulder. The half-Elf enfolded him in a hug, holding him  
close.

"Promise me you will not go to Helm's Deep? At least not without me? And  
I will follow you should you leave Imladris without telling me."

"I could never put you in danger like that." Erestor already regretted  
ever suggesting he joined 'Lorien's archers. /Elrohir is right; I am not  
a warrior any longer. I would not be a help; I would be a burden./

Elrohir held Erestor tight, stroking the long dark hair. /He is not  
leaving, and that is all that matters./

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun rose after long hours of bewitching darkness and Thranduil  
looked at the Elfling still asleep in his arms. He had finally made a  
decision. It would be unfair to bind Elladan to him because they had  
shared one night of magically induced passion. Elladan was still so  
young compared to him, and should be with a more suitable mate.

Elladan stirred in his sleep, but did not wake up. Thranduil pushed  
himself up to an elbow and his fingertips trailed down Elladan's chest,  
savoring one last caress before he spoke. "Elladan, you went into the  
gardens last night and you fell asleep there. You had a most wondrous  
dream, very sensual, very pleasing and the night left you sated. Always  
remember it was just a dream... just a dream..."

In his sleep, Elladan groaned; he almost seemed to object, but Thranduil  
repeated the suggestion once more. "It was just a very sensual dream,  
nothing more."

His bewitching voice kept Elladan sound asleep whilst lifting the  
half-Elf in his arms. As he made his way back to the house, he found  
their clothes and slipped into his shirt and leggings. Using a few  
handfuls of clear spring water, he cleaned Elladan up, removing all  
traces of their lovemaking. Struggling with a dead weight, he managed to  
dress Elladan as well. He located a lovely shady spot and laid Elladan  
down beneath a beech.

"Sleep a little longer, Elfling." Thranduil caressed Elladan's face,  
regretting he had to make this decision. Elladan was passionate,  
handsome, intelligent and yes, stubborn; traits which he would have  
welcomed in a mate, but Elladan was also Elrond's son, which made such  
an union impossible. "It was just a dream, Lirimaer."

Saddened, but hoping he had made the right decision, Thranduil left  
Elladan slumbering beneath the trees.

\----------------------  
Arato-nîn= my champion  
Pen-neth = young one  
Melme = love  
Nîn ind = my heart  
Meleth-nîn = my love.

Beta read by Ilye, thanks!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	8. Chapter 8

Part 11

Caught

 

 

Thranduil was enjoying a long, hot bath, whilst images of making love to Elladan raced through his head. He forced them to slow down. /I should not have invited Elladan along. By Elbereth, what was I thinking? Elladan is Elrond's son, -- an Elfling!-- and Elrond will be livid when he finds out what happened./

 

And what if Elladan doubted it had been a dream? Could he lie to Elladan when questioned? Or would he admit the truth? Elbereth help him when Elladan found out what had really happened last night!

 

Apart from his young age, Elladan would be an excellent mate, but Thranduil realized very well that Elrond wouldn't agree to such a union. Elladan and Elrohir were to rule Imladris one day, and Elrond wouldn't want his oldest son to give up on his birthright to spend the rest of his life in the dark Mirkwood. /But there is another way; I could leave Mirkwood to Valthoron and stay here. Valthoron has all the skills to rule Mirkwood successfully./

 

Then, a thought startled him. /What if Elladan is not interested in a long-term relationship? I am assuming he is, but -- maybe one night of passion was all he wanted./

 

The thoughts slowly drove him insane. He got out of the bath, dressed and he left his room, heading for Elrond's study to look into today's urgent affairs. Passing by Legolas and Lurtz's former rooms, he knew them empty. They had left at sunrise and were now on their way to 'Lorien.

 

Maybe burying himself in paperwork would distract him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Thranduil!" Elrond, seated in the wheelchair, pointed a finger at the golden haired Elf who entered his study. "What have you been up to?" He knew he hadn't voluntarily given in to Glorfindel's request to take some time off. Thranduil had had something to do with it and he was determined to find out what. Seated behind his desk, he eyed Thranduil closely, immediately noticing the guilty expression on the other's face.

 

Thranduil tensed; Elrond couldn't know what had happened last night! Elladan probably hadn't even returned to the house yet! He forced himself to remain calm. This had to be about something else! "I have no idea what you are talking about... and should you not be in bed? Resting?"

 

Elrond drew in a deep, calming breath. "How did you make me agree to Glorfindel's plan?"

 

Thranduil relaxed; this was about manipulating Elrond into leaving with Glorfindel, and not about Elladan, as he had feared. "I asked you if you would like to sit at the Bruinen with Glorfindel next to you, enjoying the sun, and you said yes. That is all I did."

 

Elrond sensed that Thranduil wasn't telling the entire truth - but what could he do about it? Call Thranduil a liar? That would destroy the friendship that was beginning to form between them. "Do you have a secret desire to take over Imladris and rule it?" said Elrond teasingly, opting for humor instead of questioning Thranduil further.

 

Thranduil didn't notice Elrond's teasing tone at first and opened his mouth to defend his offer to help, but then he finally caught the twinkling in Elrond's eyes. "Aye, I always wanted to rule such a powerful realm."

 

Thranduil's teasing reply surprised Elrond, but also pleased him. "I did not know you had a sense of humor, Thranduil."

 

"There is a lot about me you do not know," said Thranduil thoughtfully.

 

"Ah, there you are! I should take that wheelchair away from you!" Glorfindel entered the study and shook his head in desperation. "How many times must I tell you that you are supposed to rest, Elrond? Not work!"

 

"Peace, Glorfindel," said Elrond, amused. Looking at Thranduil, he added, "Please make sure I still have a realm to rule when I get back."

 

Thranduil laughed warmly, and signaled Glorfindel to wheel Elrond out of the room. "We will see."

 

Glorfindel pushed the wheelchair into the corridor, walked in front of Elrond, and sat on his heels, looking at the half-Elf. "Imladris is in very capable hands. You can trust Thranduil to look after it."

 

"I know that." Elrond fingered one of his lover's golden locks. "I never thought I would trust him, but it seems he has changed. When he looked at me in the past, I always saw hate in his eyes; that is gone now."

 

"He blamed you for his father's death, did he not?"

 

Elrond nodded. "But he has mellowed."

 

Glorfindel caressed his lover's face. "Time heals many wounds, melme."

 

"But I still think he had something to do with me agreeing to go on this break with you." Seeing the sparks in Glorfindel's eyes, he knew he was right, but he decided against pursuing it. Being honest with himself, he admitted he looked forward to spending some time alone with Glorfindel. "When are we leaving?"

 

"Ah, eager to leave, are you? I thought you were opposed to the idea," teased Glorfindel. He returned to pushing the wheelchair, determined to leave the contraption at home. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate Erestor creating it for Elrond, but it took away his opportunity to carry Elrond, which always made him feel close to his lover.

 

Elrond remained uncharacteristically quiet during the trip back to his rooms. Glorfindel grew worried and glanced at his lover, finding him brooding. "What is on your mind?" Placing the palm of his hand against Elrond's cheek, he waited for the half-Elf to lean into the touch, which he did.

 

"I am so tired, nîn bellas. At times it feels like all of Arda rests on my shoulders, and I lack the strength to carry on."

 

Glorfindel cocked his head and made eye contact. "You are a very compassionate soul, meleth-nîn, but you cannot carry this burden the entire time."

 

"That is why I will go away with you," whispered Elrond. "Though I cannot stop worrying about --"

 

Glorfindel stopped him. "Imladris is in good hands. Thranduil, Erestor and the twins will make sure nothing goes wrong."

 

Elrond frowned realizing it had been some time since he saw his chief advisor and his youngest son.

 

Glorfindel read the question in Elrond's eyes and nodded once. "It was a full moon these past few nights. You know what that does to Erestor."

 

Elrond nodded, saddened. "And Elrohir stayed with him."

 

"Elrohir comforted him, and as far as I know is still with him." Glorfindel moistened his lips. "Erestor finally confided in Elrohir. He expressed his love for your son."

 

Elrond frowned. He knew Erestor was fond of his sons, and Elrohir in particular, but -- "Erestor is in love with Elrohir?"

 

"And Elrohir seems determined to make it work." Glorfindel shrugged once. "Elrohir is not in love with Erestor... yet." Glorfindel felt slightly guilty for betraying Elrohir's trust, but was confident Elrond would approve of their love.

 

"You think Elrohir will fall in love with Erestor?" Elrond wondered what else had happened during his sleep!

 

"I think so. Elrohir cares deeply about Erestor. All they need is time. It does not always have to be love at first sight."

 

"Very true," admitted Elrond. Sighing apprehensively, he asked, "And what about Elladan's infatuation with Thranduil? He assured me he would let Elladan down gently."

 

Glorfindel carefully considered his answer. "Elladan's feelings might be returned." He cringed, seeing Elrond's flabbergasted expression.

 

"You cannot be serious! Thranduil would never..." Elrond's voice trailed off. "Would he take Elladan away from me to get even with me? Maybe his mellowness is just a front?"

 

Glorfindel quickly calmed his lover down. "Nîn ind, Thranduil and I talked and I did not get the impression he is playing with Elladan's feelings. He said he is honored that Elladan is interested in him, but..." Glorfindel searched for the right words. "Thranduil does not know -why- Elladan is that interested in him."

 

Elrond raised an eyebrow.

 

"Honestly, meleth-nîn, Thranduil has no idea why Elladan likes him that much." Glorfindel placed their already packed bags near the doorway. Servants would take their luggage to the cottage which he had selected for their stay. "When Thranduil and you parted at the Last Alliance there was a lot of bad blood between you, but much has changed since then. Maybe his sons' love has something to do with it?"

 

Elrond nodded once. "You are right, Glorfindel. I should give him the benefit of the doubt, but if he hurts Elladan than --"

 

"Do not trouble yourself. Thranduil knows we will have his head should he hurt Elladan on purpose." Glorfindel returned to his love. "Are you ready to leave?"

 

"Not really, but that won't stop you from abducting me." Elrond gave Glorfindel a long, adoring look. "And I love you for it." He released a surprised moan as Glorfindel lifted him in his arms. "What about the wheelchair?"

 

"We do not need it. I love to carry you." Glorfindel touched his lips to Elrond's, delivering a kiss that promised more later.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elladan's eyelids fluttered. He was slowly waking up and his eyes opened, staring at a cloudless blue sky. Sunbeams kept his body warm, and he stretched lazily.

 

Suddenly his eyes widened as his dreams returned to him. /Thranduil, I dreamt he made love to me.../ His body reacted at once; the mere thought of Thranduil was enough to make him erect.

 

Sitting upright, he closed his eyes, remembering the dream. He had ventured into the gardens last night, seeing Thranduil disappear between the trees. He had followed the blond, and Thranduil had him caught staring. Then Thranduil had urged him to remove his clothes, and after running through the forest they had made love. Elladan involuntarily licked his lips, and his erection twitched, recalling how Thranduil had impaled himself.

 

A strangled moan left his throat as he panted softly. That image alone was enough to make him come.

 

Confused, Elladan's head slumped forward. Did he no longer have any control over his body? /I should return to my room and clean myself up. But that dream -- was it a dream?/

 

He didn't remember lying down here to sleep. Why would he sleep out in the open when there was a comfortable bed in his room? Something just didn't make sense.

 

Elladan pushed himself onto his feet and slowly started his way back. /Was it a dream? How can it be a dream when I recall his every touch? But if it really happened, where is Thranduil now? Why leave me?/

 

His confusion had reached new heights when he finally arrived at the Homely House, entering it and heading for his room. Lost in thought, he didn't pay any attention to where he was going and bumped into --

 

"Elladan?"

 

Thranduil's soft voice made him look up, and he blushed fiercely, encountering the blond's probing glance. /Why did I have to run into -him-?/

 

Thranduil felt guilty, seeing Elladan's lost expression and the crimson blush. Maybe telling Elladan it had just been a dream had been the wrong thing to do. Now Elladan was facing his confused feelings alone, whilst he should be exploring them with his lover.

 

Elladan gathered his courage and asked boldly, "Where were you last night?" He -had- to know if it had been more than just a dream! The images felt too real; he could even recall Thranduil's scent, and the passionate moans the blond had released when he had reached orgasm. How could it be a dream?

 

Elladan's question took Thranduil aback momentarily. "Elladan..." Could he lie to the half-Elf?

 

Elladan's eyes sought out Thranduil's, pleading for understanding. "I had this incredible dream last night."

 

"A dream?" Thranduil's soft gaze met with Elladan's.

 

Elladan suddenly felt quite the fool for thinking Thranduil would -ever- make love to him! "It is nothing."

 

Thranduil's heart broke, watching the Elfling wrestle with his desire to address last night. "It was just a dream," he whispered, caught off guard.

 

Elladan's eyes widened. "What did you say?" Those words sounded very familiar!

 

Thranduil realized his mistake. "Nothing." Thranduil turned away from Elladan and headed back to Elrond's study. Looking over his shoulder, he studied Elladan's eyes, realizing he needed to distract the half-Elf who was too close to uncovering the truth. He should never have let that slip! "Your father and Glorfindel are leaving within the hour and they would like to speak with you."

 

Elladan shook his head, knowing he was on the verge of uncovering a truth Thranduil was trying to hide from him. He had heard those words during his sleep! Someone had told him it was just a dream! Had that someone been Thranduil? What was true and what was false?

 

"Elladan? Your father is leaving," repeated Thranduil, knowing Elladan was about to figure everything out and he couldn't allow that to happen.

 

Elladan frowned now that he was forced to turn his thoughts to his father. "Leaving?"

 

"For a lovely cottage near the Bruinen, remember? Your father needs to rest." Thranduil's guilt increased; maybe he should simply tell Elladan that last night had really happened. But Elladan was already walking down the corridor, heading for Elrond's private chambers. /I would ruin your life by binding you to me. You are so young and you will find a lover closer to your own age./

 

Thranduil sighed dejectedly. When exactly had he lost his heart to the Elfling?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Ada?"

 

Elrond was dressed in warm robes, waiting for Glorfindel to retrieve his belongings so they could finally leave. "Elladan, ion-nîn, I missed you!" Elrond took in Elladan's flushed appearance, realizing something had upset his oldest son. "Come here and let me have a look at you."

 

Elladan felt uncomfortable, wishing he had been able to clean up before seeking out Elrond. He knelt in front of his father and lowered his eyes.

 

Elrond frowned deeply. "Elladan?" He raised his son's chin, forcing him to make eye contact. Elladan seldom was this quiet, this... evasive. "Elladan, what is wrong?" If this was about Thranduil...

 

Elladan finally made eye contact and shrugged. "I had a disturbing dream." Did he want to discuss this with his father?

 

Elrond stroked his son's hair, hoping to soothe him. "Why did it disturb you?"

 

Elladan almost backed away from the subject, but in the end he blurted out, "I am in love with Thranduil, Ada." A whirlwind of emotions tossed him from one feeling to the other. He had always been able to talk to his father, even when his body had awakened. Maybe Elrond could make some sense out of his confused feelings?

 

Elrond smiled warmly. "I am honored you trust me with your feelings, but we already suspected you were falling for Thranduil."

 

"We?"

 

"Glorfindel and I."

 

"Of course." Elladan searched his father's eyes. "What do I do? I am so confused. I want to be with him all the time, but -- It is folly. Thranduil could never be interested in someone as young as me!" He was rambling, but couldn't stop himself. "When I ran into him just now, I -- my body..."

 

Elrond smiled compassionately. He still cupped Elladan's chin in the palm of his hand, probing his son's eyes. "I do not know what you should do, Elladan. But maybe I can offer you some advice." After Elladan nodded, Elrond continued. "Legolas once told me something Thranduil had taught him; to love unconditionally, regardless of what others might say or think. Legolas went after Lurtz because he loved him and wanted him back. Thranduil accepted their relationship because their love was true. Maybe Thranduil will be impressed when you pursue him in a similar way?" Elrond shook his head. /I cannot encourage him to go after Thranduil! What am I thinking?/

 

"Ada? I thought you would disapprove." Elrond's words only worsened his confusion.

 

Elrond carefully chose his words. "Thranduil and I had -- differences in the past, but I hope we can overcome them." He had wanted to say 'I wish you had fallen in love with someone else,' but stopped himself. Elladan seemed extremely insecure, and he didn't want his son to think he had disappointed him. "If you really love him, you should tell him." Elrond eyed Elladan closely and saw the disbelief in his son's eyes. "Glorfindel thinks Thranduil might feel the same way about you." Aiya, what was he doing? Driving his son into Thranduil's arms... but he couldn't bear seeing Elladan suffer like this!

 

Elladan's eyes grew big and he grabbed his father's hand. "What? Glorfindel thinks Thranduil loves me back? But--?"

 

"Thranduil couldn't understand why someone as young and handsome as you would be interested in him," said Elrond thoughtfully. "I doubt Thranduil will address this matter, thinking I will disapprove. Maybe you need to find out where the two of you stand?" The mere thought of Thranduil becoming his son in law made him cringe, but he would welcome Thranduil into this family if Elladan really loved the Elf.

 

Elladan's flush intensified. "I cannot face him like that -- not since that dream."

 

Elrond recalled that Elladan had mentioned a dream that had disturbed him. "What happened in your dream?" Elladan's skin felt hot and sweaty and Elrond smiled in understanding, realizing what that dream had been about.

 

Elladan nervously cleared his throat, wondering how he could discuss that particular dream with his father. "Thranduil and I -- We made..."

 

"Love?" finished Elrond for his son. Elladan nodded quickly and averted his eyes. "Elladan, you are in love. These dreams are normal and you should know that." When the twins had come of age, he had taken them apart and told them what to expect in the years to come. He smiled fondly, recalling that his sons had already known a lot more than he had expected. The twins had let him talk until he had blushed under their probing looks, and then they had let him off the hook, telling him Erestor and Glorfindel had already talked to them about the birds and the bees.

 

"Ada, do you really think Thranduil is interested in me?" Elladan had thought everything over and felt a lot calmer now that he knew that his father would support him.

 

"You are asking the wrong person, Elladan. You should ask Thranduil, not me." Elrond let go of a strand of Elladan's hair, seeing Glorfindel approach the doorway. "What do you have to lose?"

 

"Nothing," whispered Elladan, suddenly smiling. "I have nothing to lose."

 

Glorfindel gave Elrond a curious look, but his lover's expression told him his questions would be answered once Elladan had left.

 

Elladan got to his feet, bowed forward and placed a kiss on his father's brow. "Thank you for your advice and understanding, Ada. I will talk to him." Elladan smiled calmly. "You are right; I have nothing to lose."

 

Elrond watched his son leave the room and then beckoned Glorfindel to come closer.

 

"Whom is Elladan going to talk to? Thranduil?" He handed his bag to one of the servants, as he wanted to carry Elrond himself. Bowing down, he pushed his hands beneath Elrond's back and knees and lifted the half-Elf.

 

Elrond nodded once. "I do not like the idea of Thranduil becoming part of this family, but if Elladan's love is true and returned I won't stand in their way. Elladan's happiness is too important to me."

 

"So you basically gave Elladan your blessing." Glorfindel cradled Elrond against his chest as he carried the half-Elf to Asfaloth. He reckoned Elrond's ankles had healed enough for the short ride to the cottage.

 

"I did." Elrond held his breath as Glorfindel placed him on Asfaloth's back, expecting pain to radiate from his ankles.

 

"Will this do? Or would you prefer a litter?" asked Glorfindel concerned.

 

Elrond released the breath he had been holding. The pain was bearable. "This will do."

 

Glorfindel mounted Asfaloth, slipping into place behind him. Elrond leaned against his lover and looked over his shoulder, finding Elladan standing next to Asfaloth. "Thranduil might be in charge, but I want to know the moment something goes wrong, Elladan. Do you understand?"

 

Elladan nodded fondly. "Aye, Ada, I understand." He had been on his way to seek out Thranduil when he looked down into the courtyard, expected Elrohir there to say goodbye to their father. But Elrohir wasn't in sight, so he had joined his father and Glorfindel. /I will check on Elrohir after I have talked to Thranduil./ Where was his brother, and what was more important than seeing off their father?

 

Asfaloth trod carefully, realizing one of his riders was injured, and Glorfindel softly praised the stallion for it. "We will reach the cottage shortly."

 

"I am not in any pain," said Elrond reassuringly.

 

"Just lean against me for support." Glorfindel secretly delighted in fussing over his lover. "You can rest when we arrive at the cottage."

 

Elrond rested his back against Glorfindel's chest. "I still feel this is a bad time to leave."

 

"Because the twins are finally growing up?" Glorfindel chuckled softly. "You raised them well; put your trust in them."

 

"I do not really have a choice, do I?" Elrond realized he no longer had any control over this situation and surrendered to exhaustion. His eyes partly closed as he dozed off.

 

Elrond's breathing told Glorfindel that his lover had fallen asleep and he tightened his hold on the half-Elf, hoping their time at the cottage would be a happy one.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lurtz stared straight ahead, his eyes searching for possible enemies. He didn't want to recall his embarrassment earlier when the horse Legolas had selected for him had refused to carry him. The stallion had reared, trying to hit him with his hoofs, but Elrond's horse master had calmed the animal. It had taken an hour for Elen to allow Lurtz to sit on his back. Even now, several hours later, he felt like the horse could throw him off any moment now.

 

"We will reach 'Lorien in two days, provided we can maintain this speed. We will set up a camp for some hours during the night to give the horses a chance to rest." Legolas eyed Lurtz closely. "Are you still worried that Elen will reconsider carrying you?" At first, he had been amused, seeing the stallion back away from Lurtz, but then he had realized his lover was feeling hurt and his smile had died.

 

"I would rather walk or run than sit on this animal's back." Lurtz held his breath, hearing Elen snort at his words.

 

"You will grow used to it." Legolas steered his own horse, Vund, closer to Elen, and he managed to briefly rest a hand on his lover's shoulder. "I am worried," he confessed.

 

Lurtz looked at him questioningly. "Why?"

 

"If what Elrond says is true, the people of Rohan can never win this battle."

 

Lurtz nodded. "Saruman's army is ten thousand strong, an overwhelming force." He paused momentarily. "There is a chance we will not survive this."

 

"A lot of Elves and Men will die," whispered Legolas, distressed. They had been sent on a suicide mission!

 

"But you will not," said Lurtz determinedly. "I promised your father to keep you alive."

 

Legolas grinned. "Ada can be overprotective at times." As a child he had adored - almost worshipped - his father. Thranduil had shown him light where only was darkness in Mirkwood, had taught him everything he knew, and through the long years he had developed a deep, admiring love for his father.

 

Lurtz cleared his throat, seeing the distant look in Legolas' eyes. "What will happen once we reach 'Lorien?"

 

"We will join Haldir and his archers, and march for Helm's Deep."

 

"Haldir... I don't think I know that name," said Lurtz carefully.

 

Legolas laughed warmly. "You will like him. He is stubborn and cocky, just the way you like your Elves!" Legolas loved teasing Lurtz a bit.

 

"I only desire you," said Lurtz defensively, not realizing Legolas was teasing him.

 

"I know you love me." Legolas looked over his shoulder and whispered some words in Elvish.

 

Lurtz grabbed hold of a handful of Elen's manes as the horses suddenly sped up, their hoofs barely touching the earth. /This started when I found Legolas in a cave. His leg was bleeding and he was suffering from the Orc's poison. Then I knock down Glorfindel, causing him to become blind temporarily and now I'm going to meet another stubborn and cocky Elf? I can hardly wait./

 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Part 12  
Confrontation

Thranduil dropped the papers he was reading. Seated behind Elrond's  
desk, he found it impossible to concentrate on matters at hand. A plan  
for planting more trees at the center of Imladris failed to capture his  
attention when images of Elladan invaded his thoughts. The more he  
thought about it, the more convinced he became that implanting the idea  
of it having been a dream had been the wrong thing to do. He should have  
let Elladan decide; the Elfling might have preferred to keep their  
lovemaking a secret, enabling them to continue with their lives  
unchanged.

Butterflies tickled his insides, making it very clear that he was in  
love with the Elfling. Sighing worriedly, he leaned back in the chair.  
He was glad he had come to Imladris because it had enabled him to talk  
to his son and Lurtz, but he had never expected to fall in love with one  
of Elrond's sons. This could only end in tears.

"Thranduil?"

Hearing his name startled him and his gaze shifted to the doorway,  
finding Elladan standing there with a very determined expression on his  
face. He forced himself to act like nothing out of the ordinary had  
happened. "Do you want to help me with these plans?"

Elladan shook his head, purposefully advancing on Thranduil. He remained  
standing in front of the desk, probing the blond's eyes. /Did you use  
your bewitching voice to make me believe it was just a dream? I saw you  
use it on Ada./ But why would he do such a thing? If his memories were  
true, the elder Elf had enjoyed their lovemaking as much as him. Why  
deny it had ever happened?

"We need to talk." Elladan raised an eyebrow when Thranduil averted his  
eyes, breaking eye contact, and he took that as a confession of guilt.  
/You did manipulate me into believing it was a dream! Why?/

"What about?" Thranduil's voice shook slightly.

"Last night." Elladan tried to read the expression on Thranduil's face.

"Last night?" Thranduil forced himself to look at Elladan and meet his  
gaze. He cringed, seeing the determination and knowledge in them. /He  
has figured it out. Did he ever believe it was a dream?/ It had been  
foolish to think this ploy would work!

"Are you going to pretend it never happened? That it was a dream? You  
gave yourself away when I ran into you earlier. You repeated your  
suggestion, but I am not asleep any more. Why did you do it?" His heart  
beat wildly; he still wasn't sure last night had really happened, and  
there was a chance that he was making a complete fool out of himself.

Thranduil sighed miserably. "Do you not understand, Elladan? According  
to ancient custom we are mated now. By denying it ever happened I gave  
you back your freedom."

Elladan's eyes widened; suddenly his strength left him and he collapsed  
onto a chair. Staring blindly at Thranduil, he nodded his head. "I knew  
you had made love to me, and that it was not a dream." Only then  
Thranduil's words truly registered. "We are mated?" Elladan moistened  
his still kiss-bruised lips. "I never considered..." His voice trailed  
off as his mind tried to accept Thranduil's admission. "Mated?"

"We made love, Elladan!" said Thranduil sharply. "You know our  
traditions as well as I do!" He bowed his head in defeat. "I merely  
wanted you to live your life free of this bond. I cannot bind someone as  
young as you to me. It would not be fair."

Elladan stared at Thranduil in disbelief; the fact that they had made  
love last night finally sinking in. "Why did you do it?"

Thranduil frowned, locking eyes with Elladan.

"Why did you make love to me? Was it just the magic of the moment or --"  
Was it more? He hoped it was more than just the magic influencing  
Thranduil.

Thranduil wrung his hands. "When the magic takes over I lose control,  
but that does not mean I used you... I do love you, Elladan."

"You love me?" Elladan jumped to his feet, placed his hands on the desk  
and leaned in closer to study Thranduil's eyes.

"It is true. I do not know when it happened, but I lost my heart to you,  
and last night... Last night should never have happened."

Elladan finally understood, recalling something Elrond had just told  
him. Thranduil had no idea how attractive, how bewitching he was and  
felt that being bound to him would make Elladan miserable. How could  
Thranduil think that? Looking at Thranduil, the Elf looked eternally  
young, having the appearance of an Elfling who was even younger than  
him. And then there were the eyes, and the long, blond hair. How could  
Thranduil think himself not attractive? This was just one big  
misunderstanding!

Thranduil peeked at Elladan now that the half-Elf remained quiet. Maybe  
he should apologize, but what for, exactly? He didn't regret making love  
to the Elfling, or falling in love with him. His only regret was that  
their love could never be. "Elladan, I never meant to hurt you."

Elladan raised a hand and waved the apology away; it was not what he  
wanted to hear. "Do you love me?"

"I just said so, did I not?" Thranduil squirmed uncomfortably on the  
chair. "But your father will never allow it."

Elladan grinned. "I just talked to Ada, and I did not get the impression  
he was opposed to our love."

Thranduil's head jerked back. "You told Elrond?" It was even worse than  
he had thought! He was surprised he hadn't been ordered to leave  
Imladris yet!

Elladan slowly advanced on Thranduil. "Ada was not thrilled about my  
admission that I love you, but he wants me to be happy." He came to a  
halt next to Thranduil's chair. The elder Elf looked miserable. "Let me  
summarize our situation," said Elladan teasingly, leaning in closer  
until his face hovered in front of  
Thranduil's. "I am in love with you. And you love me back."

Thranduil nodded, feeling entranced by the half-Elf's closeness.

"And we made love last night."

Thranduil nodded again, unable to lie to Elladan. "But --"

Elladan shook his head, continuing as if Thranduil hadn't spoken. "We  
made love, and that means we are married now."

Thranduil moaned miserably. "Aye, that is true." He had made a mess of  
things!

"Then what is the problem?" Elladan grinned, seeing Thranduil's stunned  
expression. "Isn't everything right, now?"

"Elladan, you cannot be serious! You do not want to be stuck with me!  
You should be with someone your own age; a maiden who will give you  
children. I will ruin your life." He had to make Elladan understand!

Recalling his father's words to pursue Thranduil like Legolas had Lurtz,  
Elladan straddled Thranduil, ignoring the choked moan that escaped the  
blond's throat. Thranduil's starlit eyes grew big and Elladan leaned in  
closer to touch his lips to the elder Elf's, kissing him passionately.  
Beneath him, Thranduil reacted to his closeness by growing hard. "You  
want me; you want this."

"But I cannot have it," whispered Thranduil saddened. "Do you fully  
understand the consequences if you accept this bond? You could not take  
another lover as long as I live and -- Elladan, I rule in Mirkwood. I  
cannot stay away forever. Your sacrifice would be too great, too  
terrible. I know you love your family and Imladris. I cannot take you  
away from here to wither away in Mirkwood."

"Then stay here. You told me your oldest son is currently in charge in  
Mirkwood, and it seems like he is doing a good job. You can stay here,  
with me..." But the truth was that Elladan didn't care about their  
future; he was too eager to taste Thranduil's lips again. Only the  
present mattered to him!

Thranduil moaned low in his throat as Elladan parted his teeth. He  
allowed it, and let Elladan's tongue chase his. Savoring the moment, he  
briefly closed his eyes, and the sensation of being devoured by his  
lover intensified.

Elladan released Thranduil's lips and grinned, pulling back. "You cannot  
deny you love and want me."

"But Elladan..." Thranduil shook his head, lost for words.

"No more buts," decreed Elladan. "We will deal with Ada when he returns  
from his stay at the Bruinen. In the meantime we will work things out  
between us." Knowing that Thranduil didn't consider himself good  
enough for him saddened him. "You are beautiful and last night was  
magical. I had always hoped my first  
time would be special, and it was."

"I did not know you were untouched, Elladan. If I had --"

Elladan smiled warmly. "It was a good thing then that you did not know."  
Thranduil's expression was one of utter disbelief and Elladan raised a  
hand to brush the golden hair away from Thranduil's face. /You are  
extremely insecure, are you not? But you hide it well./

"Elladan, think this over. Do you really want your father to know we  
made love and are now mated? Do you want to live your life bound to me?"  
Thranduil hoped his words would make Elladan reconsider. The Elfling had  
no idea what he was getting himself into!

Elladan caressed Thranduil's face, tracing the other's jaw line. "I told  
Ada about my dream, and it will come as no surprise that last night  
really happened. He suspects as much."

"Aiya Elbereth," whispered Thranduil, worried.

"We did not discuss the 'consequences' as you call them, but I am sure  
he wants us to follow tradition and to be together." Elladan cocked his  
head, staring deeply into Thranduil's eyes. "I want to be with you. The  
question is; do you want me as well?"

Thranduil knew he had lost; Elladan already possessed his heart and his  
love. "I want you as well, Lirimaer, but --" Elladan silenced him with  
another passionate kiss, and Thranduil surrendered to his younger lover.  
Elladan's hands settled on either side of his head, keeping him in  
place. A smile began to surface on his face, feeling Elladan's arousal  
pressed against his stomach as the half-Elf shifted on his lap.

Elladan released his lover's lips after long moments and stared into  
Thranduil's sparkling eyes. "Amim mela lle, Thranduil." Holding his  
breath, he waited for his lover to answer him.

Thranduil moistened his lips, searched Elladan's eyes, and found true  
love there. Fighting this was useless. Elladan would never let him go.  
"Amin mela lle," repeated he sincerely. "I hope I can make you happy,  
and that you will never regret being bound to me."

Elladan heard true concern in Thranduil's voice and pressed a kiss onto  
the blond's lips. "I fell in love with you the first time I looked into  
your eyes, melamin. I will never regret loving you."

Thranduil finally allowed himself to believe Elladan's admission. "You  
really want to be with me?"

Elladan nodded determinedly. "Aye, I want to be with you..." Grinning  
wickedly he added, "And I want to make love to you again."

Thranduil released a nervous chuckle. "Lirimaer, making love will be  
different without the magic influencing it."

"It might be even better, because we will have control," said Elladan.  
"Would you like to find out?" He couldn't help being erect again!  
Thranduil's soft smile only made him want the elder Elf more.

"Are you serious?" But then Elladan rubbed against him, making it very  
clear the half-Elf -was- serious. Thranduil brought up his arms behind  
Elladan's back, and studied his new lover for some time.

Being watched like that made Elladan nervous. "I am serious. Do you not  
feel my desire for you?"

"I do," whispered Thranduil.

Thranduil shifted beneath him, apparently wanting to rise from the  
chair, and Elladan got back to his feet, although he kept one arm  
wrapped around the blond's waist.

Thranduil stood motionless, realizing this had never been his decision;  
Elladan had made it for him. "Then come to my bed and let me love you."

Elladan quivered with expectation and pulled the blond close. "You  
accept me as your lover?"

"How can I not?"

Elladan smiled brightly. "Then take me to your bed and make love to me."  
He had finally achieved his goal; Thranduil was his!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A bird's song woke Elrond from pleasant dreams. Frowning, he took in the  
alien surroundings, but then remembered that Glorfindel had taken him to  
the cottage his lover had selected for their stay. Glorfindel was  
wrapped around him, his lover's head resting against his shoulder.  
Dotingly, Elrond let his fingertips explore the blond's soft skin,  
wishing he had already fully recovered so they could finally make love.  
He knew Glorfindel was keeping back because the blond worried about his  
health, but making love might actually help him recover instead of  
merely tiring him.

A wicked plan formed in his mind, and his fingers began to unbutton  
Glorfindel's shirt, slowly sliding it down to the blond's waist. Already  
hard nipples trembled beneath his touch and Glorfindel moaned  
deliciously, shifting against him. Elrond rolled the nub of hard flesh  
between his fingertips and sought out his lover's lips, parting  
Glorfindel's teeth and exploring the warm cavern.

Glorfindel's eyes filled with awareness at his lover's touch. Surprised,  
he stared at Elrond, whose hand now slipped inside his leggings, palming  
his erection. "Elrond?" Glorfindel wasn't sure how to react. He had  
envisioned their first time together, but Elrond taking the initiative  
surprised him. "You should be resting." But now his lover's fingers  
pushed down his leggings, exposing his arousal. Glorfindel swallowed  
hard and found he was unable to stop Elrond, craving this as well.

"Glorfindel, rest is not all I need." Elrond's hands returned to caress  
the blond's chest, playing with his lover's sensitive nipples. Looking  
into Glorfindel's eyes, he found they had darkened to midnight blue.  
"But I will need your help. My ankles -- I cannot --."

"Hush," whispered Glorfindel huskily. "I understand." Elrond's eyes  
burned with desire and passion. "I want this as well." Glorfindel folded  
an arm around Elrond's waist and gently rolled his lover onto his back.  
"Tell me when your ankles hurt?" The last thing he wanted was for Elrond  
to be uncomfortable during their lovemaking.

Elrond nodded quickly. "But do not worry about my ankles too much. Other  
parts of my body need you more."

Glorfindel grinned, very much aware of the fact that his lover was  
already erect and leaking pre-ejaculate. "How do you want to do this?"

Elrond's eyes darkened with lust. "I want to feel you inside me..."

Glorfindel carefully straddled his lover's hips, and his hands traveled  
down Elrond's chest. "I crave being inside you as well." Bending down,  
he placed one hand next to Elrond's shoulder to support himself while  
his other tangled in the long, dark hair. His lips descended onto his  
lover's and his tongue possessively traced the inside of Elrond's lips,  
suckling the bottom lip until the half-Elf finally parted his teeth. His  
tongue quickly took advantage and slipped inside.

Elrond moaned wantonly and his arms came up behind Glorfindel's back,  
pulling him closer. His body woke after long years of enforced celibacy,  
and he took control of the kiss, his tongue duelling with Glorfindel's  
for dominance.

Glorfindel eventually pulled back, panting slowly; the kiss had left him  
breathless. Sliding down Elrond's legs, he made sure he stayed clear of  
the mending ankles. Bending down again, he smiled, seeing Elrond's  
erection standing proud, begging for his touch. Teasingly, his tongue  
licked the weeping head, and then swirled around the shaft, making  
Elrond buck in want.

Elrond stared at the Elda, whose red lips were now possessively wrapped  
around his throbbing erection.  
Glorfindel took him deeper, alternating between suckling and licking. He  
threw back his head at the divine  
sensation and involuntary thrust into the blond's mouth.

Glorfindel relaxed his throat, taking Elrond deeply. He wrapped his  
fingers around his lover's hard flesh, stroking in the same rhythm as he  
suckled.

"Melme... stop or... I will come..." Elrond stuttered deliriously,  
unable to keep back any longer as Glorfindel licked down the length of  
his shaft. The sensation was too much and he came hard.

Warm cream dripped from Glorfindel's lips as he finally released his  
lover's sated sex. Grinning naughtily he laid down next to Elrond,  
placing one hand on his lover's chest to feel its up and down motion.  
Elrond was panting hard! Large eyes showed dilated pupils and they were  
now directed at him; Glorfindel saw the question in them. "I want you to  
be relaxed when I take you and making you come is the best way to ensure  
you are no longer tense."

Elrond chuckled, feeling utterly relaxed. "It worked..." He pulled  
Glorfindel back atop of his body, and the blond blanketed him,  
stretching his body and carefully covering every inch of his body,  
mindful not too put too much pressure on still mending ribs. "You are a  
devious imp, nîn ind."

Glorfindel smiled against Elrond's chest. His hands rested on Elrond's  
hips and he began to stroke the smooth skin.

Elrond groaned contently, allowing his lover to take control again. "I  
am so fortunate to have you, Glorfindel."

Glorfindel lifted his eyes and met Elrond's. He grinned wickedly and  
rubbed his erection against his lover's groin. Elrond's eyes widened, as  
Glorfindel kissed him passionately while one hand stole between their  
bodies to slowly massage his lover's returning erection.

Elrond groaned, feeling himself harden again. "You will exhaust me,  
Glorfindel. Did you not take me here to rest?"

"You started this," whispered Glorfindel into his lover's ear and licked  
its tip, drawing another pleading groan from the half-Elf's lips. "We  
need oil." No matter how much he wanted to make love to the half-Elf, he  
had to properly prepare his lover first. Glorfindel's eyes searched the  
room for something suitable. "I will be right back." He raised himself  
onto all fours, left the bed and hurried into the bathroom. He returned  
triumphantly, showing off his prize to Elrond. "Rose scented oil." He  
had packed it because Elrond used to it to remove the tangles from his  
hair after washing it.

"It will do," said Elrond, pleased. Glorfindel proudly twirled the flask  
in his hands as he returned to their bed, making Elrond smile. "You did  
well remembering you brought it with you." Elrond slowly parted his  
legs, allowing his lover to slip between them.

Sobering, Glorfindel locked eyes with Elrond. "Are you sure you are  
strong enough to do this? What if we jostle your feet and --"

Elrond cut him short. "You will be careful, melme."

Glorfindel nodded and opened the flask, letting the oil drip onto his  
fingertips. "Do you want to roll onto your side?"

Elrond shook his head once. "I want to see your eyes. Put a pillow  
beneath my hips."

Glorfindel took hold of a pillow, helped Elrond lift his hips and  
slipped it in place. "Better?" The smile Elrond gave him answered his  
question.

"Touch me, Glorfindel." Elrond took hold of his lover's hand and placed  
the blond's oil covered finger near the entrance of his body. "Make love  
to me."

Glorfindel swallowed hard, suddenly growing nervous. Leaning in closer,  
he claimed his lover's lips and deepened their kiss, while he massaged  
the guardian ring, waiting for Elrond to admit him.

His hands tangled in the blond hair, making sure Glorfindel could not  
break off their kiss and pull back. Elrond sighed into his lover's mouth  
as one finger slid inside. Moaning, he locked eyes with the blond,  
hoping Glorfindel would seek out the spot that would make him squirm and  
beg for more. When Glorfindel's finger brushed that sweet spot, he  
yelped softly.

Glorfindel removed his finger and returned with two, scissoring inside  
the warm passage, stretching it. Elrond's pupils were dilated and the  
irises had turned dark grey with need. "Soon," he breathed, finally  
releasing Elrond's lips to allow his lover to draw in much needed  
oxygen. Elrond squirmed beneath him.

"Now, please..." Elrond's arms dropped to the bed and his fingers clawed  
the sheets. He licked his lips in eager anticipation, seeing Glorfindel  
rub the oil generously onto his erection. "Now..."

Glorfindel looked over his shoulder, saw that his lover's mending ankles  
rested comfortably on the bed, and decided against lifting Elrond's legs  
and supporting them. Their lovemaking would be slow and sensual. Curling  
his fingers around his erection, he positioned himself at the entrance  
to his lover's body. He entered slowly, pushing past the ring of muscle  
and stretching on top op his lover, kissing Elrond deeply.

Elrond quivered, feeling Glorfindel sheathe himself to the hilt. Looking  
into the blond's eyes, he saw love and trust reflected back at him. The  
first thrust took him by surprise, making him bite Glorfindel's bottom  
lip.

Glorfindel thrust again, aiming for the spot that would bring Elrond  
ecstasy. His fingers buried themselves in the dark hair, and he  
continued the kiss, ignoring the metallic tang of blood in his mouth.

Surrendering to his lover's thrusts, Elrond involuntarily arched his  
back, allowing the blond to thrust even deeper. Fingers curled  
themselves around his throbbing erection and his eyes grew big,  
realizing his lover was stroking him, bringing him to orgasm once more.

Losing control over his raging need and emotions, Glorfindel's thrusts  
grew erratic and harder. Burying himself deeply inside his lover's body,  
he climaxed.

Feeling Glorfindel grow tense with the release of his orgasm, Elrond let  
go as well, surrendering to the ecstasy that coursed through his body.

Glorfindel's eyes widened, feeling Elrond's muscle contract around him,  
and a tormented groan escaped his lips.

"Meleth-nîn, amin mela lle," whispered Elrond bonelessly.

Glorfindel smiled adoringly and supported himself, unwilling to rest his  
weight on the exhausted half-Elf. "You are my very reason for living.  
Never leave me, Elrond." His sated sex slipped from his lover's body and  
he rolled onto his side, pulling the half-Elf close. "Are you satisfied  
now?" he asked teasingly, wiping the sweat from his lover's brow.

"Very satisfied, very content," mumbled Elrond tiredly. "I have wanted  
to make love to you since you saved me from Ugluk, but --"

"We always got interrupted," chuckled Glorfindel. "Melamin, I should  
clean us up. Why do you not go to sleep and let me attend to you?"

"Are you not tired, then?" Elrond was already slipping back into sleep.

"Nay, I feel energized," quipped Glorfindel amused. He stroked Elrond's  
hair until he was sure that the half-Elf was asleep, and then pressed a  
kiss onto his lover's chest, just above his heart. "I will always love  
you, nîn ind."

Slowly, so as not to disturb his lover's well-deserved sleep, he  
entangled himself from the embrace and returned to the bathroom to  
retrieve a washcloth so he could clean up his lover.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elrohir watched Erestor closely, and when the elder's Elf's stomach  
growled again, he took the other's hand and pulled him to his feet. "You  
need to eat."

Erestor sighed dejectedly, but did not protest, allowing Elrohir to pull  
him along. Knowing Elrohir worried about him made him comply when the  
half-Elf told him to get moving. The fact that Elrohir was still at his  
side surprised and pleased him at the same time. Elrohir had not shied  
away when they had talked about that fateful night; the half-Elf had  
held him close and comforted him. Elrohir's closeness soothed him and he  
straightened his shoulders, determined to overcome his fears.

"Sit down, Erestor," ordered Elrohir as he rummaged through the kitchen  
cupboards. In the end he placed a plate filled with cheese, fruits, meat  
and lembas on the table. "And now we will eat." Giving the example, he  
put a piece of lembas into his mouth.

Erestor followed Elrohir's example and chewed on some lembas. His  
appetite had been gone for days, but was now returning. Eating some  
cheese as well, he peered at Elrohir, wondering what the half-Elf was  
thinking.

Elrohir caught Erestor's wondering gaze and smiled. "Would you like some  
warm wine?" Maybe the wine would help Erestor's nerves settle down.  
Seeing Erestor nod, he uncovered the wine and warmed it over a fire.  
After pouring it into a goblet he handed it to Erestor, who sipped  
slowly.

Erestor sighed contently when the warm liquid flowed down his throat,  
warming his body and his soul. A quick look out of the window told him  
it was already noon. How long had they slept and talked? "I am  
neglecting my duties to your father. Someone should --"

Elrohir touched a finger to Erestor's lips, silencing him. "I am sure  
Imladris will continue to exist without you locking yourself in Ada's  
study all day long."

Erestor allowed Elrohir to trace the outline of his lips, swallowing  
hard when the finger finally retreated. The breakdown he had suffered  
had offered his feelings a way out and he felt relieved, knowing that  
there were no more secrets between them. "Pen-neth, what will happen  
now?" He worried about their future, about Elrond's reaction to finding  
out about his feelings for Elrohir - and what if the young half-Elf  
decided to desert him after all? He had been badly hurt in the past, and  
he wasn't sure he could ever express his love physically. Was it fair to  
expect Elrohir to be content with kisses and touches when the half-Elf  
was entitled to so much more? Why take an emotionally crippled lover?

Erestor's face was an open book to Elrohir. The doubts, the fears, the  
uncertainty, it was all there in Erestor's dark eyes. Instinctively, he  
curled his fingers around Erestor's hand, rubbing the knuckles. He felt  
lost for words. Nothing he said would convince Erestor that he was here  
to stay. He had to show his dedication and affection through deeds and  
not words. "What will happen now?" he repeated Erestor's question. "You  
will take a hot bath, rest, and eat meals regularly. When you are rested  
you will return to your duties." Disappointment shone from Erestor's  
eyes, and Elrohir smiled warmly. "And I will stay close the entire  
time."

Erestor was taken aback by the sincerity in Elrohir's voice. "But --"

"I will have to move in with you, but I assume that won't be a problem?  
I will gather my personal belongings and take them to your rooms, which  
are larger and more comfortable than mine," continued Elrohir,  
pretending he didn't see the relief in Erestor's eyes. "I will seek out  
your bed more often," added Elrohir, "every single night if you want me  
to." Suddenly Erestor's expression darkened, and Elrohir hurriedly  
added, "So I can hold you close."

Erestor lowered his eyes. "I hate feeling this vulnerable." The  
confession was hard to make, but he felt comfortable enough to show his  
feelings in front of Elrohir. If the half-Elf was willing to make this  
work, he would try as well.

"Arato-nîn," started Elrohir, while slowly raising Erestor's hand to his  
lips, pressing a kiss onto its palm, "I am honored that you share your  
feelings with me. I will not fail you."

A nervous twitch appeared beneath Erestor's left eye. "I am afraid I  
will fail you, pen-neth."

"You won't," said Elrohir determinately, bestowing another kiss onto the  
Elf's skin; this time on Erestor's knuckles. "Now that you have finished  
your wine, would you like to take a hot bath? It might lift your spirits

Erestor blushed. Elrohir said quickly, "You can soak in the bath tub  
while I look in on Ada." He heard Erestor's relieved sigh and felt  
saddened, realizing just how insecure the other was.

Erestor nodded once. "A hot bath sounds divine." Looking at Elrohir, he  
cocked his head. "Did you mean it? About moving in with me?" The one  
thing he dreaded was being alone with the shadows of his past, and  
Elrohir keeping him company was the one thing he desperately craved. To  
have the half-Elf close at all times would help him deal with the  
memories.

After rising to his feet, Elrohir walked over to Erestor and knelt at  
the other's side. He gathered the elder Elf's hands in his and locked  
eyes with Erestor. He considered every word carefully before he spoke  
them. "I will stay with you as long as you want me. I will hold you at  
night and guard your dreams. The nightmares will end and you will grow  
strong again. I promise to be there for you every step of the way."

Erestor's eyes filled with tears, but he fought them back. Raising  
Elrohir's hands, he placed kisses on the fingertips. Words deserted him  
and he hoped the gesture would speak for him.

Smiling warmly, Elrohir nodded once. He rose from the floor, pulled  
Erestor to his feet, and guided the elder Elf back to his rooms.

 

\--------------------------------  
Amin mele lle = I love you  
Nin ind = my heart  
Arato-nin = my champion


	10. Chapter 10

Part 13

Completion

 

 

Elladan felt nervous when Thranduil closed the door behind them. The blond had led him to his guest rooms and now extended his hand, guiding him towards the bed. His mouth felt awfully dry now that he fully realized they were about to make love again. When he had challenged Thranduil in the study, he hadn’t thought the elder Elf would act this quickly. Lowering his eyes, he stared at the floor, trying to calm down.

 

“It is normal to be nervous,” said Thranduil softly as he wrapped his arms around Elladan. He still marveled at the Elfling for pursuing him in this manner. The half-Elf had faced this head on, never giving him the chance to say no to this relationship. Elbereth help him, Elladan knew exactly what he wanted! He cocked his head and waited for his young love to lift his eyes. After longs moments their eyes finally met and Thranduil smiled warmly, seeing the insecurity and love in those dark orbs. “Last night you trusted yourself to me. Will you do the same thing now and put your trust in me?”

 

“I cannot help it,” said Elladan, swallowing hard, “I am nervous. You are my first lover, and I do not know what to do. Last night took me by surprise and –“ His eyes darkened to near black. “I thought you would take me and –“

 

Thranduil raised a hand and his thumb followed Elladan’s jaw line, watching the half-Elf closely. “I surrendered to you because that is the nature of my magic,” Pausing, he chose his next words carefully, “Would you also surrender to me?”

 

Elladan’s eyes searched Thranduil’s. He fully understood what the elder Elf was asking. “You want to make love to me?”

 

“I want to claim you as my mate.” Thranduil leaned in closer and kissed Elladan sensually, careful not to rush the Elfling who trembled in his arms.

 

A lump of emotions formed in Elladan’s throat as he tried to imagine what it would be like to feel Thranduil inside him. “I want that as well, but –“

 

“You are scared,” said Thranduil in an understanding tone, “But I assure you there will be no pain, no discomfort - only ecstasy.” One hand traveled down Elladan’s back, rubbing the skin through the fabric in soothing circles.

 

“I want you as well,” said Elladan, his voice growing stronger. “And I want to be your mate for the rest of my life, but – this is new, and…” His voice trailed off as words deserted him.

 

“Trust yourself to me, and stop worrying,” whispered Thranduil seductively, slowly unbuttoning Elladan’s shirt. “We will explore this love together, and your nerves will settle once you feel more certain of our relationship.” He pushed the shirt from the half-Elf’s shoulders and sighed appreciatively at seeing the smooth, hairless chest. “You are beautiful, Lirimaer. Let me pleasure you.”

 

Elladan slowly nodded his head. “I trust you. I cannot explain it, but I trusted you from the start.”

 

Thranduil smiled dreamily, leaned in closer, and claimed Elladan’s lips again. This time he took his time exploring the warm, wet, cavern. The tip of his tongue lightly touched his lover’s palate, drawing a chuckle from the half-Elf. Thranduil pulled back and took in Elladan’s flushed, giggling appearance. Elladan’s youth was part of what attracted him to the half-Elf, but he also appreciated his strong and determined character. “Come to my bed.”

 

Elladan licked his lips and his insides twitched in anticipation, only adding to his nervousness. Last night he had been inside his lover, and now it was his turn to experience that feeling.

 

Thranduil laid his love down on the bed, and then crawled closer on all fours. Hovering over Elladan, he kissed the half-Elf passionately and let his tongue slide down his lover’s throat. Traveling down further, he encountered a hard nub of flesh and licked it lightly. Elladan moaned beneath him and the half-Elf’s hands found their way into his hair, tangling in his locks. “Close your eyes, Lirimaer.”

 

Elladan wondered about the request, but complied, closing his eyes after stealing one more look at Thranduil who was smiling wickedly. Now that his eyes were closed, the touches seemed to grow even more sensual, and when Thranduil pulled down his leggings, he released a sharp whimper. His eyes opened again, locking with Thranduil’s.

 

Thranduil smiled, amused. “I said, close your eyes, Elfling.” Elladan shut his eyes again and Thranduil rewarded him by bestowing several light kisses onto his stomach. Elladan chuckled, making Thranduil smile in turn. “You are ticklish, Lirimaer, I will remember that.”

 

Elladan managed to keep his eyes closed in spite of Thranduil’s teasing tone. He sucked in his breath when something wet and soft touched the head of his erection, suckling softly. He bucked hard and slid deeper into the welcoming warmth. Throwing back his head, he instinctively began to thrust, eager to reach orgasm with this wet heat still wrapped around him.

 

Letting his young love take control, Thranduil relaxed his throat and managed to keep up with Elladan, taking in as much as he could.

 

Elladan’s eyes opened involuntarily as Thranduil’s finger traced his lips and he greedily curled his tongue around it, sucking hard. Entranced, he stared at Thranduil’s bobbing head; a curtain of silky gold caressed his skin every time the blond moved and Elladan panted his lover’s name in need. “Thranduil… Please…”

 

Suddenly the finger was withdrawn, and Elladan’s eyes widened, feeling the slippery digit near the entrance to his body. Pushing deeper into the comfort of the mattress, he surrendered to the sensation. He tensed slightly when Thranduil pushed past the guardian muscle, entering his body. An incredible sensation swept through his lower body and he bit his bottom lip in surprise. Another wave of ecstasy washed through him as Thranduil rubbed that sweet spot inside him. Unable to keep back any longer, he released a pleading gasp, thrust hard, and finally reached orgasm.

 

Thranduil pulled away; a few drops of his lover’s essence still clung to his lips.

 

Elladan panted hard and sought out Thranduil’s eyes. The blond gave him an impish look and then reached for a small, glass flask attached to his belt, which he placed on the bed. Holding his breath in anticipation, Elladan lazily watched Thranduil strip. “You are as beautiful as I remember,” he complimented the blond, recalling the silvery reflection of the moon sliding over Thranduil’s naked body.

 

Thranduil finished removing his clothes and straddled Elladan’s hips. “I want to make love to you, Lirimaer.”

 

Elladan raised a hand and curled his fingers around his lover’s shaft, stroking the hard flesh experimentally. The moan that Thranduil released made him realize how close the blond was to orgasm. A droplet of pre-ejaculate slid onto his fingertip and Elladan brought it to his lips, getting a small taste of his lover. Unable to find the right words to describe the feelings moving through him, he simply stared at Thranduil.

 

Thranduil returned that smile, seeing the curious expression in the half-Elf’s eyes at opening the small flask. Drops of clear liquid dripped onto his fingertips and he lay down beside his lover, telling Elladan to drape one leg over his thigh.

 

Elladan complied and maintained eye contact with his lover, feeling insecure now that the moment was finally upon him. Last night Thranduil’s eyes had been filled with rapture whilst riding him, and he wondered if he would feel the same way when Thranduil finally made love to him.

 

“Trust yourself to me,” repeated Thranduil. He was extremely pleased with Elladan’s reactions thus far. Elladan trusted him, and seemed eager to proceed. Placing one finger at the entrance to his lover’s body, he slowly massaged the guardian ring. Elladan relaxed and Thranduil pushed past the ring of muscle, confident his young love was ready for this next step.

 

Elladan sucked on his bottom lip at the invading sensation, but stayed calm and relaxed, recalling how divine it had felt with his lover’s finger had rubbed that certain spot. And now Thranduil was doing it again! Involuntarily he arched his back, mumbling something unintelligible.

 

Thranduil pulled back, added more oil, and returned with two fingers, slowly sliding back into the tight passage. He sought out Elladan’s lips and kissed him deeply, trying to distract his lover from any discomfort he might feel. Elladan responded eagerly, taking control of the kiss, and Thranduil used that moment to add a third finger.

 

Elladan’s eyes grew big, feeling full, and he reacted to that invasive sensation by growing erect again. Forgetting to breathe momentarily, he surrendered to the sweet sensation sliding through his groin as Thranduil continued to manipulate that sweet spot inside him.

 

“Are you ready, Elfling?” Thranduil removed his fingers and watched Elladan closely. “And do not hesitate to say no. I won’t pressure you into doing this when you are not ready.”

 

“But I am ready; I think…” said Elladan huskily. “I want to complete this bond.” And he desperately wanted to come with Thranduil inside him.

 

“Tell me to stop if I do anything that makes you uncomfortable,” said Thranduil firmly. Coating his erection with oil, he studied Elladan’s eyes. “Roll onto your side, Lirimaer. This is your first time and it will be easier on you this way.”

 

Elladan swallowed nervously and rolled onto his right side, feeling Thranduil spoon behind him. A hot erection pushed eagerly against his cleft and he briefly closed his eyes, wondering what making love would feel like. Thranduil parting his buttocks caused him to tense. The tip of his lover’s erection now pressed against the entrance to his body and his nervousness returned.

 

Thranduil felt Elladan tense up and reacted by lavishing kisses on to his lover’s delicate neck. His tongue eventually licked the tip of a pointed ear, making his love squirm. His fingers found Elladan’s arousal, stroking slowly whilst his lips nibbled on an earlobe. Slowly, the tension left the half-Elf’s body and Thranduil positioned himself at the entrance to his lover’s body, slowly and carefully pushing past the guardian ring. Now that Elladan’s orgasm was building, it was easier for him to push inside and claim the half-Elf as his own.

 

Elladan clung to the elder Elf, whose arms were wrapped around his waist, as the invasive feeling grew stronger. Moaning low in his throat, Elladan involuntarily pushed back.

 

Now that he was buried to the hilt, Thranduil slowly pulled back and then thrust again, aiming for that sweet spot that would bring his lover even more pleasure. Thrusting slowly and purposefully, he made sure he was bringing his new, inexperienced love pleasure instead of pain. Elladan remained relaxed and he continued to stroke his lover, feeling the tension return to the half-Elf’s body; Elladan was about to come.

 

His lips suckled the skin beneath Elladan’s ear, leaving a passion mark. Suddenly Elladan pushed back, and delirious moans tumbled from his lover’s lips. He changed the angle of his next thrusts, brushing his lover’s sweet spot. Elladan yelped and suddenly hot cream dripped down his hand. Forcing himself to stop thrusting, he relished feeling the spasms around his shaft. Releasing his orgasm as well, he thrust one last time, biting Elladan’s neck simultaneously.

 

Elladan trembled, as Thranduil’s teeth broke his skin. His lover’s hold on him tightened and Thranduil pulled him even closer. Looking over his shoulder, he saw rapture on the blond’s face. “Thran… duil?” His voice shook violently and he felt relieved when the elder Elf locked eyes with him.

 

“Amin mela lle,” whispered Thranduil, smiling, satiated. Slowly pulling out, his sated sex left his lover’s body. “How do you feel, Elladan? Did I hurt you?” He hoped not. He hadn’t witnessed any signs of discomfort and he had watched the half-Elf’s reactions closely during their lovemaking.

 

Elladan quickly reassured him. “You only brought me pleasure as you said you would.” Slowly, he rolled onto his other side so they lay facing each other. Raising his hand, he caressed his lover’s face. Thranduil’s eyes sparkled; the stars had never shone this brightly before.

 

One hand stroked Elladan’s back, whilst his other brushed back damp locks of dark hair. “Lirimaer, there is no turning back. We are now mated for life. I hope you will never regret it.” Thranduil moistened his lips. “We must discuss our future. So many things are happening and –“

 

Elladan nodded once. “Ada told me several Elves will sail to Valinor, and I think he is one of them, but I cannot imagine ever leaving Imladris. This is home.”

 

Thranduil’s smile revealed his relief. “I want to stay as well. I care about the forests, the animals and all inhabitants of Arda. I have no desire to leave either.”

 

“We will stay then.” Elladan curled his fingers around the blond’s hand and brought it to his lips, bestowing a gentle kiss on its knuckles. “Amin mela lle.”

 

Thranduil pulled his love close, holding him tightly. “I will never desert you.”

 

Elladan smiled sleepily as his eyes closed. Tension and lovemaking had exhausted him, and his body demanded he rest. “Melamin…” Dozing off, he squeezed Thranduil’s hand once more.

 

Enfolding the half-Elf in a warm embrace, Thranduil tucked Elladan’s head beneath his chin and continued to stroke his back soothingly. “We belong to each other now, Lirimaer, and I pray we will never be separated.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel placed hot tea, lembas, fruits, cheese and some smoked salmon on the kitchen table. He had spent the rest of the day exploring their surroundings and had found a lovely spot at the Bruinen where Elrond would love sitting in the sun. He had let his lover sleep, knowing very well how exhausted Elrond was. The dark haired half-Elf needed time to recover, and that included lots of sleep.

 

Stepping into the bedroom, Glorfindel leaned against the wall and watched Elrond sleep. The half-Elf was full of surprises; he hadn’t expected Elrond to instigate any lovemaking at this point, but he was glad his lover had taken that step. For the first time since admitting their feelings their love felt real.

 

Elrond somehow sensed that he was being watched in his sleep, and awakened to find Glorfindel’s gaze directed at him. Lazily, he stretched. The pain in his chest was growing less with each passing day and even his ankles seemed to be mending. And he owed it all to his lover’s excellent care.

 

“I prepared something to eat for us. Would you like me to carry you into the kitchen?” asked Glorfindel.

 

Elrond nodded thankfully. “I do feel hungry. You wore me out, melme.”

 

Glorfindel laughed warmly, pushed back the covers and lifted Elrond in his arms. “You look better today. Must be the rest you are getting,” he said teasingly.

 

“Rest?” Elrond raised one eyebrow. “I have not had much rest yet.”

 

“And whose fault is that?” Glorfindel continued his teasing, whilst helping Elrond to settle down on the chair. “I was asleep, having completely innocent dreams, I might add, and you woke me!”

 

Elrond grinned wickedly. “I did not hear any complaints at the time.”

 

Glorfindel sat down as well and poured them some tea. “You surprised me,” he admitted honestly. “I was not sure you were strong enough yet for that kind of activity.”

 

Elrond noticed the smug smile on the blond’s face. “You are still awfully proud you recalled bringing that oil.”

 

Glorfindel’s smile sparkled. “Aye, I am proud I did! Because of it we can now enjoy days and nights filled with lust and love.”

 

Elrond sipped his tea, studying Glorfindel. “So that is the real reason you manipulated me into coming here? You want to ravish me day and night?”

 

Glorfindel leaned in closer and provocatively licked his lips, knowing what it did to Elrond. The half-Elf groaned, growing hard again. “What did you think, Elrond? Of course I want to ravish you. I want to hear you scream your pleasure and beg me for more.”

 

A weak blush settled on Elrond’s face. “Glorfindel…”

 

“I want to feel you beneath me, squirming with need the way you did only hours ago. Being inside you was incredible, and I want to feel that close to you again.” Glorfindel brushed one stray lock away from Elrond’s face and pushed it behind the half-Elf’s ear. “I want to explore every delicious inch of your body. I will find ways to drive you insane with passion.”

 

Elrond felt at a loss for words. Looking into Glorfindel’s eyes, he sensed that his lover was sincere. Glorfindel had always struck him as a sensual being, but he had never expected his lover to be this eager to make love to him. “It has been a while,” said Elrond, trying to explain. “It has been a while since someone wanted me like that. After Arwen was born Celebrian and I had separate bedrooms. She did not want to get pregnant again and we seldom made love. Shortly after that the Orcs attacked and –”

 

Glorfindel nodded. “I know that this is new to you and that it is making you nervous, but you are in good hands with me, melamin. There is no reason to worry. I believe we are meant to be together, and making love to you was a divine experience.”

 

The blush remained on Elrond’s face and Glorfindel sighed deeply, marveling at the fact that it made Elrond even more attractive. “Eat, and maybe we can later watch the sunset together?”

 

“I would like that.” Elrond rested his hand on Glorfindel’s and gently squeezed it. When had he seen the sun set for the last time? Too long ago. He would love to share that experience with his lover.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I will fill the bathtub,” offered Elrohir when they returned to Erestor’s rooms. Looking at the elder Elf, Elrohir was relieved to see that some color had returned to the once pale face. /I hope it helps that he knows I am not leaving him to deal with this on his own. I really want to help him overcome his fears./

 

“Thank you.” Erestor eyed Elrohir curiously. He was beginning to believe that Elrohir was sincere and that the young half-Elf was determined to see them through this, but the reason still eluded him. Why would Elrohir want to be with someone like him?

 

Erestor followed Elrohir into the bathroom where his former student began to fill up the tub with hot water. Elrohir even added some oil and the room filled with the sweet fragrance of lilies. Erestor hesitated, not wanting to remove his clothes in Elrohir’s presence, and shuffled his feet, waiting for the half-Elf to leave the room.

 

Elrohir looked over his shoulder and expected to find Erestor in the process of undressing, but the elder Elf’s look told him that Erestor preferred some privacy when bathing. “I will collect some things from my rooms and then return here.”

 

Erestor sighed relieved, but noticing Elrohir’s disappointed expression he felt guilty for shutting him out like that. He took a step closer to the younger half-Elf and rested his hand on Elrohir’s shoulder. “Pen-neth, this is not about you. Ever since that night I feel uncomfortable showing myself naked to others. That is why I never joined Elrond and your brother when I was invited to the baths. I –“ Erestor lowered his eyes and stared at the floor. “I still carry scars from that night.”

 

Elrohir’s heart went out to Erestor. “I hope that the time will come when you no longer feel uncomfortable in my presence, Arato-nin.” Slowly he pulled the dark haired Elf close and rested his forehead against Erestor’s. Looking into dark eyes, he smiled weakly. “There is no need to feel ashamed.”

 

Erestor’s eyes closed momentarily. “Rationally I understand that, but my feelings say something different." He couldn’t reveal the ugly scars to Elrohir, not now and maybe never. He doubted the younger half-Elf understood what those Orcs had done to him and seeing those scars would make it terribly real. What if those scars scared Elrohir away? He would never forgive himself for losing Elrohir in that way.

 

“You can have all the time you need, Arato-nin,” said Elrohir reassuringly. “I will check on you in one hour, and maybe we can go for a short stroll in the gardens? It is a lovely evening.”

 

Erestor nodded shyly. “We will go for a walk, but I really need to check if there are any urgent matters that require my attention. I doubt your father has recovered enough to see to those matters.”

 

“Later,” decided Elrohir, “First you will bathe and relax.”

 

Erestor gave in, knowing very well how stubborn Elrohir could be. “Agreed.”

 

Elrohir walked over to the doorway, regretting leaving Erestor alone when he wanted to be close to the elder Elf. He wanted to take care of Erestor, and make sure no emotional breakdown would follow. Making eye contact with the dark haired Elf, he nodded once, and smiled warmly. The weak smile that showed on Erestor’s face made his heart ache and he reminded himself that the other needed time. Closing the door behind him, he drew in a deep breath and headed for his rooms to collect clothes and other personal belongings.

 

Erestor removed his clothes and draped them over the chair near the doorway. Slowly, he slid into the warm and welcoming water. A sigh fled his lips as he immersed himself, briefly letting the water close over his head. Surfacing again, he leaned back and let the hot water massage his tense muscles, which slowly loosened.

 

His thoughts returned to Elrohir and the obvious concern he had read in the half-Elf’s eyes. He knew Elrohir worried about him, but was it worry born out of love or pity? Elrohir said he wanted to learn to love him, but was something like that even possible? Wasn’t the young half-Elf forcing himself into something he didn’t want?

 

His head started to hurt from these racing thoughts which continued to run in circles. Through the years he had learned that it was useless to try to change Elrohir’s mind when the young half-Elf was determined to do something his way.

 

Massaging his temples, he groaned softly. When had everything become so complicated?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Thranduil saw how awareness returned to Elladan’s hazel eyes and smiled as the expression grew warm at seeing him. The youngster had fallen asleep shortly after making love, and he had enjoyed watching him sleep. The large brown eyes sparkled mischievously. “Did you sleep well?”

 

Elladan nodded once. “But I did not plan to fall asleep on you after…” Recalling the last hour’s events he blushed weakly. “It was even better than I thought it would be.”

 

Thranduil gracefully accepted the compliment, knowing very well that it had been so good for Elladan because he had gone slowly and had taken great care to properly prepare his young lover. “It will be like that for the rest of our lives.”

 

Elladan’s blush intensified, hearing those words. “I know Ada will accept this, he told me -- but what about your family, your sons? How will Legolas react to finding out that we are together now?”

 

“I know my sons very well and I think they will accept this. I am counting on them to understand that our love is true.” He wasn’t worried that Legolas and Valthoron would protest his choice. He had accepted Lurtz, had he not? Why would his sons then begrudge him his love?

 

“Lirimaer, we are sweaty and should take a bath.” Thranduil pressed a chaste kiss onto Elladan’s brow. “And we need clean clothes as well.”

 

“I will collect some from my rooms. Will you wait for me? I want to take that bath together.”

 

“Hurry, then, for I crave a hot bath.” Thranduil released his young love from his embrace and watched Elladan stretch luxuriously when leaving the bed. Although he knew they were now fully mated, he still expected Elladan to reconsider and end this relationship.

 

Elladan slipped into his robes and grinned wickedly. “Do not worry, I will hurry back to you.” He marched toward the doorway, opened the door and disappeared into the corridor. /Elrohir, where are you? I am dying to tell you what happened!/ He craved telling his twin about Thranduil and the love they shared. His twin would be happy for him, and he desperately needed to tell someone now that his father and Glorfindel had left.

 

Turning left, he headed for his rooms, which were next to his brother’s, hoping to find Elrohir there.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrohir turned around, hearing the knock on the door and instinctively knew it was his twin. They had been able to sense each other’s presence as long as he could remember, and it had often been useful when one of them had gotten into trouble. Elrohir walked over to the door and opened it, gesturing his twin to follow him.

 

Elladan grinned, but then his expression changed to puzzlement, realizing Elrohir was packing clothes into a bag. “Where are you going?”

 

“I am moving to Erestor’s quarters,” said Elrohir, momentarily stopping packing. “It is a long story, brother, but he needs someone close right now.”

 

Elladan saw the worry in Elrohir’s eyes and instantly grew concerned himself. “What happened that Erestor needs you close?” His former tutor always made the impression that he was able to handle anything that came his way. But now that he got a closer look at his brother, he found that Elrohir looked exhausted and a bit too pale. “And what is wrong with you?”

 

Elrohir considered his brother’s question carefully and reached a decision. “Elladan, sit down.”

 

“Is it that serious?” But Elladan complied and sat down on the bed. Looking up, he found that his brother was pacing nervously.

 

Elrohir forced himself to calm down and seated himself next to his twin. “I learned something very important about Erestor.”

 

“And what is that?” Elladan felt lost. What was his brother trying to tell him?

 

“Elladan, that night, when the Orcs attacked Nana, they also assaulted Erestor. We were so worried about her, that we never realized there was another victim.”

 

Elladan had expected a lot of things, but this wasn’t one of them. Elrohir’s words caused a dark pain to reappear and he quickly pushed the memories of his mother’s battered form away. He couldn’t recall Erestor being there. “But Elrohir –“

 

Elrohir interrupted his brother. “Remember that Glorfindel arrived shortly after we did? We took care of Nana and he looked after Erestor. Try to remember, Elladan, there were two riders on Asfaloth’s back that night.”

 

Elladan strained his memory, hating the fact that he had to recall that night. Focusing his memories, he frowned, realizing Elrohir was right; Asfaloth had carried two forms that night. “But what does that mean?”

 

“Erestor knew they tormented Nana and he did his best to distract them, to draw them away from her. They hurt him in every possible way, Elladan, and he nearly died, but Ada and Glorfindel nursed him back to health. We always wondered where Ada was, but he was sitting with Erestor. Nana did not want Ada close, remember?”

 

“I remember,” said Elladan, nodding his head. Elrond had spent an awful lot of time in his study, and they had been forbidden to enter that room. He had always wondered why. Now he knew; his father had been looking after Erestor. Then Elrohir’s words fully sank in. “In every possible way? Does that mean…” His voice trailed off, as he was unable to speak the words aloud.

 

Elrohir nodded, saddened. “They beat and raped him, and I am afraid it happened more than once. He flinches every time I touch him. Elladan, he is so ashamed. And we never noticed! During all those years in which he helped Ada raise us, we never noticed!”

 

Elladan’s hands turned into fists. “I will now take an even greater pleasure in killing Orcs!”

 

“I understand that you feel that way,” said Elrohir slowly, “but I doubt your anger will help. Erestor needs our love and support instead.”

 

“I will try to control my temper, but – Elrohir, I already hated those monsters for what they did to her, but my hate burns even deeper now that I know they hurt Erestor as well!”

 

Elrohir smiled compassionately. “It happened many years ago and Erestor learned to deal with these dark memories; we can do that as well.” Elrohir paused briefly, seeking out his twin’s eyes. “There is one more thing you should know.”

 

Elladan sighed distressed, locking eyes with his twin. “This cannot possibly be worse.”

 

Elrohir drew in a deep breath. “Erestor has been in love with me for years. He told me when he collapsed in my arms.”

 

“He is in love with you?” Elladan’s eyes grew big. “But he is - was - our mentor!”

 

“He stopped being our teacher many decades ago, Elladan.”

 

“Do you love him?” Elladan’s thoughts returned to Thranduil and how happy they were. Did Erestor and Elrohir feel the same way about each other?

 

Elrohir seriously considered the question before answering it. “After a fashion. I have great respect for him and I greatly care for him.”

 

“But that is not love.”

 

Elrohir gave Elladan a thoughtful look. “It is not maddening passion and lust, you are right about that, but maybe this is something deeper, more elemental. I feel deeply for him and I love holding him in my arms, or comforting him. Maybe it is a different kind of love.”

 

At hearing ‘maddening passion and lust’ Elladan blushed fiercely and realized it was time he shared his secret as well. “It is the way I feel about Thranduil.”

 

Elrohir’s widened. “Thranduil?” He recalled what his father had told them about Thranduil. “But according to Ada he is arrogant and –“

 

“That is not true!” stated Elladan in a firm tone. “Elrohir, Thranduil is friendly, warm and compassionate!”

 

“And you are utterly in love with him,” said Elrohir, recalling that Elladan had confessed to being in love with Thranduil a few days ago.

 

“And he loves me back.” Elladan lowered his eyes and cringed, knowing his twin would figure everything out.

 

“Elladan, what did you do?”

 

“We made love. Twice!” Elladan raised his eyes and stared defiantly at his brother. “We are mated now.”

 

Elrohir sighed deeply. “Elladan, Ada –“

 

“I already talked to Ada and he gave me his blessing.”

 

Elrohir stared at his brother in disbelief. “Are you sure about this?”

 

Elladan nodded firmly. “Thranduil and I talked and agreed to this bond.”

 

Elrohir’s expression softened. “And Ada agreed to this as well?”

 

“Aye, before he left.”

 

“Left? Elbereth, what happened whilst I was talking to Erestor?”

 

“Glorfindel took him to a quiet place at the Bruinen to recover and I agree. Ada needs a break.”

 

“And no one bothered to tell me?”

 

Elladan shrugged. “I wondered where you were when you were not there to say goodbye to Ada, but I was too intent on solving matters between Thranduil and I.”

 

“So Glorfindel and Ada left? Then who rules Imladris? Erestor cannot take on that responsibility in his current state.”

 

“Thranduil will look after all current affairs. Ada and he talked before he left. I think they buried the hatchet… maybe because of me. I know Ada does not want to see me hurt.”

 

“Thranduil is in charge of Imladris?” Had the whole of Arda gone mad? Elrohir took hold of Elladan’s hand and gently squeezed it, trying to deal with everything he had learned. “You love Thranduil? And you are happy with him?”

 

Elladan smiled brightly. “Aye, I love him. He is wonderful. I know you will like him once you get a chance to get to know him. Just keep an open mind when you meet him. A lot of what Ada told us no longer applies to Thranduil; he has changed.”

 

“I will keep an open mind,” promised Elrohir. He wrapped his arms around his brother and hugged Elladan close. “I am happy for you.”

 

“And I hope you and Erestor work out as well.” Elladan returned the hug, feeling cherished and loved. He could always count on his brother to understand. “You should return to Erestor’s rooms then, if he is not feeling well. I hope he will recover from what those monsters did to him.”

 

Elrohir pulled back and sought out Elladan’s eyes. “It will help that I do not have to worry about you, brother, now that you have found your love.”

 

“Do not worry about me, Elrohir. Thranduil and I are happy and we will rule Imladris whilst Erestor and Ada are recovering. Make sure Erestor takes the time he needs to recover, brother, and assure him that he does not need worry about Imladris.”

 

“I will,” said Elrohir in a grateful tone.

 

Elladan let go of his brother and got to his feet. “You can find me in Thranduil’s rooms or in Ada’s study.”

 

Elrohir nodded once. “And I will be in Erestor’s chambers.”

 

Elladan smiled warmly and headed for the doorway. He would pick up some clothes and toiletries and return to his lover. The fact that Elrohir had found a love as well pleased him, but he wondered at the fact that it was Erestor, their former mentor. He had to admit though that Erestor was handsome and attractive as well as intelligent and diplomatic. /We both ended up with much older lovers,/ thought Elladan, amused. /I hope Erestor and Elrohir will be as happy as Thranduil and I are./

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Erestor? Are you still in the bathroom?” Elrohir frowned at finding Erestor’s rooms empty. He pushed the bathroom door ajar and peered inside. His heart missed a beat, seeing Erestor in the bathtub, still naked and asleep. “Erestor, you cannot fall asleep like that,” mumbled he in a concerned tone. The water had probably long cooled down and couldn’t be comfortable any more.

 

Grabbing a towel and some warm robes, he walked toward the tub and sat on his heels, studying Erestor. Involuntarily his gaze dropped to Erestor’s shoulders and chest and he sucked in his breath, seeing the scars that disfigured the smooth skin. Entranced he leaned in closer and his fingertips hovered above the skin, not yet touching. Were those bite marks? Other scars stemmed from long, sharp fingernails cutting deep in the flesh. Elbereth, Erestor had endured so much!

 

A tear slipped from his eyes and dripped from his chin, landing on Erestor’s skin. Suddenly the black eyes filled with life.

 

Erestor nearly released a keening wail at finding Elrohir this close. He grabbed the towel, scrambled to his feet, wrapped the fabric around his shaking form and ran for the bedroom. Collapsing on the bed, he pulled the blanket around his body, ignoring the fact that he was still wet and shaking. Elrohir had seen the scars! The one thing he had wanted to keep away from the half-Elf had now been revealed! Shaking like a leaf, his gaze fastened on the doorway to the bathroom, dreading Elrohir’s return.

 

Elrohir drew in a deep breath to steady himself, and when he felt in control of his feelings, he joined Erestor in the bedroom. The elder Elf immediately averted his gaze and now stared at the floor. Sitting down next to Erestor, he extended his hand, hoping the dark haired Elf would take it.

 

Erestor peeked at Elrohir, uncertain what to say or do. In the end, he freed one hand from beneath the blanket and offered it to the half-Elf, who curled his fingers around it.

 

“What upset you?” asked Elrohir softly, trying to capture Erestor’s gaze.

 

“I did not want you to see what they did to me; the marks they left on my body.” Erestor’s voice shook with emotion. “It is a constant reminder of that night.”

 

Elrohir slowly wrapped an arm around Erestor’s shoulder and pulled him close. “But there is more.”

 

Erestor panted softly, trying to control his raging emotions. “I was scared seeing them would chase you away.”

 

“I am still here, am I not?” Elrohir finally caught Erestor’s elusive gaze and smiled warmly. “Those scars will not make me leave.” In order to prove the point he was trying to make, he pushed the blanket slightly down, revealing the scar that showed beneath Erestor’s collarbone. “Allow me.” Tenderly, he planted one kiss on the scar.

 

Erestor’s eyes swam with tears as Elrohir’s lips touched his marred skin. It felt like finally receiving absolution for what had happened to him so many decades ago. Maybe he could finally start to forgive himself.

 

TBC

Nana = mother.

Amin mela lle = I love you.

Melamin = my love.


	11. Chapter 11

Part 14

Saying goodbye

 

 

‘Lorien

 

Haldir signaled Rumil to remain hidden. Celeborn had told them to expect Legolas and a second party, but seeing the Uruk-Hai at the Woodland Elf’s side had stunned them. The thing that baffled him most was the bantering, the teasing tone and the quick, stolen caresses whenever their horses got close enough for them to reach out and touch. Haldir worried about what this might mean. Why would Legolas allow one of their enemies this close? Why hadn’t Legolas killed the Uruk-Hai by now?

 

“Legolas, I feel eyes upon us,” whispered Lurtz softly, hoping only Legolas’ ears heard his words, but if these watchful eyes belonged to Elves their sharp hearing would also pick up on his comment.

 

Legolas nodded. He had sensed the gazes as well. “’Lorien’s guardians are watching us and will stop us shortly.” A wicked grin surfaced on Legolas’ face. “They are probably wondering if they should kill you now or wait until after they interrogated you.”

 

Lurtz growled. ‘Let them try to kill me. They won’t succeed.” His instincts had fully kicked in, making sure he wouldn’t be taken by surprise. “I do not like this.”

 

“Give them time to get used to your presence, melamin.” Legolas used that last word on purpose, hoping the ‘Lorien Elves understood Lurtz was a friend and not an enemy. Hadn’t Elrond told them about his new mate?

 

Haldir froze, hearing an Elf call and Uruk-Hai "melamin". He sat hidden behind branches and leaves, his presence unseen by the Uruk-Hai’s eyes, but Legolas’ gaze darted up the tree, revealing he knew Haldir’s whereabouts. /Melamin? Does this mean – Nay, that cannot be. No Elf would take a Uruk-Hai for a mate!/

 

“Haldir? They are nearing the talan. We should reveal ourselves,” said Orophin. His arrow was aimed at the Uruk-Hai’s heart and he merely waited for Haldir’s order to kill the foul creature.

 

“Put away your bow,” whispered Haldir. Seeing the disbelief in his brother’s eyes, he shrugged. “Celeborn told us there would be two messengers, Legolas and one other. It does not seem that Legolas is the Uruk-Hai’s prisoner, and he called him "melamin".”

 

Rumil shuddered. “I heard that as well, but I cannot believe that it is true!”

 

“We will find out,” said Haldir eventually. His brothers put away their bows as ordered, and Haldir soundlessly lowered himself onto the ground, following Legolas and the Uruk-Hai. Rumil and Orophin stayed at his side; their hands rested on daggers in case they needed to defend themselves against the Uruk-Hai.

 

“Halt,” said Haldir firmly, stepping onto the path and thus revealing himself. His gaze shifted from Legolas to the Uruk-Hai and back again. Legolas looked as confident and calm as always, but the Uruk-Hai was definitely jumpy and ready to draw his sword. “Lord Celeborn told us to take you to his talan, but...” His voice trailed off, getting a good look at the Uruk-Hai. There was no war paint on his body and no armor either. The sight mystified him.

 

Legolas glared at Lurtz, telling him with his eyes to remain quiet and to let him do the talking. “Haldir of ‘Lorien, may I present my mate to you? This is Lurtz.”

 

“Your mate?” Haldir, who prided himself on never showing his emotions openly, now stared at Legolas in shock. “Your mate?” He heard Rumil and Orophin whisper behind him and their tones mirrored his disbelief.

 

“He saved my life several months ago,” explained Legolas, “and he has changed his ways.”

 

Haldir forced himself to act politely whilst he was trying to deal with this new information. “I will take you to the Lord and the Lady.” Did they know about Legolas’ new mate? Had Elrond told them? If not, they would be equally shocked!

 

“Then lead on,” said Legolas in a light tone. He saw the disbelief and loathing in the ‘Lorien Elves’ eyes, but it was something he had expected. When he had accepted Lurtz as his mate he had known that they would encounter a lot of prejudice and that they had to fight to get accepted every time they went somewhere new. Now he had to show Lurtz that he stood at his mate’s side and would not desert him.

 

Haldir saw determination in Legolas’ eyes, and wondered about the Prince. “Dismount and leave your horses in my brother’s care. Orophin will look after them.”

 

Orophin cautiously moved closer and Lurtz noticed how the Elf’s hand rested on the hilt of his dagger. He decided against addressing it and dismounted. It was good to feel the earth beneath his feet once more.

 

Legolas joined them and then turned to face Haldir. “Take us to the Lord and Lady of the Wood. We cannot waste any time.” He wondered how much Haldir knew about the plan to aid Rohan. Had Celeborn and Galadriel already confided in him?

 

“Follow me.” Haldir turned, but didn’t feel completely comfortable, knowing an Uruk was this close to him. A look at Rumil told him that his brother felt the same way.

 

Rumil concluded the little procession, keeping a close eye on Lurtz.

 

They walked in silence, but Rumil noticed the silent looks Lurtz and Legolas exchanged. Walking behind them gave him a good chance to study the Uruk-Hai. To his amazement he found that the long, dark manes had been braided the way the Elves in Imladris wore their hair and the clothes Lurtz was wearing were definitely made by Elves as well. Puzzled, he wondered what had made Elrond accept one of Saruman’s creatures in his home.

 

After long moments of heavy silence they began to climb the talan. Legolas felt eyes upon them and locked gazes with his mate. Lurtz was doing his best to act unaffected, but the stares were getting to him. Acting on instinct, Legolas grabbed Lurtz’ hand and held onto it.

 

A murmur swept through the spectators at seeing the gesture. Some frowned in disapproval, others whispered softly that it was a disgrace for an Elf to act like that, and even smaller group stayed silent, watching and keeping back their judgment.

 

After reaching their destination, Haldir stepped aside. “The Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood,” he announced as a blinding light descended the stairs.

 

Lurtz’s eyes narrowed, but he stared at the light, never flinching away. The light was bright, but still pleasing to his eyes. Suddenly the light faded, revealing two forms. The Lady’s gaze was directed at him and he cocked his head, returning the look. She was beautiful, but her radiance also chilled his soul. It almost felt like there was too much power bundled in this fragile form.

 

“Welcome to Lothlorien,” said Celeborn, watching his guests curiously.

 

“We bring greetings and news from Elrond of Rivendell,” said Legolas, bowing slightly.

 

“We know why you are here,” said Galadriel. Her gaze still rested on Lurtz. When she had first seen him in her mirror she had feared he would end Legolas’ life, but the Uruk-Hai had nursed Legolas back to health instead. She had watched them during these last few weeks; her mirror giving her an insight into their love.

 

Celeborn however, didn’t possess his wife’s knowledge, and was at a loss for what to say. When his sentries had told him that an Uruk-Hai was in Legolas’ company he had almost given the command to have the foul creature killed, but Galadriel had stopped him. Now he was slowly beginning to understand why. The way Lurtz looked at Legolas told him there was much love there.

 

“Elrond and I agree that old allegiances should be honored, and we will fight alongside Men one more time,” said Galadriel, hearing Haldir’s sharp intake of breath. Turning toward him, she added, “Ask for volunteers, Haldir. Our army will leave in the morning. The people of Rohan are fighting an overwhelming force and many of them will die. When you ask for volunteers let them know that many of them will die as well. Do not accept any fathers; let them stay with their children instead. This army will march toward its doom. Let them know the truth.”

 

Haldir nodded, saddened. “I will tell them.” Raising his eyes, they fastened on Galadriel. “Who will lead this army?”

 

Galadriel’s eyes were soft and warm, hearing that question. “Who would you chose to lead them?” She already knew the answer.

 

“I will.” Haldir felt Rumil’s hand settle on his shoulder, and he sensed his brother’s shock. “I will lead them. If my men must face death, so will I.”

 

Galadriel’s eyes swam with unshed tears. She had known he would volunteer, but a part of her had hoped he wouldn’t, for she had seen his death at Helm’s Deep in her mirror. “Lead them well, Haldir.”

 

“Brother, I will come with you,” said Rumil firmly.

 

Haldir shook his head and locked eyes with his brother. “I ask you not to. I do not want to see you among the dead.”

 

“You cannot stop me. I volunteer.” Rumil gritted his teeth. “Orophin cannot come; he has a wife and child to care for. Let me come instead.”

 

“Rumil...” Haldir wished he could stop his brother from volunteering, but his hands were tied.

 

Legolas cleared his throat, discretely trying to draw Galadriel’s attention. “Lurtz and I will join the army as well.”

 

Galadriel nodded. “Your presence is needed at Helm’s Deep,” she said thoughtfully. “What remains of the Fellowship needs your eyes and ears, and your mate’s power will greatly aid the people of Rohan.”

 

Legolas and Lurtz nodded. “Thank you, my Lady,” said Legolas softly.

 

“You should rest now,” added Celeborn, “Rumil, take them to the guest rooms.”

 

“Please follow me,” said Rumil, who still kept a close eye on Lurtz. In spite of what he had heard he still didn’t trust the Uruk-Hai. He led them to their guest quarters and asked a maiden to bring food and tea. “We will march at sunrise.”

 

“We will be ready.” Legolas nodded once and watched Rumil leave. Turning to face Lurtz, he saw the dark expression in his mate’s eyes. “You cannot expect them to welcome you with open arms. Remember what I told you? You will have to prove yourself over and over again, but I will never leave your side. You always have me.”

 

Lurtz cupped Legolas’ chin in the palm of his hand. “Will you make love with me tonight?” He needed his lover’s touch.

 

Legolas smiled warmly. “Aye, we will make love tonight and fight tomorrow.” Leaning in closer, he claimed Lurtz’s lips and was delighted when those lips parted. He knew the healers had finished smoothing Lurtz’s teeth and although they were still sharp, it now enabled Lurtz to kiss him without the fear of hurting him. Lurtz answered the kiss with a raw hunger which made Legolas take his mate’s hand, leading him to their bed. Tonight they would make love.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Haldir raised his gaze and met Galadriel’s. “This is a suicide mission. How many of our kin will die? I dare not ask for volunteers.”

 

Galadriel inclined her head. “I agree with you, Haldir, but how many more people of Rohan will die without our support? Elrond is right; we have let Men fight too many of our battles.”

 

Celeborn let go of her hand and walked over to Haldir, placing a hand on the Guardian’s shoulder. “I remember a time when Elves died in battle alongside Men. For too long we remained safe at Men’s expense. That must change. If I could I would lead this army, but Galadriel will sail for Valinor shortly and someone has to look after ‘Lorien.”

 

Haldir’s eyes widened. “You are sailing for Valinor?” Within seconds his world had been upended.

 

Galadriel nodded. “The time of the Elves is coming to an end and I will join Elrond when he sails for Valinor. Many of our people will follow. My husband has decided to stay here, and I already mourn losing him. Your destiny lies in Edoras, Haldir.” An immensely sad tone slipped into her voice, recalling seeing his death. “I always loved you like you were my own flesh and blood, Haldir, but you cannot change your destiny and neither can I.”

 

“I will do as you command, my Lady,” said Haldir softly. “But my heart is slowly dying at hearing that you will leave our beloved land.”

 

Galadriel was losing the fight to keep back her tears and slowly turned away from them. “Fight bravely, Haldir and take good care of the lives entrusted to you. One last word, my son; you can trust the Uruk-Hai. I saw his heart in my mirror and it is true.”

 

Haldir watched her climb the stairs, and for the first time in his life she seemed old. Her movements were slow and a great sadness emanated from her being. How heavy this decision must weigh on her, sending her people into certain death.

 

Celeborn’s hand still rested on his shoulder and he sought out his Lord’s eyes. The blue in them seemed clouded by sadness. “Can’t we stop this madness?”

 

Celeborn shook his head. “I do not want them to die either, but I agree with Elrond and Galadriel. It is time we accept our responsibility and joined in the fighting.”

 

Haldir looked at Celeborn; in his heart he agreed. “But the price will be high.”

 

“It is already high, but so far we have been spared, Haldir.” Celeborn drew in a deep breath and pulled Haldir close, bestowing one last embrace on his lover. “You must be strong now, meleth-nîn. We will be separated and I do not know if we will ever meet again in this lifetime.”

 

Haldir rested his head on the elder Elf’s shoulder. “Our time together was too short. If I fall in battle I hope the Valar will allow me to be reborn, and I pray I will find you again.”

 

Galadriel’s eyes finally released their tears, hearing the dedication in their voices. She stood watching them from atop the stairs, hating the fact that this war would separate them. Her heart went out to them, knowing the pain they were in.

 

She had married Celeborn out of love, and her love had been returned. Celebrian was born and their love had deepened, but the physical attraction had been lost some time during the millennia they had shared together. When Celeborn had first shown an interest in Haldir, she had encouraged it, much to his stunned surprise. She had made sure the two Elves met, talked and revealed their attraction. She had never feared losing her husband’s love, knowing they were tightly tied together emotionally, but she had felt saddened, knowing he still craved the physical side of their love when she could no longer give that to him.

 

Haldir had always been one of her favorites and she found that watching them together made her happy as well. There was much love in their eyes and gestures when they held each other.

 

Now she waited patiently for Celeborn to join her. They had much to discuss. Later that night Celeborn would return to his own private rooms; they’d had separate bedrooms for centuries now and she liked having her privacy restored. Although she loved Celeborn deeply, she was turning more solitary with the passing of years.

 

Celeborn held Haldir close a little longer and then broke the embrace. “Always remember I love you, Haldir. And I pray you will return to me after the war.”

 

“I will stay alive for you,” vowed Haldir passionately. His eyes briefly left Celeborn and locked with Galadriel’s. Seeing the pain in them, he released Celeborn. “You should comfort her; she does not deserve to feel like this.”

 

“You are strong, Haldir,” said Celeborn, regretting having to let go of his lover. “But you are entitled to comfort as well. Do you want me to seek you out tonight?”

 

But Haldir shook his head. “Being together one last time would only add to our pain and I will be busy gathering the volunteers. Stay with her tonight. I will find comfort with my brothers.” He longed to be with Celeborn, but knew tonight was not theirs. “We will say our goodbyes in the morning.”

 

Celeborn sighed, distressed. “I do not want to lose you. Please take good care of yourself. You are very precious to me.”

 

Haldir raised his hand and caressed his lover’s face. “We will meet again,” he vowed, but somehow the words felt wrong. Was he destined to die at Helm’s Deep? His heart cried out at the injustice and an ominous feeling washed over him. Would he ever feel his lover’s touch again?

 

Celeborn slowly climbed to stairs to join his wife, but his heart stayed with Haldir, hoping his love would return to him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Haldir’s gaze was infinitely sad when he looked at the nearly two hundred sentries that had stepped forward when he had called for volunteers. He had made sure they knew there was little chance they would return to ‘Lorien, but still they volunteered. “Say your goodbyes to your loved ones and join me at dawn.”

 

The volunteers left to join their family and lovers for one last time, and Haldir bowed his head in defeat.

 

Orophin moved closer toward him and wrapped his arms around Haldir’s shoulders. “Brother, they made their decision knowing what lies ahead of him. Do not feel guilty for leading them to Helm’s Deep.”

 

Haldir turned in the embrace and locked eyes with Orophin. “At least you are spared.”

 

“If I could I would join you, but Rumil will accompany you. You must look out for our brother.”

 

Haldir nodded. “Where is he?”

 

“He went to gather his things. We will spend the night at your quarters, brother. I do not think you should be alone tonight.”

 

“How very right you are...” whispered Haldir in a choked tone. “I will lead my men into death and –“

 

Orophin stopped him and hugged him close. “Come with me.” Orophin led his brother to his rooms where Rumil was already awaiting their arrival. “We should sleep tonight.”

 

Haldir allowed himself to be guided to the bed where the three of them lay down, holding each other close. Soothed by his brothers’ presence Haldir managed to drift off into a restless sleep.

 

Rumil and Orophin’s stares met. Orophin lay behind Haldir, hugging his elder brother close and Rumil had settled in front of Haldir, stroking the silver hair.

 

“Rumil, this weighs heavily on him.”

 

Rumil nodded, but continued to stroke his brother’s hair. “I will be his shadow.”

 

“Many of us will die and I am afraid Haldir will be one of them. I cannot explain this feeling.”

 

“I feel it as well,” agreed Rumil. “I will see to his safety.”

 

Orophin still felt worried, but also realized the situation was out of his control. He had to believe Rumil and Haldir would keep each other safe.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Imladris

 

Elrohir rocked Erestor slowly, while whispering softly to him. “You kept this inside for so long, Arato-nîn, let it go now. I do not think less of you because of these scars. You will always be my champion. Do not feel ashamed.”

 

Looking Elrohir in the eyes, Erestor slowly dropped the blanket, revealing more bite marks that had left him scarred for life. “Are you sure you still want me? You should know what you are getting yourself into.”

 

Elrohir swallowed hard and stopped Erestor from dropping the blanket even farther. The elder Elf’s hands shook; Erestor wasn’t ready yet to take this step. Pulling the blanket back into place, he pulled the other close. “Your body has healed and although it carries scars I will not love you less because of them. They are a part of you, and I want all of you.”

 

Erestor hesitantly met the half-Elf’s gaze. “How can you be so sure?”

 

Elrohir smiled. “Because you have a wonderful spirit, Arato-nîn. Being with you is a precious gift.”

 

“Even when I break down in tears constantly?”

 

“That will pass, Erestor. You will grow stronger and more confident, and the past will lose its hold on you. Give it time.”

 

Erestor nodded slowly. “I never thought this would ever happen. I had dreams in which you spoke those words, but to actually hear them, I –” Speechless, he cuddled up to Elrohir, who slowly lowered them onto the bed. He expected himself to panic, but he felt safe and treasured, as Elrohir stroked his back. “I dreamt of it during lonely nights, but to actually feel you this close and to know that you will stay... I cannot believe it yet.”

 

“I understand, Arato-nîn.” Seeing water drip from Erestor’s hair, he pressed a chaste kiss on the other’s brow. “Stay here whilst I fetch a towel and comb to attend to your hair.”

 

Erestor nodded once, and regretted that Elrohir was leaving the bed, but a moment later the half-Elf returned and nudged him to sit upright. He allowed Elrohir to towel dry his hair, and sighed blissfully when gentle fingers began to untangle the long locks. The comb slid easily through the dark strands and Elrohir braided them skillfully. Recalling that the half-Elf had mentioned walking the gardens earlier, he looked over his shoulder, meeting sparkling brown eyes. “We can go for that walk if you still want to.”

 

Elrohir smiled enthusiastically. “I would love to.” Realizing that Erestor was still naked beneath the blanket, he left the bed and selected burgundy colored robes from Erestor’s wardrobe.

 

Erestor shyly dropped the blanket and quickly slipped into the soft robes. He felt a little more confident now that had Elrohir had seen the scars and not left. After fastening the robes he rose from the bed, joining Elrohir and taking the half-Elf’s hand in his. “I will try to overcome my fears and doubts,” he promised softly. “But it will not be easy. I lived with them for so long that it is hard to fight them.”

 

“We will fight them together,” said Elrohir in a doting tone. “Let us now venture outside and enjoy the sun set, Arato-nîn.”

 

As they walked toward the gardens, Erestor tried to sort out his thoughts and feelings. Elrohir seemed determined to see him recover, and the younger half-Elf was giving him all the strength and courage he needed to face that horrid night. For Elrohir’s sake he had to try.

 

“You are brooding,” whispered Elrohir as they stepped into the gardens.

 

Erestor followed as Elrohir led him toward a bench, where they both sat down. His hands were cradled by the half-Elf and Erestor finally sought out puzzled brown eyes. “I was thinking back to that dreadful night.”

 

“You can confide in me about that faithful night. I won’t shy back from it. Maybe talking about it will ease your burden.”

 

“You are right, I must face the past before I can look toward the future.” Erestor drew in a deep breath, hoping his strength would not desert him. “At first they beat me. They used their fists, sticks and their swords to beat me into submission. I remained defiant though, knowing it would enrage them further. Celebrian was at the back of the cave, and saw everything.”

 

Elrohir sucked in his breath. He couldn’t imagine how hard reliving that night was on Erestor.

 

Erestor sighed, determined to see this through. His eyes remained locked with Elrohir’s and he drew strength from their connection. “When they turned their attention to her, I called them cowards. It infuriated them, and they concentrated on me instead, leaving her alone again. I had achieved my goal, but--” Erestor swallowed convulsively. “They stripped me, ripped the clothes from my back, and their sharp fingernails dipped beneath my skin. I thought beating me was the worst thing they could do, but I was so wrong...”

 

Elrohir sat silently, giving Erestor the time he needed to tell this horrid tale. He showed his support by gently rubbing the elder Elf’s knuckles.

 

Erestor was no longer able to maintain eye contact and lowered his gaze. “They started to touch me. I managed to remain silent, knowing my defiance angered them; they wanted to hear me scream instead. I fought to maintain my silence, thus keeping them away from Celebrian.” Erestor shook violently, reliving those horrific moments. “I had never had a male lover and was completely unprepared for what was going to happen.”

 

Elrohir swallowed hard. Erestor’s fingers felt icy cold in his and he rubbed them, trying to warm them again.

 

“It took five of them to make me scream. I was hurting badly at that point and bleeding.” Erestor’s voice deserted him momentarily and he forced his quickening breathing to slow down again. “They forced themselves on me until I fainted. Then Celebrian’s screams for help made me regain consciousness, and I yelled at those cowardly dogs to leave her alone, knowing only too well how they would punish me. But Celebrian was safe once more.”

 

Elrohir’s mouth had gone dry, hearing Erestor’s pain-filled tone. “You kept Nana safe, but you paid a terrible price.”

 

“Thankfully Glorfindel arrived, and whilst Elladan and you were busy seeing to your mother, he wrapped me up in his cloak. I was close to dying when he found me.”

 

Elrohir frowned. “I was always told that Elves who were violated died-- but you did not, and I thank Elbereth for that, but I wonder what kept you alive.”

 

A faint blush appeared on Erestor’s pale face. “You did.”

 

“I did?”

 

Erestor stared into the distance, avoiding meeting Elrohir’s eyes. “I have loved you for many years, pen-neth, but you were so young. I could not reveal my feelings to you, and even now you seem too young to be tangled in this web of emotions.”

 

Elrohir placed two fingers under Erestor’s chin and lifted the elder’s face gently so their gazes could meet. “Seeing me tend to my mother and completely forgetting about you must have hurt.”

 

“It did, but I understood that your first concern was for her. She is your mother.” Erestor briefly closed his eyes now that he could not look away. “I clung to my love for you when Glorfindel placed me on Asfaloth’s back and took me back to Imladris. Whilst Elrond tended to my injuries, it was your face I saw, not his. I did not know I was hallucinating and close the Halls of Mandos, but once I was recovering I understood my mind had deceived me, making me think it was you who was looking after me.”

 

“I am so sorry,” whispered Elrohir, feeling miserable.

 

“Once I began to recover I longed for your presence, but I also understood that I had to distance myself from you and the others, for I did not want you to know what had happened to me. Keeping my distance was the hardest thing I ever did. There were so many times when I craved a touch or a word from your lips, but I could not have it.” Erestor sighed tiredly. “I never wanted you to find out.”

 

“I never thought I would say it, but I am glad Ada told me about that night.” Elrohir moistened his lips. “It made me seek you out. If he had not told me, I would not have found out that you loved me.”

 

Erestor finally met the half-Elf’s gaze, which was filled with affection and compassion. “And now we are sitting here, holding hands.”

 

Elrohir reacted at once and brought one of Erestor’s hands to his lips, and pressed a kiss on the palm. “I feel honored that you confided in me, Arato-nîn.”

 

“You deserve to know what they did to me.” Erestor felt oddly nervous when Elrohir leaned in closer to plant a butterfly kiss on his lips. His skin began to tingle with warmth, and it coursed through him, driving away the perpetual cold that had taken up residence inside his soul since that dreadful night. “What are you doing?” he whispered against Elrohir’s lips.

 

“I am kissing you,” said Elrohir in a gentle tone, realizing how lost Erestor felt. “You never expected me to return your feelings and now that you have me, you do not know what to do.”

 

It was true. Erestor briefly closed his eyes and nodded once. “I do not know how much I can give you, pen-neth. I feel maimed for life.”

 

“It does not have to be that way,” whispered Elrohir, resting his hand at the back of Erestor’s neck, gently pulling the elder Elf closer. “Let go of your fears and enjoy the kiss and my closeness.”

 

Erestor opened his eyes, needing to make visual contact with the younger half-Elf. “I want to let go of my fears, but I am not sure I can.”

 

Elrohir gently claimed Erestor’s lips, keeping the embrace and kiss light. The dark haired beauty moaned softly, melting against him and a smile stole onto Elrohir’s face. /He trusts me and wants me. In the end, he will overcome his fears. Our love will prevail./

 

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Part 15

Helm’s Deep.

 

 

/Lurtz, join me. I require your help./

 

Galadriel’s soft voice immediately pulled Lurtz from his dreams. Careful not to wake his sleeping mate, he eased Legolas onto his side. Lurtz rose from the bed and looked about, expecting to see Galadriel close, but she was nowhere in sight.

 

/Down here, Lurtz./

 

Hearing her voice in his head was a strange sensation, but he complied anyway. After putting on his clothes, he descended the talan and ignored the curious looks he was getting. At the foot of the tree, Galadriel stood waiting for him. The white apparition signaled for him to follow, and he cautiously walked toward her.

 

Galadriel stopped and reached for the carafe filled with water, which she poured into the bowl that would show her the future. “Look into my mirror, Lurtz, and tell me what you see.”

 

Remaining alert, Lurtz looked into the water. Instantly waves appeared, and images formed in the water. Thousands of Uruk-Hai, Orcs and Easterlings attacked, slaughtering young boys, old men and experienced soldiers. Legolas appeared as well, holding his own and counting how many enemies he had taken out, shouting the number to a Dwarf. Rumil was there as well, fighting bravely. Lurtz briefly looked at Galadriel, wondering why she had asked him to look at the future.

 

“A –possible- future,” said Galadriel softly. “Look again.”

 

Lurtz looked into the water once more and this time he saw Haldir, fighting alongside his archers. They were fighting a losing battle, but still Haldir refused to admit defeat. “They are greatly outnumbered.”

 

“Watch,” said Galadriel, but this time her voice trembled, already knowing what would happen next.

 

Lurtz growled when a sword slid through Haldir’s arm, distracting the Elf. Another Uruk-Hai came up from behind the ‘Lorien Elf, raised his sword and cleaved Haldir’s back in two. Lurtz sucked in his breath, seeing the agony in Haldir’s eyes. “He will die?”

 

Galadriel held Lurtz’s inquisitive stare. “You have the power to keep him alive; to change his destiny.”

 

“I should have known,” sighed Lurtz. “Why am I always the one to save these Elves?”

 

“’Tis your strength,” explained Galadriel. “You saved Legolas and later you cared for Glorfindel. Why not save one more Elf?”

 

Lurtz’s eyes narrowed in surprise. “You watched me?”

 

“My mirror shows me many things,” said Galadriel evasively. “I know that your love for Legolas is true and that you care for our kind. I would ask of you to keep one more Elf safe, for Haldir is very precious to me.”

 

Lurtz considered the request. “My first concern is for Legolas.”

 

“Look at the water,” said Galadriel, working her magic once more.

 

Lurtz stared and more images appeared. This time cheers filled the sky as the last members of Saruman’s army were chased back to Isengard.

 

“You will win this battle and Legolas will remain unharmed. He has honed his skills for millennia and knows how to keep himself safe. You do not have to worry about him in the upcoming fight.”

 

Lurtz smiled, seeing Legolas embrace him now that the victory was theirs. Relieved that his mate would come to no harm, Lurtz continued to watch as the vision changed, showing him Haldir’s corpse.

 

Galadriel took a step closer to him and inclined her head. “You are an unknown power in this eternal fight between good and evil. You hold Haldir’s fate in your hands. Will you keep him safe for me?”

 

Lurtz’s gaze shifted back to the water, which still showed him Haldir’s dead body. “I will do the best I can.”

 

Galadriel sighed relieved. “That is all I can ask for. Thank you, Lurtz.” She turned to leave, but then looked over her shoulder to meet his eyes one last time. “Many millennia ago, Elves were taken prisoner by the dark forces and changed into Orcs; and later into Uruk-Hai. I always wondered if some good survived the darkness and it seems it did. Your heart has been touched by love and you took the chance Legolas offered you. The two of you will be happy and live a long and fulfilled life.”

 

“Thank you, my Lady,” said Lurtz, feeling puzzled at hearing her words.

 

“You will always be welcome here.” Galadriel moved toward the talan, leaving Lurtz to ponder everything that he had just learned. She could only hope that Lurtz would remember to watch Haldir’s back when that horrible moment would arrive.

 

Lurtz returned to their guest rooms, finding Legolas awake. Large, azure eyes met his and he sat down on the edge of the bed, enjoying the feel of Legolas’ arms folding themselves around him.

 

“Where did you go? I was about to search for you when you returned.” Legolas felt worried.

 

“Galadriel wanted to talk to me. She made me look into her mirror.”

 

Legolas held his breath. “What did you see?” It was considered a rare privilege to be awarded a look at Galadriel’s mirror.

 

“You will survive the upcoming battle,” started Lurtz, leaning back into his mate’s body, “but Haldir won’t. She asked me to keep him safe and to make sure he survives.”

 

“Haldir will die? Aiya, if you can prevent it, please do.” Legolas’ heart twisted in anguish at the fought of losing Haldir. “He is a skilled warrior, renowned for his knowledge of wood lore and loved by many. If you can save his life, you should.”

 

“I promised to do the best I can,” said Lurtz, worried. “It would be easier if she stopped Haldir from leaving; then he would not face any danger at all.”

 

“It is not that easy. Haldir is ‘Lorien’s Guardian. It is his task to lead his men into battle.” Legolas rested his head on his mate’s shoulder. “Haldir would never agree to stay behind.”

 

“Then we do not have a choice,” said Lurtz, thoughtfully. “We must watch his back and keep him safe.”

 

Legolas pressed a kiss on his mate’s cheek, watching the dark eyes burn with passion. They had made love only hours ago, but it seemed like Lurtz wanted more. “Come here, nîn bellas, and make love to me again. The sun will rise shortly and these are our last private moments.”

 

Lurtz growled approvingly and claimed his lover’s lips. He would never tire of making love to his beautiful mate.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Haldir woke when Rumil struggled to sit upright. “Is it time?” he said in an emotionless tone. He would only be able to go through with this if he kept his emotions tightly controlled.

 

“Arien is rising, brother, and aye, it is time to get ready.” Rumil watched Orophin wake as well and smiled, saddened, at his brother. “It is time to say goodbye.”

 

Orophin’s eyes widened, fully realizing for the very first time that he could lose his brothers at Helm’s Deep. “Rumil, Haldir, I –” Searching for the right words, he grew silent when they didn’t come to him.

 

Haldir extended his hand and pulled Orophin to his feet. He enfolded his brothers in a hug and tried to bury this moment in time, to lock it away in his mind so he could take it out and relive it when he needed it most. “Orophin, our hearts will always be with you. Do not despair about us yet. There is a small chance that we will survive.”

 

“But my heart feels heavy with foreboding,” said Orophin as he fought his tears.

 

Haldir placed a brotherly kiss on top of Orophin’s head and then released them. “Rumil, get dressed and then join me. We will march within the hour.”

 

Rumil grabbed Orophin around the waist and hugged his brother tight, knowing very well this might be the last time he could hold him. “Do not lose faith, brother.”

 

Orophin allowed Rumil to pull away and wiped at his tears, feeling embarrassed at crying when his brothers needed his support. His heart bled, seeing Rumil and Haldir change their clothes and he helped drape Haldir’s cloak over his brother’s shoulders after adorning the armor.

 

Rumil, wearing a blue cloak over his armor, joined his brothers. “The moment is finally upon us. Orophin, brother, do not lose heart and believe we will return.”

 

Orophin grabbed Rumil’s forearms and held him in place. “Return to ‘Lorien. Please do not leave me behind.” Turning toward Haldir, Orophin drew in a deep breath. “I cannot lose you. Keep each other safe.”

 

Haldir nodded once. “I will watch over Rumil.” Realizing that postponing their departure would only add to their pain, he rested a hand on Rumil’s shoulder and steered his brother toward the corridor. He heard Orophin follow, but didn’t turn around.

 

Stepping outside, he looked at the gathering of archers, ready to leave ‘Lorien to travel to Edoras where they would meet their fate. His heart twisted in his chest, seeing Celeborn and Galadriel approach. Both looked saddened and troubled, and he wished he could fold his arms around his lover and hold Celeborn close one more time. It was true; their time together had been too short.

 

Staying true to his role, he bowed slightly and locked eyes with Galadriel. “We are ready to leave, my Lady.” Stealing a look at Celeborn, he saw an unreadable expression in his Lord’s eyes. His attention was drawn away from Celeborn when Legolas and Lurtz appeared. Galadriel had assured him that the Uruk-Hai could be trusted, but in his heart he wasn’t convinced yet.

 

Haldir managed to hide his own raging feelings when Celeborn rested a hand on his shoulders. Their eyes met and spoke of things which had to remain unsaid between them. He was ‘Lorien’s Guardian, and Celeborn the Lord of the Wood. Galadriel would always stand between them. In public they could never show their true feelings.

 

“Haldir,” started Celeborn, “it will take you two days to reach Edoras. You must leave now, for they are running out of time. Fight bravely and keep as many of our kin as possible alive. I trust you to lead them well.” But his eyes spoke differently. /Haldir, carry my love with you, and I pray it will sustain you in your darkest hour. Please return to me unharmed./

 

Haldir inclined his head. “Their lives are safe with me. We will fight well and make you proud.” His eyes met Celeborn’s, hoping his love understood. /I will always love you, Celeborn, but my heart is heavy for I fear I will not return to you. I wish we could share one last kiss./ But kissing his lover in front of his archers was impossible. Haldir straightened his shoulders, nodded respectfully while keeping Celeborn’s gaze and then signaled Rumil to follow him to the head of the army. At his signal, the archers marched forward, following their leader.

 

Galadriel placed her hand on Celeborn’s and cradled his fingers in hers. “Darkness has come over your mind, my husband.”

 

“I fear losing him.” Celeborn sighed, distressed, knowing he could not keep this from his wife any longer. “When Lurtz looked into your mirror I saw Haldir’s death as well.”

 

Galadriel’s eyes filled with compassion. “Then you also know that Lurtz and Legolas will do their best to keep Haldir safe. You must have faith, my husband.”

 

Celeborn nodded, and his shoulders slumped forward in defeat. “My heart is leaving me and I do not know how to deal with the loss.”

 

“Let me comfort you,” offered Galadriel. “We will sit and talk, and I will look into my mirror on the morning of the third day, after the battle at Helm’s Deep has been fought.”

 

“And you will tell me if he survived or not?” Celeborn’s eyes filled with hope.

 

“I will tell you, meleth-nîn. Now come with me and we will talk about Haldir and Rumil. Maybe talking about them will ease our pain.” Galadriel gently squeezed his hand and led him back to their rooms, hoping Haldir would return to ‘Lorien shortly.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Haldir’s heart was heavy with loss and regret, and when Rumil’s hand settled on his shoulder, he forced himself to leave his musings behind. What good was it to dwell on the past when the future held such pain and terror? He should face his fate and accept that they were going to die.

 

Rumil sensed how hard this was on his brother. Haldir had never kept his love for Celeborn a secret to his brothers and Orophin and he had found out at an early stage. He had rejoiced for Haldir, having found true love, but now the separation hurt Haldir deeply. “He will wait for you to return to him. Hold onto your love for him.”

 

Haldir’s face seemed carved out of marble, bereft of any emotion, but when one looked closer, the eyes simmered with tears and regrets. He had to forget about Celeborn and the love he bore the Lord of the Wood. His men depended on him and he had to make sure the casualties were as few as possible.

 

“Haldir, you can talk to me. I am your brother. I know your heart, your love and your doubts.”

 

Haldir looked about; making sure none of his men could hear him. “Rumil, I will need your support in the next few days. The fact that many of us will die weighs heavily on my mind.” He didn’t dare mention missing Celeborn’s love, for their relationship had to be kept a secret; none of his men could find out.

 

“I will be at your side,” vowed Rumil passionately. “I will be there when you need me.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Legolas stayed close to Lurtz, aware of the curious and sometimes hostile looks his mate was getting. It would take the ‘Lorien Elves some time to get used to Lurtz’s presence, and he wasn’t sure they would ever trust him. Two days wasn’t nearly enough for Lurtz to prove himself to the Galadhrim.

 

“They don’t trust me,” said Lurtz softly. “I cannot blame them for being alert, but I do hope they won’t attack me in the back during the battle.”

 

Legolas blinked once. “Not on purpose, but –” Legolas paused briefly. “In the heat of battle they might mistake you for one of the attacking Uruk-Hai. Maybe we should stay close to each other.”

 

Lurtz nodded once. “And the two of us should stay close to Haldir. He doesn’t trust me either and I wonder if he will even let me get close to him.” But he had promised Galadriel to keep Haldir safe. “We know what will happen during the battle…” mused Lurtz. “Legolas, keep an eye on Haldir as well in case I fail.”

 

“I will watch him closely.” Legolas exchanged a look filled with longing and affection with Lurtz. “It will be a massacre.”

 

“They will be slaughtered. Ten thousand against a handful of archers and inexperienced soldiers. Will our presence make a difference?”

 

”We must believe that,” said Legolas thoughtfully. “You told me that you saw victory in Galadriel’s mirror. Cling to that. Somehow we will survive and claim victory.”

 

Lurtz recalled the images in Galadriel’s mirror. “You are right. We will be victorious.”

 

“And we must make sure Haldir stays alive,” said Legolas softly. “Much depends on you, Lurtz.”

 

“I will not fail him.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Imladris

 

Erestor slowly entered Elrond’s study, surprised to find Elladan and Thranduil going through several papers. Elrohir had hinted that Elrond had asked Thranduil to perform his duties while recovering, but seeing the blond Elf-Lord seated behind the desk was a rare sight. Softly clearing his throat, he announced his presence.

 

Elladan looked up first. “Erestor!” Seeing his former tutor, he got up from his seat in the windowsill and handed the dark haired Elf some documents. “We do not know what to do with these; maybe you do.” Suddenly, Elrohir’s words returned to him and he had to fight to keep the emotions from showing clearly on his face. Now that he knew the truth, Erestor’s expression looked haunted to him and the advisor’s hands trembled slightly as he accepted the papers.

 

Elladan’s heart went out to the elder Elf, but he managed to hide his concern. Questions swirled in his mind and he wanted to ask Erestor how the elder Elf had coped after that fateful night, but his vocal chords refused to voice those questions. /I cannot ask him. Erestor does not even know that Elrohir told me! I must act normally./

 

Thranduil looked up from behind the desk and recognized the chief advisor. “Erestor, your help is most welcome.” Ruling Imladris differed greatly from ruling Mirkwood.

 

Erestor inclined his head. “How can I help?” Elladan’s gaze met his and he flinched, seeing the expression in them; it mirrored Elrohir’s when the half-Elf worried about him. Did Elladan know as well? /Elrohir and Elladan are close, and they cannot keep secrets from each other. Of course Elladan knows./ That thought saddened him. For so many decades he had managed to keep this a secret, and now everyone seemed to know. Did Thranduil know as well?

 

Thranduil noticed the tension building between them, but couldn’t explain why the situation felt strained. “Could you look at those papers for me?”

 

Erestor stared at the papers in his hands, recognizing Elrond’s plans for adding trees and statues to the gardens. “I will take care of it. How else can I be of assistance?” He had come here, hoping to work quietly, but now Thranduil and Elladan’s presence made him uncomfortable.

 

Thranduil was about to ask Erestor to look at other papers as well, when Elladan spoke first.

 

“Nay, there is nothing that cannot wait until tomorrow,” said Elladan, concerned. “You look tired, Erestor. Maybe you should rest for a little while?”

 

“Maybe I will.” Erestor’s tone was suspicious, knowing almost certain that Elrohir had confided in his brother. He lowered his gaze, unable to meet Elladan’s gaze any longer. Why couldn’t this have stayed a secret? He felt so ashamed!

 

“Would you join us for dinner later? I know that you prefer to eat in your rooms, but now that Ada and Glorfindel are gone it will be lonely for all of us.” Elladan cringed privately at the way Erestor was avoiding his gaze. /Aiya, I showed too much; he knows I found out./

 

Erestor’s mouth became awfully dry. “I will try to join you for dinner, but I do not feel well.” Seeing Elladan’s alarmed look he realized he had said the wrong thing.

 

“What ails you, Erestor? I may not have Ada’s gift of healing, but I do know which herbs he uses to cure certain ailments.” Elladan reached out instinctively, resting his hand on Erestor’s shoulder and noticed the tremors coursing through the elder Elf. He was tempted to pull back, but didn’t, needing the physical contact. He had never realized how close they had come to losing Erestor. /And until now I did not know how much I cared for him./ Erestor was a trusted friend, and he would not desert the elder Elf whilst he was struggling with his past. “You can tell me.”

 

Thranduil had placed the quill on the desk and watched Erestor closely. For the first time he noticed how pale and gaunt Erestor had become. “I might be able to help as well,” he offered. “Elrond is the true healer among us, but I too know a great deal of herb lore.”

 

Erestor suddenly felt cornered, and forced himself to hide behind the mask he usually wore. He couldn’t show them his distress or pain, and had to make up something that would satisfy their curiosity. “I have trouble sleeping,” he said eventually, opting for a half-truth, knowing very well that Thranduil was perfectly capable of detecting a lie.

 

“I can remedy that,” said Thranduil. “I will prepare a sleeping potion for you. I will give it to you at dinner.”

 

Erestor sighed deeply. “Thank you, Thranduil.” He knew better than to dismiss the Elf-Lord’s offer. It was better to give in.

 

“Now return to your rooms and rest. Elladan and I can manage,” said Thranduil firmly, dismissing the chief advisor. Now that he had studied Erestor extensively, he realized that the dark haired Elf hadn’t slept probably for nights. “Maybe you will sleep better during the day.”

 

Erestor nodded once, indicating he understood and moved toward the doorway. Would his misery ever end? He had made a fool out of himself in front of Elladan and Thranduil, and now he had been dismissed like a sickly child that refused to rest properly.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erestor headed for his rooms, but halted when he reached the doorway. He could hear Elrohir rummaging about, probably unpacking his belongings and putting them away in the closet. After drawing in a deep breath, he opened the door and stepped inside.

 

He hadn’t thought it possible, but seeing Elrohir’s personal belongings sit on the table, cupboard and nightstand made him relax. It definitely looked like Elrohir planned to stay for a longer period of time. His cold, empty rooms now felt warm.

 

Elrohir turned to face him and a content smile appeared on Erestor’s face. “Pen-neth, you warm my heart.” Acting instinctively he opened his arms and wrapped them around Elrohir when the half-Elf pressed his body against his. “Amin mela lle, pen-neth.”

 

Elrohir beamed at hearing Erestor’s admission, but, pulling back, he got a good look at the dark haired beauty, and he disliked seeing the dark circles under Erestor’s eyes. “Would you like to rest?”

 

Erestor moistened his lips, feeling oddly nervous. “I do not dare to sleep, pen-neth. The nightmares have been upon me for so long.”

 

“They seem to stay away when I am close,” observed Elrohir. “I would love to hold you in your sleep.”

 

Erestor hesitantly met Elrohir’s eyes. “I do not feel comfortable taking up this much of your time.”

 

“I would rather stay close to you. I would worry constantly, not knowing how you are doing.” Elrohir guided Erestor to the bed and they lay down facing each other. Wrapping an arm around Erestor’s waist, Elrohir adoringly gazed into the other’s black eyes. “You have no idea how good it feels to hold you in my arms. There are no words to describe the contentment running through my soul.”

 

Erestor still had trouble believing Elrohir enjoyed his company. /I need to stop crying and feeling sorry for myself. Eventually he will tire of this behavior -- and then I will be alone again.../ Erestor rested his head against Elrohir’s shoulder, relishing the other’s closeness. His eyes widened, feeling Elrohir press a kiss on to his dark hair.

 

“Arato-nin, stop doubting yourself,” said Elrohir in a kind tone. “You are much stronger than you think. Please look at me.”

 

Erestor gathered his courage and looked into Elrohir’s eyes, seeing only affection and concern in them. Luscious, red lips hovered close to his and a sudden urge overcame him; he wanted to possess those lips, to kiss them long and tenderly.

 

Elrohir saw the hesitance in Erestor’s eyes and kept perfectly still, letting the elder Elf make the first move. He sighed blissfully when Erestor’s lips covered his in a sweet, undemanding kiss. The fact that Erestor had taken the initiative pleased him, and he deepened the kiss.

 

Erestor gasped slightly at the sensation and stared into Elrohir’s eyes, noticing the dilated pupils. Did he really see passion and need in them, or was it, which was more likely, just his imagination?

 

When Elrohir released his lips, Erestor could no longer keep quiet. “Pen-neth, you can do so much better than me.”

 

“Nay,” said Elrohir, shaking his head. “You are the best.”

 

A lump formed in Erestor’s throat at hearing the sincerity in Elrohir’s voice. A wave of gratitude washed through him and he claimed Elrohir’s lips once more. Feeling the half-Elf’s tongue nudge against his teeth, he parted them, allowing Elrohir to explore his mouth. The entire time his eyes were locked with Elrohir’s; he feared the dark memories would return the moment he closed his eyes or averted them.

 

Pulling back, Elrohir smiled smugly. From what Erestor had told him, he had gathered that the elder Elf feared intimacy, but Erestor’s reaction to his kisses encouraged him. Erestor loved and trusted him, and that love assured the elder Elf that he wouldn’t be hurt. “My kisses do not make you uncomfortable?” Elrohir fought to keep the knowing tone from his voice.

 

Erestor shook his head. “Quite the contrary; I feel more than comfortable when you are close. I trust you, pen-neth. I know you could never hurt me.”

 

Elrohir smile brightened. “I am honored you trust me, Arato-nîn.” He raised a hand and caressed the other’s face. “When I look at you I see wisdom, love, pain and suffering. I want to ease your pain and end your suffering, Erestor. You say you trust me…” His voice trailed off as his hand tangled in the long, black hair.

 

“Aye, I do,” whispered Erestor, entranced. Elrohir’s eyes seemed to pierce his very soul and the soothing caress to his hair worked miracles, allowing him to lower his guard and -really- allow Elrohir in.

 

Elrohir saw the change in the dark eyes and smiled lazily. Touching his lips to Erestor’s, his tongue traced the inside of his lover’s lips and then dipped into the wet warmth, coaxing Erestor to join in the sensual duel. Soon their tongues were wrapped around each other, moving in a slow cadence.

 

To his utter surprise, Erestor felt relaxed and he did not flinch when Elrohir’s fingertips touched his face in a gentle caress. The kiss took his breath away and he panted softly when Elrohir released his lips. “I never thought…”

 

“What?” Elrohir smiled pleased, having a fairly good idea of what was going on in Erestor’s mind.

 

“I thought I would never again enjoy someone’s touch,” admitted Erestor shyly. “But I am not ready to…” His voice faded, hesitant to voice his doubts.

 

“I understand, Arato-nîn.” Kissing didn’t make Erestor feel threatened and the elder Elf was not yet ready to take the next step. Neither was he. Slowly, his feelings were starting to change, and newly found love was taking the place of concern and affection. For the first time, he whispered, “Amin mela lle, Arato-nîn.” The words and sentiment were true. “I am falling in love with you.”

 

Erestor looked at Elrohir with tired eyes. /What is there to love, pen-neth? Why would you fall in love with me when I have so little left to give? Maybe it would have been better if we had stayed friends instead./ Doubt nagged at his mind, making him feel listless. “Pen-neth, I am not sure about this.”

 

“But I am,” said Elrohir firmly. “All we need is time. Give yourself the time to heal.” He refused to let Erestor run away from this. “I am not yet ready to take this any further either. We can take our time getting in touch with our feelings.”

 

Erestor hoped Elrohir wasn’t making a fatal mistake in wanting to pursue this. Elbereth knew he wanted this to work! Raising a hand, he caressed Elrohir’s face. “You are my salvation, pen-neth.”

 

Elrohir smiled brightly. “We have all the time we need, Erestor, and we will not rush this.” Pressing a kiss onto Erestor’s forehead, he held the elder Elf tight. A content feeling washed over him, telling him that eventually everything would work out between them. But they still had a long and hard road in front of them.

 

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Part 16

Moving forward

 

 

 

Imladris

 

Elrond had to admit that Glorfindel’s plan was working. The first day spent at the cottage had been pure bliss, and making love together had been a revelation. He didn’t dare admit it, for Glorfindel would only become cockier, but he loved it when the blond assumed control.

 

“What are you thinking about?” Glorfindel sat behind his lover on the grass, parted his legs and pulled Elrond close to his chest, wrapping arms and legs around him. “You seem distant.”

 

“My thoughts have not strayed far,” said Elrond reassuringly. “I was merely remembering making love, nîn ind.” 

 

Glorfindel smiled warmly. “You surprised me. I did not expect you to make a move this soon, as you are still healing.” His hands slipped beneath Elrond’s robes and gentle fingertips probed his lover’s ribcage, trying to determine if the broken ribs were healing. If their lovemaking had set back Elrond’s recovery he would never forgive himself. To his delight, he found the bones stronger, and he could barely locate the fractures. “It looks like the healing process has finally set in.”

 

Elrond rested the back of his head against Glorfindel’s shoulder and watched the sun set. Last, silver rays floated on top of the water of the Bruinen, and the image sent contentment through his soul. “You were so very right to take me here.”

 

Glorfindel’s smile remained. “You needed the rest.” He didn’t want to bring up the problems that had kept Elrond from healing at the Homely House. Tomorrow he expected a messenger, who would inform him of the latest developments. He didn’t worry much about Elladan and Thranduil, but he did feel concerned about Erestor. Would Elrohir be able to heal the Noldorin Elf’s pain? He hoped so.

 

Glorfindel sighed contently as Elrond began to sing softly. The magical tone to the half-Elf’s voice entranced him and he sheepishly smiled, realizing Elrond was singing about his love and dedication. When had his lover composed this song? “Amin mela lle,” he whispered into Elrond’s ear.

 

Elrond smiled at hearing Glorfindel’s admission. The song ended and he cocked his head to look at his lover. “It is a pity it took us this long to admit our feelings.”

 

“We will not waste another moment,” vowed Glorfindel. It was growing dark, and the promised warmth and comfort of the cottage made him get to his feet, lifting Elrond in his arms. “Maybe you can try to walk in a few days’ time.”

 

“I hope so.” He would feel more comfortable moving about on his own. Although he loved Glorfindel for being this dedicated and putting up with carrying him around, he much desired to walk again.

 

Glorfindel carried Elrond into the cottage and lowered him onto the sofa closest to the fire, which he had built before seeking out his lover. “Are you tired? Would you prefer me to carry you to the bed instead?”

 

“I am perfectly comfortable here,” said Elrond thoughtfully. “I would love to sit with you and talk.”

 

Glorfindel nodded once and disappeared into the kitchen to prepare tea. He also added lembas, fruit and cheese to the tray, which he placed on Elrond’s lap, telling the half-Elf to start eating. “You have lost weight, which you can ill afford. You must regain it.”

 

“I have skipped a few meals,” admitted Elrond. Several times he had fallen asleep when it was time dinnertime, and it had resulted in him losing even more weight. Selecting a piece of fruit, he nibbled on it.

 

“What is on your mind?” Glorfindel sat down on the sofa, sipped his tea and smiled, pleased, when Elrond rested his head in his lap. His hand instantly went to caress the long, dark hair.

 

“Elladan and Thranduil.”

 

“My instincts tell me they are doing fine,” said Glorfindel, treading carefully.

 

“I have the feeling there is more to the matter than what they told us.”

 

Glorfindel cringed. “What are you not telling me?”

 

“Elladan mentioned a dream in which Thranduil and he made love. I did not want to say anything at the time, but I detected a passion mark on his throat.”

 

“You think it was not merely a dream?”

 

Elrond nodded thoughtfully, locking eyes with the blond. “I doubt a dream would upset Elladan like that.”

 

“But if they made love, they are –“

 

“Married.” Elrond sighed deeply. “Why could Elladan not fall in love with someone else?”

 

Glorfindel laughed softly. “Maybe the twins asked themselves the same thing when they found out about us. After all, I was their mentor and teacher for so long. They could have felt betrayed, but I thank Elbereth that they did not.”

 

“You are right,” said Elrond slowly. “I cannot blame my son for falling in love with someone I do not like.”

 

“But Thranduil has changed; I must say that to his defense.” Glorfindel’s thumb caressed Elrond’s forehead, trying to force the wrinkles to disappear. “I must admit I worry more about Erestor and Elrohir.”

 

Another sigh left Elrond’s lips. “Again, you are right.” Suddenly his eyes narrowed. “What was I thinking? Letting you take me here? They need me and –“

 

Glorfindel rested a finger against Elrond’s lips, silencing his lover. “I am confident they can manage without us. I know how much you love your sons, but the time has come to let them go.”

 

Elrond sighed distressed. “I cannot help but worry about them.”

 

“Maybe I can distract you?” Glorfindel seductively licked his lips and then bend down to plant a kiss on his lover’s lips.

 

Elrond moaned blissfully when his lover’s tongue teased against his palate. Locking eyes with Glorfindel, the expression changed.

 

“Do not worry,” said Glorfindel, “Although I would like to make love to you again, I will not, seeing exhaustion in your eyes. Maybe you will feel stronger tomorrow. This eve we will talk, sing and enjoy each other’s company.”

 

Words eluded Elrond and he hoped that the kiss he gave Glorfindel conveyed his feelings.

 

Glorfindel nodded once, fully understanding the expression in his lover’s eyes.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Thranduil watched as the young half-Elf tossed a grape into the air, catching it when his tongue wrapped itself around it and devouring the piece of fruit. His groin stirred, but he ignored it for now, wanting to address a serious matter. “Elladan?”

 

Elladan had just thrown another grape into the air, but his lover’s voice distracted him and the small fruit hit his forehead. “What is it?”

 

“Do you not think Elrond should know we are mated now?” He had debated this privately, and although he disliked facing Elrond and telling him, he knew it had to be done.

Elladan’s expression darkened. “I think he already knows.”

 

Thranduil raised an eyebrow. “Explain yourself.”

 

“When I woke in the woods that morning I was terribly confused and told Ada about this so-called dream.”

 

Thranduil’s fingernails dug into the wooden armrest. “You did?”

 

Elladan nodded once. “I already felt suspicious; the dream had been too real to be a fantasy and I told him so. Ada still encouraged me to seek you and confront you. He gave me his blessing.”

 

Thranduil drew in a deep breath. “Why would he do that?” Elrond and he had never been friends. “I would expect him to become mad with me.”

 

Elladan shrugged and pushed himself up onto all fours, slowly crawling toward Thranduil. “Ada changed after realizing Glorfindel loved him. I think he wanted me to have that as well.” He had reached Thranduil by now and crawled onto his lover’s lap, straddling the blond’s hips. “I usually get what I want and my mind was set on you. I would have pursued you, even against Ada’s will.”

 

Thranduil found himself with a lap full of half-Elf, who was trying to kiss him. Thranduil placed his hands on either side of Elladan’s head and kept his young lover in place. Elladan was trying to seduce him; the half-Elf had probably grown tired of their topic and was now trying to interest him in another round of lovemaking. “Elladan, not now. I want to talk to you.”

 

Elladan pouted momentarily at being denied, but then settled down, no longer trying to kiss the blond. “You want to talk to Ada and tell him what happened? And you want to do it now?” Thranduil was an open book to him.

 

“I will not feel comfortable until I do. I feel like I am going behind his back. Elrond deserves to know I claimed you.”

 

Elladan sighed, giving in. “We can visit them now if that is what you want, or--” He wriggled on Thranduil’s lap, his arousal pressing against his lover’s hip. “Or we can make love again.”

 

Thranduil laughed warmly. At times he forgot how young Elladan was and with youth came stamina and lust. “Later tonight, Lirimaer.”

 

Elladan decided to be good and not tempt Thranduil any farther. “Then let us get this over with. We will talk to Ada and when we get back I want you to make love to me.”

 

Thranduil’s hands now tangled in Elladan’s long locks. /You will wear me down, Lirimaer. I hope I can keep up with you!/

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel looked up from caressing Elrond’s hair, hearing horses approach the cottage. Elrond had dozed off an hour ago, and he had enjoyed simply watching his lover and stroking the long hair. Now that they were being disturbed, however, he slowly disentangled himself from Elrond and eased the half-Elf onto the sofa. After making sure that Elrond was resting comfortably, he walked over to the window and peered outside.

 

He instantly recognized Thranduil’s starlit eyes, and opened the door to welcome them.

 

Thranduil and Elladan dismounted and walked over to the cottage. Thranduil wasn’t as sure as Elladan that they were welcome at this late hour, knowing Elrond needed to rest.

 

Glorfindel wondered what was wrong for them to show up like this, but signaled for them to enter. “Elrond is asleep, though,” he informed them, whilst gesturing them to sit down near the fire.

 

Elladan seated himself on the sofa and gently touched his father’s face. “Ada?”

 

Thranduil chose a chair close the fire, sat down and watched father and son, hoping Elrond would accept him as his son’s mate.

 

Elrond slowly opened his eyes. His sleep had been a healing one and he blinked several times, trying to regain full consciousness. At last, he realized Elladan was close, and he raised a hand to smooth stray dark locks away from his son’s face. “What are you doing here?”

 

Elladan watched as his father tried to push himself into an upright position and when Elrond’s efforts remained clumsy and fruitless, he helped his father to sit upright. “Ada, how do you fare?”

 

“Better,” whispered Elrond, feeling slightly confused at finding Elladan at his side. “Did something happen to you? Or is anything amiss with Erestor and Elrohir? Am I needed?”

 

Elladan immediately shushed him. “Nothing is amiss, Ada. We merely desire to talk to you.”

 

“We?” Elrond’s eyes scanned the living area. Glorfindel stood in the corner, watching the exchange intensely and Thranduil uncomfortably shifted on his chair. Realizing what this was about, Elrond smiled smugly. “Then talk.”

 

Thranduil cleared his throat. “Elrond, I need to tell you something.”

 

Elladan, growing impatient and nervous, cut Thranduil short. “Ada, it was not a dream. That night really happened.”

 

Thranduil cringed at hearing Elladan’s words. He had wanted to be a bit more diplomatic about the matter, but now Elladan had blurted it out. Searching Elrond’s face, Thranduil trembled at seeing an arched eyebrow. Would Elrond forgive him and accept their bond, or turn him away?

 

Elrond chose his next words carefully. “Tell me what happened, exactly.”

 

Thranduil’s voice shook slightly when he addressed Elrond. “The night was magical and I got carried away. Elladan had followed me into the woods, and when I saw the desire in his eyes I could not turn him away.”

 

Elrond’s gaze shifted from Thranduil to Elladan when his suspicions were confirmed. “You were determined to claim Thranduil as your own from the start, were you not?”

 

Elladan nodded. “I fell in love with him when he rescued me from those Orcs. I tried to fight it, but I love him.” Elladan drew in a deep breath, gathering courage for his own admission. “I pursued him and made him acknowledge the attraction between us. Thranduil let me believe it was a dream because he did not want to bind me to him, but I wanted to be mated to him! I convinced him to –“

 

“What?” Elrond stared at his oldest son.

 

“We made love again. We are married now and I will not give him up!” Elladan pleadingly stared his father. “I love him and he loves me.”

 

Elrond shook his head in amusement. “I suspected as much.” His gaze sought out Thranduil’s. “Elladan’s happiness is very important to me, and I will not stand in your way, but—“

 

Thranduil nodded, knowing what was coming next. “I won’t hurt or disappoint him for I love him.”

 

Exhaustion washed over Elrond and he briefly closed his eyes. “If someone had told me you would become a part of this family I would have called him insane,” said Elrond, once more looking at Thranduil. “I must admit that you have changed. You are no longer vindictive; you have mellowed.”

 

“I hope we can become friends in time,” said Thranduil honestly. “And I have thought long and hard about our future. I decided against returning to Mirkwood. Valthoron is now master there. I will stay at Imladris for the time being.”

 

Elrond raised an eyebrow. “I must admit that my greatest fear was losing Elladan to you, and seeing him leave his home. Your words reassure me.” Elrond’s gaze shifted to Elladan when his oldest son cradled his hand in his own.

 

“Ada, we won’t sail to Valinor. Thranduil and I will stay in Imladris.”

 

“I expected as much,” admitted Elrond. His former decision to leave for Valinor with Galadriel had changed as well. What he hadn’t considered was that once he had reached Valinor, Celebrian would re-enter his life. Now that he had found Glorfindel’s love he was unwilling to give up on the blond Elda. Staying at Imladris was the only sound solution, and he would tell Glorfindel shortly.

 

“Ada?” Elladan’s eyes revealed uncertainty. “Do I still have your blessing?”

 

Elrond smiled charmingly. “Aye, of course you have my blessing, ion-nîn. You are free to choose your lover. I am sure Thranduil and I will become friends in time.” Seeing relief in Elladan’s eyes, he pulled his oldest son close and planted a parental kiss on his brow. “Be happy.”

 

Elrond distinctly heard the relieved sigh Thranduil released. “This must have weighed heavy on your mind, to seek me out here,” he said, addressing Thranduil.

 

“It did,” admitted Thranduil. “To me, it was important you knew the truth.”

 

Glorfindel stepped in, seeing Elrond’s form tremble with fatigue. This conversation was taking its toll on the half-Elf. “We should let him rest now.” He placed a hand on Elladan’s shoulder and waited for the oldest twin to get to his feet.

 

Elladan briefly rested his brow against his father’s. Seeing both happiness and fatigue in Elrond’s eyes, he realized Glorfindel was right. “You should rest, Ada.” Returning his father’s gesture, he kissed Elrond’s brow and then rose from the bed. “Thranduil and I will visit again when you are more rested.”

 

“I would like that,” said Elrond tiredly. He locked eyes with Thranduil once more. /Hurt him and I will hurt you./

 

One powerful mind spoke to another and Thranduil nodded once, letting Elrond know he had understood. “I will make him happy.”

 

Elrond slowly closed his eyes and listened to their retreating footsteps. Now he had one thing less to worry about. Elladan and Thranduil’s love seemed sincere, and he hoped they would be happy. /But what about Elrohir? Is he happy as well?/

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrohir contently watched Erestor sleep, feeling immensely pleased that no nightmare disturbed the Noldorin Elf’s sleep. Erestor looked strangely vulnerable, resting in his arms, and Elrohir wondered why he had never before noticed the dark-haired Elf’s beauty.

 

Absentmindedly, his fingers gently tangled in the long, black hair. Erestor’s vacant eyes held an attraction that he couldn’t deny, and he continued to stare at the Elf in his arms. /Erestor, my feelings for you are changing. My heart now beats differently when I look upon you, and my arms feel empty when you are not in them. What started as concern is now changing into love and affection./

 

Erestor suddenly stirred in his arms, as if picking up on his thoughts, and Elrohir immediately caressed the other’s hair, trying to keep Erestor asleep. “All is well. You can sleep undisturbed, Arato-nîn.”

 

But Elrohir’s voice easily penetrated Erestor’s mind. After blinking once, Erestor stared at the young half-Elf holding him. Sometime during his sleep, he had wrapped arms and legs around Elrohir, pulling him so close that they were now entangled. Recalling the kisses exchanged earlier, he blushed.

 

Elrohir remained silent, and kept up the soothing strokes to the Noldorin Elf’s hair.

 

Erestor swallowed nervously, feeling his body react to Elrohir’s closeness. It had been so long since it had reacted to warmth and love. It had taken him many years to try again after that fateful night, but the elf maiden he had taken a liking to, had looked at him with pity in her eyes after he had told her why he wasn’t responding to her gentle caresses. One night she had told him that she couldn’t handle this situation and she had left him. Discouraged, he had never tried again… Until now. Until Elrohir.

 

Elrohir wondered about the blush that continued to spread on Erestor’s face, somehow sensing the other’s inner struggle. He waited patiently for Erestor to confide in him.

 

Erestor blushed, growing erect for the first time in decades. Unable to maintain eye contact any longer, he closed his eyes. Elrohir was still stroking his long hair, and those gentle touches only fed the desire growing inside him.

 

Elrohir decided to take the initiative. “Why did you close your eyes, melamin?”

 

“I—“ Erestor suddenly wanted to free himself of Elrohir’s embrace, but his body froze, making it impossible to move away from the half-Elf.

 

“Erestor? Please look at me.” Elrohir tenderly caressed Erestor’s face. His fingertips teased against his love’s long eyelashes, hoping the touch would cause Erestor to open those gorgeous eyes.

 

Erestor’s eyelids fluttered and then opened to stare at Elrohir. “I—I feel ashamed.”

 

“Why?” Elrohir frowned puzzled.

 

“I feel…” Erestor failed to end his sentence, shifting slightly away from Elrohir, as he didn’t want the half-Elf to feel his erection.

 

Understanding suddenly dawned, feeling Erestor move away. “Melamin, do not feel ashamed. Rejoice instead!”

 

“Rejoice?” Erestor’s tone turned bitter. “I do not even understand how you can bear my touch, knowing –“

 

Elrohir propped himself onto an elbow and managed to catch Erestor’s gaze. “I understand that you feel tainted for what they did to you, but when I look at you, I see beauty. Knowing that you feel ashamed because you want me saddens me.”

 

Erestor helplessly stared into Elrohir’s eyes. “It is the first time that… Since…” Trying to explain, he searched for words, but they didn’t come easily. “My body is waking up after so many years and I do not know what to do… Touching you feels wrong.”

 

“Why does it feel wrong? I assure you I greatly crave your touch.” Elrohir wrapped his arms loosely around Erestor’s waist, and as he lay down again, he pulled the dark haired Elf on top of him. Erestor’s erection now pressed against his thigh and a pleased smile surfaced on his face. “Your body is telling you that it is ready to take the next step.”

 

Erestor shivered. “But I am scared.” Lowering his eyes, a strangled sob left his throat. “It is true, I desire you, but it feels wrong.”

 

“It is not wrong; everything is right,” said Elrohir soothingly. Erestor rested his head on his chest and he tucked the other’s head beneath his chin. He could tell that Erestor’s arousal was fading, but the fact that the Noldorin Elf’s body was waking up encouraged him to pursue this relationship.

 

Erestor’s eyes widened, feeling one of Elrohir’s hands slip beneath the fabric of his robes to rest on his naked back. The touch brought tears to his eyes. “Pen-neth…”

 

“Hush now,” said Elrohir quickly. “Enjoy the feelings coursing through you, and in time we will explore them farther.”

 

Erestor managed to free his head and he made eye contact with the half-Elf. “Do you really want me? But why? And how?”

 

Elrohir realized his answer was very important to Erestor and he carefully considered his reply. “Melamin, I really want you, for I love you. I want to take away those feelings of shame and replace them with love and desire. During these last few days you have become increasingly important to me, and my love for you is still growing. I will keep your heart safe and give you mine in return. That is, if you will have me.”

 

Tears had been building in Erestor’s eyes and they now dripped down his chin, landing softly on Elrohir’s face. Elrohir’s words were soothing balm to his scarred soul. “I lack the words to describe how much I love you. I have felt ashamed and unworthy for so long that it is hard to change, but I will try. You give me the strength to carry on.”

 

Elrohir rubbed Erestor’s back with soothing strokes and felt how tension left the other’s body. Erestor relaxed and finally curled around him, blanketing him. “The mere fact that you are enjoying my touch now should tell you something, melamin. You are growing stronger and I have seen the changes taking place in you. You have opened up to me, and you are no longer hiding your fears and doubts from me. We will walk this road together, and I feel confident that in time we will be able to express our love physically.”

 

Erestor nodded against Elrohir’s chest. “I hope so. I dreamt of being with you in that way, but ugly memories always invaded those sweet dreams. I fear remembering their vile touch when we finally make love.”

 

“Do not worry about that, Arato-nîn. I will keep those memories away from you.”

 

Erestor cocked his head and stared deeply into Elrohir’s eyes. Seeing the determination in them, he whispered, “I trust you, pen-neth.”

 

Elrohir smiled and continued to stroke his lover’s back. “I won’t fail you.”

 

Erestor clung to Elrohir, hoping the half-Elf was right and that they would find a way to deal with his memories.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Rohan

 

Haldir kept glancing at Lurtz and Legolas, trying to understand how an Elven Prince could accept one of Saruman’s creatures as his mate. Galadriel’s assurance that Lurtz could be trusted still puzzled him.

 

“Haldir, we will arrive at Helm’s Deep this eve,” said Rumil, who was walking next to his brother. “Our time together is coming to an end.”

 

Haldir looked at his brother, and startled at seeing darkness and defeat in Rumil’s eyes. “We cannot give up, Rumil. We must fight and keep our kin alive.”

 

Rumil nodded halfheartedly. “I know we won’t see the sun rise ever again. This will be our last night on Arda.”

 

Haldir grabbed his brother’s shoulder. “Don’t you dare give up, Rumil! We promised Orophin to return to ‘Lorien and –“ His voice faltered, thinking of Celeborn; he feared he would never lay eyes on his lover again.

 

Lurtz had overheard most of their conversation, and now exchanged a look with Legolas. “Despair is coming over them and it is more dangerous than a horde of attacking Uruk-Hai. They must find courage again.”

 

Legolas knew his mate was right, but he understood Rumil so well. “An oppressive feeling has come upon us. Like them, I can sense the approaching evil, and it clouds our minds.”

 

Lurtz’s eyes locked with Legolas. “Don’t give in to that feeling.”

 

“I will try,” said Legolas, giving his mate an adoring smile. “I have the best reason to survive the upcoming fight; you.”

 

Haldir looked over his shoulder at Lurtz after hearing the passion in Legolas’ tone and he found the Uruk-Hai blushing at the Prince’s words. Haldir averted his eyes. Seeing the love in their eyes made him pensive. Maybe Lurtz could be trusted; after all, Galadriel had said so.

 

Haldir squeezed Rumil’s shoulder and waited for his brother’s eyes to meet his. “Take heart, for not all is lost yet.”

 

Rumil felt strengthened, hearing the determination in Haldir’s voice. Straightening his shoulders, he tried to shake the sense of impending doom.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Haldir, marching at the head of the ‘Lorien army, was the first to set eyes upon Helm’s Deep. The keep’s gates were closed and the walls filled with warriors. Narrowing his eyes, he made out Aragorn’s form.

 

Aragorn’s eyes sparkled with happiness, seeing the Elven army approach the keep. “Open the gates!” The Rohirrim hesitated momentarily, but complied when Gamling repeated the order.

 

Haldir’s red cloak had immediately drawn Aragorn’s attention and his heart leapt with joy, seeing the Guardian at the head of the army. He had felt depressed, knowing how small their chances were to defeat Saruman’s army, but his heart swelled with courage and hope at seeing Haldir’s cocky smile.

 

He started to run down the stairs when a murmur ran through the crowd.

 

“There’s an Uruk-Hai among them! Let’s kill the foul creature!” Other voices joined in. “We don’t want his kind in our keep! Kill him!”

 

Aragorn frowned; it was true. An Uruk-Hai marched among the Elven archers and at his side –

 

“Legolas!” Aragorn called out his friend’s name in joy and marched toward the blond. Narrowing his eyes, he found that Legolas’ hand rested on the Uruk-Hai’s shoulder. Why was that?

 

Gimli, having heard Aragorn’s call, rushed down the stairs. He would never openly admit it, but he had missed having Legolas close. Seeing the Uruk-Hai, he came to an abrupt hold in front of Legolas.

 

The crowd’s voice rose again. “Kill him! His kind is about to attack! We don’t want him here!”

 

Legolas tensed and his hand reached for his sword, ready to defend his mate.

 

“Haldir? Legolas?” Aragorn wasn’t sure whom to address first. He had felt alarmed at first, but realizing the Uruk-Hai’s hands weren’t tied and that the Elves allowed him to march with them calmed him.

 

Haldir stepped aside, letting Legolas address Aragorn.

 

Legolas’ face was as calm and serene as ever, but deep inside him his emotions raged. Protectively, he stepped in front of Lurtz. “Aragorn, Lurtz is a friend, an ally.”

 

Aragorn watched Legolas closely, reading his friend’s body language, which told him that the blond trusted the Uruk-Hai and was even willing to defend him. “We should talk in private.”

 

Legolas nodded. “That would be best.” His gaze traveled from Aragorn to Gimli and he smiled warmly. “It is good to see you again, master Dwarf. I was worried you had come to harm during my absence.” But Gimli’s expression turned cold and unfriendly and he realized it was because Lurtz had folded an arm around his waist. /Lurtz is staking his claim./ He understood his mate’s urge to declare him his own, but Gimli and Aragorn didn’t like it. “I have much to tell you.”

 

Aragorn grew worried at seeing the possessiveness in Lurtz’s eyes and he decided to focus on Haldir instead. He didn’t want to risk a fight with the Uruk-Hai when Legolas seemed to greatly care about the creature -- though only Elbereth knew why!

 

Aragorn acted instinctively and buried Haldir in an embrace. His friend had no idea how glad he was to see him and his archers! Haldir tensed in his arms and Aragorn’s smile brightened when the Guardian finally gave in and returned the hug. Pulling back, he still caught a hint of surprise of being welcomed this warmly on Haldir’s face. “You’re most welcome, my friend.”

 

Haldir smiled, but his expression grew serious again when Théoden joined them. He stepped away from Aragorn and inclined his head, addressing the Lord of the Mark. “I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. Long ago Men and Elves fought alongside each other and died together. I have come to honor that alliance.”

 

Théoden nodded, pleased, and then looked at Aragorn. He greatly appreciated the support, and wanted Aragorn to take command of the Elven army.

 

Aragorn understood and nodded. “Let us talk. Haldir, Legolas, follow me.” Although not invited, Lurtz followed as well. Aragorn was about to make a remark, when Legolas’ eyes met his, asking him to allow Lurtz to accompany them. Aragorn nodded once, wondering why he was agreeing to this; the monster was their enemy!

 

Aragorn, Gimli, Haldir, Legolas and Lurtz followed Théoden who led them into the great hall.

 

Legolas constantly remained close to his mate, never letting Lurtz out of his sight. He knew he had a lot of explaining to do, and hoped Aragorn and Gimli would accept his new mate.

 

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Part 17

Haldir.

 

 

Edoras

 

Aragorn turned to face Legolas and tried to read the expression in his friend’s eyes. The fact that Lurtz was standing protectively behind Legolas, with his hand on the hilt of his sword, puzzled him. It almost seemed like the Uruk-Hai was ready to attack, should he even dare to look at Legolas in the wrong way. “Legolas, I think we deserve an explanation. Why did you bring the enemy inside these walls?”

 

Théoden, Gamling, Gimli and Haldir watched him closely, and Legolas fought hard to maintain his calm and controlled appearance. “I was injured when we fought Ugluk, and found shelter in a cave. I did not know Lurtz would be there as well. When I first laid eyes on him I feared for my life, but he had lost his memories and tended to my injuries. He took me to Rivendell, where Master Elrond gave him sanctuary. Even after his memory had returned he chose to stay and he helped us rescue Elrond when he was taken prisoner. Lurtz and I became lovers, and are now bound to each other.”

 

Aragorn stared at Legolas in shock. “Lovers? Bound to each other?” He couldn’t understand why anyone would trust a Uruk-Hai!

 

“I know how this must seem to you,” continued Legolas calmly, “but Lurtz is no longer the enemy. He gained my trust, and also Elrond and Glorfindel’s. After this war is over we will return to Imladris, and later we will travel to Mirkwood.”

 

Aragorn shook his head in disbelief and his gaze shifted from Legolas to Haldir. “And you agreed to the Uruk-Hai accompanying you?”

 

“The Uruk-Hai has a name,” sneered Lurtz. He was becoming fed up with Aragorn’s attitude toward him. “It never was my choice to become involved with these Elves, but for some reason my fate and theirs is intertwined.”

 

Haldir cleared his throat, remembering Galadriel’s words. “I also carry a message from the Lady of the Wood. She told me to trust Lurtz, and although I have doubts like you, I will obey her orders and give him the benefit of the doubt. It is not my place to judge the Lady’s ways, and neither is it yours.”

 

Aragorn’s gaze settled on Lurtz and the Uruk-Hai met his stare head-on. “Haldir spoke true. The Lady’s words are to be trusted, but I feel uneasy knowing a Uruk-Hai dwells within these walls.”

 

The voices outside grew louder, still demanding Lurtz was killed, and Aragorn sighed deeply, wondering how to calm the masses. Locking gazes with Legolas, he said, “You had better stay close to Lurtz at all times. I fear for his safety as long as he is inside the keep. They want his head.”

 

Legolas sighed softly. “They are afraid. So was I when Lurtz and I first met, but I learned to look farther than his appearance and realized he was a young soul, trying to find his way. The people of Rohan fear what they do not understand. Lurtz and I will prove to them that he is not a danger.”

 

Gimli, who had remained quiet until now, spoke. “Elf, you will need armor, and so does the Uruk-Hai.” He wasn’t going to question Legolas now when the Elf already seemed distressed, but he planned on talking some sense into his friend later. /If we survive the night, that is./

 

“Take them to the armory,” instructed Aragorn. Gimli nodded once and Aragorn watched the three of them leave the hall. Once they were out of sight, he addressed Haldir. “How could you allow the Uruk-Hai to join you?”

 

Haldir raised an eyebrow. “Even you would not go against the wishes of the Lady of the Wood. She was very specific that Lurtz was to join the army. I am the first to admit I had doubts when I learned of her decision, but now I find myself wondering if I did not judge too quickly. I have watched Lurtz closely these last two days, and he has been helpful and polite.”

 

“He seems very possessive of Legolas,” remarked Aragorn. “I do not like the way he watches Legolas’ every move.”

 

Haldir nodded, having noticed the same behavior, but with one difference. “I am not so sure it is possessiveness. It feels more like protectiveness.”

 

“I still do not like it,” rumbled Aragorn, but then straightened his shoulders and looked at Théoden. The time for battle was approaching and he needed to discuss strategy. “I will command the ‘Lorien army, and our arrows will take down their first lines.”

 

Théoden, who had not meddled when they had discussed Lurtz, now spoke. “Haldir of ‘Lorien, we greatly appreciate any help you can offer.”

 

Haldir inclined his head. “We are proud to fight alongside Men one last time.” His gaze then shifted to Aragorn. “We know the odds and realize only a few of us will return to Lothlorien. We will take out as many of Saruman’s creatures as possible.”

 

Aragorn smiled, saddened, hoping the price wouldn’t be too high.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Gimli watched Lurtz with growing amusement as the Uruk-Hai sorted through the weapons and coats of mail, trying to find one that would fit. Lurtz growled softly whenever he got stuck, trying to fit into them. The laughing expression in Legolas’ eyes only seemed to add to Lurtz’s frustration.

 

Gimli had watched them for several moments now and was beginning to wonder about them. Legolas moved about Lurtz with obvious ease and trust, and the Uruk-Hai’s eyes constantly lingered on the Elf, as if making sure that Legolas did not miraculously disappear on him. He hadn’t thought it possible, but hearing them banter was quite amusing.

 

Lurtz suddenly looked at him and Gimli’s first instinct was to let the grin fade from his face, but then the Uruk-Hai tossed him a coat of mail.

 

“Here, it is the shortest I could find.” Lurtz selected one for himself and managed to fit into it.

 

Gimli picked up the coat of mail and grumbled deep in his throat as he slipped into it. The metal rings hit the floor and he stared at it in dismay. “I cannot wear this!” Glancing at Legolas, he found the Elf smirking. He quickly removed the coat of mail and glared at the Uruk-Hai, who had now selected a broadsword from the pile of weapons.

 

Lurtz swung it several times, testing its balance. Feeling Gimli’s eyes on him, he looked over his shoulder at the Dwarf.

 

Gimli cleared his throat and looked at Legolas instead. “We worried about you when you disappeared. We searched for some time, but we could not afford to linger.”

 

“I could not leave the cave and join you, for poison was burning me up and made it impossible for me to move.” Legolas trembled, recalling the pain he had been in.

 

“When I found him he was in a bad way,” added Lurtz, remembering that day as well. “He obviously did not trust me, but I thought he was the most beautiful creature I had ever met. I did not remember that we were enemies, and I cared for him.”

 

“We fell in love, slowly but certainly,” continued Legolas with a smile on his face. “He even ran away from me, but I caught him and he has been my prisoner ever since.”

 

Gimli watched with growing surprise when Elf and Uruk-Hai moved toward each other to claim each other’s lips. He cleared his throat, hoping to break up their kissing. It was beyond him how Legolas could kiss an Uruk-Hai, but his eyes weren’t lying and it was really happening.

 

Legolas blushed weakly as he pulled away from Lurtz. “This is neither the time nor the place for it,” told he Lurtz, who slowly nodded his head. “We must concentrate on the upcoming fight.”

 

“And Haldir,” Lurtz reminded Legolas. He ignored Gimli’s curious expression and added, “I will stay close to him.”

 

Legolas nodded. “Aye, you had better do that. I will try to keep an eye on him as well.”

 

Gimli shook his head. The two of them were acting like lovebirds!

 

“I will join Haldir’s archers,” said Legolas, seemingly ignoring Gimli as well.

 

“Then I will join them too,” mused Lurtz. He had to be close to Haldir in order to keep him safe. Looking at his mate, he found that Legolas had chosen to wear armor and was now ready for battle.

 

Legolas’ eyes suddenly sought out Gimli’s and he walked over to the Dwarf. Lowering himself onto one knee, he said, “I understand that you are confused, and maybe even worried, but I can vouch for Lurtz. You can trust him.”

 

Gimli sighed deeply. “You have become a trusted friend since we started on this quest, and I will trust you now as well; but my heart warns me to remain alert.”

 

“As you should, for we are facing an overwhelming force of evil,” replied Legolas softly. “I merely ask of you not to judge Lurtz too quickly. When we first met at Elrond’s council we disliked each other as well. Later, we became friends. Please keep an open mind.”

 

“I will try,” said Gimli honestly. “But shivers run down my spine seeing him this close to you.”

 

“I trust Lurtz with my life – and my heart.” Legolas’ eyes pleaded with the Dwarf to give Lurtz this one chance. “He will not disappoint you.”

 

Gimli grumbled into his beard. “I will try. I cannot promise you more.”

 

“Thank you,” said Legolas, rising to his feet. Looking at his mate, he smiled warmly. “It will take time, but eventually they will understand.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lurtz stood next to Legolas on the battlements, staring into the distance, where his sharp eyes made out the first battalion of Saruman’s army. Seeing Uruk-Hai march toward them, a strange feeling rose in his stomach. He welcomed his mate’s touch when Legolas rested his hand at the small of his back.

 

Legolas kept one eye on Lurtz and one on Haldir, who was standing a few feet away from them. Behind them, Aragorn was pacing, calling out commands. The heavens had opened and rain poured down on them. Several of the Rohirrim mumbled softly, frustrated that they had to fight this battle whilst a thunderstorm raged over their heads.

 

Looking at Aragorn, Legolas felt grateful that his friend had managed to calm the people of Edoras, who had demanded Lurtz’s head. They still looked at Lurtz with distrust and hate in their eyes, but that was to be expected.

 

Feeling eyes on him, Legolas cocked his shoulder and looked at Haldir. The Guardian appeared calm, but Legolas knew Haldir had to be nervous. Rumil was at his brother’s side and Legolas hoped Haldir would take comfort in having him close.

 

“Can you see anything?” Gimli felt frustrated, being locked behind the battlements.

 

Legolas smiled in spite of their dire situation. “There are thousands of them.”

 

“Let them come!” Gimli gritted his teeth. “I am ready for them.”

 

Lurtz leaned in closer and whispered into Legolas’ ear, “I will stay close to Haldir. Remain careful at all times. I know you will survive, but I do not want to see you come to harm.”

 

Legolas nodded once, signaling he understood.

 

At Aragorn’s command, the Elves raised their bows and aimed their arrows at the approaching army. Suddenly one arrow impacted in a Uruk-Hai’s chest and an ugly roar joined the whipping thunder. As the army stormed forward, Legolas released his arrows. The fighting had begun.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Haldir’s mouth went dry as an explosion rocked the Hornburg. Somehow Saruman’s army had found a way to breach the walls, and was now pouring into the keep. He had exchanged his bow for his sword and was now doing his best to fight off the foul creatures. Every now and then, he looked at Lurtz and realized that the Uruk-Hai was mercilessly slaughtering his kin with nothing but contempt in his eyes. Whatever doubts he'd had faded, and he finally believed Galadriel when she said Lurtz could be trusted.

 

“Haldir, pull your men back; retreat!”

 

Hearing Aragorn’s voice, he was briefly startled. The sound of it pulled him from his concentration and for the first time he saw how many of his men had fallen. Shocked at finding so many dead, he briefly hesitated, and one Uruk-Hai used that to his advantage. A sword slashed his arm open and his eyes widened at the pain.

 

Lurtz moved as if in trance, recognizing the scene he had witnessed in Galadriel’s mirror. Charging ahead, he pushed an injured Haldir out of his way when another Uruk-Hai tried to cleave Haldir’s back in two.

 

Haldir was shoved into the mud and stared at Lurtz in amazement, realizing the danger he had barely escaped from.

 

Lurtz quickly took out the Uruk-Hai who had tried to attack Haldir in the back and then moved to the silver haired Elf. “How badly injured are you?”

 

“I can stand,” whispered Haldir, cradling his injured arm to his chest. He tried to continue to fight, but the pain made it hard for him to concentrate.

 

Lurtz quickly pulled Haldir behind his broad back when another sword almost buried itself in the Elf’s chest. He had to get Haldir out of here and into safety! Although he disliked to retreat from battle, he recalled Galadriel wanted Haldir safe. Grabbing Haldir’s waist, he pulled the protesting Elf along. “Stop fighting me!” Lurtz shook his head, being reminded of another struggling Elf. Glorfindel had fought him as well.

 

“I need to stay close to my men!” Haldir struggled when Lurtz pulled him deeper within the keep.

 

Lurtz searched for Legolas and found that his mate was yelling a number at the Dwarf, who, upon hearing the count, raised his axe to take out another Uruk-Hai. It looked like everyone was now retreating to the Great Hall and he pulled Haldir along, ignoring the Elf’s attempts to free himself of his hold.

 

Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli followed them inside and they ended up in the Great Hall. Théoden tried to maintain a regal posture, but the expression in his eyes revealed his shock at being defeated.

 

Legolas headed for Lurtz and sat on his heels as his mate lowered Haldir onto a chair. “Haldir, you are still alive.”

 

Haldir wondered about Legolas’ remark, and was about to react to it, when a loud banging sounded near the doorway. The Uruk-Hai were trying to force themselves a way inside.

 

“Ride out with me one last time,” said Aragorn, addressing Théoden, realizing the sun was about to rise. Remembering Gandalf’s promise he wanted to look at the east at the crack of dawn.

 

Théoden gave in after a few moments. “For honor and glory.”

 

Aragorn looked at Haldir, and, upon realizing his friend was injured, walked over to him. “You should stay here.”

 

“I will guard him,” said Lurtz firmly. So far he had managed to keep his word and he would make sure Haldir survived this battle.

 

Seeing Lurtz tend to Haldir’s injury, Aragorn let go of his doubts. The Uruk-Hai seemed honestly concerned for Haldir. “Find refuge deep within the keep and hold out until we return.”

 

Lurtz nodded once. He had already spotted a room with a doorway which he could defend in case their enemies found a way inside. “He is safe with me.”

 

Haldir stared at Lurtz in disbelief. Why was the Uruk-Hai acting this protectively? Seeking out Legolas’ eyes, he saw approval in the sapphire eyes.

 

Legolas rested one hand on Lurtz’s shoulder. “I will join them and return for you later.”

 

Lurtz mumbled his approval and then helped Haldir to his feet. “I will defend him until my last breath.”

 

Legolas and Aragorn barricaded the door to the room Lurtz had chosen to hide in, and then joined Théoden and Gamling, who had retrieved their horses. They mounted quickly, and, whilst releasing a raw battle cry, charged at the sea of enemies.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Haldir raised pain filled eyes and locked gazes with Lurtz. “Why are you doing this?”

 

Lurtz shrugged once while keeping a close eye on the barricaded door. He could hear the Uruk-Hai close in on them and he prepared for one final battle. “Galadriel asked me to keep you alive. She showed me your death in her mirror and I promised to look out for you.”

 

Haldir sucked in his breath. “Galadriel allowed you to look into her mirror?”

 

Lurtz nodded his head. “She seems to care a great deal about you.”

 

Haldir’s head still reeled from this information. /She wants to keep me alive for Celeborn!/

 

A low noise filled the air; Gimli was blowing the horn of Rohan. A loud roar followed and he heard several battle cries. Looking out of the window, he found a blinding light descending the hill with behind it thousands of riders. “We might survive after all.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Legolas’ heart nearly missed a beat, seeing Gandalf steer Shadowfax toward him. The Rohirrim had quickly dealt with what remained of Saruman’s army and had sent them running for Isengard. Gandalf immediately joined Théoden and Aragorn, and together they declared victory.

 

Legolas used that opportunity to steer Arod back into the keep, eager to check on Haldir and his mate.

 

“Wait for me!”

 

Looking over his shoulder, he found Aragorn catching up with him. Seeing concern in the Man’s eyes, he realized Aragorn worried about Haldir. He knew they were good friends, and signaled Aragorn to follow him. Together they made their way back to the hall, and after dismounting, they quickly pushed away the chairs they had used to barricade the door with.

 

“Lurtz? Haldir?” Legolas entered first and found his mate smiling smugly. Acting instinctively he threw himself into Lurtz’s open arms and hugged his mate close.

 

Haldir smiled amused, seeing love and relief in their eyes. Then he noticed Aragorn’s presence. “It is a minor wound and will heal quickly.”

 

“I should bind it,” said Aragorn in a concerned tone. He kept one arm folded around Haldir’s waist and turned slightly to face Lurtz. “I was wrong about you. Thank you for keeping Haldir safe.”

 

Lurtz smirked. “Elves,” he whispered, amused. “Why me?”

 

Legolas caught the hidden meaning and laughed warmly. “You saved my life, Glorfindel’s and now you can add Haldir’s name to that list as well.”

 

Aragorn frowned puzzled, but then concentrated on Haldir, whose wound was still bleeding. “Victory is ours,” he informed Haldir, who smiled, relieved.

 

Haldir allowed Aragorn to take control of the situation, and he resigned to the fact that Aragorn would continue to fuss over him until his wound had been taken care of. /Celeborn, love, I will return to you./

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lurtz helped Legolas when his mate offered to look after the deceased ‘Lorien Elves. It was a task that caused him to grow depressed. So much beauty had been destroyed! But at the same time he felt immensely grateful that Legolas and Haldir had been spared.

 

Rumil had joined them as well, after checking on his elder brother and was now covering the dead bodies with their blue cloaks.

 

“The war is not over yet,” said Legolas, pained, closing the eyes of another Elven archer.

 

“Very true, my love, but we will face this horror together.” Lurtz rested a hand at the small of Legolas’ back and took comfort in that touch. Legolas leaned into his mate’s body and released hot tears that flowed down his face and dripped from his chin. “I cannot mourn their passing yet.”

 

“Take the time you need to deal with this pain,” said Lurtz, understanding obvious in his voice. “Draw strength and comfort from me.”

 

“Thank you,” whispered Legolas, closing his eyes. A soft lament for his fallen brethren left his lips, saying goodbye to the dead.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Imladris.

 

With every passing day Elrond felt his strength return. Glorfindel’s excellent care, the warm sun and the healing quality of the Bruinen quickened his recovery. Making love with the golden haired Elda was also helping him rebuild his strength.

 

/Elrond, the battle has been fought. Many of our kin died. Only a handful survived./

 

He was startled at hearing Galadriel’s voice in his mind and instantly sensed her sadness and pain. /I feel for them as well, but you know this sacrifice had to be made./

 

/I want to thank you for sending Lurtz on this mission. He managed to save Haldir’s life./

 

/My heart rejoices at hearing Haldir is alive, but it is also saddened by this great loss./ Galadriel’s presence retreated from his mind and Elrond’s eyes filled with tears. He had known the price would be high, but this high?

 

“Glorfindel? Melamin?” He called out for his lover, needing the blond’s support. But Glorfindel didn’t answer and the urge to be close to the Elda overwhelmed him.

 

Gritting his teeth, Elrond struggled to his knees. He had not attempted to walk yet and wasn’t sure his ankles had recovered enough to support him. Holding his breath in anticipation of pain, he slowly rose from the earth. He placed his hands against the trunk of an ash, needing its support.

 

“Glorfindel!” He had intended to call for his lover, but only a soft whimper left his lips as a throbbing ache spiraled up his legs, emanating from his ankles. The pain nearly took his breath away, and he froze, trying to stay on his feet.

 

A moment later the ache receded and Elrond sighed, relieved. Gauging the distance to the cottage, his courage faltered. He couldn’t cross that distance unaided!

 

Elrond carefully placed his right foot in front of his left. The bandages made his walk even more awkward, but he tried again, now letting go of the tree as he moved toward the cottage.

 

Sweat formed on his brow, and his breath came in spurts, taking another step. His hands trembled and he tried to reach for another tree, hoping it would support him.

 

“Glorfindel!” This time he called out louder and he grew hopeful that his lover had heard him. Shaking like a leaf, he held onto the trunk of the tree, waiting for his lover to appear in the doorway. “Glorfindel, please hear me!”

 

Attempting another step, tremors shook his body, but he was growing more confident now that the ache didn’t worsen. The pain was bearable.

 

Glorfindel rushed toward the half-Elf and his heart briefly stopped beating, seeing his lover in such pain. “What are you doing on your feet when you should be resting?”

 

“I can walk,” said Elrond in a shaky tone, “but I need your support.”

 

Glorfindel wrapped an arm around his lover’s waist and was severely tempted to carry him.

 

“Nay,” whispered Elrond, “I desire to walk.”

 

Glorfindel frowned in disapproval, but complied, steadying Elrond as they made their way into the cottage. He realized how important it was to the half-Elf to be able to walk again and didn’t voice his concern, opting to support Elrond in silence instead.

 

Elrond bit his bottom lip, concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other. Relief washed over him when he finally sat down and the pressure was removed from his ankles. “I think you no longer need to carry me, nîn bellas.”

 

Glorfindel sighed, regretfully. “I loved cradling you close to my chest. I will miss having you in my arms.” He knelt at Elrond’s side and gathered the half-Elf’s hands in his. “What made you try to walk?”

 

Elrond’s eyes became misty with tears. “The battle for Helm’s Deep has come to an end. Haldir survived, but many of the ‘Lorien Elves fell. The price was high.”

 

“You knew this would happen when you asked for volunteers.” Glorfindel placed kisses on the back of Elrond’s hands. “They knew they were marching to their doom. Honor their memory and keep their spirit alive.”

 

“They will never be forgotten,” vowed Elrond passionately. Growing quiet, his fingers found their way into Glorfindel’s locks and he found comfort in the touch.

 

Glorfindel cleared his throat, feeling nervous, seeing the expression in Elrond’s eyes. The half-Elf’s thoughts were still with their fallen brethren at Helm’s Deep and he opted for distraction. “Nîn ind, you walked unaided. You must be getting stronger.”

 

Elrond smiled weakly. “I will practice daily. I look forward to finally being able to walk and run again.” Seeing Glorfindel’s disappointment, he added, “And you may still carry me – on occasion.”

 

Glorfindel grinned. “Right now I want to carry you into the bedroom.”

 

Elrond seemed to consider Glorfindel’s remark and then inclined his head. “You have my permission to carry me to our bed,” he said teasingly.

 

Glorfindel didn’t waste any time and pushed his hands beneath Elrond’s knees and back. “Tomorrow we will go for a short walk, but you must promise me not exhaust yourself. I want to be close when you try to walk again.”

 

“I promise,” whispered Elrond in an doting tone, whilst Glorfindel carried him into the bedroom for another round of passionate lovemaking.

 

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Part 18

After the war.

 

 

Lothlorien…Calas Galadhon. Haldir couldn’t believe he was finally home again.

 

Fighting Sauron’s army had taken its toll on him, but he took great comfort in the fact that Rumil had survived as well. His brother was still at his side, and together they had seen Aragorn being crowned king and married to Arwen. His friend had finally accepted his destiny. He had always known Aragorn was destined for great things, and the Man hadn’t disappointed him.

 

The final war had been brutal, but he and his friends had survived. Legolas and Lurtz had watched each other’s backs, keeping the other from harm, and were now on their way to Mirkwood where they would settle down.

 

Gimli had decided to stay at Gondor, and Haldir had to admit the Dwarf had gained his respect. Gimli had warned him several times during that last battle, alerting him when the enemy was closing in on him unnoticed.

 

And now he had finally returned home. The beauty of Calas Galadhon took his breath away as the rays of the sun covered it in a golden glow.

 

“I heard Galadriel already left,” said Rumil, who had talked to a messenger sent by Lord Celeborn.

 

Haldir’s heart contracted once. “Then he is alone now.” He urged Rumil and the handful of archers that had survived to hurry, and then he broke into a run, seeing Celeborn’s silver form appear in front of the mallorn. No longer paying attention to the Elves surrounding him, he flung himself in Celeborn’s arms, embracing his lover tightly.

 

Celeborn’s throat tightened, seeing Haldir. Lost for words, he showed his relief and joy by returning the hug, slowly stroking Haldir’s silver hair. Long moments later, he finally found words to express his feelings. “I have missed you, Haldir.”

 

Haldir’s eyes swam with tears and he pulled back to closely study the Lord of the Wood. A haunted expression lay in Celeborn’s eyes, and sadness and solitude clung to the ancient Elf. “You are hurting because Galadriel left.”

 

Celeborn nodded once. “She was part of my life for so long. And I was afraid you would not survive the war, never to return to me. My heart nearly died when Galadriel left, but I am slowly feeling alive again now that I am holding you in my arms.”

 

Haldir blushed slightly at hearing Celeborn’s words. “My heart still bleeds for our kin who died in battle, but –“ Haldir moistened his lips. “Did you know Galadriel asked Lurtz to keep me safe during the battle at Helm’s Deep?”

 

Celeborn nodded his head. “I did. When she allowed Lurtz to look into her mirror, I watched over his shoulder from a distance. Only her promise that Lurtz would look after you stopped me from forbidding you to go to Edoras.”

 

Haldir suddenly realized that several Elves were watching them, some with surprise in their eyes, others with a secret knowledge which they had kept to themselves whilst Galadriel had been amongst them. “Celeborn…” Haldir’s voice slowly faded away, uncertain how to ask his lover what this meant.

 

“I do not plan to hide my love for you now that Galadriel is sailing for Valinor,” said Celeborn smugly.

 

Rumil chuckled softly. “Anyone with eyes in their head knew that the two of you were in love. You were never able to hide it.”

 

Celeborn laughed as well, giving Rumil a wink. “It was a well known secret then?”

 

Rumil nodded firmly. “A –very- well known secret.”

 

Celeborn looked about and studied the Galadhrim who had gathered around them. On most faces he saw joy and approval, but a few seemed reluctant to accept that not only Galadriel warmed their Lord’s heart, but Haldir as well.

 

Realizing he had nothing to lose, Celeborn pulled Haldir close and placed a kiss on his lover’s sweet lips. “How I have missed you…” He breathed the words into Haldir’s mouth, who eagerly returned the kiss. “But now I have you back.”

 

“And I will never leave you again,” vowed Haldir, feeling utterly content at having Celeborn close. He would never understand why Galadriel had chosen to leave, and although he would miss her, he felt thankful as well. She had given Celeborn the chance to claim him openly. “Your heart is safe with me.”

 

Celeborn smiled warmly. “I know it is.” Haldir was in his arms, right where he belonged.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“The time has come to leave,” said Glorfindel, packing their personal belongings into a bag. Looking at Elrond, he found that the half-Elf was walking toward him. Elrond’s walk was still a bit awkward, but the bandages were gone and the pain had left. Elrond needed to exercise his ankles, and Glorfindel lovingly massaged his dark-haired lover’s limbs each evening before they turned in to sleep.

 

Elrond came to a stop behind the blond and wrapped his arms around the Elda’s waist. During these last few weeks their love and bond had grown stronger, and both now realized they could no longer live without the other. Their bond had become unbreakable.

 

“Glorfindel, will you share my bedroom when we return to the last Homely House? I need you close at all times.” Elrond pressed his body closer to Glorfindel’s, deeply inhaling his lover’s musky scent.

 

A smile surfaced on Glorfindel’s face. “Of course I will share your rooms, melamin.” Turning in the embrace, he folded his arms around Elrond’s waist and simply stared deeply into the half-Elf’s eyes. “Are you looking forward to returning to Imladris?”

 

“Aye, I am,” said Elrond slowly. “I have missed my sons.” Though Elladan and Thranduil had visited frequently he had barely seen Elrohir. “And I still worry about Erestor.”

 

Glorfindel licked his lips. “The last time Elladan visited, he told me that Erestor was getting better. The fact that Elrohir moved into Erestor’s rooms might have something to do with that. Whenever I visited Erestor, his rooms felt cold and lifeless. Elrohir’s presence should have a healing effect on Erestor.”

 

“I will talk to Erestor,” said Elrond softly. “Elrohir hinted that Erestor felt like he had betrayed my trust by falling in love with him.”

 

Glorfindel inclined his head. “In that case your assurance might help.”

 

“I hope so.” Elrond leaned in closer and brushed the blond’s lips. “Thank you for taking me here. These last few weeks were divine.”

 

Glorfindel’s smile grew even smugger. “I have loved having you to myself.” He regretted having to share Elrond with the rest of Imladris upon their return.

 

“But the nights will always belong to you,” said Elrond, reassuringly. “At night, I am yours.” Now that he had found this love, he would never let it slip away again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Ada is coming home today,” said Elladan in a thoughtful tone as he watched Thranduil bend forward to slip into his leggings. Stretching lazily in bed, he grinned. Thranduil had proven to be quite a resourceful lover, and their love was deepening. What had started out as a mostly physical attraction was now gaining a spiritual and emotional depth as well.

 

“We should welcome him home then.” Thranduil finished getting dressed and walked back to the bed where his young love shamelessly flaunted his naked body. “Did you speak to Elrohir and Erestor recently?”

 

“I did.” Elladan couldn’t help being worried about Erestor. The raven-haired advisor still made a withdrawn impression, and was only at ease when Elrohir was close.

 

Thranduil looked out of the window and raised an eyebrow. “Elrond and Glorfindel are early.”

 

Elladan jumped to his feet and stared out of the window as well. His father and Glorfindel had just entered the courtyard! “Way too early!” He wasn’t even dressed yet! Elladan quickly slipped into burgundy robes and stepped into soft leather boots. “We are late!”

 

Thranduil laughed, amused. “Only a moment ago you were unwilling to leave the bed!”

 

But Elladan paid his lover no more attention, heading for his father’s rooms. “Ada! Glorfindel!”

 

Elrond stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder. “Elladan!” After turning about, he opened his arms and caught Elladan in them. “It is good to be home.” Elrond buried his oldest son in a warm hug.

 

“I missed you too,” whispered Elladan into Elrond’s robes.

 

Elrond looked up at Thranduil after placing a kiss on the top of his son’s head. “Thranduil.”

 

“Elrond.” For one brief moment Thranduil didn’t know what to do, but then he drew in a deep breath and added, “I hope I ruled Imladris to your satisfaction. Erestor and Elladan have also helped.”

 

Elrond nodded thankfully. “I am sure you did well.”

 

“Would you like me to escort you to your rooms?” asked Elladan, eagerly.

 

“I want to talk to Elrohir and Erestor first,” said Elrond. “I can rest later.” The trip back home had tired him, and it would be a while before his old stamina returned.

 

Elladan reluctantly released Elrond from the embrace. “Tread carefully, Ada. Although Erestor seems to be getting better, he still looks haunted.”

 

“I will be careful,” Elrond assured Elladan, and then turned to address Glorfindel. “Can you take our things to my rooms? I want to talk to Elrohir and Erestor in private.”

 

Glorfindel nodded and signaled for Elladan and Thranduil to join him. Their expressions told him that they were curious to learn how Elrond was really doing, and he wanted to assure them that the half-Elf was recovering.

 

Elrond caressed a golden lock and gave Glorfindel a look filled with longing. “Tonight…” he hinted.

 

Glorfindel smiled warmly. Yes, during the night Elrond belonged to him, and he would make love to his dark haired half-Elf until the crack of dawn.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The knock on the door startled Erestor. It couldn’t be Elrohir. The young half-Elf had left only minutes ago to fetch lunch from the kitchen. /And Elrohir does not knock any more./ Elrohir felt quite at home in his rooms and moved about with confidence and ease. “Enter…”

 

Elrond pushed the door open and entered slowly, giving Erestor a chance to get used to his unexpected presence. “Erestor, mellon-nîn.” He inclined his head in greeting, and noticed the slightly startled expression in the other’s eyes.

 

“Elrond…” Erestor stared at Elrond; he had been under the impression that Elrond and Glorfindel would return home later than this and he had hoped to mentally prepare himself for the confrontation. Lowering his eyes, he stared at the floor, and his hands twitched convulsively.

 

Elrond frowned at seeing Erestor’s distress. “Erestor? Please calm down.” He slowly advanced on his old friend and gently claimed the other’s hands. “Why won’t you look at me?”

 

“I feel I betrayed your trust. Elrohir was my student and -- “

 

Elrond cut him short. “Elrohir reached maturity many years ago, and, like Elladan, he is free to choose his mate. And he chose well.” He hoped his words reassured Erestor. He disliked seeing Erestor this upset. “You never betrayed my trust, mellon-nîn.”

 

Erestor still didn’t meet his gaze and Elrond placed two fingers beneath his advisor’s chin, forcing the other to look at him. “I always hoped you would find love, and I admire you for finding the courage to try again after what happened to you. You are a very brave soul, Erestor.” Seeing Erestor was about to laugh bitterly, he shushed the Elf by resting a finger against his lips. “I mean it. You are very brave.”

 

The embittered laugh never echoed through the room, and Erestor tentatively searched Elrond’s eyes. “I never thought you would accept me as your son’s lover.”

 

“You should know me better than that,” said Elrond, disapprovingly. “Is that why you never visited?”

 

Erestor nodded weakly. “I lacked the courage to face you.”

 

“I trust that has now changed?” Elrond hoped he had gotten through to Erestor.

 

“I am beginning to understand,” admitted Erestor softly. Movement near the doorway attracted his attention, and he released a relieved sigh at seeing Elrohir enter.

 

The twin placed the tray, filled with food items, on a table and headed for Elrond. “Ada! Why did you not let us know you had already arrived?” Locking his arms around Elrond’s waist, he pulled his father close. “How are your ankles? Does it hurt to walk? And where is Glorfindel?”

 

“Too many questions,” laughed Elrond, tousling his youngest son’s hair. “You look well, Elrohir.” He had expected to find his son looking tired and mentally exhausted, but Elrohir radiated joy and love.

 

“Erestor has everything to do with that.” Elrohir let go of his father and joined Erestor, brushing away the black locks that hid the elder Elf’s face from view. “Stop hiding, Arato-nîn.”

 

Elrond smiled approvingly at hearing the endearment. “Erestor, Elrohir is right. There is no need to hide. I hope the two of you will be happy.”

 

Sensing Erestor’s unease, Elrohir said, “Ada, now I know why you always locked Erestor in your study and spent your evenings in his company and Glorfindel’s. If I had known what a treasure Erestor was, I would have stolen him away from you a long time ago. In future Erestor will spend his evenings with me, though. I am sure Glorfindel will find ways to make up for your loss.”

 

Erestor looked at Elrohir at hearing those words. Elrohir was claiming him in front of Elrond! His eyes darted nervously, waiting for Elrond’s reaction.

 

Elrond smiled, pleased. “Why should I begrudge you the company of your love, Elrohir, when I crave having mine close?” Realizing the time had come to give them some privacy Elrond moved back to the doorway. “Take good care of each other. “

 

“We will,” said Erestor and Elrohir simultaneously, and it brought a smile to their faces.

 

Elrond smiled privately as he closed the door behind them, certain that Erestor and Elrohir loved each other.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrohir claimed Erestor’s right hand and cradled it within his own, gently rubbing the soft skin. “You heard Ada. He approves of our love.” He hoped his father’s words had eased Erestor’s mind. “He does not think you betrayed his trust and he wants us to be happy.”

 

During the last few days, Erestor had become more responsive to his touches, and Elrohir now hoped to take another step. “I want you as my mate, my lover, my heart. Do you accept me?”

 

Erestor trembled. “Elrohir, do not bind yourself to me in that way.”

 

“But I want to be with you. I have had ample time to think about our relationship, and I want to be with you.” Elrohir placed the palm of his hand against Erestor’s cheek, seeing tears lurk in the dark eyes. “Do not cry anymore, Arato-nîn, and let me love you.” Elrohir licked his lips and then claimed Erestor’s, instigating a slow kiss.

 

Erestor moaned, surprised, at feeling Elrohir’s hands slip beneath his robes to stroke his back. These last few days he had grown used to his lover’s touch on his bare skin, and now butterflies teased his insides. “Elrohir, what are you doing to me?”

 

Elrohir reluctantly released Erestor’s lips and placed his hands on either side of his lover’s head, whilst looking into Erestor’s eyes. “I can no longer envision a life without you, your love. I refuse to lose you to insecurities and doubts, and therefore I ask; will you make love with me? Will you let me touch you and show you that love has returned to your heart?”

 

Erestor nervously cleared his throat. “Elrohir, you do not know what you are asking.” He had only just grown used to his lover’s touch and the sensual kisses, and doubted he was ready to make love.

 

“Do not allow your fears to keep you back, Arato-nîn. You said you trust me, and you know I would never hurt you. What holds you back?”

 

Erestor’s nervousness increased, seeing the determined expression in Elrohir’s eyes. “I am afraid I will disappoint you. I do not want to lose you

because –“

 

“You won’t disappoint me, and you will never lose me. My heart is yours as long as I live.”

 

“But pen-neth, what if the memories of that night get the better of me and I panic?” Erestor averted his eyes. “I am not sure I can take that step.”

 

“You cannot know for certain until you tried.” Elrohir held his breath involuntarily, praying that Erestor would find the courage to try. It would be a major step toward healing. “Please, Erestor, do not be afraid.”

 

Erestor sighed deeply. “Pen-neth, if you want me, you can have me. I merely pray I won’t disappoint you.” Erestor’s hands had turned clammy as his nerves raged out of control. “Do you want to do this now?”

 

“Not right now,” said Elrohir, trying to calm Erestor’s nerves. “Let me choose the moment?”

 

Erestor nodded tentatively. /Elbereth, please do not let me panic. I do not want him to turn away and leave me. I need him!/

 

Elrohir saw the fear in Erestor’s eyes and settled for a tight hug. /Tonight, Arato-nîn. We will make love tonight./

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erestor relaxed when Elrond, Glorfindel, Thranduil and Elladan joined them in the dining room. Their chat and bantering made him let down his guard and he watched Thranduil, surprised at the Elf’s mellow attitude. Elladan had warmed Thranduil’s heart, and gone was past bitterness.

 

Glorfindel complied when Elrond asked the Elda to play the flute, and all grew quiet, listening to the hauntingly beautiful melody. Every now and then, Elrohir’s eyes sought out his, and Erestor smiled warmly at the young half-Elf.

 

Dinner came to an end, and Thranduil and Elladan were the first to excuse themselves. Erestor noticed Elrond’s knowing expression when Elladan pulled Thranduil along. It was obvious who was in charge of that relationship, and the knowledge made him giggle.

 

Elrohir looked at Erestor in surprise, hearing the Noldorin Elf giggle. Had he ever hear that particular sound before? He instantly liked it and decided he wanted to hear it more often.

 

A servant appeared in the doorway and nodded once. Ah, everything was ready then. Elrohir looked at his father and said, “Ada, the journey must have tired you. You should rest. Erestor and I will retire now for the night. We will see you at breakfast?”

 

Elrond tried to hide his smile, knowing Elrohir well enough to realize his youngest was up to something -- and it probably involved Erestor. “You are becoming just as bad as Glorfindel. He is constantly fussing over me as well. Aye, you had better retire now.”

 

Erestor was still laughing softly. Against all odds, he felt calm and relaxed as he rose from his chair to fall in step beside Elrohir.

 

Elrohir noticed Erestor’s relaxed mood and wrapped an arm around the elder Elf. “I am glad they are back. I missed Ada and Glorfindel.”

 

Erestor agreed. “It is a pleasure to have them back.”

 

Elrohir fought hard to remain calm now that they were approaching Erestor’s rooms. Pushing the door open, he let Erestor enter first and he prayed fervently that Erestor wouldn’t panic.

 

Erestor halted in his tracks, staring at his room in amazement. A sea of scented candles radiated a warm and enchanting light, and the sweet fragrance of sandalwood and lavender filled his rooms. Rose petals covered the floor, and the open window allowed in the moon’s silver beams.

 

“Elrohir?” Erestor’s voice trembled as he looked at the young half-Elf standing behind him.

 

“I hope you like it,” said Elrohir shyly. Biting his bottom lip, he waited for Erestor to say something. Had he gone overboard or did Erestor think it romantic? He had never been this nervous before.

 

“It is beautiful,” whispered Erestor, taken aback that Elrohir had gone to such great lengths to create a romantic atmosphere in his rooms.

 

“And I want you to know that there is no pressure. Just say no when you feel uncomfortable. Nothing has to happen tonight, but—“

 

“But you hope it will,” finished Erestor for him.

 

“Aye, I do.” Elrohir raised his right hand and gently touched Erestor’s lips. “You mean so much to me and I hope…” His voice faltered.

 

Erestor couldn’t deny him, and after taking Elrohir’s hand, he pulled the half-Elf into his rooms. The door closed behind them and Erestor’s gaze lingered on the bed, covered with soft, silk sheets. A single rose rested on the pillow, a testimony to Elrohir’s love for him. Only a few hours ago he had been afraid that he would never be able to express the full extent of his love, but now he was growing hopeful. “Show me what it is like to make love.”

 

“Erestor, I have never been with a male before. This is new to me as well.” Noticing Erestor’s surprise, Elrohir smiled, amused. “You are not the only one feeling nervous.”

 

For some reason Elrohir’s admission made Erestor feel even more relaxed. “Then we will learn together.”

 

Elrohir slowly leaned in closer and claimed Erestor’s lips. Parting his teeth, he invited Erestor to explore his mouth. Erestor accepted the invitation, and their tongues curled around each other in a gentle, long caress.

 

Pulling back slightly, Elrohir smiled. “Amin mela lle, Arato-nîn.”

 

“Aiya, pen-neth…” Word eluded him and he settled for another kiss. Elrohir responded eagerly and pressed his body against his. Erestor’s eyes widened, realizing he was reacting to Elrohir’s closeness. His groin stirred in eager anticipation.

 

Elrohir smiled knowingly, feeling Erestor’s hardened flesh against his thigh. All evening long he had been nervous, afraid that Erestor wasn’t ready after all, but now his confidence returned. Holding Erestor’s hand in his, he led his lover to the bed.

 

Erestor quivered with need and desire, barely believing he was reacting this passionately. He had expected to freeze and panic when Elrohir made his move, but his body hummed with warmth and the only thing he could think of was kissing Elrohir again and slowly exploring the half-Elf’s body with his fingertips.

 

Surprise showed in Erestor’s eyes and Elrohir smiled encouragingly. “May I undress you?”

 

Erestor suddenly wavered, remembering the scars his body carried. “Pen-neth –“

 

“Do not feel ashamed, Erestor.” Elrohir once more tensed, realizing Erestor faced another test. Rubbing Erestor’s knuckles, he waited patiently for the other to reach a decision.

 

“Aye, you may.” Erestor briefly closed his eyes, puzzled that he had found the courage to go through with this. He had never thought he would.

 

“Thank you for trusting me,” said Elrohir, realizing how hard this was on Erestor. His fingers slowly unbuttoned the robes, and he watched them slide down the alabaster skin until they pooled at Erestor’s feet. “Beautiful,” he whispered honestly.

 

Erestor blushed weakly, standing in front of Elrohir. “I am not beautiful.”

 

“But you are!” Elrohir brought his arms up behind Erestor’s back, and caressed the soft skin whilst pulling the elder Elf closer. “Let me love you,” he whispered against Erestor’s lips.

 

Erestor barely managed a nod. His mouth had gone dry and he stared entranced at Elrohir, whose hands now caressed his sides. His breath caught when Elrohir knelt in front of him. Soft hands and lips trailed down his stomach, down his thighs, and unable to keep quiet any longer, he released a soft whimper.

 

Elrohir smiled wickedly. Licking his lover’s skin, he rose to his feet again, this time encountering two hardened nipples that begged for his touch. Lapping at one and then the other, he delighted in hearing Erestor’s passionate moans.

 

Erestor’s eyes widened as Elrohir folded both arms around him and then lowered him onto the bed. Rose petals were crushed beneath him and released their sweet fragrance.

 

Elrohir took hold of the rose and placed it on Erestor’s chest. He’d had the thorns removed, not wanting to accidentally hurt his lover. His fingers wrapped around the stem and he slowly dragged the soft petals over Erestor’s skin. “Beautiful.” Looking at Erestor, he dared the other to deny it.

 

Lost for words, Erestor stared at his lover. Elrohir’s eyes had turned a dark shade of brown and he could see red specks inside the iris. Elrohir was kneeling at his side, and he appreciated that the half-Elf didn’t try to straddle him. That would most certainly trigger bad memories.

 

His hands shook violently when they reached for Elrohir’s robes, slowly removing them. He wanted to see his young lover naked.

 

Elrohir complied happily, removed his robes and dropped the garments to the floor. They made skin-on-skin contact, and both moaned at the exquisite sensation. Elrohir’s hands settled on Erestor’s shoulders, massaging the tense muscles there.

 

Erestor surprised himself by reaching for Elrohir and wrapping his arms around him. Pulling Elrohir close, he forced the half-Elf to lie down beside him. Arms and legs became a tangled mess when he touched his lips to Elrohir’s, trying to pull him as close as possible.

 

The sudden passion that had appeared in Erestor’s eyes fed Elrohir’s and his hands traveled lower. Slowly, giving Erestor a chance to say no, he curled his fingers around his lover’s erection, stroking slowly.

 

An ecstatic expression shone from Erestor’s dark eyes at feeling Elrohir’s touch. “Pen-neth—“

 

“Hush, do not talk. There is no need for words.” Elrohir smiled, instigating another kiss, and pre-ejaculate dripped from the head of the other’s erection.

 

“It has been so long,” whispered Erestor. He felt torn between weeping in joy and laughing in relief. For so long he had been afraid to take this step, and now that he lay in his lover’s arms, he wanted more. He moaned, dismayed, when Elrohir stopped his caresses and sat upright, looking at him.

 

“Will you make love to me?” Elrohir dotingly looked at Erestor. “Will you claim me as your own?”

 

Erestor swallowed nervously. “Pen-neth, I do not know if I can.”

 

“Your body says you can.” Erestor was still hard, and his lover’s body arched toward him. “I want you to take me.”

 

Erestor abruptly sat upright as well, staring deeply into Elrohir’s eyes. “There will be pain.”

 

“Nay, there will be pleasure,” said Elrohir firmly. “Your touch will only bring me ecstasy.”

 

Seeing the confidence in Elrohir’s eyes, Erestor found he wanted to make love as well, but – Could he follow through? What if dark memories surfaced? “Are you sure?”

 

Elrohir nodded. “I am sure. Make love to me, Arato-nîn.”

 

Erestor enfolded his young lover in a tight embrace, kissing him passionately and bruising soft lips in the process. “I want to make love to you as well,” he whispered passionately. “What do I do next?”

 

Elrohir uncovered a small flask from beneath the pillow and opened it. After taking Erestor’s hand in his, he covered the elder’s Elf’s fingers with oil. Pulling Erestor along, he lay down on his back and parted his legs so his lover could settle between his thighs. “Touch me.”

 

Erestor couldn’t hide the tremors that coursed through him as he placed one finger at the entrance to Elrohir’s body. He maintained eye contact, ready to pull away at the first notion of discomfort on Elrohir’s face, but the half-Elf stared at him in rapture when his finger probed deeper within his lover’s passage.

 

Elrohir’s eyes widened in pleasure when Erestor’s fingertip touched a spot inside him that made him squirm in want. Elladan had told him what to expect, and he had never felt more thankful that they were able to talk about everything. At least now he felt prepared, and knowing what was about to happen took away most of his nervousness. “Do it again,” he whispered hoarsely.

 

Erestor tried to aim for the same spot and Elrohir wiggled beneath him, trying to move closer to him. “Is it pleasurable?” He knew his question sounded stupid, but Elrohir’s reaction intrigued him. He had only felt pain that night – but no, he wasn’t going to think about that dark cave and –

 

“Arato-nîn?” Elrohir grew worried, seeing the dark and haunted expression in Erestor’s eyes.

 

Erestor shook his head, angrily chasing away those horrid memories. He was with Elrohir now and they loved each other. There would be no pain, only pleasure.

 

Seeing Elrohir’s worried look, Erestor soothed him. “’Tis nothing.” Removing his finger from Elrohir’s body, he smiled weakly at seeing the disappointment in the half-Elf’s eyes.

 

“Add more oil,” said Elrohir, relieved that the memories hadn’t taken a hold on Erestor.

 

Erestor complied and returned with two fingers, once more aiming for that spot that made Elrohir whimper again.

 

Elrohir arched his back, trying to guide Erestor whilst the elder Elf’s fingers probed his passage. “Erestor? Arato-nîn? Make love to me?”

 

Erestor wavered, but Elrohir acted at once. He took hold of the flask and poured oil onto his hands.

 

Erestor blinked; Elrohir was rubbing the oil onto his erection. “Pen-neth, I—“ Elrohir pulled him on top of his body and his lover wrapped his fingers around his erection. Suddenly he was positioned at the entrance to his lover’s body, and when Elrohir raised his hips unexpectedly, the head of his erection easily slid past the guardian muscle. Stunned, he looked down at where their bodies were now joined. Elrohir pulled him close, wrapped his legs around his waist and held him close.

 

Searching Elrohir’s face for any signs of pain, Erestor only saw rapture and ecstasy in the half-Elf’s eyes. “Am I hurting you?” He was afraid to move. In the back of his head, painful memories tugged at his awareness, but he refused to admit them.

 

“Hurting me?” Elrohir smiled giddily. “Erestor, I never felt like this before and I want more. Will you move? I am about to come and I do not want to leave you behind.” He rocked his hips slightly, and gasped at the sensation washing over him.

 

Seeing the need in Elrohir’s eyes, Erestor thrust experimentally, concerned he could accidentally hurt his lover. Small moans of passion tumbled from Elrohir’s lips at his next thrust. Whilst touching his lips to his lover’s, Erestor established a rhythm. Fears and doubts were discarded as he lost himself in this ancient motion.

 

Elrohir clung to Erestor, meeting each of his lover’s thrusts with one of his own. Unable to hold back any longer, his body tensed before release swept through him.

 

A creamy liquid splashed onto his stomach and Erestor released a strangled yelp, as spasms contracted around his erection. Staring at Elrohir with big eyes, he reached orgasm as well, holding onto the half-Elf while sweet tremors vibrated through his body. Exhausted, he collapsed atop of Elrohir.

 

Holding Erestor tightly, Elrohir smiled. He stroked the long, black hair and listened to Erestor pant. /I suppose you surprised yourself,/ mused Elrohir pleased.

 

“I cannot believe I… We—“

 

“You made love to me, melamin.” Elrohir moaned softly as Erestor pulled back. “I enjoyed feeling you inside me.” Stunned disbelief stared back at him from Erestor’s dark eyes. “I am so proud of you, Arato-nîn.”

 

A blush spread over Erestor’s face. “I did not think I could do that. You made the difference, pen-neth. I could only take this step because it was you; I trust you.”

 

Elrohir nodded, realizing the truth in Erestor’s words. He reached for a corner of the sheet and cleaned them up. “Come here, melamin. I want to hold you through the night.”

 

But Erestor shook his head. “Nay, let me hold you instead.” He managed to take hold of the blanket tucked away at their feet and covered their cooling bodies with it. Wrapping his arms around Elrohir, he relished holding the half-Elf this close without feeling afraid or intimidated.

 

Elrohir glanced up at Erestor and saw the pleased smile on the elder Elf’s face. “Things have changed, have they not?”

 

“-I- have changed, I think,” mused Erestor, feeling sleep sneak up on him. “I am no longer afraid.”

 

“Good,” said Elrohir, smugly. “And now I am sure you are mine.”

 

Erestor smiled. “I love you as well, pen-neth.” Not receiving a witty reply, he peeked at Elrohir and found that the half-Elf’s eyes had closed. “Sleep, pen-neth. Tonight I will watch over you and guard your dreams.”

 

But Elrohir no longer heard his promises, sound asleep now. Erestor marveled at the half-Elf in his arms. “You made me accept my fears and doubts and helped me overcome them. You are the most precious gift ever given to me. I will protect and love you as long as I live, and I will never let you go.”

 

Pressing a kiss on the tangled hair, Erestor felt truly content for the first time in centuries.

 

The End.

February 2003


End file.
